Segundo Plano
by Brunamatheus
Summary: Bella é uma mulher segura, independente e bem sucedida nos negócios. Ela tinha uma meta, um plano. Construir uma família. Mas os anos passam e ela não consegue realizar esse simples plano. Então ela decidi que é a hora de partir pra um Segundo Plano.
1. Prólogo

Eu tinha um plano.

Meu plano implicava em um casamento bem sucedido, com um homem que me amava incondicionalmente.

O homem em questão era o mais lindo que já se havia visto na cidade de Sacramento e... era meu. Sorry.

Seus cabelos eram um tom indefinido, alguma coisa entre castanho claro e loiro dourado, sua boca era um rosa convidativo e que eu nunca, nunca cansaria de beijar. Ele era alto e seu corpo... ahhh seu corpo... era definido, sem ser atlético e forte, sem ser musculoso, forte o suficiente pra apenas me proteger em um abraço e eu nunca, nunca cansaria de serpentear minha mãe pelo seu peito ou seu abdome. Suas mãos eram grandes e quentes e ao mesmo tempo em que me mostrava seu carinho, me davam prazer com seus longos e grossos dedos. Seus olhos eram de um verde tão intenso que às vezes me sentia constrangida de encará-lo, mesmo estando anos ao seu lado. Seu rosto era de uma simetria perfeita combinando em uma perfeição arrebatadoramente linda seus olhos, nariz e a boca.

Ele corava fazendo suas bochechas ficarem ruborizadas num tom incrível de vermelho e aquilo me excitava só de olhar. Geralmente quando ele estava corado foi por causa de alguma provocação que eu fiz a ele.

O sexo era incrível.

Meu marido era o Deus do sexo.

Era todo dia toda hora, mesmo nós tendo 3 crianças em casa.

Meus filho eram incríveis, três crianças maravilhosas e que era a cara do pai.

Jully era a mais velha, seguida por Martin e Olívia que era nosso bebê.

Eu não poderia pedir vida melhor.

Éramos bem sucedidos, nos amávamos e tínhamos filhos maravilhosos.

Mas...

Como eu disse... esse era o plano.

Quando eu arquitetei esse plano eu devia ter uns 25 anos e já estava desesperada pra encontrar ágüem que me completasse e casar.

Alguém como o homem dos meus sonhos.

Mas aqui estava eu...

Solteira, bem sucedida e sozinha... e o pior.

Eu já estava com 32 anos.

COM MALDITOS 32 ANOS.

O meu relógio biológico já tinha vidado uma bomba relógio dentro de mim.

Podia ouvir o seu maldito e irritante...

Tic tac, está na hora de casar.

Tic tac, depois dos 35 fica difícil ter filhos.

Tic Tac, sua avó vai morrer e você ficará sozinha.

Que inferno!

Será que existe algum problemas com as mulheres?

Por que diabos a gente tem que nascer com as porras dos óvulos contados?

Porque não podemos ser como os homens? Que com 90 anos ainda tem espermatozóides no esperma?

Pensar nisso tudo mais uma vez me levou a uma solução.

A solução do desespero.

Eu precisava de um segundo plano.


	2. Cap 1

Hoje era sem dúvida o pior dia da minha vida.

Meu aniversário de 32 anos.

Maldito tempo inimigo das mulheres e dos relógios biológicos.

Será que alguém poderia ter dito aos meus ovários pra que eles não envelhecessem?

Talvez se eles se congelassem nos 20 anos e quando eu arrumasse um marido já idosa eu ainda poderia ter filhos.

Será que é tão difícil assim engravidar?

_Não Isabella, não é difícil, apenas é preciso de um homem com um pênis e alguns espermatozóides dentro pra isso._ – minha consciência me lembrou.

Ah! E sexo!

Pra se fazer bebês é preciso de sexo.

E Deus... nem sei quando foi a última vez que fiz isso.

Me chutei da cama e me sentei naquela enorme cama vazia do meu quarto.

Eu tinha que tomar providencias quanto a isso.

Eu morro de medo de ficar sozinha... da solidão.

Considerando que eu sempre tenho meus amigos por perto isso nunca aconteceria, mas eu queria uma família, a minha família.

Há anos eu não sei o que é isso.

Eu perdi minha mãe quando eu tinha 8 anos, depois disso meu pai pirou e quando eu completei 10 ele se matou me deixando com a minha avó materna Zoe.

Zoe é tudo que eu tenho, principalmente se falando em família, mas ela já tem 91 anos e eu sei que logo ficarei mais uma vez sozinha.

Sozinha... suspirei.

Ela palavra me cercava todos os dias me lembrando do meu status de solteira solitária.

Meu amigos queriam comemorar meu aniversário.

Jura? Mesmo?

Será que eles não entendiam que não havia motivos pra celebração?

Será que eles não entendem que quando você está sozinha, fazer 32 nos significa que você está envelhecendo rápido demais?

Claro que eles não entendiam!

Rose era como uma irmã pra mim, ela era da minha idade, mas tinha o que eu não tinha... uma família. Ela é casada com um grande amigo meu Emmett e juntos eles tiveram trigêmeas a Sara, Kara e a Lara.

Por Deus! Não me pergunte por que Rose fez isso com as crianças. Nós acreditamos que foi um susto psicótico de falta aguda de criatividade e é claro que também afetou a cabeça oca de Emmett.

Como se não bastasse eu ter o modelo de família feliz sendo esfregado no meu nariz todos os dias havia Alice e Jasper.

Alice era um anjo em minha vida, nos conhecemos depois da faculdade e acabamos virando sócias e agora com 27 anos ela estava noiva de Jasper que também trabalhava no nosso negócio.

Viu? Como eu posso esquecer que eu estou virando uma velha amarga e caduca?

Eu trabalhei durante 10 anos pra uma empresa multinacional. Eu era assistente pessoal do presidente da empresa, mas chegou uma época que aquilo estava me sufocando.

Foi quando conheci Alice e Jasper. Eu tinha um bom dinheiro das minhas economias do emprego como assistente – e, diga-se de passagem, eu ganhava muito bem – eu juntei o meu dinheiro com o de Alice e compramos uma antiga cafeteria que estava pra fechar no centro de sacramento.

Cafeteria Boston.

Nós decidimos manter tudo como estava lá, só mudamos a forma de gerenciamento e deu super certo, afinal eu era formada em administração de empresas e Alice em economia.

O Boston era nosso bebê e nós nos revezávamos pra olhá-lo de perto. Sendo assim, nós trabalhávamos um dia sim um dia não.

Eu entrei com 70% do capital, já que nos fundos do café tinha uma casa e eu queria morar nela.

Eu amava minha casa. Era perfeita pra mim. 2 quarto, nem grande e nem pequena. Meu lugar favorito era a sala.

Saí da cama antes que mais uma enxurrada de lamentações me atingisse e fui tomar um banho.

Eu precisava me arrumar. Hoje Alice e Jasper estavam de folga e era meu dia de ficar na cafeteria supervisionando os funcionários.

Coloquei um vestido azul, saltos pretos, fiz uma maquiagem leve e prendi meus cabelos num coque mal feito.

Na cafeteria foi tudo a mesma coisa.

Uma movimentação só.

Não é a toa que a Boston está entre as 10 melhores cafeterias de Sacramento, de acordo com o jornal local.

Orgulho? É pouco!

Isso é resultado de um bom trabalho em equipe.

No meio da tarde eu fui ficar no caixa pra que Jonhson fosse ao banheiro.

Quando eu estava mexendo na gaveta do caixa eu vi um antigo cartão esquecido ali.

"_Dr. Peter Cox_

_Especialista em Fertilização"_

Será que era uma luz?

Me lembrei vagamente de uma conversa que eu tive com esse médico a mais ou menos uns 2 anos atrás e me lembrei de suas palavras durante aquela consulta.

Era isso!

Isso que eu precisava fazer.

Estava feita a minha decisão.

Peguei meu telefone e por uma obra do divino consegui uma consulta pra ele amanhã.

Depois daquele telefonema meu dia mudou completamente.

Eu era até capaz de sorrir espontaneamente pros clientes e não espantá-los com minha cara fechada.

Peguei meu celular e liguei pra Alice.

- Bella? – ela atendeu – Algum problema?

- Não. – eu disse animada. – Avise Rose e o Emm que nós vamos sair hoje à noite. Ah! E eu deixo vocês escolherem o local.

- Uau! – ela disse surpresa. – O que aconteceu na cafeteria pra te deixar assim... ele é bonito?

- Não tem a ver com um homem Alice. – revirei meus olhos. – Mas temos um motivo pra comemorar.

- Ok, senhorita festividade. Vou resolver com eles e te aviso aonde e o horário, ok? – ela perguntou.

- Perfeito. – nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Ainda fiquei mais algumas horas no Boston, até finalmente dar 6 horas e fecharmos.

Me despedi dos funcionários e entrei pra casa.

O bom de morar nos fundos da loja é que eu tinha 2 entradas. Uma pela lateral e a outra por dentro da loja, o que me dava à vantagem de não ter que aparecer na rua pra ir pra casa ou ter que fechar a loja pela rua.

Quando entrei no pequeno quintal da minha casa fui até a casinha de Beka, ela estava quieta demais hoje.

- O que houve bebê? – me agachei a sua frente.

Ela deitou com as costas no chão e abriu a barriga pra que eu a coçasse.

- Vamos Beka! – a chamei pra dentro de casa.

Depois de umas duas horas que eu entrei Alice me ligou dizendo que era pra eu estar as 10 na porta da [LINK= ] V2O[/link], uma boate famosa em Sacramento.

Eu comi alguma coisa e relaxei vendo um pouco de TV.

Quando deu umas 9 horas eu fui me arrumar.

Coloquei um vestido preto curto e justo com um decote generoso, mas suas mangas era longas e meu par de Louboutin para ocasiões especiais com essa.

Afinal, era meu aniversário!

Argh!

Deixei meus cabelos soltos e fiz uma maquiagem esfumaçada de preto nos olhos. Peguei minhas bolsa carteira, a chave do meu carro e saí.

Em poucos minutos estava parando na porta da V2O e dando a chave do carro ao manobrista.

Rose, Emmett, Alice e Jasper já estavam lá.

- Uau! – Rose disse surpresa. – Sei que é seu aniversário, mas aonde vamos toda produzida?

- Bom, eu disse que precisamos comemorar. – dei de ombros.

- Ela está até de Louboutin Rose. – Alice riu apontando pro meus pés.

- Vamos ficar aqui fora ou vamos entrar. Eu preciso beber. – Emmett disse impaciente.

Nós pegamos e entramos.

Tive que revirar os olhos quando sentamos a mesa e eu me vi cercada por dois casais apaixonados.

Nós dançamos, bebemos e rimos muito.

Eu já tinha perdido as contas de quantas taças de Stramberry Dawn eu tinha bebido.

- E então, o que estamos comemorando? – Jasper perguntou já no final da noite. – Você ainda não disse. – ele me lembrou.

Eu me ajeitei na cadeira e suspirei, soltando o ar bem devagar.

- Bom, vocês são meus amigos e sabem que meu plano inicial foi por água a baixo. – falei.

- Ah sim. – Rose disse. – Casar com o cara de cabelos dourados, ter uma dúzia de filhos e bla, bla, bla.

- Hey! – a repreendi. – Não faça pouco caso do meu plano. – fiz uma falsa cara de ofendida. – Ele teria dado certo se eu tivesse arrumado um cara que preste. – dei de ombros.

- Não liga pra ela Bells... nos conte. – Alice pediu curiosa ao mesmo tempo em que Rose bebia sua bebida num canudinho e revirava os olhos.

- Bem... – pausei. – Como o plano principal falhou, eu resolvi bolar um segundo plano.

- E seria? – Emmett me incentivou.

- Eu vou fazer uma inseminação artificial. – falei animada e de uma vez só.

- O que isso significa? – Jasper perguntou confuso olhando de mim pra Alice.

- Consiste em basicamente a implantação de sêmen congelado no meu útero em uma tentativa de me fazer engravidar. – sorri.

Os três me olharam chocados e ficaram bons minutos em silêncio.

Terminei de beber meu drink e resolvi acabar com aquela tortura.

- Vamos lá gente! – disse empolgada. – Não é tão ruim assim... – falei. – E no final das contas eu vou ter um bebê.

Rose engasgou.

- Pra que você quer um bebê? – ela perguntou chocada.

- Eu não quero um bebê Rose. – disse irritada. – Eu quero um filho e se eu não consigo por métodos convencionais. – _diga-se sexo gostoso._ – Eu vou recorrer a medicina pra isso.

- Você não sabe o que está falando! – ela balançou a cabeça indignada.

- Por quê? – perguntei chocada.

- Um filho é muita responsabilidade Bella. Não é como brincar de boneca ou descartar quando você cansar dele... fora a questão financeira... – eu a cortei.

- Dinheiro não é o problema pra mim Rose. – falei indignada me levantando. – Vocês falam isso porque vocês tem uns aos outros e eu? – quase gritei por cima da música alta. – E quando a minha avó morrer Rose, uhn? Você está sendo egoísta!

Peguei minha bolsa.

- Bella fique! – Alice pediu se levantando.

- O que você acha disso? – perguntei a ela.

- Eu... eu acho que você devia esperar um pouco antes de tomar essa decisão. – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Muito obrigada pelo apoio de vocês. – me virei e sai.

Quando saí do clube pedi meu carro ao manobrista e uns 2 segundos depois ele o trouxe.

Fui pra casa. Triste e magoada.

Por que diabos ninguém me entendia?

Porra! Quando Zoe morrer só vai existir uma Swan no mundo e eu serei essa pessoa solitária.

Tomei um banho, tirei minha maquiagem cuidadosamente e fiz meu ritual de cremes e hidratantes noturnos.

Quando me deitei eu cheguei a conclusão que eu não ia deixar a opinião dos meus amigos interferir na _minha_ opinião.

Eu faria a inseminação

Eu teria meu filho e mostraria a todo mundo que ser mãe solteira não é tão ruim assim.

Eu só não esperava que no dia da concretização dos meus sonhos minha vida tomasse outro rumo.


	3. Cap 2

Eu teria acordado animada na manhã seguinte se não fosse meu celular tocando Telephone da Lady Gaga no meu ouvido.

Olhei o relógio em cima da minha cômoda. 7 da manhã.

Tateei o criado mudo atrás dele e atendi sem olhar o visor.

- Alô? – atendi meio ríspida.

_Tipo... quem é a alma que me acorda cedo no meu dia de folga._

- Oi Bells. – era Rose.

- Oi Rosalie. – retruquei. Eu a chamava pelo seu nome quando estava chateada com ela.

- Amiga não me odeie, ok? – ele pediu. – Vem tomar café-da-manhã comigo a gente precisa conversar.

- Ok, Rose. Só vou porque tenho que estar na clínica as 11 e se eu dormir de novo vou acabar perdendo meu horário.

Ela deu um gritinho.

- Ok, estamos te esperando. – nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Me levantei e fui tomar um banho. Quando acabei coloquei uma roupa decente, já que depois da casa da Rose eu iria direto pra clinica.

Peguei minha bolsa, a chave do carro e saí.

Entrei na cafeteria e pra variar estava lotada.

- Eu queria falar com você. – Alice disse assim que me viu.

- Depois Alice, estou inda a casa da Rose e depois vou a clínica. – falei. – Precisa de ajuda aqui?

- Não. – ela respondeu. – Mas eu preciso te dizer que eu fui estúpida ontem Bells e não importa o que você decida, eu estarei do seu lado.

- Obrigada Ali! – a abracei.

Dei um beijo rápido em Jasper e segui pra casa de Rose.

Fui recebida pelas trigêmeas já na porta.

Sara e Kara eram idênticas, mas Lara era diferente delas. Lara era a cara de Emmett e Sara e Kara a cara de Rosalie.

- Hey princesas. – deu um beijinho em cada testa pequena.

- Bom dia tia Bella. – elas disseram em uníssono.

Rose apareceu colocando uma bandeja de cookies na mesa de jantar.

- Oi. – ela mordeu a lateral da bochecha sem jeito.

- Oi Rose. – fui até ela e abracei. – Porque você insiste em vestir as meninas iguais? – eu sempre perguntava isso a ela. – Já não basta elas serem iguais ainda tem que vestir a mesma roupa? – brinquei.

- Coisas de gêmeos... – ela deu de ombros. – E elas gostam, não é meninas?

As olhei sentadas na mesa e as três assentiram animadamente.

- Deixa elas acabarem e logo a gente senta. – Rose disse indo pra cozinha e eu a segui. – Senão a gente não tem sossego.

Ela estava fazendo um café super cheiroso na cafeteira.

- Emm já foi? – perguntei a ela.

- Não, provavelmente está tomando banho ainda. – ela riu. – Ele tem um tipo de ritual sagrado da manhã.

Nós rimos.

- Mamãe podemos sair? – uma das idênticas perguntou a Rose.

Não me condenem. Quando eu digo que elas são idênticas eu digo idênticas mesmo.

Acho que Rose deve fazer alguma mancha de canetinha nela pra saber quem é quem.

- Claro querida. Só tentem não se sujar. – ela bagunçou o cabelo da menina.

- Tia Bella quando você trará Beka aqui de novo? – agora eu sei que foi Lara, porque era a única diferente na minha frente.

- Logo, logo. – sorri pra ela.

Então as 3 juntas correram pro enorme quintal da casa.

- Venha, vamos tomar café. – Rose me chamou pra mesa.

Emmett entrou na sala, deu um beijo apaixonado em Rose e pegou um muffin.

- Oi Bells. – ele me cumprimentou ainda de pé.

- Oi Emm, não vai sentar? – quis saber.

- Estou um pouco atrasado. – ele deu meio sorriso.

- Cuidado e esteja aqui pro jantar. – Rose disse levantando seu rosto pra ele.

Ele se inclinou e deu mais um beijo nela.

- Pode deixar querida. – ele sussurrou.

Ele se despediu e foi embora.

Eu me servi com café e um muffin de geléia de amora que Rose tinha feito.

- Bella. – ela disse séria. – Quero que me desculpe por ter dito aquilo ontem. Sei que não é da minha conta, mas eu amo você, como minha irmã e eu precisava que você estivesse ciente de tudo antes de tomar uma decisão como a que você está tomando.

- Eu sei Rose. – a olhei. – Mas eu não vejo como um filho pode ser tão ruim... você tem 3. – exclamei.

- Eu sei, mas você não imagina o trabalho que dá. – ela disse. – Bells, agora elas estão com 5 anos e são outras preocupações, mas quando eles nascem nossa vida muda completamente. Você está pronta pra isso?

- Estou Rose. – sorri pra ela. – Eu quero isso mais que tudo, eu espero por isso há 6 anos.

- Então eu estarei do seu lado. – ela pegou minha mão por cima da mesa. – Você está ciente que seu corpo mudará certo? – ela me olhou por cima da xícara que levava a boca.

- Sei, minha barriga vai crescer. – ri da obviedade da sua pergunta e da minha responta ridícula.

- Não é só isso Bells. – ela sorriu abaixando a xícara.- Sua barriga vai crescer, junto com seu quadril e os peitos, que logo depois que você amamentar irão cair. Fora a dor do parto... já te contei como dói... – eu a cortei.

- Ok, você está me assustando! – falei séria.

- Estou te contando a verdade. Ser mãe é maravilhoso Bells, mas há muita, muita coisa envolvida.

- Obrigada por conversar comigo sobre isso. – sorri pra ela.

- Estarei aqui sempre que você precisar. – ela retribuiu o sorriso.

O resto do café conversamos sobre coisas "normais".

Quando eu vi já era 10 horas e eu precisava ir.

Me despedi dela e das meninas e segui pra clínica.

- Bom dia em que posso ajudá-la? – a mulher da recepção me recebeu.

- Eu tenho uma consulta com o Dr. Cox. – falei.

- Seu nome e horário, por favor. – ela pediu.

- Isabella Swan, meu horário é as 11.

Ela digitou algumas coisas em um computador enquanto fazia uma pequena ficha minha.

Mandou que eu me sentasse e aguardasse meu nome ser chamado.

Às 11 em ponto um senhor de cabelos grisalhos apareceu na porta e chamou meu nome.

Minhas pernas tremiam de nervoso.

- Sente-se Srta. Swan. – ele pediu apontando um das cadeiras a sua frente.

Eu expliquei a ele que já estive com ele antes e que estava interessada em uma inseminação artificial.

Ele me passou o preço – 3.000 dólares o bebê de ouro. – e disse que tinha hora pra fazer o procedimento ainda hoje, já que não era um dia que ele habitualmente atendia e a clínica estava vazia por causa disso.

Eu fui até a recepção e deu o cheque no valor do procedimento. A recepcionista me disse que demoraria um pouco até eu ser atendida novamente, então eu a avisei que ia almoçar enquanto isso e ela ficou de ligar pro meu celular se acontecesse algum imprevisto.

Resolvi comer uma salada e tomei um suco de uva, já que eu não tinha ido pra academia nos últimos dois dias.

Quando voltei a clínica, demorou cerca de 20 minutos pra eu ser atendida novamente.

Entrei numa sala diferente da anterior e uma enfermeira mandou que eu colocasse uma daquelas camisolas de hospital que deixam nosso traseiro a mostra.

A porta foi aberta de o Dr. Cox passou por ela, junto com uma enfermeira.

- Srta. Swan, agora precisamos definir o tipo de doador que você quer. – ele disse. – Temos uma espécie de tabela, onde você pode dar uma olhada e escolher.

_Ah Deus que humilhação, escolher o pai do meu filho por uma tabela._

- Ok. – sorri e peguei a prancheta que a enfermeira mantinha estendida pra mim.

Comecei a ler e já no 3º doador eu sabia que seria ele.

_CRM – 1243: Branco, olhos verdes, descendência italiana e cabelos loiros escuro dourado._

Bom, pelo menos o pai do meu filho seria o dos meus sonhos.

- Esse aqui! – apontei.

- CRM 1243? – Dr. Cox perguntou.

- Isso, mas dá pra parar de chamá-lo assim? – fiz uma careta. – Sei lá, soa estranho.

- Ok. – ele deu uma risada. – Vamos chamá-lo de pai do seu filho. Anne... – ele falou com a enfermeira. – Vá pegar o CRM 1243. – Desculpe. – ele sorriu pra mim.

Eu assenti e ele mandou que eu deitasse naquela maca ginecológica que parecia mais uma nave saída do Star Wars.

A enfermeira voltou e deu o frasco a ele, me cobrindo em seguida com um lençol branco.

O procedimento foi rápido e indolor e quando eu percebi já havia acabado.

- Srta. Swan preciso te deixar com as pernas levantadas por 10 minutos, ok? – ele me avisou.

- Ok. – sorri, mas em seguida dei um grito porque a porra da mesa estava inclinando, me deixando quase de cabeça pra baixo.

- Está tudo bem, você não irá cair. – ele riu e me avisou que voltaria em 10 minutos pra me tirar dali.

Quando fiquei ali sozinha, naquela sala fria, exposta e quase de cabeça pra baixo uma infinidade de inseguranças me atingiu.

Eu estava tranqüila com o lance do corpo e tal, mas e quanto ao meu filho.

O que eu diria a ele, por exemplo, quando ele percebesse que só ele na escola não tinha um pai?

Ou... qual seria a referência masculina na vida dele ou dela?

Deus! E se fossem trigêmeos como a Rose?

Pra isso definitivamente eu não estava preparada.

Trigêmeos não, por favor!

O barulho de algo apitando me tirou dos meus pensamentos e logo a enfermeira voltava a sala.

- Vamos? – ela apertou um botão e a maca voltou a posição original. – Quero que agora você vista suas roupas e quando for pra casa, se você puder é claro, passe o resto do dia com as pernas pra cima.

_Ah, ok, isso é fácil!_

- Eu posso andar normalmente? – eu sei é uma pergunta idiota, mas vai que meus 3.000 dólares começa a escorrer pelas pernas.

- Pode. – ela deu uma risada.

Me vesti peguei minha bolsa e saí da clínica.

Caia uma chuva torrencial na rua e pra minha surpresa, meu carro havia sido rebocado.

_Nada vai tirar meu humor. Provavelmente, muito provavelmente mês que vem estarei grávida._

Respirei fundo e fui até a beirada da calçada, em baixo de um chuveiro aberto, chamar um táxi.

Eu já estava ensopada, não me importei de me molhar mais um pouco.

- Táxi! – eu gritei pra um que estava passando.

Ele parou. Graças a Deus.

Entrei por uma porta e pra minha surpresa um homem entrou pela outra.

- Esse táxi é meu! – falei irritada.

Onde fica o cavalheirismo?

Os bons modos e a educação?

- Não! Esse táxi é meu! – ele sorriu torto.

Puta merda que sorriso é esse?

Dei uma encarada nele e quase desfaleci.

Cabelos num tom incrível de loiro extremamente dourados, olhos verdes e um rosto simétrico digno de uma estatua de cera.

Mais era atrevido!

- Moço. – chamei a atenção do taxista. – Quem te chamou primeiro?

O idiota deu de ombros como se dissesse "isso é com vocês".

Eu encarei mais uma vez aquele homem lindo a menos de um metro de mim e puxei o ar.

Mas eu não devia ter feito isso, porque seu perfume invadiu minhas narinas fazendo minhas pernas fraquejarem.

- Ok senhor sou-dono-desse-táxi eu vou sair, mas só porque nada me abala hoje. – sorri pra ele e saí do carro.

Mas o idiota saiu junto e o pior, o táxi foi embora.

- Porque você fez isso? – quase gritei com ele.

- O táxi era seu. – ele sorriu tentando me afetar.

- Urgg!

- Bom, já que estamos aqui podemos tomar um café? – ele perguntou gentilmente.

Nem morta meu filho!

Ah, e eu preciso ir pra casa ficar de pernas pro alto. Literalmente.

- Não! – me virei e sai andando.

Passou outro táxi e eu peguei, dei meu endereço a ele e logo estava em casa.

Alice escapou da loja e eu contei tudo pra ela, enquanto estava com as pernas pro alto, é lógico.

O dia passou rápido e logo eu fui dormir.

Mas meu sono foi inquieto, aqueles olhos verdes estavam grudados em mim.


	4. Cap 3

Acordei incomodada no dia seguinte.

Incomodada pelo simples fatos de ainda enxergar aqueles olhos verdes e em minha mente e profundamente arrependida de não ter aceito o café.

_Você não pode se envolver com ninguém!_ – minha consciência me lembrou.

E ela estava certa!

Como eu ia me envolver romanticamente com alguém se provavelmente estarei grávida do CRM - 1243?

Me chutei da cama e fui tomar um banho.

Coloquei um vestido de algodão preto e branco, sapatos de salto num tom de cinza e fui pra loja tomar café.

Ser dona de cafeteria tinha suas vantagens.

Hoje era meu dia de batalhar e Alice estava de folga.

Em alguma hora daquela manhã Alice me ligou.

- Oi Ali. – atendi.

- Bells, vamos almoçar juntas, já avisei a Rose. Estarei ai meio dia. – ela disse tudo de uma vez.

- Ok... – ela desligou.

_Tudo bem Alice, vá em frente, pode desligar._

Avisei ao Jonhson que ia em casa e entrei.

Peguei uma jaqueta e minha bolsa, já que eu ia sair ia precisar dela.

Meio dia em ponto Alice estava chegando a loja. Avisei a todos que estava saindo e fui com ela até a casa de Rose pegá-la.

Entramos um pouco enquanto esperávamos Rose acabar de se arrumar, mas a visita não durou nem 20 minutos.

Resolvemos almoçar no Chaya, já que Alice queria sushi e eu e Rose queríamos carne vermelha.

Durante o almoço contei a elas tudo que aconteceu ontem, pra isso a pequena reunião durante o almoço, inclusive o incidente do táxi e como aquele homem não saía da minha mente.

- Você gostou dele? – Rose me perguntou.

- Rose... eu não quero "gostar" de ninguém. Acho que só fiquei impressionada com ele, porque ele é do jeito que eu imaginava... vocês sabem, meu plano principal. – fiz um gesto com as mãos.

- Porque não aceitou o café? – Alice questionou.

- Porque não quero um encontro Alice. – revirei meus olhos. – E porque eu estava ensopada da chuva.

- Teria aceitado se não tivesse ensopada? – Rose levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ok. – pedi irritada. – Vamos acabar com esse assunto? Provavelmente nunca verei esse homem de novo. – dei de ombros.

_Infelizmente._ – pensei.

Não! Eu não podia me envolver com ninguém, não até pelo menos saber do resultado da inseminação.

Se eu tivesse mesmo grávida eu não poderia me envolver com ninguém, muito menos com aquele homem lindo de intrigantes olhos verdes.

No resto do almoço conversamos as mesmas bobeiras de sempre. Finalmente elas resolveram parar de me questionar sobre o ladrão de taxis.

Quando saímos do restaurante Rose pediu que nós a acompanhássemos até uma livraria.

Um amigo do trabalho de Emmett faria aniversário e ela daria um livro de presente. Segundo ela quando se dá um livro de presente, você nunca erra.

Fomos a pé a até a tal livraria, não ficava muito longe do Chaya.

Quando entramos lá fiquei perdia em meio a tantos livros. A livraria era pequena, mas tinha um acervo enorme.

Rose foi até o balcão e eu e Alice fomos até a estante romances.

Foi quando a gente discutia sobre nossos autores favoritos que eu ouvi uma voz, mas não era qualquer uma.

Era a voz do dono dos olhos verdes, a voz do homem do taxi.

Me virei lentamente e quando olhei atrás de mim Rose conversava com ele alguma coisa, mais ou menos há uns 5 metros de distancia de mim.

- Ali? – sussurrei pra ela. Ela me olhou com uma expressão de confusão. – O homem do taxi... ele está conversando com Rose. – eu disse baixinho.

Eu ia dizer pra ela não olhar, mas ela fez um movimento bruto com a cabeça e olhou em direção a Rose.

- Oh. Meu. Deus! – ela me olhou. – Bella! Ele é lindo!

Dei uma olhada por cima do ombro e ele nos olhava, com um olhar divertido.

- Disfarça Alice! – a repreendi pra que ela parasse com aquele ataque ridículo de risadinhas.

- Vai falar com ele! – ela sussurrou me cutucando com seu ombro.

- Está louca? – por pouco eu não gritei. – Falar o quê? – tive que rir.

- Sei lá! Pergunta se ele lembra de você... ou se o café ainda está de pé. – ela deu de ombros folheando um livro.

- Você é absurda Alice! – disse irritada colocando o livro em minhas mãos de volta a prateleira.

No minuto seguinte senti seu cheiro muito próximo de mim e assim que ele me atingiu minhas pernas fraquejaram.

- Oi! – sua voz estava a menos de um metro de mim.

Vi Alice se virar, mas eu fingi estar vendo os livros na prateleira.

- Você não é a moça que roubou meu táxi? – ele perguntou.

- Não! – respondi sem me virar pra ele. – Até onde eu sei, você roubou meu táxi.

Alice deu uma risada e ele a acompanhou.

Eu ainda não tinha me virado, não queria encarar aqueles olhos verdes que me tiraram o sono a noite toda.

- Então... – ele começou. – Está me seguindo? – ele perguntou divertido.

Agora eu ri.

Idiota prepotente!

Me virei lentamente.

- Não! – disse com sarcasmo. – Isso é uma livraria e eu vim aqui atrás de livros.

- Qual vai levar? – ainda tinha aquele tom divertido na sua voz.

- Bom, eu nenhum, mas minha amiga vai. – apontei pra Rose que se aproximava de nós.

- Vocês se conhecem? – ela olhava de mim pra o homem a nossa frente.

- Não! – respondi e ele deu uma risada.

- Ok. – Rose disse olhando pra ele. – Dê onde vocês _não_ se conhecem?

- Ele roubou meu táxi. – a encarei esperando que ela entendesse.

Ela sorriu.

- Não... – ele disse. – Você roubou meu táxi.

Estava vendo a hora que íamos começar a brigar como duas crianças na caixa de areia de um parquinho.

Revirei os olhos e apoiei meu corpo numa perna só.

Rose resmungou alguma coisa dizendo que tinha que achar um livro e Alice a seguiu me deixando sozinha com aquele homem imensamente intrigante.

- Desculpe, nem me apresentei. – ele deu aquele sorriso que desmancha pessoas. –Edward Cullen. – ele estendeu a mão pra mim.

Eu a peguei e ele deu um suave aperto de mãos.

- Bella Swan. – respondi.

- Bella? – ele sorriu e perguntou confuso.

- Meu nome é Isabella, mas não gosto que me chamem assim... – fiz uma careta. – Ai todo mundo me chama de Bella.

Ele sorriu e finalmente largou minha mão. Naquele momento pude soltar o ar que eu prendia nos pulmões.

- Bom Bella, você está me devendo um café. – ele disse. – Preciso me desculpar por ter roubado seu táxi.

- Oh! Agora você reconhece que foi você que roubou o táxi? – agora eu usei o tom divertido na voz.

- Ok, tenho que admitir. Quando entrei no taxi você já estava lá. – ele riu e sacudiu a cabeça.

Eu sorri e ele me encarou de uma forma intensa, me deixando sem palavras e fazendo com que ficássemos em silencio por alguns minutos.

- O café? – ele deu dois passos e se aproximou de mim.

Quando eu ia dizer que aceitava o café uma loira morango estonteante se aproximou de nós e pousou a mão no ombro dele.

- Ed, estou indo. – ela disse sedutoramente a ele como se eu não tivesse ali. – Te espero lá em casa hoje a noite, ok?

- Tudo bem Tânia, estarei lá! – ele respondeu a ela, mais ainda me encarava.

A mulher bufou e saiu.

- O café? – ele repetiu.

Ele tinha namorada? Ficante? Ou pior, era casado?

Dei uma olhada rápida em sua mão esquerda e não tinha uma aliança ali.

Mas o que eu estava pensando.

Primeiro eu não podia me envolver com ninguém e segundo não me importava se ele tinha alguém ou não.

O olhei e ele ainda esperava minha resposta.

- Me desculpe, eu tenho que ir! – sai de perto dele e fui até as meninas. - Rose, Alice... eu tenho que ir!

- Como assim tem que ir? – Rose questionou.

- Apenas tenho que ir Rose... – fiz um sinal esperando que ela entendesse. – Eu tenho aquela coisa pra fazer.

Nesse momento Edward estava atrás de mim.

- Eu ligo pra vocês, ok? – elas assentiram. – Tchau Edward. – eu disse ao passar por ele e saí da livraria.

Sai da livraria quase correndo pra não correr o risco de alguém vir atrás de mim e me questionar porque uma mulher adulta estava agindo com uma criança.

Chamei um táxi que passava na rua e graças a Deus ele parou.

Dei o endereço de casa e em 5 minutos estávamos lá.

- Katie, estarei lá dentro só me chame se for mega urgente, ok? – ela me arregalou os dois olhos e assentiu.

Com certeza ela estava estranhando, eu nunca tinha deixado de ficar na loja quando era o meu dia de trabalhar.

Cheguei em casa cansada e ainda incomodada, mas agora não era só aqueles olhos verdes que estavam grudados na minha retina. Agora também tinha aquela loira melosa pendurada nele.

Mas. O. Que. Há. Comigo?

Que merda!

Eu estou com ciúmes de um estranho, é isso?

Porque ele insiste no café se ele tem namorada?

Ninguém nunca disse a ele que isso é errado?

Merda!

Me joguei na minha cama e minutos depois o meu celular tocou.

- Oi Alice! – atendi de mal humor.

- O que foi aquilo? – ela perguntou sem rodeios.

- Alice me deixa! – pedi.

- Estou na loja Bella, aliás, estou fazendo o seu trabalho no meu dia de folga. – ela bufou. – Seja adulta e venha pra cá. Rose está aqui e nós precisamos conversar.

Então, mais uma vez, ela desligou na minha cara.

Ajeitei meu vestido, meu cabelo, passei um gloss e fui até a cafeteria.

Antes de chegar as meninas Katie me parou.

- Bella, tem um homem, o nome dele é Edward, ele já ligou umas 4 vezes enquanto estava lá dentro.

- Obrigada Katie. – revirei meus olhos e fui até minhas amigas.

- Qual de vocês? – perguntei a elas com raiva. – Qual de vocês deu o telefone daqui a ele?

Elas deram uma risada e deram de ombros.

Me virei pra sair mais Rose resolveu falar.

- Fui eu! – ela disse.

- Porque Rose? – me sentei a mesa com elas.

- Porque ele está interessado em você. Porque ele é bonito e um cara legal e... – a cortei.

- Ok. Pode parar! – pedi irritada.

- Qual o problema de sair com ele Bells? – Alice me perguntou.

- Alice eu não posso me envolver... e... uhm... ele me atrai, entende? – elas deram um risinho. – Eu desisti do plano inicial gente, se eu me envolvo com ele e a inseminação da certo, como eu vou explicar isso? – perguntei derrotada.

- Dizendo a verdade. – Rose disse. – Que você desistiu de esperar o príncipe encantado e partiu pra opção "desespero" e depois o conheceu.

- Não é tão fácil assim Rose. – falei. – Você acha que quando ele descobrir que eu estou grávida, se eu tiver, ele vai assumir meu filho e seremos felizes para sempre? Até parece!

- De repente sim! – Alice disse. – Se ele quiser ficar com você acho que ele assume. Aliás, essa criança precisará de um pai.

- Concordo! – Rose disse tomando um gole do seu café.

- Vocês são loucas! – passei minha mão nos cabelos num simples ato de desespero.

Homem nenhum assumiria uma mulher grávida de outro.

Pior, grávida de números. A única coisa que eu sabia do pai do bebê era que ele tinha um número de cadastro no banco de sêmen.

_Relaxa Bella! A inseminação pode não ter dado certo._

Dr. Cox me disse que nem sempre funciona de primeira. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era ficar numa espera angustiante até saber se estava grávida ou não.

Entre cuidar da cafeteria e a mesa das meninas o resto do dia passou rápido e quando estávamos quase pra fechar Edward entrou na loja.

- Oi. – ele deu aquele sorriso.

Eu olhei pra Rose e lancei aquele olhar tipo "eu mato você!".

- Oi. – respondi retribuindo o sorriso.

- Então você é dona de um café. – ele riu. – E eu te chamando pra tomar um... devia ter me avisado.

Ah baby, por você eu tomaria todo café do mundo.

- Isso não é tão ruim assim. – falei. – E eu teria ido tomar o café com você. – ele me olhou espantado. – Desculpe, por ter saído da livraria daquele jeito, mas eu tinha uma coisa pra resolver.

- Tudo bem, mas agora você que terá que se redimir comigo. – ele sorriu. – E não será um café!

- E como seria? – levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Um jantar? – ele perguntou.

- Ok. – assenti. – É só marcar.

- Hoje? – ele sorriu e abriu os braços ao lado do corpo.

- Agora? – olhei as meninas e elas assentiam num ritmo frenético.

Voltei meu olhar pra Edward e ele assentiu sorrindo.

- Ok, mas preciso me trocar. – falei. Uma ova que eu sairia com ele assim.

- Eu espero.

- Bom, vamos indo! – Rose disse se aproximando.

Ela e Alice me deram um abraço e um aperto de mãos educado em Edward.

A loja já estava fechada, então ele teria que esperar na minha casa.

- Entra. – apontei a porta pra que ele passasse.

Ele passou e eu o segui.

- Fica a vontade, eu não vou demorar! – disse a ele quando entramos na minha sala. – Não deixe a Beka intimidar você. – a peguei o colo.

Beka era minúscula, mas ela não gostava de estranhos.

- Tudo bem. – ele deu uma risada.

Me virei e fui pro meu quarto, deixando Beka próxima a minha cama.

Tomei um banho rápido, sem lavar os cabelos e fui até meu closet escolher alguma coisa mais ajeitadinha, já que Edward estava de roupa social.

Lindo! Ele estava lindo!

Coloquei um vestido de renda bege, uma sandália marrom e uma pequena bolsa bege.

Deixei meus cabelos soltos e fiz uma maquiagem em tons de nude.

- Vamos? – perguntei pra um Edward distraído quando entrei na sala.

- Uau... você está linda! – ele sorriu.

- Obrigada! – com certeza eu estava corada.

- Se importa de irmos a pé? – ele perguntou. – É perto e assim a gente conversa um pouco.

- Tudo bem! – sorri e passei por ele pra sair de casa.

_Graças a Deus eu coloquei uma sandália confortável!_

No caminho conversamos sobre tudo.

Eu contei um pouco da minha vida e ele dá dele.

Ele me disse que tem 35 anos, morava e estudava na Itália, mas teve que voltar. Ele não me disse por quê. Disse que a livraria é dele, mas que é um negócio novo. Os pais dele tem uma fazenda no interior e ele mora com eles.

Fiquei me perguntando como ele faz pra ir e voltar todos os dias pro interior do estado todos os dias, mas me contive e não perguntei.

O restaurante ele escolheu era mexicano. Eu nunca tinha comido uma comida mexicana mais elaborada e quando ele me perguntou eu lhe disse isso, mas ele insistiu que eu ia gostar e eu disse a ele que não me importaria de experimentar coisas novas.

A comida estava uma delicia e o assunto durou a noite toda.

Agora aquele homem que estava sentado a minha frente e que horas atrás era um estranho pra mim, sabia até qual era minha cor favorita, como foi meu primeiro beijo... e uma boa, digamos imensa parte da minha vida.

Bebemos algumas tequilas e logo fomos pra casa.

Também voltamos a pé, o que nos rendeu mais conversa.

Edward além de lindo era um homem culto, que amava literatura, independente apesar de morar com os pais e super agradável. Nossa conversa estava tão boa que nem percebemos que já era quase madrugada e que estávamos parados em frente ao portão da minha casa.

- Chegamos. – eu disse parando.

- Nossa! Você é linda! – ele disse de repente. - Bella? – eu o olhei. – Posso te beijar?

Ele deu um passo e se aproximou de mim.

- Edward... eu não posso. – falei. – O problema não é você, sou eu. Eu não posso me envolver com ninguém.

- Você tem namorado? – ele tocou meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos sentindo sua pele na minha.

- Não. – sussurrei.

- É casada? – ele perguntou se aproximando mais.

- Não. – sorri sem abrir os olhos.

- Deus! Você é lésbica? – abri meus olhos e o vi com os olhos arregalados.

- Não! – quase gritei antes de dar uma gargalhada.

- Qual o problema Bella? – ele colocou a outra mão no meu rosto.

Eu não posso me envolver até saber do teste, mas ele mexe tanto comigo.

- Nenhum. – respondi num fio de voz.

Ele diminuiu a distância entre nossos rostos e tocou seus lábios nos meus, me dando beijos suaves até sua língua me pedir passagem e eu de bom grado dei.

Subi minhas mãos pelo seu peito até encontrarem seus cabelos bagunçados e enrosquei meus dedos nele. Ele soltou um gemido na minha boca, mas não parou de me beijar.

Ele soltou uma das mãos do meu rosto e me segurou firme pela cintura enquanto sua língua massageava a minha e explorava minha boca.

Ele tinha um gosto delicioso e aquilo estava me deixando louca, mas eu tive que parar. Aquilo não podia passar de um beijo.

- É melhor eu entrar! – eu disse com a minha testa colada na sua.

- Ok. Posso te ligar amanhã? – ele perguntou.

- Pode. – respondi.

Ele me beijou mais uma vez. Um beijo doce, calmo e demorado.

- Até amanhã então. – ele sussurrou contra meus lábios.

- Uhmm... até amanhã. – dei um selinho nele.

Ele se virou e foi embora.

Quando entrei em casa estava me sentindo uma adolescente que acaba de sair do seu primeiro encontro.

Minha vontade era de colocar Taylor Swift no último volume e dançar com ela como uma louca.

Eu sei, idiota né?

Mas eu estava nas nuvens, literalmente.

Edward me desestruturou, mexeu nas minhas bases com aquele beijo.

Troquei de roupa e me deitei.

A única coisa que eu pensava era que se nós déssemos certo, a inseminação tinha que dar errado.

Por ele eu jogava 3.000 no lixo.

- x -


	5. Cap 4

No dia seguinte acordei animada e não era só porque era meu dia de folga, boa parcela da minha alegria tinha a ver com uma certa pessoa de olhos verdes.

Tomei um banho demorado, lavei meus cabelos, escovei os dentes e fui até o closet escolher uma roupa.

Eu não ia trabalhar hoje, mas ia aproveitar pra fazer umas compras e ir ao mercado, minha dispensa estava gritando pra que eu colocasse algo dentro dela.

Eu amava cozinhar, mas quase não fazia. Seja por falta de tempo ou por mera preguiça mesmo.

Coloquei uma roupa e os sapatos de salto mais confortáveis que eu tinha.

Cuidei de Beka e fui pra loja.

- Meu Deus! – Jasper exclamou assim que me viu. – Você está... – ele ficou procurando as palavras.

- Reluzente! – Alice completou animada se aproximando de nós.

Eu revirei meus olhos.

- É por ai! – Jasper concordou abraçando sua noiva.

- Você precisa me contar tudo! – Alice já me puxava pra sentar em uma das mesas da cafeteria.

Jasper se afastou dizendo que ia deixar a gente a vontade e eu não tive outra saída a não ser contar tudo pra ela.

Desde o jantar maravilhoso no restaurante mexicano até o beijo delicioso no final da noite.

- Você não o convidou pra entrar? – Alice perguntou pasma.

- Alice não é assim! Eu o conheci ontem! – repreendi ela.

- Ah qual é Bella! Somos adultas não é? Você não teve vontade? – ela estreitou os olhos.

Ela era louca? Tive quase que me desgrudar dele ontem pra não jogá-lo na minha cama.

- Tive Ali! Mas você sabe... eu preciso saber o resultado da inseminação. – sussurrei.

- Argh! De novo isso Bella? – agora ela me repreendeu. – Você vai conseguir ficar com ele 1 mês se sexo?

- Eu nem sei se daqui a 1 mês eu estarei "com ele" Alice. – fiz aspas no com ele.

- E se tiver? Você acha que agüentará? – ela perguntou.

- Não! Com certeza não! – eu ri.

- Bells, eu só não quero que você se machuque ok? Você tem razão em querer ir devagar. – ela disse tristemente.

- Tudo bem Ali! – me levantei. – Vou indo, vou visitar a Zoe.

- Mande um beijo pra ela. – ela disse se levantando também.

Me despedi dela e de Jasper e sai da loja.

Assim que entrei no meu carro Rose me ligou e eu tive que contar tudo pra ela e ouvir ela falar as mesmas coisas que Alice.

Quando finalmente desliguei a ligação de Rose, segui meu caminho.

Minha primeira parada foram compras. Eu estava mesmo precisando de roupas e lingeries novas.

Segunda parada foi a casa de repouso que minha avó morava.

Durante anos insisti que Zoe morasse comigo, mas ela amava aquele lugar e fora que seu noivo Mark também morava lá, então eu decidi fazer o que ela queria.

Apesar de Zoe ter 91 anos ela era completamente lúcida, então eu deixava o controle de sua vida em suas próprias mãos.

- Oi Zoe! – a cumprimentei assim que eu a vi se exercitando no pátio do asilo.

- Oh querida! Eu não te esperava aqui hoje! – ela disse surpresa.

- Eu sei vó... – sorri. – Acho que eu só precisava de um colinho. – fiz um bico.

- Venha! – ela me puxou pelo jardim até sentarmos num banco/balanço branco de madeira. – O que houve querida? – ela perguntou assim que nos sentamos.

Eu contei a ela que finalmente tinha feito a inseminação e ela me apoiou, sempre me apoiou, desde quando eu contei que eu faria se fosse preciso. Contei a ela de Edward e de como ele entrou na minha vida e a bendita atração que eu sentia por ele, como se fossemos imas, me puxando pra ele. Contei pra ela a sensação do beijo dele e como aquilo me balançou.

- Eu acho que você está se precipitando! – ela deu de ombros. – E se ele for um grande idiota que não vale a pena?

- Vó! – sorri. – Eu sei que não... ele é diferente. – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Eu apenas sinto. – dei de ombros.

- Querida... – ela segurou minhas mãos. – Vou lhe dar um conselho, permita-se sentir com ou sem bebê Bella. Quanto tempo você esperou pra ser amada? – eu sorri pra ela. – Essa pode ser a hora querida... de repente isso tudo tinha que acontecer pra vocês se encontrarem. De repente se você não tivesse ido a clínica fazer a inseminação, você nunca teria cruzado com Edward. Apenas permita-se... – ela pousou a mão em meu coração. – E se ele for um grande idiota a gente da um jeito nele. – ela deu uma gargalhada.

- Obrigada vovó! – a abracei me aconchegando em seu colo.

- Que isso querida! – ela afagou meus cabelos. – Eu só quero que você seja feliz e você sabe que eu te apoiarei sempre não é? – eu assenti. – Isso é o que importa.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, até ouvirmos a voz de Mark.

Mark era um senhor adorável e apesar dos seus 93 anos tinha a vitalidade de um adolescente de 18.

- Não acreditei quando disseram que minha Bella estava aqui! – ela disse e eu soltei o abraço que dava em Zoe.

- Oi Mark! – me levantei e o abracei.

- Oi querida! Problemas? – ele olhou de Zoe pra mim.

- Não querido! – ela respondeu a ele. – Assunto de garotas. – ela piscou pra mim e eu sorri pra ela.

- Já marcaram o casamento? – perguntei a Mark.

- Não. – ele bufou. – Sua avó continua a me enrolar. 2 anos e ela ainda me enrola. – nós rimos.

- Vó! Tem que resolver isso... tadinho do Mark. – ele fez um falso bico pra ela.

- Oh querida, acredite, ele gosta da sensação de ter uma namorada no auge dos seus 90 e tantos anos. – ela disse divertida.

- 93! – Mark a corrigir.

Ele me soltou do abraço que me dava e abraçou Zoe depositando um beijo cheio de carinho em seus lábios.

Olhando eles dois eu percebi o quanto valia a pena não desistir de amar.

Meu avô morreu e eu ainda nem era nascida, mas minha mãe e Zoe sempre falavam muito bem dele e como ele era um homem integro e respeitado por todos da cidade. Desde que eu nasci Zoe sempre foi sozinha, ela nunca aceitou ou inúmeros convites que Charlie e Renee lhe faziam pra morar com a gente, mas quando minha mãe morreu e meu pai se entregou a depressão eu fui morar com Zoe e só então eu percebi como era triste a solidão, não ter com quem partilhar, não ter a quem amar.

A minha infância, adolescência e o inicio da minha fase adulta eu sempre vi Zoe sozinha, mas a 2 anos Zoe encontrou o amor com Mark e não sei porque ela tinha medo de casar com ele, mas eu sabia que ela o amava.

Nunca é tarde!

De repente ainda não é tarde pra mim.

As palavras de Zoe dançaram na minha mente... Permita-se.

Era isso!

Eu ia permitir, tentar e se não fosse Edward eu continuaria tentando até achar alguém que me completasse, que me amasse.

Mas por enquanto eu tentaria com Edward e bom, se a inseminação desse certo eu conversaria com ele, esclareceria as coisas e a decisão ficaria por conta dele.

Foi com esse pensamento que me despedi de Zoe e Mark e sai do asilo cheia de confiança.

Quando cheguei à calçada pra pegar meu carro, já estava anoitecendo e só então eu me lembrei que Edward havia dito que ia me ligar.

Olhei o relógio, quase 5 da noite.

Olhei o visor do meu celular, nem uma chamada perdida ou uma mensagem recebida.

Deixei pra lá, de repente ele estava ocupado ou vai ver que descobriu que eu não era interessante.

Esse último pensamento me incomodou porque eu queria vê-lo de novo, queria sentir seus lábios outra vez, ouvir sua risada, seu corpo quente...

Eu só tinha uma saída... esperar.

Nem morta eu procuraria ele.

Dei partida no carro e segui até o Wal Mart fiz as compras de mês e aproveitei pra comprar umas coisas pra fazer um jantar.

Enquanto ainda estava pegando as coisas liguei pra Alice e Rose convidando-os pra jantar lá em casa.

Marcamos as 8 lá em casa.

Só faltava um item da minha lista, o manjericão.

Como estava em cima da hora eu faria uma massa simples com ervas e pra isso eu precisava de manjericão.

Quando cheguei à sessão de verduras eu tive um lampejo de um cabelo dourado. No início eu achei que estivesse ficando louca, mas assim que eu olhei pro lado e vi uma loira pendurada em seu ombro, eu sabia que era ele. Ele e a loira que estava na livraria.

Em milésimos de segundos eu considerei todas as minhas opções enquanto, é claro, meu coração batia furioso no peito.

Pensei e decidi na melhor opção, dar a volta e sair dali.

Tentei fazer o mínimo de barulho possível com meu carrinho, girei do meu lugar e sai dali. Eles estavam a uns 4 metros de mim.

Parei no primeiro corredor e soltei o carrinho.

A primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça foi xingar Edward de todos os palavrões que minha mente conseguiu encontrar naquele momento. Eu estava sentindo minhas bochechas quentes e minhas mãos tremiam.

Eu, numa briga interna, tentando preservar o que quer que a gente pudesse ter e o imbecil tinha uma namorada.

_Você sabia disso ontem quando o beijou._ – minha consciência me lembrou.

- Cala a boca! – falei em vão pra mim mesma.

Ouvi passos próximos a mim e tentei me recompor, ajeitando minha postura e tentando normalizar minha respiração.

Pra minha infelicidade o casal do ano resolveu entrar junto no corredor que eu estava.

- Bella! – Edward me chamou surpreso.

- Uh...oi! – eu fiz um breve aceno com a cabeça.

- O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou confuso.

Olhei pra pessoa ao seu lado e ela media cada centímetro meu.

- Compras? – minha voz sai falhada.

- Lógico que sim! – ele sorriu e pousou a mão na costas da loira.

- Tânia, essa Bella. Bella, essa é Tânia. – ele nos apresentou.

Tem como ficar pior?

Eu tinha que ser gentil com ela, é isso?

- Oi Tânia. – estendi minha mão a ela.

- Oh oi! – ela apertou minha mão por pura educação, seu rosto não demonstrava emoção nenhuma.

Também pudera, o namorado dela estava ali super contente em me ver fazendo compras, era aceitável que ela me odiasse.

_A se ela soubesse de ontem..._

- Eu tenho que ir! – agarrei meu carrinho e antes que alguém falasse aguma coisa eu já tinha saído dali.

Graças a Deus, os caixas estavam vazios.

Por alguns segundos eu considerei a hipótese de desistir das compras e ir embora correndo como uma garotinha, mas eu havia marcado a merda do jantar e agora não podia ligar simplesmente desmarcando.

_Se contenha Bella._ – pensei. – _Foi apenas um beijo!_

Paguei pelas minhas compras, as coloquei no carrinho e fui até me carro, as colocando na mala.

- Bella! – alguém me gritou.

Apertei com força minhas mãos no volante e bati minha testa contra ele, eu sabia que era ele.

Ele não podia apenas esquecer de ontem e me deixar ir?

- Oi. – ele disse quando alcançou minha janela.

- Oi Edward. – fui seca.

- Desculpe não ter te ligado hoje, a livraria... – eu o cortei.

- Você não precisa se explicar! – eu disse sendo grossa. – Não a mim!

Dei partida no carro.

- Bella... – ele me chamou. – Você está chateada por causa da Tânia?

Idiota!

- Eu preciso mesmo ir! – engatei a ré e parti com o carro sem me importar com seus braços debruçados na minha janela.

Assim que estava segura a uma distancia boa do Wal Mart, liguei pra Alice e coloquei no viva-voz.

- Oi Bells! – ela atendeu animada.

- Ele tem namorada Alice! – eu disse exasperada. – Ele tem uma porra de namorada! Urgh que ódio de mim!

- Ei... calminha ai! Me conta o que houve. – ela pediu.

- Eu fui ao mercado comprar as coisas pro nosso jantar e ele estava lá pousando com uma loira estonteante, o modelo de um casal perfeito. – bufei.

- Como você sabe que era namorada dele? De repente não era? Ele te disse isso? – ela me jogou suas perguntas.

- Não, mas ele não precisa me dizer... a mulher se apossa dele como um encosto! – falei e ela riu. – Não ri Alice é sério! Quer saber? É melhor assim... te espero as 8. – e desliguei sem me despedir dela.

Fui pra casa, fiz o jantar, coloquei um vinho tinto no balde com gelo, fui tomar um banho e me arrumar.

Coloquei um vestido tomara que cai branco, com saia em camadas e um cinto marrom na cintura, pra completar salto beges.

A campainha tocou no exato momento que eu acabei de colocar meus sapatos.

Olhei o relógio e faltavam 15 minutos pras 8. Eles estavam adiantados.

Sai do meu quarto e fui em direção a porta da sala, mas eu tive uma grande surpresa ao ver quem estava ali.

Era Edward.

- Edward! – quase engasguei ao pronunciar seu nome.

- Oi. – ele sorriu. – Cheguei numa hora ruim? – ele fez uma careta.

Provavelmente ele estava se referindo ao fato de eu estar arrumada em casa.

- Não! – respondi. – Você quer entrar?

- Posso? – ele perguntou cauteloso.

- Claro, entre! – dei passagem a ele pela porta.

Eu sou uma idiota mesmo, passei o final da tarde o xingando de tudo que a nome sujo, ai basta ele sorrir que eu esqueço tudo.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntei a ele.

- Bella... eu só precisava te dizer uma coisa, mas se for uma hora ruim pode ficar pra depois. – ele disse.

- Tudo bem Edward, só estou esperando uns amigos pra jantar. – falei.

- Eu não quero atrapalhar. – ele sorriu.

- E então? O que queria me dizer? – perguntei.

- É sobre Tânia... ela é apenas uma amiga. – eu levantei uma sobrancelha pra ele. – Ok, nós já tivemos algo, mas hoje, agora ela é apenas uma amiga e... eu estou interessado em outra mulher. – ele deu alguns passos, ficando mais perto de mim.

- E quem seria? – perguntei.

- Oh você não a conhece. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Mas ela é linda, pequena e tem incríveis olhos da cor de chocolate.

Eu sorri e ele me acompanhou.

- Me desculpe por deixar você pensar que eu e Tânia tínhamos alguma coisa. – ele deu mais um passo.

- Você não precisa se explicar Edward. – eu disse. – Você não me deve nada.

- Eu realmente não preciso te explicar Bella, o fato é que... eu quero me explicar. Não quero que você se distancie de mim por suposições... – ele tocou meu rosto. – E eu também quero te dever alguma coisa, se você me permitir é claro.

- Ok. – foi a única coisa que me permiti dizer com seu hálito me inebriando.

- Posso te beijar? – ele sussurrou próximo a minha boca.

Eu não disse nada, mas diminui os centímetros que separavam nossos lábios e o beijei.

Ele moldou seu corpo no meu e passou seus braços pela minha cintura me erguendo um pouco do chão.

Uma de suas mãos subiu por toda extensão da minha coluna até entrar por baixo do meu cabelo, enroscando meus fios em seus dedos e eu fiz o mesmo em seus cabelos enquanto nosso beijo se transformava em pura luxúria.

Ele nos moveu e se sentou no sofá me fazendo sentar em seu colo de frente pra ele, sem nunca quebrar nosso beijo.

- Você é tão cheirosa! – ele sussurrou contra a pele do meu pescoço.

Deus! Porque eu tinha que ter inventado esse jantar?

Não podíamos continuar porque logo todos chegariam e eu não queria transar com ele até saber o resultado da inseminação.

- Edward? – o chamei enquanto ele beijava meu colo e uma de suas mãos apertava meu quadril. Soltei um gemido sem querer. – Uhm...Edward. – sussurrei.

Mas acho que aquilo foi um estimulo pra ele.

Ele voltou seus lábios pros meus atacando minha boca com sede. Um beijo faminto e cheio de desejo.

Oh Deus!

A campainha tocou.

Obrigada!

Ele diminuiu o ritmo do beijo e finalmente me olhou.

- Desculpe, eu perdi o controle. – ele deu um sorriso torto passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Só preciso que você tenha um pouco de paciência, ok? – pedi e ele assentiu. – Lembra que eu te disse que o problema sou eu? – ele assentiu mais uma vez. – Eu só preciso resolver umas coisas antes de fazermos isso... – apontei pra nós dois.

- Ok. – ele me deu um selinho demorado. – Eu espero e se você quiser conversar sobre isso estarei aqui.

- Obrigada! – dessa vez eu beijei ele. – Fica pro jantar?

- Eu devo? – ele sorriu divertido.

- Claro que sim. Eles vão adorar você. – falei saindo do seu colo.

A campainha tocou de novo.

Eu ajeitei meu cabelo, meu vestido, passei a mão nos meus lábios e tentei ajeitar o cabelo de Edward, em vão lógico.

Fui até a porta e lá estava. Emm, Rose, Alice e Jasper.

- Hey Bells! – Emmett invadiu minha sala como um ogro. – A fome ta me matando! – um ogro faminto.

- Pode se comportar Emmett? – Rose o repreendeu.

Dei um beijo em cada um deles e quando olhei pra dentro da sala meus amigos cumprimentavam Edward.

Rose e Alice o conheciam e eu tinha a leve impressão que Emmett e Jasper já ouviram o nome dele algumas vezes.

- Pessoal esse é o Edward. – apontei pra ele e ele deu aquele sorriso lindo. – Edward esses são meus amigos Emmett, Rose, Alice e Jasper. – apontei cada um deles.

- E então Edward, você e a Bella uhn? – Emmett abriu aquele seu bocão.

Eu me freei pra não lembrá-lo que ele já tinha quase 40 anos e não 17 na frente de Edward.

- Nós estamos namorando. – ele disse e passou seu braço pela minha cintura, me abraçando de lado.

- Estão? – Alice quase gritou.

- Estamos? – olhei surpresa pra ele.

- A menos que você não queira. – ele fez um bico que devia ser proibido.

Ok, eu confesso, Edward Cullen me deslumbra totalmente.

- Tudo bem. – sorri pra ele.

Ele me deu um beijo rápido antes de Emmett me lembrar que sua barriga estava nas costas.

Fomos pra sala de jantar e eu servi o espaguete com ervas que eu tinha feito junto com um vinho tinto. De sobremesa eu havia comprado uma torta de chocolate no mercado.

O jantar correu super bem e quando acabamos os homens se sentaram a sala de estar e Rose e Alice me ajudaram na cozinha, como a gente sempre fazia umas com as outras quando dávamos esses jantares.

- Me conta! – Alice pediu. – Antes que eu exploda!

- Bom... – comecei passando um prato lavado pra Rose enxugar. – Ele veio até aqui me explicar que a loira do mercado é uma amiga, mas que também é ex... – Alice deu uns pulinhos. – Disse que não quer nada com ela, mas quer comigo... e fiquei sabendo que estava namorando ele no mesmo minuto que vocês. – eu disse.

- Isso é tão legal! – Alice disse animada. – Finalmente somos 6.

- Vai com calma Bells, só isso que eu te peço, ok? – Rose me advertiu.

- Eu sei Rose. – sorri pra ela.

- Ursinha... – Emmett apareceu na porta da cozinha. – Precisamos ir, Valery tem que ir embora. – ele lembrou Rose.

- Vá. – eu disse a ela. – Eu termino aqui.

Ela deu um beijo em mim e em Alice e foi embora.

- Acho que também vamos. – Alice disse. – Você sabe... – ela apontou com a cabeça pra sala.

- Não precisa ir Alice! – revirei os olhos.

Agora ela secava a louça pra mim.

- Vamos baby. – agora era Jazz chamando Alice. – Estou exausto.

- Já vou amor, deixa eu acabar de ajudar a Bella. – ela jogou um beijinho pra ele.

- Pode deixar Alice. – era a voz de Edward.

- Você a ajuda? – ela perguntou a Edward.

- Com certeza!

Ela e Jasper se despediram e também foram embora.

Senti o corpo de Edward sendo moldado atrás do meu e suas mãos frias subindo pelo meu braço, ombro, pescoço e afastar o cabelo que estava ali, depositando beijos molhados e estalados no meu pescoço.

- Isso não é, tecnicamente, uma ajuda. – falei colocando minhas mãos em cima das suas que serpenteavam pela minha barriga.

- Me dê um minuto, estou com saudade do seu cheiro. – ele arrastou seu nariz preguiçosamente do meu ombro nu até o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Me cheirando e depois beijando onde a ponta do seu nariz passava.

- Agora sim. – ele se afastou de mim. – Me dê uma toalha e eu te ajudarei.

Eu passei o pano que antes Rose usava pra secar a louça a ela.

Conversamos durante todo o processo de arrumar a cozinha.

Ele me disse que foi casado, com outra mulher que não era a tal Tânia, com uma italiana e chegou a abrir uma pousada por lá, mas a mulher dele o traiu com um dos funcionários e ele abandonou ela e a pousada na Itália e que por isso morava com os pais.

Me contou que além da fazenda seus pais tem uma casa no centro de Sacramento e que seus pais são ricos, mas como ele não gosta de usar o dinheiro deles, ele abriu a livraria com suas economias e tem dado certo.

Quando acabamos na cozinha, Edward pegou sua taça e me serviu mais vinho.

Ainda ficamos horas conversando na minha sala. Edward estava sentado com as costas no braço do sofá e eu tinha minhas costas apoiada em seu peito.

Entre beijos, caricias e vinho eu adormeci consciente que ele estava ali.


	6. Cap 5

**1 MÊS E MEIO DEPOIS...**

Eu estava totalmente, irrevogavelmente e incondicionalmente apaixonada por Edward.

A ponto de me sentir um adolescente com seus hormônios em ebulição e não se segurar nas pernas, tudo bem que não havíamos transado ainda, mas só eu sei o quanto é difícil me conter quando os "amassos" vêm de um homem como Edward.

Eu estava desesperada por conta da inseminação e a essa altura tudo que eu pedia era que não tivesse dado certo, afinal agora eu tinha Edward e podíamos fazer nossos próprios bebês de uma forma bem convencional, digamos assim.

Hoje era uma sexta – feira e havia um dia que eu não via Edward.

Ele havia prometido me levar pra jantar hoje à noite e eu estava esperando ansiosamente por isso como uma criança na véspera de natal.

Hoje também eu tinha uma consulta com o Dr. Cox e ele me instruiu a fazer um teste de gravidez. Ele insistiu que eu fizesse um de sangue na clínica, mas eu estava com presa e disse que voltaria depois.

O motivo da minha pressa?

Eu precisava comprar um vestido pra sair hoje com Edward.

Assim que saí da clínica eu passei na farmácia e comprei um daqueles testes que podem ser feito a qualquer hora do dia.

Sinceramente eu não estava com pressa de fazê-lo, apesar de não menstruar mais há alguns anos por causa de injeções de hormônio trimestrais eu sabia que havia uma chance mínima da inseminação ter dado certo.

Vários motivos me levavam a acreditar nisso.

O primeiro são as injeções. Para os meus ovários funcionarem em 100% eu deveria ter parado de tomar a injeção meses antes de fazer a inseminação, segundo o Dr. Cox. Considerando que com minha idade eu já produzo menos óvulos e com a injeção eu produzo menos ainda, isso deve me da cerca de um óvulo a cada ciclo.

Eu sei, sou dramática as vezes.

Segundo, eu já tenho 32 anos e depois dos 35 fica cada vez mais difícil engravidar pra algumas mulheres, culpem a genética por nos dar óvulos contados e preguiçosos. Acreditem é um longo caminho até ele ser fecundado.

E terceiro, as chances de uma inseminação funcionar de primeira é considerada baixa, uma a cada 10 mulheres conseguem, as outras tem que pagar mais 3.000 por outro procedimento.

É... a vida, o destino e o maldito relógio biológico não são justos.

Como eu não menstruo mais, o Dr. Cox me instruiu a fazer um teste por semana até o final do mês e por isso eu optei pelos de farmácia, imagine se eu serei furada toda semana. Jamais.

Saí da clínica e liguei pra Rose. Ela me acompanharia nas compras.

Conversamos animadas durante o almoço, falamos principalmente de Edward e no final da tarde Alice se juntou a nós.

Eu não sabia pra onde Edward me levaria, então optei por um vestido preto – que é sempre básico – e peep toe estampados.

- Vai ser hoje? – Alice me perguntou enquanto tomávamos um café no shopping. Não era como o _nosso_ café, mas...

- Do que exatamente você está falando? – me fingi de desentendida.

- Sexo Bella! S-e-x-o! – ela soletrou como se eu fosse uma retardada.

Rose deu uma gargalhada e quase cuspiu seu café em resposta a sua "direta".

- Bom, eu vou fazer o primeiro teste hoje e se der negativo, sim, será hoje. – meu corpo tremeu com esse pensamento.

Oh Deus! Eu juro que não via à hora e deixar apenas de acariciá-lo e sentir _aquilo_ tudo.

- Bella? – Alice passava a mão na frente do meu rosto.

- Uh...oi? – a olhei deixando meus pensamentos perversos com um Edward totalmente desabitar minha mente.

- Eu perguntei...e se? Der positivo? – ela fez uma cara de preocupação.

Rose me olhou atenta.

- Se der positivo... nós vamos sentar e conversar... – falei.

- Ao invés de transarem como louco. – Rose completou.

Nós rimos!

Colocando no ponto de vista de Rose, meu corpo acendeu mais. Tive que esfregar uma coxa na outra pra tentar aliviar meu "desconforto".

- Eu acho... – Alice deu um gole no seu café e levantou o dedo indicador, fazendo um gesto com ele. – Que você deveria... como mesmo Rose? – ela pediu ajuda de Rosalie.

- Transar como loucos. – elas riram.

- Isso! – Alice deu um salto animado da cadeira. – E depois sim, sentarem e conversarem.

- Não está ajudando Alice! – massageei minhas têmporas com o indicador.

- Concordo com ela. – Rose disse. Eu a olhei. – Você disse que ele é quente, certo? – assenti tentando não imaginar em suas mãos em mim. – E que ele está super afim, certo? – assenti mais uma vez tentando não imaginar as_ minhas_ mãos _nele_. – Junte o útil ao agradável minha amiga, depois da conversa se ele quiser ir... o deixe ir.

Sei que a intenção de Rose não era me deixar triste. Rose sempre foi assim direta, independente e prática.

Mas a questão era... eu o amava. Como poderia deixá-lo ir?

Eu não conseguiria! Nunca, jamais.

Mas eu sabia que se eu contasse, ele iria.

- Não é tão simples assim Rose... eu o amo. Como vou ficar se ele for embora e eu sei que ele vai se eu estiver grávida. – dei um gole no meu café e elas me olhavam com pena. – Acho que é por isso que ainda não fiz amor com ele, talvez porque eu ache que esse é o laço mais forte e eu sei, tenho certeza disso, que a partir do momento que isso acontecer não tem volta. – as olhei. – E eu sei que se ele me deixar... eu... vou ficar destruída.

- Bells, eu sinto muito. – Alice segurou minha mão por cima da mesa.

- Me desculpe Bella, mas eu sempre fui contra a inseminação. – Rose disse séria. – Eu não vou te dar um sermão ou coisas do tipo "eu te falei", mas... eu te falei. Você devia ter esperado mais um pouco antes de ter tomado uma decisão tão séria como ser mãe solteira.

- Mas Rose, talvez Zoe tenha razão. – falei. – Se eu não tivesse feito a inseminação, ido à clínica naquele dia, eu não teria cruzado com Edward e hoje eu estaria sentada aqui sem nenhuma das minhas opções, ou seja, sem ele e sem o bebê, entende?

- Talvez. – ela deu de ombros.

- Ain vamos falar sobre outra coisa. – Alice disse animada e começou a puxar o assunto sobre seu casamento daqui a alguns meses.

Eu a agradeci mentalmente por isso.

Depois da falação de Alice nós pagamos pelo café, pegamos nossas compras e fomos pra casa.

Assim que eu cheguei cuidei de Beka, que estava impossível hoje. Nota mental de perguntar aos meus funcionários se ela bebeu café de novo.

Cachorra louca!

Deitei na minha cama e apaguei.

Quando acordei já estava na hora de me arrumar.

Tomei um banho quente e demorado e ainda tive tempo de secar meus cabelos no secador dando uma alisada nas minhas longas ondas.

Coloquei o vestido preto que eu havia comprado a tarde, os sapatos e um brinco dourado.

Peguei uma bolsinha preta que eu tinha e coloquei algumas coisas básicas dentro.

Quando acabei de me maquiar eu vi o teste.

Merda!

Resolvi fazer logo aquela merda e tirar isso da cabeça.

Olhei o relógio. Ótimo! Tenho 10 minutos até Edward chegar.

Corri até o banheiro, abaixei minha calcinha de renda preta e fiz xixi naquele bastãozinho.

Enquanto eu ficava ali naquela situação deprimente eu me vi pensando como agora eu desejava que isso não tivesse funcionado.

Como pode?

Eu dava minha vida por um filho, sem contar a grana alta e eu não queria.

Não, não me leve a mal. Não é que eu não queira ter um filho, eu quero, mas agora eu tinha Edward.

Talvez eu estivesse sendo precipitada, afinal só estamos juntos há um mês.

_É isso! Relaxa Bella. Um mês nem é certeza de relacionamento._

A campainha tocou...

E eu quase deixei o bastão cair dentro do vaso.

Merda!

O coloquei no suporte do papel higiênico, me levantei subindo minha calcinha e fui até a porta.

Eu já sabia quem era.

- Oi. – ele sorriu e me pegou em seus braços assim que eu abri a porta.

- Oi. – respondi infiltrando minhas mãos em seus cabelos e o puxando pra um beijo apaixonado.

- Vamos? – ele disse assim que eu separei meus lábios dos deles.

Eu quase me virei pra pegar minha bolsa, mas então eu me lembrei... o teste.

- 5 minutos, ok? – me afastei dele e fui em direção ao banheiro. – Fica a vontade!

Ele sorriu e se encaminhou até o sofá.

Edward conhecia a minha casa como a palma de sua mal e eu ficava feliz de saber que ele se sentia tão a vontade aqui.

Quando tranquei a porta do banheiro e me virei eu vi Beka e... não, não, não, não!

_Menina má!_

- Beka me dá! – sussurrei.

Ela tinha a porra do bastão na boca. Comendo meu teste!

- Beka, por favor, seja uma menina boazinha e dê isso a mamãe. – resolvi pedir educadamente talvez funcionasse. Não, não funcionou.

Ela continuou sacudindo ferozmente o bastão entre os dentes.

Merda! Merda!

Eu precisava disso agora!

Quando finalmente eu consegui tirar o bastão de sua boca minúscula eu vi que ela tinha engolido a parte que mostra o resultado.

- Sua estúpida! – gritei com ela.

_Estúpida! Estúpida!_ – continuei gritando mentalmente enquanto tentava inutilmente emendar a porra do bastão.

- Amor? – Edward me chamou do lado de fora. – Está tudo bem?

- Está sim, me dê um minuto. – pedi.

Joguei os destroços do meu ex-teste na lixeira e me levantei do chão.

Ajeitei meu vestido, cabelos e enxuguei umas gotas de suor da minha testa.

Quando eu saí um Edward preocupado me esperava em pé perto da porta.

- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou de novo se aproximando de mim.

- Perfeito! – o beijei. - Vamos?

- Não antes de eu te dizer como você está linda. – ele sorriu.

- Obrigada. – com certeza estava corada. Edward ainda tem esse efeito sobre mim. – Você também está.

- Agora sim vamos. – ele estendeu sua mão pra mim e eu a peguei, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Fizemos o caminho no carro de Edward e quando paramos eu fiquei confusa, porque não paramos em frente a um restaurante.

Edward desceu e abri a porta do carro pra mim, me conduzindo até um imenso portão preto de metal.

- É aqui? – perguntei confusa.

- Sim. – ele me mexeu no portão.

Tinha uma placa branca, com letra douradas que dizia "J. F. Kennedy Jardim Público".

- Você... fechou...um jardim? – gaguejei ao perguntar.

- Sim. – ele sorriu e me olhou ainda mexendo no portão, pra logo em seguida abri-lo.

O lugar era lindo, maravilhoso.

E eu me perguntei dezenas de vezes em como eu negligenciei esse lugar ao passar por aqui inúmeras vezes sem enxergá-lo.

Andamos por um caminho de pedras, até avistar uma mesa na beira de um lago. Era uma mesa simples pra duas pessoas,mas era tão lindo, tão romântico e tão... Edward.

- Oh meu Deus! É lindo! – me virei pra ele quando chegamos a mesa.

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar. – ele me deu um selinho.

Nós sentamos pra jantar e no fundo em algum lugar tocava uma música suave, onde se ouviam apenas instrumentos clássicos afinadíssimos.

Depois de muita conversa, caricias e do jantar, Edward me chamou pra dançar e ficamos ali, na beira daquele lago embalando nossos corpos como se fossem apenas um.

- Vem pra fazenda comigo? – Edward me perguntou depois de um longo silêncio enquanto dançávamos.

Eu tirei o meu rosto do seu peito e o fitei.

- Vou. – sorri.

Meu Deus! Será que ele ainda não tinha entendido que eu iria a qualquer lugar com ele?

- Ótimo! – ele também sorriu. – Podemos passar na sua casa e pegar algumas coisas se você quiser. – ele disse.

- Você diz hoje? – parei de dançar e o encarei.

- Sim. Meus pais estão viajando e eles pediram pra eu dar uma olhada lá pra eles. Já que a livraria não abre no final de semana, eu vou, mas iria adorar se você me acompanhasse.

- Eu vou. – falei.

Agora eu tinha que ligar pra Alice e pedir pra ela olhar a loja pra mim amanhã.

Saímos do jardim e voltamos a minha casa.

Liguei pra Alice e ela disse que não tinha problema algum em me cobrir amanhã e que quando ela precisasse eu retribuiria o favor.

Se eu estivesse ao lado dela eu beijaria seus pés.

Fiz uma pequena bolsa com umas coisas, roupas, sapatos e fui até o banheiro pegar minhas coisas de higiene pessoal.

A primeira coisa que eu vi quando entrei no banheiro foi que Beka tinha vomitado.

- Ah não Beka! – fiz uma cara de nojo e ia saindo do banheiro pra buscar uma toalha de papel.

Mas então eu me lembrei.

Ela tinha comido meu teste e se ela vomitou... oh meu Deus, ele devia estar ali.

Em dois segundos eu estava agachada no chão cutucando com meu indicador no vomito do cachorro.

Tive que reprimir minha própria náusea e a vontade súbita que me deu de vomitar.

Vi um pedacinho de papel branco e peguei.

OH MEU DEUS!

Deu positivo!

Meu corpo funcionou instantaneamente ao ler aquilo.

Agradeci que estava abaixada e só foi o tempo de virar e vomitar no vaso sanitário.

- Está tudo bem? – Edward perguntou da sala.

- Está, por favor, saia. – pedi.

Eu não podia deixar que ele me visse assim.

- Você é absurda! – ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado e começou a massagear minhas costas.

Oh por favor, não seja gentil comigo, em poucas horas você irá me deixar, por favor.

Me levantei ignorando Edward atrás de mim e escovei meus dentes.

Eu nem sabia se queria ir mais, eu queria ir, mas minha consciência dizia que era melhor não.

- Quer ir ao médico? – ele perguntou com cautela quando fomos pra sala.

- Não estou bem. – eu queria dizer que isso era normal no meu estado, mas me freei.

- Podemos ir? – ele me olhou.

- Não sei se é uma boa ideia Edward. – eu disse sem olhá-lo.

- Por favor, não posso ficar 2 dias longe de você e se você continuar passando mal em uma hora estaremos aqui meu amor. – ele disse carinhoso.

_Pare de ser gentil._ – eu quis gritar.

- Ok, podemos ir. – desisti de lutar contra minha própria vontade.

O caminho até lá ficamos em silêncio. Quando Edward falava eu apenas assentia ou sorria de volta.

Eu estava perdida e desesperada.

Eu não podia enganá-lo, não com uma gravidez. Daqui a alguns meses estará evidente e o que eu vou fazer pra continuar a mentira.

Eu precisava contar logo pra ele.

E eu me detestava por isso.

Eu o amava e sabia que ele gostava de mim, logo eu estaria magoando os dois.

Talvez, apenas talvez, se ele gostar o suficiente de mim ele aceite o bebê. – pensei.

E foi com esse pensamento que me enchi de confiança pra contar a ele.


	7. Cap 6

A fazenda era linda. Enorme e linda.

Estava escuro, mas o pouco que eu vi, eu gostei.

Na esquerda havia um imenso lago e o céu estava claro fazendo a lua iluminar a noite e deixar um rastro prata sobre a água.

Edward desceu do carro e abriu a porta, me dando um beijo em seguida.

Pude sentir a mudança no ar assim que inspirei fora do carro. Um cheiro novo. Ar puro, terra e girassóis.

- Vem. – Edward pegou minha mão e me puxou pra dentro da casa.

Por dentro a casa era linda e ali eu soube que iria me dar muito bem com a mãe de Edward. A decoração era fantástica. Apesar de a casa ser pequena, o espaço era incrível.

- Quer alguma coisa? – Edward me perguntou.

Quando eu o olhei, ele abria um vinho.

Oh Deus, eu não posso beber posso?

Não, acho que não.

- Água. – eu disse. Ele me olhou surpreso e sorriu.

Edward se aproximou de mim com sua taça de vinho e na minha tinha água.

- Obrigada. – pedi e em seguida eu dei um gole.

Eu deveria falar... vou falar agora.

- Edward eu... – ele me cortou.

- Quer ir a um lugar comigo? – ele perguntou colocando sua taça sobre um móvel.

Eu apenas assenti.

- Vá se trocar então, coloque uma roupa confortável. – com uma mão ele pegou minha bolsa e com outra segurou minha mão, me levando pela casa. – Vamos, até o celeiro.

Chegamos a um quarto e ele me deixou lá.

Coloquei um jeans, botas e um casaco. Estava um pouco frio lá fora, já estávamos entrando na madrugada.

- Vamos? – o chamei assim que entrei na sala.

Ele veio até mim me deu um beijo longo e apaixonado e entrelaçou seus dedos do meu.

O celeiro não era próximo da casa e nós fomos a pé, o que nos rendeu uma boa conversar.

- Me fala mais sobre sua época na Itália. – pedi.

- Não tem muita coisa pra se dizer. – ele deu de ombros. – Basicamente foi o que eu já te disse. Eu fui pra lá estudar, conheci a Anna, larguei a faculdade por causa dela e abrimos a pousada, ela me traiu e eu deixei tudo pra trás. – ele me olhou e sorriu. – Dou graças a Deus de não termos filhos, senão estaria preso a ela ainda. – ele deu ums risada.

Eu parei quando ele mencionou "filhos" e tentei não reparar na cara de repulsa que ele fez ao anunciar a palavra.

Ele também parou ao meu lado.

- Você... não quer ter filhos? – perguntei sem graça e com meu coração na mão.

- Acho que não. – ele disse. – Na verdade nunca tive vontade, pelo menos com Anna, mas as coisas mudam. – ele me olhou.

O que ele quis dizer com isso?

Que comigo ele quer?

Dá pra ser mais especifico Edward, por favor?

- Vem, vamos deixar isso pro futuro. – ele deu alguns passos, mas eu estaqueei.

- O futuro é daqui a alguns minutos Edward. – pisquei meus olhos pra que aquelas malditas lágrimas não saíssem.

- Bella, o que houve? – ele se aproximou e tocou meu rosto. – Você está estranha desde que saímos da sua casa.

- Eu... eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. – falei.

- Pode ser amanhã? – ele sorriu. – Tem algo que eu quero te amostrar.

Ele me puxou e eu deixei que ele me levasse.

- Essa é uma das mulheres da minha vida. – Edward disse com os olhos brilhando enquanto alisava um cavalo lindo e tão branco que chegava a ofuscar.

- É ela? – perguntei.

- Sim, é uma égua. – ele sorriu enquanto afagava a égua com tanto carinho que me deu até ciúmes.

- Tem nome? – perguntei.

- Não. – ele fez uma careta. – Tenho ela há anos e nunca dei um nome a ela. – ele sorriu e com sua mão livre pegou minha outra mão. – Quer dar?

- Ahn?

- O nome? Quer dar um a ela? – ele perguntou.

Pensei por uns segundos e me veio um perfeito em mente.

- Hope. – eu disse.

- Perfeito! – ele sorriu. – Olá Hope. – ele disse a égua ainda a afagando. – Porque Hope? – ele se voltou a mim.

Eu gostaria de dizer a ele que escolhi esperança, porque eu tenho esperança. Esperança de ter meus sonhos realizados e esperança, principalmente, que ele fique comigo acima de qualquer coisa.

- Eu gosto. – dei de ombros.

Ele pareceu acreditar e continuou afagando Hope.

- Me dê sua mão. – ele pediu.

Eu estendi minha mão a ele e ele me puxou, posicionando meu corpo na frente do seu colando minhas costas em seu peito e esticou nossas mãos sobrepostas pra afagar Hope.

Deus! Eu sentia sua respiração quente, sentia sua excitação atrás de mim e aquilo não estava me ajudando nem um pouco.

Comecei a perder o controle da minha respiração e ela começou a ficar ofegante.

Senti a mão livre de Edward pousar na minha cintura fazendo uma pressão no local e só aquilo já me acendeu.

Ele subiu a mão por toda a lateral do meu corpo até chegar em meu ombro e afastou o meu cabelo que estava tampando meu pescoço, pra no instante seguinte depositar beijos molhados ali.

Sua boca explorava meu pescoço, ele traçava sua língua do lóbulo da minha orelha até a ponta do meu ombro, me queimando por dentro.

Oh Deus! Eu não vou agüentar!

Ele puxou nossas mãos que estavam em Hope. A minha caiu ao lado do corpo e a de foi até a minha barriga, subindo lentamente até alcançar meu seio por cima do casaco que eu vestia.

Fim da linha!

Soltei um gemido involuntário e relaxei meu corpo em seus braços.

Subi uma de minhas mãos e agarrei os cabelos da sua nuca e dessa vez foi ele que gemeu contra a pele do meu pescoço.

Minha mão direito ganhou vida e foi entre nossos corpos segurando e massageando sua ereção, fazendo a pressão que eu sabia que o enlouquecia.

- Bella... – ele me repreendeu. – Por favor, vamos parar por aqui. Eu não sei se... – o cortei.

- Eu quero Edward. – me virei de frente pra ele. – Eu quero você... aqui.

Ele fechou os olhos e deu um sorriso cheio de malícia.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou.

Mordi os lábios e assenti.

Ele colou seus lábios nos meus num beijo intenso, ardente, cheio de luxúra.

Sua língua era gentil contra a minha, mas o contato entre elas me fazia tremer de prazer.

Senti Edward me erguer e me pegar no colo, na mesma hora eu o abracei com os braços e as pernas.

Ele deitou meu corpo em uma mesa que havia no celeiro e desfez os botões do meu casaco e logo depois me ergueu pra soltar meu sutiã.

Ele se inclinou sobre mim e abocanhou meu seio, enrolando meus mamilos em sua língua quente ou os puxando entre os dentes, me fazendo queimar mais ainda.

- Edward... – umedeci meus lábios falando fracamente. – Eu estou pronta, por favor. – pedi.

Ele tirou sua camisa e tirou lenta e torturosamente meu jeans e minha calcinha.

Mordicando minha barriga, meus seios, pescoço e depois desceu fazendo todo o caminho de novo.

Suas mãos subiram pelas minhas coxas e eu senti seu polegar tocar minha entrada, mas nunca onde um realmente necessitava dele.

- Por favor... – o olhei nos olhos.

Ele me invadiu com dois dedos e o polegar da sua outra mão circulava meu ponto sensível, me fazendo arquear as costas e gemer de prazer.

- Deus Bella! Posso ver como você está pronta. – ele arfou. – Mas não podemos fazer isso... – o olhei incrédula. – Eu não tenho camisinha. – ele me olhou como se pedisse desculpas.

- Por mim... oh céus... – seus dedos rodavam em mim. – Tudo bem... eu... – não conseguia mais falar nada coerente.

Eu podia dizer que tomava pílula, mas estaria mentindo.

Mas também não podia dizer a verdade.

"_Oh querido vamos lá, goze em mim, eu já estou grávida mesmo!"_

- Você toma pílula? – ele perguntou contra a pele da minha barriga, onde arrastava seus dentes na minha pele.

- Uhum... – respondi.

_Oh eu vou pro inferno por mentir assim._

Mas se ele parasse agora eu com certeza morria de um caso único de combustão pré-orgasmo.

No instante que eu o respondi senti a sua pele quente roçando minha entrada e acomodei Edward entre minhas pernas, as abrindo um porco mais e colocando meus tornozelos na beirada da mesa.

- Como você está molhada Bella. – ele sussurro estimulando meu clitóris com seu membro.

- Deus! Por favor, Edward! – revirei meus olhos.

Ele me queria de joelhos implorando?

_Oh Deus eu fico! Qualquer coisa, diga que eu faço, só por favor... me invada!_

Meus hormônios estão me traindo! Meu corpo está pegando fogo e eu _necessito_ de um orgasmo!

Deus, a tempos que eu não sei o que é um!

- O que você quer Bella? – ele perguntou. Eu o olhei e ele sorria cheio malícia.

Cretino!

- Você... – gemi. – Porra Edward se você não fizer eu faço. – disse irritada.

- Paciência meu amor. – ele pediu dando uma risada.

Me ergui e apoiei nos meus cotovelos.

- Querido, esperei um mês por esse momento. Nem sei quando foi a última vez que eu tive sexo em minha vida, eu estou explodindo a ponto de eu mesma querer me tocar... – ele sorriu divertido. – Portanto, se você não me foder eu vou fazer.

Aquilo foi o suficiente porque segundos depois ele me invadiu de uma vez só, fazendo meu corpo fraquejar e eu não ter mais força pra me sustentar nos cotovelos.

Minha cabeça caiu e eu a bati contra a mesa, mas a dor que eu senti não foi nada comparada com o prazer que Edward me dava.

Ele entrava forte em mim, segurando minhas coxas com força e me puxando pra ele com elas.

Eu o olhei e vi a coisa mais sensual da minha vida. Edward concentrado enquanto me tomava, olhos fechados e sua boca... sua deliciosa boca, ora mordia os lábios, ora os lambia ou ele mordia a língua de uma forma tão sexy que puta que pariu.

Deus! To virando uma pervertida!

Eu mandei ele me foder e acreditem, ele estava fazendo...

Ele passou a mão pelas minhas costas e segurou minha cintura, se aprofundando mais em mim, me enlouquecendo.

Enrosquei minhas pernas em seu quadril diminuindo a distância entre nossos corpos no mesmo momento que ele pressionou meu ponto sensível com seu polegar.

Ohhhh ai não!

- Edward...oh Deus! – gemi consciente da voz horrível que saia da minha boca.

- Diga Bella... – ele também gemia, mas sua voz saia rouca e sexy. – É assim? Está bom assim?

Ele me olhou nos olhos.

- Oh Deus...está! Não...não para.

- Goza amor, eu quero ver você gozar! – ele aumentou suas investidas e a pressão entre nossos corpos.

Oh Deus!

OH DEUS!

Meu orgasmo foi tão intenso que eu não senti quando Edward se derramou dentro de mim e jogou seu corpo em cima do meu, fazendo a mesa desabar com o peso dos nossos corpos.

Juro por Deus que eu não senti. A perna da mesa poderia ser fincada nas minhas costas que eu não sentiria.

Eu estava anestesiada, meu corpo mole e eu podia sentir cada miligrama de adrenalina correndo no meu sangue.

Edward levantou sua cabeça e me fitou. Ah ele gargalhava.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou entre uma risada e outra.

_Fodidamente bem!_

- Ótima! – lhe garanti.

- Vamos entrar antes que a gente fique com hipotermia. – ele saiu de dentro de mim e pegou suas roupas, as vestindo.

- Me dê alguns minutos, ok? – pedi ofegante.

Passei a mão nos cabelos e umedeci meus lábios.

- Você é absurda! – ele sorriu.

Depois de recuperada, vesti minhas roupas e entramos.

Edward ainda deu uma volta a cavalo – sozinho – pela fazenda pra ver se estava tudo bem e prometeu que amanhã me ensinaria a cavalgar.

Ele pegou o vinho e nos sentamos na sala, a beira da lareira acessa.

Tenho que confessar... Edward nu com o reflexo do fogo avermelhado em seu corpo fica ainda mais bonito.

Naquela noite eu tive um conflito.

Uma metade de mim quis dormir bem... algo me diz que tem a ver com os 3 orgasmos que Edward havia me dado.

Mas outra parte – a parte consciente do meu corpo – não deixou. Eu precisava contar a ele.

E de amanhã não passava.


	8. Cap 7

"_As flores que você me deu__já estão morrendo__  
__Quando eu penso no que poderia ter sido__isso me faz querer chorar__  
__As palavras doces que você sussurrou__não significaram nada__  
__Eu acho que a nossa musica acabou assim que nós começamos a cantar___

_Podia ter sido tão bonito__  
__Podia ter sido tão certo__  
__Podia ter sido meu amante__todos os dias da minha vida__  
__Podia ter sido tão bonito__  
__Podia ter sido tão certo__  
__Eu nunca vou esquecer o que podia ser__em uma noite fria e solitária___

_As memórias do nosso amor__ainda pairam no ar__  
__Como o odor das suas rosas definhando__que me acompanha em todo lugar__  
__O tempo todo eu aumento minhas esperanças__, __mas elas sempre parecem diminuir__  
__Mas o que poderia ser__é melhor do que o que nunca teria sido"_

_Mandy Moore – Could've Been_

Acordei com a sensação maravilhosa do sol nas minhas costas.

Tirei meu braço com cuidado de cima de Edward e me espreguicei.

Entrava uma brisa suave pela janela aberta e juntando com a sensação do sol, deixava a temperatura extremamente agradável.

Olhei pro homem ao meu lado e instantaneamente meu peito apertou.

Como será que ele reagiria?

Será que me aceitaria mesmo assim ou será que me odiaria?

Mordi meus lábios tentando prender entre eles um gemido de frustração.

Inspirei profundamente e senti os mesmos cheiros de ontem, ainda mais forte que na noite anterior.

Não via à hora de conhecer a fazenda durante o dia. Cavalgar com Edward ou tomar um banho no lago como ele havia dito, ver Hope, cozinhar pra ele durante o almoço...

Dei mais uma olhada em Edward e ele dormia profundamente, como um anjo. O meu anjo.

Me levante tomando cuidado pra não acordá-lo e lhe dei um selinho suave nos lábios.

Olhei no visor do meu celular e ainda eram 7 da manhã, eu o deixaria dormir mais um pouco.

Fui até a minha bolsa e peguei uma roupa pra colocar depois do banho.

Fui até o banheiro e tomei um banho frio, lavando meus cabelos.

Coloquei um vestido fresco e solto e uma sandália rasteira nos pés.

Quando voltei ao quarto Edward ainda dormia, na mesma posição. A única coisa que me indicava que ele estava vivo era o movimento de seu peito durante a respiração.

Fui até a janela e cruzei meus braços na frente do peito.

Deus! Esse lugar é lindo.

Pude ver melhor o lago, alguns funcionários com cavalos e ao fundo uma espécie de plantação de girassóis. Por isso há cheiro da flor por toda a fazenda.

Não pude deixar de pensar no que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Meu coração estava doendo, sangrando.

Posso estar sendo egoísta, mas eu não vou agüentar se ele me deixar. Eu o amo.

O que mais me faz sofrer é que eu sei que ele não vai ficar.

Senti algo quente sobre minhas bochechas e percebi que algumas lágrimas passavam por ali.

Levei minhas mãos ao meu ventre o abraçando.

"_Eu não te rejeito querido. Dê-me um tempo e tudo se resolverá. Eu já te amo!" – _Pensei pro meu filho.

_Meu filho..._

Deus! Esperei anos por isso!

Eu deveria estar pulando de alegria, comemorando, feliz.

Então porque meu coração está pequeno?

Porque eu estou me sentindo sufocada?

Porque Edward tinha que entrar na minha vida agora? Eu tinha o controle, tinha tudo sobre controle e ai ele apareceu e me desarmou, tirou minhas defesas.

Dei um suspiro. Um suspiro de derrota.

Senti duas mãos na minha cintura, até escorregarem e ficarem por cima das minhas em minha barriga.

Sorri. Era ele.

Uma de suas mãos subiu até meu pescoço tirando meus longos cabelos pra que ele pudesse me beijar ali.

- Daria tudo pelos seus pensamentos. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu levei, discretamente, uma de minhas mãos ao rosto e sequei minhas lágrimas. Ele pareceu não notar.

- Nada de importante. – suspirei.

- Me deixe fazer você esquecer... – ele pediu.

Eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo no meu, mesmo por cima do fino tecido do meu vestido. Ele estava quente, nu e excitado atrás de mim. Seu corpo moldado ao meu.

- Me deixe... – ele sussurrou contra a pele do meu pescoço.

Sua mão esquerda entrava embaixo do meu vestido e o subia, até encontrar meu sexo.

- Edward... – eu o chamei. – Eu... tenho... – sua mão entrou na minha calcinha. – Eu preciso... te falar.

Sua mão direita desceu pelo meu colo entrando no meu vestido e agarrando meu seio, passando o polegar pelo meu mamilo.

- Edward... – foi mais um gemido do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Sim, Bella. – ele sussurrou. – Qualquer coisa... depois. Eu preciso de você. – mordeu meu ombro. – Vê como eu preciso de você amor? – ele pressionou sua ereção em mim.

Sorri ao ouvir sua última palavra. Desde ontem ele estava me chamando de amor. Nós ainda não tínhamos expressado nossos sentimentos em palavras, mas eu sabia que assim como eu, ele me amava.

Ele me virou de frente pra ele e colou seus lábios nos meus.

Num beijo lento, doce e delicioso.

Sua língua percorreu todo meu lábio inferior antes de invadir minha boca. Em poucos minutos o beijo se tornou puro fogo, desejo.

Ele levou as mãos a barra do meu vestido e o tirou, passando ele pela minha cabeça num só movimento. Em seguida se abaixou e tirou minha calcinha, roçando seu polegar onde eu mais precisava dele.

Logo em seguida me deitou na cama e venerou meu corpo com suas mãos e sua boca. Beijando onde sua boca alcançava.

- Vai implorar hoje querida? – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos.

_Eu estou tentando te contar Edward! Não está me ajudando. Por favor, me ajude._

Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos enquanto ele me encarava, tentei segurá-las, mas só percebi que elas caíram quando senti um rastro quente em minhas têmporas.

- O que houve meu amor? – ele perguntou com carinho secando minhas têmporas com seus dedos quentes e macios.

- Me ame Edward, apenas me ame. – _uma última vez, me ame._

Logo que ouviu meu pedido ele me invadiu se movimentando lentamente em mim enquanto seus lábios não perdiam por um segundo o contato com os meus.

Não demorou muito e nós explodimos, eu primeiro e ele logo depois desabando seu corpo em cima de mim com cuidado pra que eu não sentisse seu peso.

Por um segundo eu pensei em dizer a ele naquela hora, mas desisti, ainda o sentia pulsando dentro de mim, enquanto tentávamos acalmar a respiração. Ambos estavam ofegantes.

Ele levantou a cabeça do vão do meu pescoço e me encarou. Não pude evitar e desviei meu olhar pra janela.

- Hey! – ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos, me fazendo encará-lo. – O que houve amor? – ele me beijou.

Não respondi nada, se eu abrisse minha boca eu voltaria a chorar. Apenas forcei um sorriso e balancei a cabeça.

Ele me dei outro beijo, mais demorado. Ainda segurava meu rosto em suas mãos.

- Eu te amo Isabella. – ele disse olhando em meus olhos. – Você é a pessoa mais linda e mais verdadeira que eu já conheci. – me beijou outra vez.

_Não faz assim! Por favor!_

- Eu também te amo Edward. – confessei. – Eu estou... – ele me cortou.

- Venha, vamos tomar café. Tenho tanto pra te mostrar! – ele levantou e foi até um guarda-roupa colocando uma bermuda de algodão.

- Vamos, levante! – ele disse animado sorrindo como uma criança.

- Me dê uns minutos, ok? – ele assentiu, me beijou e deixou o quarto.

Naquele momento eu desabei. Não tive como segurar minhas lágrimas.

Mas infelizmente eu não chorava de felicidade ou porque ele me amava.

Eu chorava de medo, medo de perdê-lo, de tudo dar errado.

Quando consegui me acalmar fui até o banheiro lavei o rosto e fiz uma maquiagem leve. Coloquei meu vestido, as sandálias e fui atrás de Edward.

Achei Edward na cozinha cantando uma música qualquer enquanto mexia ovos na frigideira.

- Em um minuto terá o seu café senhorita. – ele se virou e sorriu pra mim.

- Obrigada.

Ficamos em silêncio durante alguns segundos e foi o suficiente pra me encher de coragem.

- Edward, eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar. – falei.

Minhas mãos tremiam e estavam suadas e meu estômago estava inquieto.

- Estou ouvindo. – ele se virou de novo e sorriu.

- Eu tenho tentado te contar a um tempo, mas nunca consigo. Eu espero que você entenda meus motivos... eu pensei bem antes de fazê-lo... – ele me cortou.

- Você está me assustando Bella. – ele disse colocando os ovos em um prato.

Quando ele me fitou estava com uma feição de preocupação.

Eu fechei os olhos e umedeci meus lábios tentando recobrar minha coragem.

Quando abri a boca pra falar um cheiro forte e enjoativo de bacon entrou nas minhas narinas e aquilo foi o suficiente pro meu estômago inquieto ficar furioso.

Coloquei a mão na boca e pensei por dois segundos. Eu não conseguiria chegar até o banheiro.

Corri até a pia da cozinha e vomitei o que quer que tivesse no meu estômago.

- Meu Deus! Você está bem? – Edward já estava ao meu lado afagando minhas costas, me passando conforto. – Vou levá-la ao médico Bella. Isso não é normal, você passou mal ontem e agora hoje. Vou me vestir e nós vamos... – o cortei.

- Fica quieto Edward! – pedi entre os soluços do meu choro logo depois que lavei minha boca.

- Meu amor, você está chorando? – ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. – Você está com dor? Vamos ao médico. Já! E não adianta... – o cortei mais uma vez.

- Eu estou grávida! – falei de uma vez.

- Ahn? – ele sorriu sem entender.

- Eu estou grávida Edward. – solucei.

- Bella, amor. – ele riu. – Eu não entendo dessas coisas, mas tenho certeza que não acontece tão rápido assim. – ele riu e me olhou.

Ele deve ter percebido que eu falava sério, porque no momento que seus olhos encontraram os meus, sua feição se transformou e suas mãos soltaram meu rosto como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Quanto tempo? – ele perguntou se afastando.

- Provavelmente quase 2 meses. – expliquei.

Ele se afastou mais de mim e fechou as mãos ao lado do corpo.

- Quem é o pai? – perguntou sem me olhar.

- Eu... eu não sei. – sussurrei.

Ele me olhou e deu uma risada carregada de sarcasmo.

- Como... COMO NÃO ISABELLA? COMO VOCÊ NÃO SABE QUEM É A PORRA DO PAI DO SEU FILHO! – ele gritou fazendo mais lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos.

- Eu... eu usei sêmen congelado... fiz uma inseminação... – ele me olhou. – Foi no dia que nos conhecemos... – eu disse. – Quando brigamos pelo taxi, eu tinha acabado de sair da clínica e rebocaram meu carro, aí eu precisei de um táxi e você... – ele me cortou.

- Eu sei o que aconteceu naquele dia Isabella. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu sem humor. – Eu não acredito nisso! Você sabia que poderia estar grávida quando nos conhecemos, porque não me contou? – perguntou irado.

- Porque não era certeza que fosse dar certo. – enxuguei umas lágrimas. – Me entenda Edward... por favor... eu... eu amo você.

Ele deu outra risada cheia de sarcasmo.

- Ama? – perguntou assentindo. – Você deveria amar o pai do seu filho! – jogou na minha cara. Eu fechei meus olhos. Eu não merecia isso... – Oh desculpe, mas você nem ao menos sabe quem é o pai do seu filho. – cuspiu as palavras.

- Por favor, não diga isso. – pedi chorando. – Faz parecer sujo e não é! – me defendi.

- E não é? – ele me encarou.

Pude ver em seus olhos dor, mágoa e raiva, muita raiva.

- Não! – disse irritada. – Não é! Eu estava sozinha Edward! Eu sonho em ser mãe e não tinha encontrado com quem compartilhar isso, por isso eu o fiz.

Ele segurou os cabelos com as duas mãos e riu mais uma vez sem humor algum.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – disse andando de um lado pro outro. – Eu realmente não acredito nisso. – parou e me olhou. – Quando pretendia me contar?

- Ontem... eu descobri ontem e ia te contar depois do jantar, mas você sempre me interrompia e fomos pro celeiro... – abaixei meu olhar.

- Fomos pro celeiro e você achou que se entregando a mim poderia achar um pai pro seu filho? – ele quase gritou. – _Não Edward eu usou pílula_, bem conveniente Bella. – jogou seu sarcasmo em mim.

- Você está me ofendendo Edward. – o olhei. – Eu nunca, jamais iria fazer isso.

- ENTÃO O QUE VOCÊ QUER DE MIM? – ele gritou. – QUE EU SEJA O PAI DO SEU FILHO? – abaixei meu olhos - Me responda Isabella.

Eu chorei mais ainda.

- Eu... eu não espero... eu não esperava por isso. – gaguejei em meio às lágrimas.

- Ótimo! – ele se virou de costas pra mim. – Espero que não esteja aqui quando eu voltar.

Dito isso ele saiu da cozinha.

Pude ver pela janela ele indo em direção ao celeiro e sair de lá em uma velocidade inumana montado em Hope.

Eu estraguei tudo! Eu sempre estrago tudo!

Dava tudo pelo colo quente e os braços de minha mãe.

Eu estava muito nervosa e minhas pernas e mãos tremiam, mas eu me obriguei a me acalmar por causa do bebê, o que foi em vão.

Fui até o quarto e juntei minhas coisas na pequena mala que eu havia trago. Peguei minhas coisas de higiene pessoal no banheiro.

Então eu parei pra pensar. Como eu iria embora se viemos no carro de Edward?

Merda!

Peguei meu telefone e liguei pra Rose.

- Oi Bella. – ela atendeu.

- Ro-rose eu... pode vir me bu-buscar? – tentei dizer entre minhas lágrimas.

- Bella o que houve? – ela perguntou preocupada. – Onde você está?

- Eu estou na fazenda de Edward Rose, mas preciso ir embora. – falei.

- Ok, vou te pegar. – passei o nome da cidade e o nome da fazenda pra ela, era tudo que eu tinha.

Em uma hora ela estaria aqui.

Eu só esperava que Edward não voltasse antes disso.

_Você sabia que isso aconteceria Bella!_

Sim, eu sabia. O que eu não sabia era que não estava preparada pra isso.

Fui pra sala com a minha bolsa e me sentei esperando por Rose.

Apoiei meus cotovelos nos joelhos e coloquei meu rosto entre as mãos, abafando meus soluços.

- Está tudo bem senhora? – ouvi uma voz feminina atrás de mim.

Levantei meus rosto e a olhei.

- Está. – assenti. – Vai ficar. – forcei um sorriso.

- Meu nome é Janice. – ela sorriu. – Estarei na cozinha... se precisar.

- Obrigada! – lhe devolvi o sorriso.

- A senhora já tomou café? – me perguntou.

- Estou sem fome.

Ela deu outro sorriso e entrou na cozinha me deixando sozinha mais uma vez.

Olhei o relógio e já tinha quase uma hora que eu havia ligado pra Rose.

Voltei a posição que eu estava antes, escondendo meu rosto entre as mãos. Ouvi passos atrás de mim, mas não me interessei em ver quem era.

- Eu vou te levar pra casa. – era Edward.

- Não precisa. – minha voz saiu abafada pelas minhas mãos. – Rose está vindo me buscar.

- Levante-se Bella, eu estou te dizendo que vou te levar pra casa. – ele disse pausadamente.

- Você não entende? – o olhei. – Eu não estou te pedindo nada Edward, eu sabia o que iria acontecer quando eu te contasse... eu só... – eu mesma me interrompi.

Eu não precisava me humilhar pra ele.

Eu não merecia isso.

Eu não precisava de um homem ao meu lado pra criar um filho, foi assim que eu pensava quando fiz a inseminação. Eu vivi minha vida inteira sem ninguém, não é agora que eu precisaria.

- Me desculpe se eu fui grosso. – ele disse, parecia mais calmo. – Eu não esperava por isso e eu não posso... – ele suspirou.

- Edward, eu não espero que você esteja ao meu lado. Não estou te pedindo isso. – me levantei.

E graças a Deus Rose entrou pela porta da sala.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou ofegante.

- Nada Rose. Vamos. – peguei minha bolsa e fui até sua direção.

- Como nada! – ela quase gritou. – Você me ligou aos prantos, eu dirigi como louca preocupada com você e não foi nada!

- Rose conversamos em casa, ok. – eu disse, ciente que Edward nos assistia.

- O que você fez a ela? – ela se dirigiu a Edward.

Edward não a respondeu e eu voltei a chorar.

Eu devo estar com um problema nos olhos, sério.

- Rose, vamos, por favor, embora. – pedi.

Ela se voltou a mim e enxugou minhas lágrimas. Pegou a bolsa das minhas mãos e me guiou até a saída com a mão nas minhas costas.

Quando entrei no carro ainda a ouvi murmurar um "idiota" pra Edward que assistia nossa partida da janela da sala.

Porque ele não fazia alguma coisa?

Porque ele não me impedia de ir embora?

_Ok, agora eu estou sendo a idiota._

- Você contou a ele, não é? – ouvi a voz de Rose e percebi que já estávamos fora da fazenda.

- Sim, contei. – respondi.

- E devo entender que não foi bom, não é? – me olhou mordendo os lábios.

- Não Rose. – suspirei olhando a janela. – Ele disse coisas como não querer ser o pai do meu filho, disse que eu transei com ele ontem pra dar o golpe da barriga nele e outras coisas que eu prefiro esquecer.

- Eu sinto muito amiga. – ela alisou meu joelho, olhando pra estrada.

- Eu também Rose. – engasguei.

Ficamos em silêncio. Sua mão só saia do meu joelho pra passar a marcha.

- Ele disse que me amava hoje de manhã. – falei. – Depois que fizemos amor...

- Oh querida... – eu a cortei.

- Está tudo bem Rose e eu sei que você me avisou. – forcei um sorriso pra ela.

Logo chegamos a minha casa no centro de Sacramento.

Rose insistiu em ficar comigo, mas eu pedi a ela que fosse, eu precisava ficar sozinha.

Me despedi dela e ela se foi. Voltou pra sua família, suas filhas.

Alice me ligou algum tempo depois, mas eu não a atendi.

Tomei um banho quente logo depois que desfiz minha bolsa.

Fiz um almoço rápido e almocei, logo depois me deitei e quando abri os olhos já era domingo.

Quando acordei estava me sentindo bem melhor. Tanto física como emocionalmente.

Resolvi que veria minha avó, só ela poderia dar o que eu precisava, colo.

Tomei um banho e coloquei uma roupa simples e confortável.

Fiz um café rápido e comi umas torradas com manteiga.

Zoe não sabia que eu iria lá, seria uma surpresa. Uma surpresa dupla já que eu diria a ela sobre o bebê.

Peguei meu carro e segui até a casa de repouso que ela morava.

- Oi vó. – a chamei quando a vi se exercitando no jardim – como todas as manhãs.

- Querida! – ela sorriu e veio até mim. – Que surpresa! – ela me abraçou.

Por um momento eu quase chorei, mas eu me contive.

- Não quero te atrapalhar. – falei. – Vá, depois conversamos.

- Ora Bella, que isso! – ela fez uma careta. – Venha, vamos tomar um café decente, aposto que não se alimentou hoje.

Ela sempre sabia. Eu não gostava de cozinhar apenas pra mim.

Nos sentamos em uma mesa grande, onde outros idosos ainda tomavam seu café. Mark logo se juntou a nós.

- Você está linda minha Bella. – Mark disse ao me abraçar.

- Obrigada Mark. Você também está ótimo! – retribui o abraço.

Ele se juntou a nós a mesa e acabamos de tomar café.

- Venha minha filha, vamos dar uma volta. – eu peguei a mão de Zoe e nos levantando, seguindo em direção ao jardim.

- Eu estou grávida Zoe. – eu disse assim que nos sentamos em um banco.

O nosso banco/balanço.

- Isso é ótimo querida! – ela segurou minha mão.

- Sim, é! – sorri.

Ela me olhou, me medindo, vendo minha alma.

- Então porque está triste Bella? – ela me perguntou.

- Estou triste Zoe, mas não é pelo bebê. – falei.

- Edward? – assenti. – Ele não reagiu bem, não é?

- Não. – suspirei.

- Eu sinto muito querida! – ela me abraçou.

- Está tudo bem vó, sério. – _mentira_, minha mente gritou, mas eu a ignorei. – Eu já tinha planejado fazer isso sozinha.

Fiquei no asilo até o final da tarde.

Me despedi de Mark e Zoe e fui pra casa.

Alice e Rose ainda me ligaram naquela noite e eu pedi que não viessem até minha casa.

Eu estava cansada, enjoada e só queria dormir.

Foi o que eu fiz, assim que eu tomei um banho, dormindo de toalha em minha cama.


	9. Cap 8

**EPOV:**

"_Eu venho perambulando por aí_

_Sempre menosprezando tudo o que eu vejo_

_Caras pintadas constroem lugares que não alcanço_

_Você sabe que eu poderia usar alguém._

_Você sabe que eu poderia usar alguém_

_Alguém como você, e tudo o que você sabe, e como você fala_

_Inúmeras amantes escondidas na rua_

_Você sabe que eu poderia usar alguém_

_Você sabe que eu poderia usar alguém_

_Alguém como você_

_Pela noite, enquanto você vive, Eu estou dormindo_

_Guerras que dão formas ao poeta e à batida_

_Espero que isso faça você reparar_

_Espero que isso faça você reparar_

_Alguém como eu"_

_Kings of Leon - Use Somebody._

Minha mãe sempre me disse que eu sou uma pessoa muito difícil de lhe dar.

Cabeça dura ela diz.

Eu sei que ela tem razão, mas eu nunca, jamais admitiria isso a ela.

Todas as grandes decisões da minha vida foram contra a vontade dos meus pais.

A faculdade que eu escolhi cursar aos 19 anos.

O curso que eu decidi fazer.

A minha mudança pra faculdade.

Quando eu abandonei a faculdade por causa de festas, garotas e bebidas.

Quando eu fui pra Itália.

O curso que eu escolhi na faculdade em Roma.

Anna.

Quando eu abandonei a faculdade pela 2ª vez já com 20 e tantos anos. Por causa de Anna.

Meu casamento com Anna.

O negócio que abrimos juntos em Roma, sem ter a mínima noção de administração.

Acho que eles só me apoiaram e ficaram felizes com duas decisões da minha vida.

Meu divorcio e conseqüentemente minha volta pra América.

E Bella.

Esme sabia que Bella era como o sol pra mim. Sabia que ela me fazia bem. Muito bem.

Todos os dias minha mãe me pergunta "quando vamos conhecer a razão de toda essa felicidade?"... em breve eu disse.

Mas Bella saiu da minha vida sem nem ao menos que minha mãe a conhecesse.

Quando vi Bella aquele dia. Ela estava linda. A pessoa... a coisa mais linda que eu já havia visto no mundo.

Ela estava radiante, seu rosto iluminado competia com o sol da Califórnia e seu sorriso... ela sorria com os olhos, sorria com a alma.

Ela estava encharcada por conta da chuva que caia e aquilo só contribuiu pra que ela ficasse ainda mais linda.

Eu parei pra observá-la.

Ela parecia procurar algo e bufou irritada. Chegou até a beirada da calçada e chamou um táxi.

Eu estava do outro lado da calçada quando ela fez isso e como um estalo eu tive uma ideia.

Uma ideia que me ajudaria a fazê-la minha, a trazê-la pra mim.

Observei quando um táxi parou ao seu sinal, corri o máximo que eu pude e quando ela entrou por uma porta, eu entrei pela outra.

Não preciso me concentrar muito pra ainda ouvir ela irritada, mas ainda com o sorriso nos lábios, me dizer que o táxi era dela.

Eu queria que ela discutisse comigo, ela ficava ainda mais linda irritada, mas ela me disse que nada estragaria seu bom humor.

Depois daquela manhã, na cozinha da fazenda, lembrando as palavras que ela me disse eu entendo porque ela estava feliz naquele dia.

Ela estava realizando um sonho. O seu sonho.

Eu não esperava achar Bella. Na verdade eu não procurava por um amor.

Eu meio que tinha raiva das mulheres, achava que todas eram egoístas, manipuladoras e traidoras como Anna.

Eu amei Anna, mas durante anos eu vi o reflexo do que ela me causou em outras mulheres. Desde que eu me separei dela eu não havia tido um relacionamento sério, me apaixonado.

Mas quando vi Bella naquela manhã, foi como se meu coração tivesse voltado à vida. Foi como se eu estivesse no modo silencioso e finalmente alguém colocou uma música em mim.

Me sentia vivo ao lado dela.

Me sentia morto sem ela.

Mas depois do que ela me disse eu precisava de um tempo. Eu precisava pensar.

Eu sabia que o meu amor era suficiente pra ficar ao seu lado, mas minha coragem não era.

_Covarde!_ – minha consciência gritou.

_Eu sei que sou._ – respondi.

Quando ouvi aquelas palavras na cozinha da fazenda, minha primeira reação foi pensar que ela não era diferente de Anna, que ela havia me enganado e me traído.

Todas as minhas feridas foram abertas e meu pior monstro despertado, a raiva, a dor de ser enganado.

Dor a qual eu fugi durante quase 10 anos.

E agora ela estava batendo a minha porta na imagem de uma mulher linda e hipnotizante, com seus incríveis olhos chocolates e cabelos longos e ondulados num tom intrigante de castanho avermelhado.

Eu sei que fui egoísta e admito que pensei só em mim quando a mandei embora. Ela nem ao menos tinha como fazer isso, já que ela veio com meu carro.

Lembro perfeitamente de naquele dia cavalgar com Hope que deu o máximo de si atingindo a velocidade que eu queria.

A dor me cortava e eu só queria me afastar dela. De Bella.

Durante o tempo que fiquei sem Bella a única coisa que eu fazia era trabalhar.

A única coisa pra que eu existia era a livraria.

Minha mãe estava preocupada.

Meu pai estava preocupado.

Até Tânia estava preocupada.

Tânia era boa pessoa. Era mais nova do que eu e nós estivemos juntos algumas vezes, mas nunca gostei dela de verdade, não era paixão ou amor, era apenas alívio para os nossos desejos.

Eu sei que ela gostava de mim, de alguma forma, mas ela aceitou o que eu tinha pra dá-la sem reclamar.

Quando conheci Bella estava há meses sem me encontrar com Tânia, exatamente por não poder dar a ela o que era queria, o que toda mulher quer. Amor, filhos, casamento...

Demorei um bom tempo pra por meus pensamentos em ordem.

No início, a única conclusão que eu chegava era que não daria certo.

Eu ainda morava com meus pais, com 35 anos de idade.

Minha livraria estava começando e eu ainda estava aprendendo a administrá-la.

O que pra isso eu estava cursando a faculdade de administração na parte da manhã.

Eu não tinha vergonha disso, mas como explicar pra mulher que você ama, que é linda, inteligente e independente que você ainda está na faculdade?

Eu admito, eu tinha vergonha desse fato e por isso me sentia inseguro ao lado dela.

Bella era a força em pessoa. Sua personalidade era forte, mas era extremamente carinhosa.

Eu a via quase todos os dias. Me escondia do outro lado da calçada pra espiá-la no café. Parecia um criminoso se escondendo e me lembro perfeitamente dos olhares curiosos de quem passava na rua.

Ela fazia com que eu me sentisse inseguro, intrigado e que eu não era digno dela.

_Talvez não fosse mesmo._

Talvez ela fosse realmente superior a mim, em todos os sentidos.

Talvez seu coração fosse diferente do meu. Fosse maior, mas piedoso.

Talvez ela me perdoasse depois de tanto tempo.

Deus! Parece que foi ontem aquela manhã horrível na fazenda.

Talvez ela ainda me amasse como eu ainda a amo.

Hoje depois de tanto tempo eu descobri que minha coragem se igualou ao amor e que isso bastava.

Ela me bastava.

Se pra isso eu tivesse que ganhar um filho eu não me importava.

Eu ganharia.

Só precisava dela ao meu lado, me amando, me completando.

Deus! Naquele dia eu nem ao menos sabia se queria ter um filho.

Mas hoje eu não me importo, não se for dela.

Eu esperava sinceramente que ela me perdoasse.

Eu esperava que ela estivesse em casa, porque nesse momento estou parado em frente ao seu portão.


	10. Cap 9

"_Estou tão cansada de estar aqui_

_Reprimida por todos meus medos infantis_

_E se você tiver que ir, eu desejo que vá logo_

_Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui e isso não vai me deixar em paz_

_Essas feridas parecem não cicatrizar_

_Essa dor é muito real_

_Isso é simplesmente mais do que o tempo pode apagar_

_Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas_

_Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os seus medos_

_E segurei sua mão por todo esse tempo_

_Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim_

_Você costumava me cativar com sua luz ressonante_

_Agora sou limitada pela vida que você deixou pra trás_

_Seu rosto assombra todos os meus sonhos que já foram agradáveis_

_Sua voz expulsou toda a sanidade que havia em mim_

_(...)_

_Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer a mim mesma que você se foi_

_E embora você ainda esteja comigo_

_Eu tenho estado sozinha por todo esse tempo_

_Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas_

_Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os seus medos_

_E segurei a sua mão todo esse tempo_

_Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim."_

_My Immortal – Evanescence._

Acordei no dia seguinte – uma segunda na qual eu trabalharia – com a sensação que um caminhão tinha me atropelado.

Eu estava enjoada, com dor no meu corpo por ter dormido pouco e mal e o pior, eu podia sentir meu rosto inchado por culpa das centenas de lágrimas derramadas durante a madrugada.

Eu estava me sentindo mal, não só no corpo como na alma. Eu estava me sentindo sozinha como eu nunca me senti em toda minha vida. Podia sentir o gosto amargo, não só da solidão na minha boca, mas agora eu também sentia o abandono.

_Você sabia que isso aconteceria Bella!_

Vivi durante anos sozinha e nunca a solidão que eu sinto agora tinha sido tão intensa.

Talvez seja pelo fato de eu saber que eu realmente fui amada por alguém, a sensação de ter carinho e ser protegida por um homem que me dizia "amor" com o olhar.

Me encolhi na minha cama, esperando que meu mal estar passasse e que as lágrimas fossem embora.

Eu não agüentava mais chorar por uma coisa que não tinha solução... Edward.

Eu não estava triste ou arrependida de estar grávida. A palavra certa na verdade seria assustada.

Nunca pensar em ser mãe solteira me assustava tanto.

_Você quis isso!_ – minha consciência me lembrou.

Eu achei que estava preparada pra passar por isso tudo sozinha, pra ser mãe sozinha, mas acho que me enganei.

Assim como eu me enganei que iria ficar bem quando Edward me deixasse.

Respirei fundo engolindo as lágrimas e resolvi levantar.

Hoje eu tinha que abrir a Boston.

Tomei um banho quente e demorado de banheira. Sequei meus cabelos no secador e fui até o closet me vestir.

Coloquei um jeans e sandália preta de tiras.

Fiz uma maquiagem reforçada que escondia minhas olheiras e um pouco do inchaço nos meus olhos e fui pra loja.

Alguns funcionários já estavam lá e por isso eu tomei meu café da manhã.

Torradas Cream Cheese e chocolate quente como só Johnson sabia fazer.

A manhã na Boston foi super movimentada – como sempre – e eu fiquei feliz em ocupar meu tempo com assuntos que não fosse bebê ou Edward.

No meio da manhã liguei pra clínica e consegui uma consulta pra 7. O que seria ótimo já que eu já teria fechado a loja.

Liguei pra Rose e ela aceitou meu convite de ir comigo.

Rosalie é mãe e acho que o apoio moral dela nesse momento seria importante. Seria bom ela ouvir as palavras do médico pra que me explicasse depois, já que eu não entendo nada dessas coisas de mãe e gravidez.

Talvez eu faça um curso de gestante... seria interessante e útil, já que eu não ia querer deixar meu bebê cair no primeiro mês ou deixá-lo sem fralda por não saber colocar uma.

Alice esteve na loja no início da tarde e aproveitamos pra almoçar juntas em um restaurante próximo a cafeteria.

Eu tinha uma sensação estranha toda vez que estava na loja. Era como se eu tivesse sendo observada, mas sempre que eu olhava em volta via pessoas normais fazendo coisas normais.

Será que mania de perseguição é sintoma de gravidez?

Não! Mas fácil acreditar que eu estou ficando psicótica.

- E então? Como está? – Alice me perguntou com cautela assim que nos sentamos pra almoçar. Ela não disse, mas eu sabia que o motivo de sua visita era pra ver se eu não estava desabando no meio da loja.

Ela é minha amiga e se preocupa comigo, então eu sabia que ela tinha ido lá pra ver se eu queria que ela olhasse a loja pra mim.

- Bem. – fui sincera. – Hoje estou bem.

- Essa... é uma boa notícia. – ela sorriu.

- Estou um pouco assustada, ansiosa e insegura, mas acho que toda grávida passa por isso. – falei. – Rose passou por isso... acho que é normal.

- Sim, é. – ela disse. – Conheci muitas mulheres grávidas e todas se sentiam como você Bells, não precisa ficar mal por isso. Tenho certeza que será uma ótima mãe. – ela pegou minha mão.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza. – forcei um sorriso. – Acho que vou fazer um curso. – ela me olhou. – Daquele de gestante... preciso aprender a cuidar de um bebê Lice, não faço a mínima ideia de como fazê-lo.

Ela riu animada.

- Posso fazer com você se quiser. – eu a olhei surpresa. – Ué, um dia eu serei mãe Isabella e eu também vou precisar saber dessas coisas. Logo... pra você não se sentir sozinha eu faço com você.

- Você não existe Alice! – disse animada e a abracei. – Eu ia adorar se você estivesse comigo.

- Eu também amiga. – ela deu um gole na sua bebida. – Só vamos ter que explicar que não somos um casal.

Nós duas gargalhamos.

Logo o almoço acabou. Eu fui pra casa e Alice foi se encontrar com Jasper, se desculpando por não poder ir comigo na consulta.

O resto da tarde voou e logo eu estava fechando a loja.

Me despedi dos meus funcionários e entrei.

Cuidei de Beka e fui tomar um banho.

Estava quente e abafado na Califórnia, então eu resolvi colocar um vestido tomara que caia branco e sapatilhas coral.

Peguei a chave do meu carro e fui até a casa de Rose.

Ela pediu que eu entrasse, porque como sempre ainda não estava pronta.

Dei um beijo em cada uma das gêmeas e me sentei no sofá com Emmett. Ele via um jogo de futebol americano na TV.

- Hey Bells! – ele se ajeitou no sofá pra me dar espaço.

- Oi Emm. – me sentei ao seu lado e ele passou o braço por trás das minhas costas. Deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro curtindo o carinho do meu amigo.

- Quer dizer que nossa família vai aumentar? – ele disse animado.

- Parece que sim. – sorri pra ele e ele alisou minha barriga com a mão livre.

- Estou feliz por você Bells, quero que você saiba disso. – ele beijou minha testa. – Estaremos sempre aqui pra vocês.

- Obrigada Emm. – agradeci emocionada.

- Dinda! Dinda! – Lara entrou na sala.

- Oi princesa! – ela sentou ao meu lado e eu a abracei.

- Podemos brincar de tomar chá? – ele perguntou animada.

Quando eu ia responder Rose entrou arrumada na sala.

- Depois Lara, eu e sua tia vamos sair. – Rose disse a ela. Ela ficou triste na mesma hora. Eu adorava brincar com as meninas. – Vamos Bella.

Puxei o queixinho de Lara e a fiz me olhar.

- Sabe onde a Dinda está indo? – perguntei a ela. Ela negou com a cabeça. – Eu e sua mãe vamos ao médico. A tia Bella tem um bebê aqui. – coloquei a mãozinha dela na minha barriga. – Tomara que seja uma boneca como você.

- Você vai deixar eu brincar com ela? – seus olhinhos brilharam.

- Claro que vou! – beijei sua testa.

Ela levantou e deu um pulo seguido de um grito.

- SARA, KARA, TIA BELLA VAI NOS DAR UMA BONECA! – ela saiu gritando pelo quintal.

- Coitada dessa criança! – Emmett gargalhou.

Depois de nos despedimos de todos saímos e fomos em direção a clinica.

Dei meu nome a recepcionista e paguei a consulta, ela pediu que eu aguardasse que logo meu nome seria chamado.

Depois de uns 20 minutos de espera, finalmente Dr. Cox apareceu na sua porta e chamou meu nome.

Minhas pernas tremiam assim como da primeira vez que estive aqui.

- Olá Isabella. – ele indicou uma das cadeiras a sua frente. Eu me sentei em uma e Rose na outra. – E então? Fez o teste?

- Fiz. – falei. – E deu positivo.

- Isso é maravilhoso! – ele deu um sorriso enorme. – Você é uma mulher de sorte. É muito difícil a inseminação funcionar de primeira.

Fiz algumas perguntas e contei a ele algumas coisas que eu estava sentindo e ouvi atenta suas orientações.

- Bom, agora eu preciso te examinar e vamos fazer sua primeira ultra pra ver se está tudo certinho. – ele disse. – Vá ao banheiro tire toda sua roupa e coloque aquela camisola que você adora. – ele brincou.

Eu fiz o que ele mandou e em poucos minutos estava de volta.

Ele me examinou e fez a ultrassonografia.

- Está tudo certo com seu bebê Isabella. – ele disse olhando pra tela. – O óvulo foi fecundado no lugar certo e de acordo com as medidas do feto você está de exatos 2 meses.

Mordi meus lábios e assenti.

Ao ouvir a confirmação dele pelo ultrassom eu vi que realmente era real.

Meu corpo experimentava um misto de sentimentos e sensações. Eu estava assustada, e muito, mas ao mesmo tempo eufórica por estar grávida.

Saber que daqui a 7 meses pegarei meu bebê no colo e cuidarei dele com todo amor e carinho e que nunca mais estarei sozinha, não tinha preço.

Quando o exame acabou coloquei meu vestido no banheiro e voltamos a mesa do consultório.

- Tem algo errado Isabella? – Dr. Cox me perguntou. – Alguma pergunta? Você parece desconfortável.

- Eu... eu acho que estou confusa e um pouco assustada. É muito pra mim. – forcei um sorriso.

- Bom, não é nenhuma surpresa você estar grávida. A gente já esperava que isso acontecesse, não é? – eu assenti.

- É só que... parece tudo indo rápido demais. – mordi os lábios. – E eu estou insegura em relação ao bebê...

- Querida, isso já passa. – ele falou serenamente. – Irá passar quando você sentir seu bebê mexer, quando você pegá-lo no colo e saber que ele é tão dependente de você... Isso logo passa.

- Obrigada. – sorri com sinceridade.

Ele me passou umas vitaminas, remédio pra enjôo e marcamos uma consulta pro próximo mês.

Quando saímos do consultório fomos pra casa de Rose. Alice e Jasper já nos esperavam lá e Emmett havia feito uma espécie de mini churrasco.

- Como foi? – Alice me perguntou assim que chegamos.

- Está tudo certo. – sorri pra ela.

- Isso é ótimo! – ela disse animada. – Teremos que procurar logo o curso de gestante. Já contei a Jasper e ele riu, dizendo que vão pensar que eu sou o pai do seu filho.

Nós rimos.

Jasper e Rose se juntaram no assunto e o clima estava super agradável.

Era ótimo estar com meus amigos, eles me mantinham viva, sóbria de mim mesma, dos meus próprios pensamentos.

Agradeci mentalmente dezenas de vezes por eles não terem falado sobre Edward.

Fazia três dias que eu não o via e já parecia uma eternidade.

Rose e Alice estavam animadas porque o aniversário De Alice se aproximava e eu disse a elas pra fazermos um jantar na minha casa. Seriamos nós cinco, as trigêmeas, Zoe e Mark e os quatro funcionários da Boston.

Quando o jantar acabou e depois que eu ajudei Rose na cozinha eu fui pra minha casa.

Cuidei de Beka, certificando que ela tinha água e ração e segui pro meu banheiro.

Tomei uma ducha quente e quando acabei me olhei no espelho.

Fiquei me virando de um lado pro outro, mirando minha barriga e até que eu já podia ver algo diferente ali.

Ela ainda não estava crescida, mas seu formato estava diferente. Ela estava arredondada e antes era lisa.

Eu não via a hora dela crescer e ficar estupidamente grande ao ponto de todos perceberem o tesouro que eu carregava em mim.

Quando deitei na minha cama a realidade de Edward ter me deixado, a realidade que eu neguei durante todo dia me atingiu e mais uma vez eu dormi em lágrimas.


	11. Cap 10

**2 meses depois...**

"_Garoto durante todo este tempo_

_Eu não posso tirar você da minha mente_

_E ninguém sabe disso, além de mim_

_Fico olhando a sua foto_

_Ainda durmo com a camisa que você deixou_

_E ninguém sabe, mas eu todo dia eu limpo minhas lágrimas_

_Tantas noites_

_Eu rezo para que você diga_

_Eu devia ter te perseguindo_

_Eu deveria ter tentado provar_

_Que você era tudo que importava para mim_

_Eu deveria ter dito tudo o que_

_Que eu guardei dentro de mim e talvez_

_Eu poderia ter feito você acreditar_

_Que o que tínhamos era tudo que nós sempre precisamos_

_Meus amigos acham que estou seguindo em frente_

_Mas a verdade é que ninguém sabe disso, além de mim_

_E eu tenho mantido todos os trabalhos que você disse_

_Em uma caixa debaixo da minha cama_

_E ninguém sabe, mas eu..._

_Mas se você está feliz_

_Eu vou superar de alguma forma"_

_Lady Antebellum – All we'd ever need._

Eu estava com 4 meses de gravidez e de acordo com Rose minha barriga estava estupidamente grande pra idade gestacional, palavras dela.

Ela até brincou comigo que a barriga dela tinha ficado assim com as trigêmeas e eu a mandei virar a boca pra lá.

Eu tinha feito 3 consultas, mas apenas uma ultra e nela o Dr. Cox não citou nada sobre gêmeos ou trigêmeos.

Jesus! Só de pensar eu me arrepio.

Hoje era aniversário de Alice e iríamos receber alguns amigos na minha casa.

Nesse momento Rose deve estar se dirigindo pra cá. Ela me ajudaria a ajeitar a casa e preparar o jantar.

Era sábado e Alice estava na loja, mas quando saísse também nos ajudaria.

Me espreguicei e levei minhas mãos a barriga, fazendo círculos com as palmas e sentindo meu bebê retribuir meu toque.

- Eu sei. – sorri. – Também estou faminta.

Ele se mexeu mais ainda.

Me levantei preguiçosamente e fui até o banheiro. Tomei um banho quente de banheira depois de ficar minutos admirando minha barriga.

Rose tinha razão. Estava muito grande e eu tinha que perguntar isso ao meu médico daqui a alguns dias. Graças a Deus nesse dia faríamos minha segunda ultra.

Deixei meus cabelos molhados pra secarem naturalmente, à noite eu os escovaria.

Fui até o closet e coloquei um vestido leve e solto no corpo, eu precisava ficar confortável para os preparativos do jantar e nos pés coloquei uma rasteirinha de pedras.

Eu precisava ir até a loja tomar meu chocolate quente.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentei a todos quando entrei na cafeteria.

Todos responderam ou me deram um sorriso.

Eu adorava ouvir as pessoas – meus funcionários ou não – dizer como eu estará linda grávida, ou como eu estava radiante... era assim que eu me sentia, radiante.

Me aproximei de Alice e a abracei.

- Feliz aniversário! – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Obrigada. – ela riu assim que nos afastamos. – E nosso bebê? – ela perguntou.

Eu ri.

- Que foi? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Deixa o pessoal do curso de gestante te ouvir falar isso.

Nós duas gargalhamos.

- Deus! Eu preciso comer... essa criança me suga. – reclamei já me sentando.

Jonhson trouxe meu chocolate quente e croissaints de creme.

- Você está bem? – Alice me perguntou sentando comigo a mesa.

- Estou. Porque não estaria? – tomei um gole do meu chocolate.

- Sei lá. – ela deu de ombros. – Só não quero que você se sinta obrigada em fazer o jantar e se você não estiver bem, podemos cancelar.

Segurei sua mão por cima da mesa.

- Eu estou bem Lice. – menti parcialmente.

Meu corpo estava bem, junto com a aceitação da minha gravidez, mas todos sabiam a parte que me faltava.

Todos sabiam que "felicidade completa" pra mim tinha nome e sobrenome.

Mas eu me obrigava a afastá-lo da minha mente.

2 meses e nem uma notícia.

Nem na rua da sua livraria eu passo mais, pra não correr o risco de vê-lo. Meu coração não agüentaria.

Senti meus olhos arderem e embaçarem. Pisquei pra segurar as lágrimas por lá.

Eu só me permitia lembrar dele, chorar por ele durante a noite. Dormir era um grande sacrifício.

Me faltava tudo dele, mas a noite é quando eu mais sentia falta do seu calor.

- Bella? Bella? – ouvi a voz de Alice me chamando e saí dos meus pensamentos.

- Ahn?

- Seu celular está tocando. – ela me olhou séria.

Alice me conhecia bem, ela deve ter imaginado pra onde foram meus pensamentos.

Peguei meu celular em cima da mesa e atendi. Era Rose.

- Oi Rose. – atendi.

- Bella, pode vir me buscar? – ela perguntou. – Emmett saiu com as crianças e estou sem carro.

- Claro Rose. – eu disse. – Estarei ai em 5 minutos.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

- O que houve? – Alice perguntou.

- Emm saiu e Rose pediu pra eu buscá-la. – acabei de beber meu chocolate. – Está tudo de pé, ok?

Ela assentiu e se levantou junto comigo.

- Vou te levar no carro. – ela me acompanhou até a calçada. – Dirija com cuidado hein.

- Eu sempre dirijo Alice. – dei um beijo nela e me virei pra porta do carro, colocando a chave na fechadura.

Mas quando olhei pra outra calçada eu congelei.

Eu o vi. Ele estava ali a menos de 10 metros de mim.

Eu devia estar louca!

Psicótica lembra? Mania de perseguição e agora vendo Edward. Eu precisava de um psiquiatra.

Fechei meus olhos por poucos segundos e quando os abri ele não estava mais lá.

Ótimo! Acabei de comprovar que junto com meu coração ele levou minha sanidade.

- Está tudo bem? – Alice perguntou tocando meu braço.

- Está. – me virei e sorri pra ela.

Entre e dirigi até a casa de Rose. Fui devagar porque minhas mãos tremiam de nervoso.

Deus! Pareceu tão real.

Se ele tivesse ficado por ali mais 2 minutos eu juro que conseguiria sentir seu cheiro.

Quando cheguei a casa de Rose, por um milagre ela estava pronta e eu nem precisei entrar.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou assim que coloquei o carro em movimento.

- Nada por quê? – a encarei por 2 segundos e voltei minha atenção ao transito.

- Você está assustada! – ela afirmou. – Bella te conheço há anos e seu rosto sempre te entrega.

Mordi meus lábios.

- Ah! E tem isso também! – ela apontou pros meus lábios. – Você sempre morde os lábios quando está frustrada ou preocupada.

Agora eu bufei.

- Tudo bem se não quiser falar. – ela disse. – Mas pode ajudar. – ela segurou minha mão que estava no câmbio da marcha. – Você é como uma irmã pra mim Bella e eu quero que você esteja bem, ok? – eu assenti e mordi os lábios mais uma vez.

- Eu vi Edward. – soltei as palavras junto com o ar que eu prendia nos pulmões.

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos.

- Ele falou com você? – ela perguntou.

- Não. – eu sorri sem humor. – Não verdade eu acho que o imaginei. – ela me olhou. – Eu o vi do outro lado da rua, em frente à Boston... ele não estaria ali parado olhando pra minha loja a toa. – bufei de frustração. – Eu devo estar ficando louca...

- Está tudo bem Bella. – ela disse. – De repente foi uma pessoa parecida. – ela deu de ombros.

_Não, era ele!_

- Deve ter sido! – falei.

Ficamos em silêncio o resto do caminho.

Eu e Rose nos juntamos pra fazer o jantar no final da tarde.

Fizemos uma sopa de entrada e cordeiro assado com batatas. De bebida teríamos vinho tinto e de sobremesa uma torta de maça que era minha especialidade.

Tivemos que adaptar minha mesa de jantar pra tantas pessoas, mas mesmo assim algumas ainda teriam que comer na sala.

Logo Alice entrou e nos ajudou a finalizar a mesa com algumas rosas brancas que ela havia comprado.

Tudo pronto, elas foram pra casa se arrumar e eu também ia me aprontar.

Prendi Beka em sua casa no quintal e fui pro meu banheiro tomar outro banho.

Optei por um vestido azul solto e sandálias de salto médio douradas de tiras. Coloquei um brincou também dourado e fiz uma maquiagem suave, mas que realçava meus olhos castanhos.

Meus cabelos eu prendi num rabo de cavalo alto, deixando a franja solta.

Quando estava pronta olhei o relógio e já eram 6:45 da noite. Tínhamos marcado o jantar as 7.

Fui pra sala e mais uma vez chequei pra ver se estava tudo certo e conclui que sim.

Peguei um pouco de suco de laranja e me sentei no sofá da sala. Decidi ligar a TV pra ver se o tempo passava mais rápido.

Foi quando a campainha tocou.

Me levantei e fui atender.

Devia ser Rose que chegou mais cedo pra ver – como eu – mais uma vez se tudo estava no lugar.

- Já vai! – gritei me dirigindo a porta.

Quando abri minhas pernas falharam, assim como algumas batidas do meu coração.

Era Edward. Lindo como eu me lembrava. Seus olhos verdes estavam um pouco mais profundos e seu cheiro me invadiu me provocando uma leve tontura.

- Oi. – suspirei como uma idiota, puxando fundo o ar pra absorver seu cheiro.

- Oi. – ele respondeu. – Má hora? – ele apontou pra mim e eu abaixei meus olhos me vendo toda arrumada. – Eu preciso falar com você, mas posso voltar outra hora. – ele disse quando eu não respondi. – Desculpe, eu não deveria ter vindo, me desculpe.

Eu fiquei em silêncio.

Eu não tinha raiva ou mágoa de Edward, pelo contrário, meu amor por ele só aumentava, por incrível que pareça. Eu sabia desde quando me envolvi com ele que ele ia me deixar se a gravidez fosse fato.

Confesso que as palavras dele aquele dia na fazendo me machucaram, mas eu o entendo e sei que ele estava nervoso e com a cabeça quente.

A gente diz coisas que não quer quando está com a cabeça quente e na grande maioria das vezes nos arrependemos, o que não é o caso de Edward, senão ele não demoraria pra me procurar.

2 meses... dois longos meses imaginando como teria sido. Tantos "e se"...

Agora ele estava ali parado na minha frente e eu realmente não conseguia identificar sua intenção.

Ele não seria capaz de querer me machucar mais, seria?

Desculpas, com certeza não era...

- Me desculpe Bella. Eu vou embora. – sua voz me resgatou dos meus pensamentos.

- Foi você que eu vi hoje? – perguntei sem olhá-lo. Eu precisava saber.

- Foi. – ele quase sussurrou. – Eu tenho vindo quase todos os dias... – eu o olhei incrédula. – Todos os dias pra ser honesto. – ele forçou um sorriso. – Na verdade, estava criando coragem pra falar com você...

- E demorou 2 meses? – questionei calmamente.

- Me desculpe, eu realmente não devia ter vindo. – ele se virou e ia saindo.

- Vai fugir outra vez Edward? – perguntei.

Ele parou no lugar e depois de longos segundos se virou, olhando pra mim de novo.

- Vá em frente! – o provoquei. – Fuja!

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente.

- Eu não estou fugindo Bella. – ele disse frustrado.

- Edward eu não tenho raiva de você, ok? – falei. – Vá em frente! – apontei pro portão.

- Você quer parar com isso? – ele perguntou irritado. De repente ele parou e bufou, passando a mão nos cabelos mais uma vez. – Eu só quero conversar com você Bella, mas você tem todo direito do mundo de não me ouvir.

- Eu te ouço. – dei um passo largo pro lado. – Entre! – apontei a pra sala com a cabeça.

Ele andou até mim e entrou na minha sala. Percebi seu olhar percorrer o cômodo e ele pareceu mais nervoso.

- Não quero te incomodar. – ele disse. – Posso voltar outra hora.

- É só um jantar Edward. – sorri. – É aniversário de Alice e eu estou te convidando. – falei.

- Eles não me odeiam? – ele fez uma careta.

- Ódio não é a palavra certa. – brinquei. – Talvez a palavra seria ressentimento.

- Você me odeia? – perguntou com cautela.

- Não. – respondi. – E nem tenho ressentimento. – sorri.

- Isso é, de um certo modo, um alívio pra mim. – ele também sorriu.

- Quer alguma coisa? Vinho? – perguntei.

- Sim, aceito. – ele respondeu.

Fui até a cozinha e peguei uma taça de vinho pra ele. Entreguei a ele e me sentei no sofá pegando minha taça com suco.

- Você está linda! – ele disse bebendo seu vinho.

- Obrigada. – mirei minha taça.

- Bella? – eu o olhei. – Queria te pedir desculpas pelo jeito que falei com você aquele dia na fazenda e ... – o cortei.

- Isso é passado Edward. – dei um gole no meu suco. – Eu já nem me lembro mais o que foi dito.

_Mentira_. – minha mente gritou. – _Você lembra de cada palavra!_

Isso é verdade...

Ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas quando ele abriu a boca pra falar a campainha tocou.

- Conversamos depois, ok? – eu disse e ele assentiu.

Fui até a porta e abri. Era Rose, Emm e as meninas.

- Me desculpe Bella, mas Emmett é terrível ele deixa tudo pra cima da hora e Lara queria... – sua voz morreu quando ela viu Edward sentado no meu sofá. – Oh oi! – ela disse no susto.

- Olá, boa noite! – ele cumprimentou Rose e Emmett.

Emmett foi até ele e apertou sua mão e ainda pude ouvir um "e ai cara?".

Rose pediu pras meninas se comportarem e me puxou até a cozinha.

- O que ele faz aqui? – ela sussurrou indignada.

- Sei tanto quanto você Rose. – me defendi. – Achei que fosse vocês e quando abri a porta ele estava parado atrás dela com essa cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Porque não mandou ele ir embora? – ela elevou um pouco a voz.

- Ele disse que quer conversar e eu o convidei pra jantar. – sussurrei de volta.

- Isso não é certo Bella. – ela balançou a cabeça negando. – Escuta o que eu digo... e se você se machucar de novo? Sua prioridade é o bebê! E se ele resolver fugir de novo? – perguntou.

- Rose, eu não estou voltando pra ele, só vou ouvi-lo... você sabe que eu não tenho raiva dele por ter me deixado. Eu faria o mesmo no lugar dele.

- Você é absurda! – ela levantou as mãos e quando elas desceram bateram com força na lateral do seu corpo. – Ok, me desculpe! A vida é sua e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso... – ela disse irritada. – Só... tome cuidado, por favor. Ainda me lembro como você estava nos últimos meses.

- Obrigada por se preocupar Rose, mas está tudo bem. – apertei sua mão tentando passar confiança a ela.

A campainha tocou de novo.

- Deve ser Alice! – sai da cozinha e fui atender.

Era Alice e Jasper.

Todos se cumprimentaram e eu os servi com vinho.

Meu celular tocou e Zoe avisou que não viria porque Mark estava de cama por conta de um resfriado, passei o telefone a Alice pra que ela falasse com minha avó.

Logo depois chegaram Jonhson, Katie, Angie e Zac.

Rose me ajudou a colocar as travessas em cima da mesa e todos nos sentamos pra jantar.

Modéstia parte, a comida estava ótima. Eu e Rose sempre fazíamos um bom trabalho em equipe.

Depois de jantarmos ainda ficamos um bom tempo conversando a mesa.

Edward interagia com todos, mas depois que a casa encheu nós mal nos falamos.

Algumas horas depois do jantar os funcionários da Boston foram embora e eu, Rose e Alice começamos a arrumar a cozinha.

Alice também me questionou sobre a presença de Edward e após eu explicar a ela o mesmo que eu disse a Rose, ela disse:

- Não importa pelo que ele está aqui, o que importa é esse sorriso... – ela segurou meu queixo. – Que eu não vejo a meses.

Cozinha limpa, Rose foi embora porque Sara já dormia no colo de Emmett e Kara e Lara já estavam quase dormindo.

Me despedi deles e agradeci a Rose pela ajuda.

Jasper e Edward conversavam na sala de estar enquanto eu e Alice conversávamos coisas sem importância na sala de jantar.

- Bom, vou chamar o Jazz. – ela se levantou. – Eu já estou meio tonta... – ela deu uma risadinha. – E sei que vocês tem muito que falar. – deu outra risada.

- Não precisa ir por causa disso Lice. – me levantei.

- Bella eu preciso dormir. – ela se apoiou em meu ombro e fechou os olhos.

- Ow... alguém exagerou no vinho. – brinquei com ela.

- Hey! É meu aniversário, ok? – ela apontou indicador pra mim. – Oh Deus! Não me dê ouvidos, estou realmente bêbada. – ela tentou sorrir, mas saiu uma careta. – JAZZ!

Em dois minutos ele estava ao lado dela.

- A leve pra casa Jazz... – eu ri.

- Amiiiiiga obrigada por tudo eu amei! – ela se jogou em mim me esmagando num abraço.

- Lice, o bebê. – a lembrei, porque ela esmagava meu filho.

- Oh Deus! – ela se curvou e colocou a boca na minha barriga. – Desculpe bebê.

Jasper teve que levar ela no colo pro carro e eu fiz uma nota mental de ligar pra ela amanhã pra saber como ela estava.

Quando só estava eu e Edward na sala eu percebi que sentia uma cólica chata.

Eu já tinha sentido antes e o Dr. Cox disse que era normal.

Me sentei no sofá ao seu lado e tirei minhas sandálias.

Instintivamente levei minhas mãos a barriga e a massageei.

- Está tudo bem? – sua voz denunciava preocupação.

- Uhum. – joguei minha cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechei os olhos.

- Bella, sente alguma coisa? – sua voz estava mais próxima de mim.

- Já vai passar, só preciso ficar quieta e logo passa. – inspirei profundamente. – O dia foi agitado, ele fica agitado. – falei.

- É um menino? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei. – respondi. – Vou saber essa semana.

Ficamos em silêncio e eu soltei um gemido quando o bebê se mexeu um pouco mais forte.

- O que eu posso fazer por você? – ele sussurrou.

- No armário do banheiro... – umedeci meus lábios. – Tem um remédio, é uma caixinha verde... pode pegar um pra mim?

Ele não respondeu, mas senti ele se levantar do sofá.

- Tome. – ouvi sua voz a minha frente e abri meus olhos.

- Obrigada. – peguei o comprimido e tomei com a água que ele tinha trago.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa? – ele perguntou.

- Se importa se conversarmos amanhã? – o olhei. – Meu corpo está exausto, eu só preciso me deitar.

Me levantei e ele me apoiou pelo meu cotovelo.

- Desde que você me ouça. – ele disse. – O dia não importa.

- Ótimo. – sorri.

Quando ia me mover senti um dos seus braços nas minhas costas e outro atrás do joelho quando ele me ergueu me pegando no colo.

- Estou tão cansada pra brigar com você. – sorri contra seu pescoço.

Logo em seguida senti meu corpo na minha cama.

- Durma, eu vou ficar aqui com você, tudo bem? – quis saber.

- Não precisa, eu estou bem. – falei.

- Bella, não discuta. Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha. – ele sorriu.

- Ok. – fechei meus olhos por dois segundo, mas não conseguia mais abri-los.

A última coisa que eu senti foram suas mãos massageando suavemente meus pés.


	12. Cap 11

"_Eu amo o tempo que passamos juntos_

_Como um relógio de um velho amigo_

_Eu te ajudarei a manter seu sorriso_

_Me prometa que você ficará por um tempo_

_Eu irei a você quando precisar_

_E eu te ajudarei quando eu puder, quando eu puder_

_Fique comigo_

_Me prometa que você nunca vai ir_

_Fique comigo_

_Vamos tentar ser o melhor que podemos ser_

_E ter o nosso tempo"_

_Colbie Caillat – Stay With Me._

Acordei naquela manhã de domingo e a primeira coisa que eu fiz – como todas as manhãs – foi acariciar minha barriga.

Enquanto o bebê mexia sob minhas mãos eu me lembrei da noite passada.

Me lembrei de Edward.

O carinho que ele cuidou de mim, a atenção que ele me deu, a massagem nos meus pés doloridos e eu podia até arriscar que senti suas mãos na minha barriga, mas eu realmente não sei dizer se isso foi sonho ou não.

Olhei em volta do quarto e vi que ele não estava ali.

Ele tinha ido embora. Provavelmente, sim.

_Não se iluda Bella! Edward tem um coração enorme, ele teria ficado até se fosse Beka quem estivesse passando mal._

Quando estava preparando pra levantar duas coisas aconteceram.

A primeira foi Beka, que entrou correndo pelo quarto e pulou na minha cama, sendo que ela havia ficado presa o dia todo.

A segunda foi meu celular que tocava como se fosse um grito de socorro. Insistente e irritante.

O alcancei no criado mudo e vi que era da casa de Rose.

- Oi Rose. – atendi.

- Oi Bells e você errou é o Emmett. – ele riu.

- Oi Emm, bom dia. – também ri.

- Estamos querendo fazer um churrasco pro almoço, as meninas já estão na piscina, você vem? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei Emm, eu não me senti bem ontem a noite. – respondi.

- Como assim? – ele quase gritou. – Como você passa mal e não nos avisa Bella?

Em seguida eu o ouvi gritar "Hey! Eu estava falando com ela".

- Sua irresponsável! Porque não me ligou? Você está bem? Quer ir a clínica? – Rose falou tudo como se fosse uma única palavra.

- Rose, não há nada pra se preocupar. – a tranqüilizei. – Senti cólica só isso, acho que peguei pesado ontem. – pausei. – E, por favor, não diga isso a Alice, ela iria se sentir mal com isso.

- Claro! Você quer ir a clínica? – perguntou. – Droga Bella! Não gosto de você sozinha nessa casa e se você tivesse desmaiado? Não gosto nem de pensar...

- Eu não estava sozinha Rose. – senti ela prender a respiração. – Edward ficou comigo quando viu que eu não me sentia bem.

- Oh! Ah tá! – ela disse surpresa. – Vocês... ?

- Não Rose. – respondi. – Nem conversamos depois que todos saíram por causa da cólica. Ele me deu remédio, me colocou na cama e me fez uma massagem, apenas isso.

- Você vai vim, não é? – ela perguntou. – Vou puxar a espreguiçadeira pra varanda e você fica nela de repouso, as meninas estão tão animadas com você e a boneca delas.

- Eu vou... – minhas palavras sumiram ao ver Edward entrando no meu quarto com uma bandeja/mesa nas mãos. – Nós vamos.

- Nós? – ela perguntou. – Ah sim, entendi... – jurava que ela estava fazendo uma careta. – Ok, Emm pediu pra você trazer ele.

- Que hora é pra estarmos ai? – perguntei.

- Venha a hora que quiser amiga. A mesa do café ainda está posta e a água da piscina uma delicia.

- Ok, daqui a pouco estaremos ai. – me despedi dela e desliguei.

- Bom dia. – Edward colocou a bandeja em cima da cama.

- Bom dia. – retribui o sorriso que ele me deu. – Pensei que tivesse ido embora. – mordi meus lábios.

- Não irei a lugar algum. – ele se sentou na cama. – A menos que você queira que eu vá.

Eu neguei com a cabeça.

- Era Rose no telefone. – falei. – Ela nos chamou pra um churrasco na casa dela. Quer ir?

- Ela me convidou mesmo? – ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Claro que sim. – mordi uma torrada. – Vai ser tipo uma festa na piscina.

- Você está bem pra ir? – ele perguntou.

- Estou ótima. – respondi.

Queria dizer a ele que o motivo da minha disposição era ele, mas me contive e engoli minhas palavras.

Eu não podia me iludir ao ponto de achar que ele ia dividir uma responsabilidade que era só minha.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto eu terminava de tomar meu café-da-manhã.

Quando ele ia falar alguma coisa eu o interrompi.

- Edward... – ele fechou a boca e me olhou. – Eu não quero que você se sinta na obrigação de me explicar alguma coisa. – eu disse. – As palavras ditas naquela manhã na fazenda já foram esquecidas por mim. – ele me olhava, mas eu não conseguia lê-lo. – Se eu te dizer que elas não me feriram eu estaria mentindo, por que elas me feriram. – ele abaixou a cabeça. – Mas de uma certa forma a culpa foi minha, eu deveria ter te contado sobre a inseminação, deveria ter te contado que possivelmente eu estaria grávida e me afastado de você. – ele me olhou. – Eu nunca, nunca tive a intenção de pedir que você dividisse essa responsabilidade comigo. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo quando iniciei isso e eu estava me preparando a anos pra ter um filho e então eu me vi sozinha, vendo o ralo sugar meus planos enquanto o tempo passava. – suspirei. – Confesso que foi um ato de desespero, mas eu precisava disso pra ficar completa e coloquei na minha mente que eu não precisava de um homem presente pra isso... – enxuguei uma lágrima solitária que desceu pela minha bochecha. – Então eu conheci você e eu fiquei ainda mais desesperada, porque eu sabia que se eu estivesse grávida você iria embora, acho que foi por isso que eu não te contei, porque no fundo eu sabia que teria uma chance da inseminação dar errado e aquilo ser esquecido, mas na sexta, no dia do jantar eu vi o positivo e fui honesta com você... o resto você já sabe. – eu disse. – Aconteceu o que eu sabia que aconteceria. – passei as mãos pelas minhas bochechas molhadas.

- Por isso você demorou um mês pra fazer amor comigo? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. – respondi. – Eu já te amava Edward e eu sabia que se eu me entregasse a você seria pior quando nos separássemos... – suspirei. – E foi...

Ele ficou em silêncio e em seguida falou.

- Eu sei que você acha que eu não lhe devo desculpas, mas mesmo assim eu quero te pedir. – ele disse. – Não só pelas palavras que eu disse naquele dia. Eu tenho ciência que eu fui grosso e agressivo e não tenho dúvidas que te magoei. – ele me olhou. – Você pode ter esquecido elas, mas eu não, então me desculpe.

- Está desculpado. – sorri.

Ficamos mais uma vez em silêncio.

Ele se ajeitou na cama, sentando mais perto de mim e pegou minhas mãos nas suas.

- Eu quero você de volta Bella. – ele disse calmamente. – Eu quero você na minha vida.

- Edward... eu sou um pacote agora e eu não posso fazer isso com você. – eu disse. – Essa responsabilidade é minha e você não precisa se envolver. – meus olhos caíram. – Você nem ao menos quer filhos...

- Eu realmente não queria. – ele pausou. – Não queria com Anna, Tânia ou outras mulheres, mas Bella, eu quero tudo que _você_ possa me dar só você.

- Não faz assim Edward, por favor. – puxei minhas mãos e as coloquei no meu colo.

- Eu sei que eu demorei pra perceber, eu só... precisava pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo. Eu tenho tanto pra te explicar... – eu o cortei.

- Edward você... – ele colocou o dedo nos meus lábios.

- Por favor, me deixe dizer. – eu assenti e ele tirou o dedo dos meus lábios. – O primeiro sentimento que eu tive ao ouvir você me dizer que estava grávida foi raiva. – ele disse. – Raiva por outro homem ter te tocado e depois que você me disse sobre a inseminação eu tive raiva pelo bebê não ser meu. Acredite, eu te darei quantos filhos você quiser. – eu sorri pra ele. – Eu tive tantos sentimentos passando por mim naquele momento, mas acho que o pior deles foi medo. – ele segurou minhas mãos de novo. – Medo de você ir embora, mas principalmente medo de assumir o seu bebê. – eu fiz menção de falar ele me interrompeu. – Por favor, me deixe continuar. – eu assenti e ele continuou. – Eu sei que essa não era sua intenção, mas isso não saiu da minha cabeça durante esses dois meses... eu quero isso Bella. Eu quero dar meu nome a ele e me casar com você. – eu o olhei surpresa. – Me desculpe por ter demorado tanto, mas eu realmente tinha que realinhar meus pensamentos. Quando você me contou eu sabia que meu amor por você seria suficiente, mas um bebê envolve tantas coisas e eu nem ao menos sei pegar um. – ele deu um sorriso torto. – Eu fiquei inseguro, assustado e com medo. Você não sabe, mas eu ainda estou na faculdade, to cursando meu último período e você é tão segura de si, tão independente que me assusta... eu pensei por todos esses dias e descobri que minha coragem é igual ao meu amor por você e isso basta. – ele chegou mais perto de mim, ainda segurando minha mão. – E se você me aceitar de volta... – ele fechou os olhos e sorriu. – Além de te amar incondicionalmente eu vou amar esse bebê... – ele soltou minha mão esquerda e pousou na minha barriga. – Vou amá-lo como meu filho, Bella. Vou dar meu nome a ele e ser o homem que você precisa ao seu lado. – ele respirou fundo. – Por favor, apenas me perdoe e me permita estar ao seu lado.

O que eu poderia dizer a ele depois de tudo o que ele falou?

Eu podia dizer a ele que eu o amava.

Podia dizer que eu estaria feliz e realizada se ele estivesse ao meu lado.

Podia dizer que ia amar que meu filho fosse um Cullen, que eu ia amar que ele tivesse uma família completa, incluindo seus avós paternos.

Mas eu não podia fazer isso com Edward. Eu sabia que ele estava dizendo a verdade, mas ele me parecia tão confuso.

- Você não precisa fazer isso Edward. – disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu quero Bella! Deus! Como eu quero. – ele disse nervoso. – Quero estar com você pra sempre. Ir às suas consultas e ouvir o coraçãozinho dele, segurar sua mão quando ele nascer, ver seu corpo mudar... – ele suspirou. – Fazer amor com você todos os dias enquanto seu corpo muda.

- Eu não espero que você fique. – falei. – Não vai ser fácil, pelo menos é o que todo mundo diz e eu não quero que você se sinta na obrigação de me ajudar.

- Eu não estarei apenas te ajudando. – ele falou. - Eu quero cuidar de você. Eu te amo Bella e só isso que eu quero, te amar. – ele beijou uma das minhas mãos. – O bebê é um bônus. – ele sorriu e eu o acompanhei.

Ficamos mais uma vez em silêncio e eu mordi meus lábios sem saber o que falar.

Deus! Como eu queria que ele ficasse e estivesse comigo em todos os momentos.

Como eu queria que meu filho tivesse um pai ao invés de ser apontado pelos coleguinhas na escola por não ter um.

Meus pensamentos se esvaíram quando Edward tocou meu rosto.

- Posso te beijar? – ele sussurrou.

Eu sorri ao lembrar do nosso primeiro beijo.

E assenti.

Fechei meus olhos e Edward tocou seus lábios nos meus suavemente. Depois de me dar um selinho demorado, distribuiu beijos por todo meu rosto deixando por último minhas pálpebras fechadas, secando minhas lágrimas com seus beijos.

Ele desceu seus lábios e eu senti sua respiração no meu ouvido, logo depois ele sussurrou.

- Eu amo você. – ele disse. O calor da sua respiração queimando meu corpo. – Me deixe amar você... permita-se Isabella.

- Edward... – minha voz saiu como um gemido.

- Eu estou aqui Bella. – ele sussurrou contra minha pele, sua boca voltando a minha. – Eu estarei sempre aqui... – beijou minha bochecha. – E isso é uma promessa meu amor.

Subia minhas mãos e passei meus braços por seu pescoço o puxando pra dar nele o beijo que eu ansiava.

Quando nossas línguas se tocaram eu senti todo meu corpo arrepiar, mas a melhor sensação foi o arrepio se concentrar em um lugar que eu ansiava por ele, onde eu precisava dele.

Mas eu não podia me entregar a ele até ter certeza que era isso que ele queria, eu precisava ter certeza que ele não iria embora na primeira crise ou no primeiro susto que tivéssemos.

Espalmei minhas mãos no seu peito perfeito e o empurrei.

- Vamos com calma, ok? – pedi. Minha voz estava falha por conta da respiração ofegante.

- Ok. – ele sorriu. Seus lábios ainda nos meus.

- Você vai ao churrasco? – perguntei embolando meus dedos nos seus cabelos.

- Você quer ir? – eu assenti. – Então vamos! Apesar da minha vontade ser ficar o dia inteiro nessa cama com você.

Eu sorri.

Estávamos com nossas testas coladas e meus olhos estavam fechados, absorvendo a respiração quente dele em meu rosto.

- Acredite... eu também queria isso. – abri meus olhos e vi os seus me encarando.

- Vou em casa trocar de roupa. – ele disse e logo depois me deu um beijo demorado.

- Vou me arrumar também.

E levantei e o levei até a porta.

Nos despedimos com um beijo quente e apaixonado.

Eu não me permiti pensar quando Edward saiu.

A única coisa que eu repassava na minha mente era que ele queria ficar comigo e mais nada importava.

Fui até me quarto e tirei o vestido azul de ontem que eu ainda vestia.

Tomei um longo banho quente de banheira e sequei meus cabelos no secador.

Coloquei um vestido floral em branco e vermelho e chinelos de couro dourado.

Fiz uma maquiagem leve e prendi meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo alto.

Coloquei algumas coisas básicas em uma bolsa branca e adicionei um biquíni a ela.

Estava um calor infernal na Califórnia. A ideia da piscina não era nada mal.

Depois de uns 40 minutos que Edward havia saído a campainha tocou.

Era Edward.

- Oi. – ele sorriu e me envolveu em seus braços, colando seus lábios nos meus, num beijo doce, calmo e demorado.

- Oi. – eu disse quando nos afastamos. - Vamos?

Ele assentiu e pegou minha bolsa das minhas mãos.

Edward estava lindo. Ele usava uma bermuda cargo preta e uma camisa simples e branca com gola V, mas mesmo assim fazia minha mente viajar pra lugares obscuros e obscenos.

Tive que rir.

-Está tudo bem? – ele pegou minha mão e me olhou por 3 segundos enquanto dirigia.

- Está. – falei.

- Parece distante... – ele apontou.

- Só pensando... – murmurei.

- Eu estou envolvido em seus pensamentos? – perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

_Ah se você soubesse!_

- Em todos. – o garanti.

Ele deu um sorriso torto e presunçoso e beijou o dorso da minha mão.

Depois de uns 10 minutos chegamos a casa de Rose.

As meninas ficaram animadas com nossa ida e elas ficavam loucas com a minha barriga e os movimentos do bebê.

Emmett me odiava por isso, ele disse que graças a mim e a "boneca" das meninas, a curiosidade de elas saberem de onde vem os bebês foi aguçada.

Bom, elas já tinham 6 anos, uma hora isso chegaria e eles teriam que saber lidar com isso.

Eu disse a ele pra dizer a verdade, mas é claro, que omitir algumas coisas seria necessário.

Oh meu Deus! Eu não sei se _eu_ estou preparada pra isso!

O que eu vou dizer quando meu filho me fizer essa pergunta?

- Está tudo bem? – Edward me perguntou quando eu me sentava na espreguiçadeira.

Emm estava na churrasqueira e Rose foi a cozinha buscar um suco pra mim.

- O que eu vou dizer quando ele quiser saber da onde vem os bebês? – perguntei chocada.

- Bella... – ele riu e afagou meu rosto. – Temos muitas coisas pra se preocupar antes dessa... primeiro vem as fraldas e choro, noites em claro... quando chegar a hora _nós_ saberemos o que fazer.

Ele disse nós!

- Isso soa bem. – o olhei e sorri.

- O que exatamente é _isso_? – ele perguntou divertido.

- Nós. – mordi meus lábios.

Ele sorriu e se inclinou chegando seus lábios ao meu ouvido.

- Sim, agora somos nós. – ele sussurrou. – E eu estarei aqui enquanto você me quiser.

_Sempre!_ – eu quis dizer, mas me contive.

- Hey Família! – Alice entrou animada no quintal. Logo atrás dela veio Jasper. – Bella trouxe sobremesa!

- Posso até adivinhar! – brinquei com ela.

- Chuta! – ela provocou.

- Uhhmmm... – fechei meus olhos. Se ela disse diretamente a mim, seria meu preferido? – Sorvete de pistache!

Alice fez um bico e deixou os ombros caírem.

- Ela é boa! – Jasper disse a Edward.

- Ainda bem que não apostamos. – Alice riu e se sentou na poltrona ao meu lado na varanda.

Os rapazes estavam próximos a churrasqueira tomando cerveja e olhando a carne.

Rose estava terminando o almoço e as meninas na piscina. Eu queria ajudá-la, mas ela disse que se fosse preciso me colaria na cadeira pra que eu não saísse.

- Tudo bem? – Alice perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Está e você? – perguntei.

- Tudo, só preocupada com os preparativos do casamento. – ela deu de ombros.

Eu a olhei bem e vi que tinha algo a mais, ela estava preocupada, apreensiva... eu podia saber pela ruga constante em sua testa.

- O que houve Alice? – perguntei. – Você está estranha. Você e Jasper estão bem? – ela assentiu e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. – Hey, o que houve... – a abracei. – Sou eu, a Bella, lembra? – a olhei.

- Eu...eu... estou atrasada Bella. – ela gaguejou.

- Você acha que pode estar grávida? – perguntei.

Ela assentiu.

- 4 dias e ela não vem... – ela fungou. – Eu estou desesperada... não sei se estou pronta entende? Eu queria me casar primeiro e depois de uns anos pensar nisso... Ah merda! Jasper vai me querer me matar! – ela escondeu seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Alice... você nunca deve pensar assim. Jasper é louco por você, ele nunca te deixaria por causa disso e além do mais eu tenho certeza que ele ia gostar da ideia...

- Eu só não estou pronta Bella... – ela me olhou triste.

- Eu sei minha amiga, mas agora já aconteceu Alice. O que pode ser feito além de amá-lo? – perguntei a ela. – Se você estiver grávida o bebê precisará de você e você vai ter que afastar esse pensamento da cabeça, ok? – ela assentiu e eu peguei sua mão na minha. – E se realmente tiver um bebê ai... – apontei pra sua barriga. – Eu vou estar ao seu lado como sempre estive, assim como você está do meu até hoje.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada Bella. – ela disse ainda triste. – Oh Deus, eu bebi tanto ontem e eu já sabia dessa possibilidade... e se... – eu a cortei.

- Alice, vai ficar tudo bem. – a tranqüilizei. – Vou a clínica na terça, quer ir comigo?

- Vou, eu preciso saber logo isso. Está me corroendo. – ela disse.

- Bom, se você estiver grávida o pessoal do curso de gestante não vai achar que você é o pai do meu filho.

Nós gargalhamos.

- Até porque parece que seu filho já tem um pai. – ela apontou pra Edward rindo de alguma coisa que Emmett disse.

No momento que eu o olhei ele também me olhou. Sorriu pra mim o sorriso mais lindo e eu vi seus lábios sussurrarem um "eu te amo".

Eu retribui o sorriso e o sussurro... "eu também".

Rose se juntou a mim e a Alice na varanda depois de arrumar a mesa de madeira do quintal.

Alice contou a novidade a ela e Rose a tranqüilizou assim como eu fiz. Graças a Deus Alice pareceu relaxar e aceitar a possibilidade de uma gravidez.

Não demorou muito pra Rose perguntar sobre Edward. Eu disse a ela que nós conversamos e que ele me explicou os seus motivos pra ficar 2 meses afastado e ainda sim ela não estava satisfeita.

- Eu só não quero vê-la de novo daquele jeito Bella, não é que eu não goste dele. – ela justificou.

- Eu sei Rose e te entendo, mas assim como eu, você poderia dar uma chance a ele. – eu disse. – Se você pudesse ouvir o que ele me disse ontem... – suspirei. – Ele disse que quer cuidar de nós... – acariciei minha barriga. – Estar presente em todos os momentos e assumir o bebê... ele está se esforçando pra apagar o erro.

- Ele te ama. – Alice disse. – Isso é indiscutível. Posso ver só de ele olhar pra você e ele também te admira, muito... dê uma olhada... – ela apontou pra churrasqueira.

Quando nós três olhamos em direção a churrasqueira Edward me olhava. Seu olhar me penetrava, chegava a queimar minha pele.

- Percebe? – Alice perguntou. Eu ainda olhava pra Edward e ele mantinha seus olhos em mim. – Consegue perceber porque ele te olha assim? – eu assenti. – Você o olha da mesma maneira Bella. Isso é destino, estava escrito... – ela deu de ombros.

Eu e Rose rimos e sem querer desviei meus olhos de Edward.

Olhei de novo pra churrasqueira e agora Edward vinha na nossa direção.

Meu coração pareceu querer saltar da boca e eu me senti com 15 anos novamente.

- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou a mim. Se inclinou e me deu um selinho. Eu assenti. – Emmett disse que podemos almoçar. – ele falou pra nós três. – Está com fome? – ele voltou sua atenção a mim.

- Muita! – eu disse.

- Bom, então vamos comer, porque eu também estou faminta. – Alice disse dando um pulo da poltrona.

O resto do dia passou lento e agradável. Acabamos estendendo o almoço e jantando na casa de Rose, usamos as sobras do almoço pra isso.

Edward entrou na piscina com as meninas, Emmett e Jasper se juntaram a ele também.

Ele insistiu pra que eu entrasse, mas eu consegui convencê-lo do contrário.

O domingo foi maravilhoso e quando fomos embora lembrei Alice do nosso compromisso na terça e que ela tinha que contar a Jasper.

Quando entramos no carro pra voltar pra casa o peso do dia agitado caiu sobre minhas costas.

Dei um suspiro profundo e acariciei minha barriga.

- Cansada? – Edward perguntou sem tirar a atenção da estrada.

- Um pouco. – respondi.

Ele me olhou e sorriu.

- Ok, muito! – ele riu.

- Descanse... – ele tirou uma mão do volante e acariciou minha barriga.

Deus! Isso é tão bom!

O bebê na mesma hora ficou mais ativo.

Fechei meus olhos curtindo a sensação da mão quente de Edward em mim e a resposta do bebê ao seu toque.

- Ele gosta de você. – sussurrei.

- Eu o amo. – ele disse simplesmente.

Eu abri meus olhos e o encarei.

- Eu estou falando sério Bella... – ele assentiu. – Eu amo vocês!

Eu fiquei em silêncio.

O que eu poderia dizer a ele? A única coisa que consegui fazer foi sorrir e assentir.

A última coisa que me lembro daquela noite foi ter adormecido no carro e ter acordado na minha cama com Edward ao meu lado.


	13. Cap 12

**Pessoal, me desculpem a demora. Estava viajando e nem pude escrever. Sorry!**

**Voltaremos a rotina normal de 1 cap por dia.**

**Enjoy!**

**- x -**

"_O tempo foi paciente por muito tempo__  
__Como eu pude fingir ser tão forte?__  
__Olhando pra você, baby__  
__E sentindo isto, também__  
__Se eu te pedisse pra você me abraçar forte__  
__Então tudo estaria certo_

(...)

_Quanto mais rápido você deixar dois corações baterem juntos_

_Mais rápido você saberá que esse amor é pra sempre_

_(Vai ser amor)_

_O amor necessita de tempo "agora ou nunca"_

_(Vai ser amor)_

_Vai ser forte_

_Você irá acreditar que será forte o bastante__"_

_**Mandy Moore – It' Gonna be Love.**_

Acordei na manhã de terça – feira com um bebê inquieto dentro de mim. Assim que eu despertei um pouco – ainda sem abrir os olhos – senti um rastro quente na minha barriga e logo entendi que isso era que estava agitando o bebê.

Abri meus olhos lentamente tentando ajustá-los a claridade do sol que entrava pela janela.

- Bom dia. – Edward deu um beijo na minha barriga.

- Bom dia. – sorri pra ele.

Ele estava debruçado na cama, já arrumado.

- Não queria ter te acordado, mas você brigaria comigo se eu não fizesse, como ontem. – ele sorriu. – Eu tenho que ir pra aula.

- Ok. – murmurei.

- Seu café está pronto e eu já cuidei de Beka, apenas descanse, ok? - eu assenti. – Estarei de volta na hora do almoço pra ir ao médico com você.

- Ok.

- Eu te amo! – senti seus lábios nos meus e levantei minha mão pra acariciar seus cabelos.

- Também amo você.

Logo assim que ele saiu eu dormi novamente não devia nem ser 8 horas da manhã e eu estava exausta com o jantar de Alice e a festa na piscina meu final de semana tinha sido agitado, era terça-feira e eu ainda não tinha me recuperado.

Os últimos três dias foram incrivelmente maravilhosos. Edward havia ficado aqui em casa, dormido ao meu lado todos os dias e sempre me lembrando como me amava.

Sempre fazendo carinho na minha barriga ou em mim, me dando massagem ou fazendo o jantar pra mim.

Ele tinha a rotina dele. Ele estudava durante a manhã, a tarde estava na livraria e lá pelas 5:30 estava em casa cuidando de mim.

Ontem, segunda – feira, eu fiquei na Boston e senti uma falta incrível dele.

Hoje como eu tinha consulta ele não ficaria na livraria pra me acompanhar.

Seria nossa primeira consulta juntos, como pais do _nosso_ bebê.

Quando acordei de novo já era quase 11 da manhã. Alice já tinha me avisado que estaria na loja e que depois do almoço iria sair pra também ir a clínica comigo e Edward.

Edward sabia que ela ia a clínica, mas não sabia o real motivo da sua ida até lá. Ele pensava que era apenas apoio moral a mim.

Desde que Edward voltou nós não nos tocamos intimamente. Esta difícil, muito difícil me manter afastada dele, afinal nós dois desejamos isso.

Juntando 2 meses sem sexo e hormônios borbulhando no meu corpo eu acredito que minha hesitação não iria demorar muito tempo.

Porra! Só de pensar nisso eu já fico excitada.

Me levantei e fui tomar café.

Só Edward mesmo pra me preparar o café da manhã, desde que eu tenho a Boston nunca mais usei minha forma de Waffles ou minha torradeira.

Quando acabei de comer as panquecas que Edward me fez com suco de laranja fresco, resolvi tomar um banho.

Depois da bucha quente, sequei pacientemente meus cabelos no secador e coloquei um vestido solto indo pra cozinha preparar o almoço.

Fiz frango grelhado com uma salada de folhas, tomate cereja e cenouras.

Assim que eu acabei o almoço fui até a loja. Edward já devia estar pra chegar e enquanto ele não chegava fiquei um tempo na cafeteria botando a conversa em dia e convidei Alice pra almoçar na minha casa.

Depois de uns 20 minutos conversando com Alice, Edward chegou. Ele me deu um selinho e cumprimentou a todos.

Nós três entramos e sentamos a mesa.

- Alice... – Edward a chamou enquanto almoçávamos. – Eu vou com a Bella, não precisa atrapalhar seu dia por causa disso.

- Não estará me atrapalhando Edward. – ela disse tensa e me olhou pedindo ajuda.

- Eu pedi pra ela ir. – falei comendo uma cenoura. – Já tinha marcado com ela desde o mês passado.

- Ok. – ele disse. – Por mim não tem problema, é só que tem a loja e pode atrapalhar, sei lá.

Ficamos em silêncio, na verdade um silêncio bem incômodo. Alice me encarou e eu entendi que ela falaria. Eu neguei com a cabeça, dizendo que ela não precisava fazer isso, mas quando eu percebi ela já tinha falado.

- É que eu acho que estou grávida Edward. – ela soltou.

Ele parou de comer e a olhou.

- Não conte a ninguém, apenas você e Bella sabem disso. – ela pediu.

- Eu jamais contaria. – ele garantiu.

- Que bom. – ela suspirou. – Por isso estou indo, preciso confirmar. – ela deu de ombros. – Depois do porre de sábado eu meio que estou preocupada com isso.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele alisou seu ombro.

- Eu sei que vai. – ela sorriu pra ele.

Quando acabamos de almoçar, Alice me ajudou a tirar a mesa e eu fui me arrumar enquanto Edward lavava a louça.

Coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusa justa preta e sapatilhas rosa. Coloquei na minha bolsa tudo que eu precisava e fomos pra sala.

- Vamos? – perguntei a Edward quando chegamos na sala.

Ele me abraçou de lado e fomos pra clínica em seu carro.

Eu dei meu nome a recepcionista e Alice teve que fazer uma ficha, já que não era paciente de lá ainda.

Eu entraria primeiro com Edward e depois da minha era a consulta de Alice.

Não demorou muito e meu nome foi chamado.

Dr. Cox conheceu Edward e disse que ficou feliz de saber que eu teria alguém do meu lado.

Contei a ele sobre a cólica no sábado a noite e mais uma vez ele disse que era normal e me mandou continuar tomando o remédio se isso acontecer.

Edward ouviu todas as orienteções atento e as vezes fazia algumas perguntas. Como o que eu podia comer e de quantas em quantas horas e não demorou muito pra perguntar se nós podíamos transar.

Eu tive que revirar os olhos quando ouvi a sua pergunta. Edward não me parecia ser daqueles homens que acreditavam que cutucariam a cabeça do bebê com seu membro.

Homens...

- Bom... – Dr. Cox disse. – Agora vamos fazer a ultra e se tivermos um pouco de sorte saberemos o sexo do bebê. – eu assenti animada. – Você sabe o que fazer... – ele apontou pra maca.

Me levantei e deixei nela agradecendo mentalmente por nessa altura a ultra ser por fora da barriga e não transvaginal.

Não sei qual seria a reação de Edward ao ver o aparelho entrando em mim.

Edward se posicionou ao meu lado e segurou minha mão.

Suspirei quando o gel gelado entrou em contato com a minha barriga e Edward murmurou um "está tudo bem?" e eu apenas assenti que sim.

Estava absorta nos batimentos do meu bebê quando a voz do meu médico me resgatou do transe.

- Oh meu Deus! – ele disse espantado. – Bella!

- O que foi? – perguntei assustada.

- Está ouvindo? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, eu ouço. – era o coração do bebê, estava meio embolado, não estava muito audível, mas dava pra ouvir.

- Oh meu Deus. – ele repetiu. – Me desculpe Bella, eu não tinha visto antes... – sua voz morreu.

- Há algo errado? – Edward perguntou confuso.

Dr. Cox olhava a tela do ultrassom com os olhos arregalados.

- Você está me assustando! – segurei forte a mão de Edward já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Está tudo bem Isabella, mas o que eu vejo é incrível. – ele exclamou.

- Por favor, me diga... o que é? – perguntei aflita.

Ele não disse nada, apenas virou o monitor pra que eu olhasse.

- Não vejo nada, por favor, fale comigo. – implorei.

- Você quer saber o sexo? – ele perguntou.

PORRA! Era isso que ele estava vendo?

Quase me matou do coração.

- Queremos! – Edward respondeu por mim.

- É um menino! – o médico disse. Eu olhei pra Edward e ele tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios. – E uma menina. – ele completou.

Ehn?

- Como? – pisquei meus olhos algumas vezes como se isso fosse fazer eu ouvir melhor.

Olhei pra Edward e ele olhava um ponto fixo atônito.

- São gêmeos Isabella. – o médico disso. – Isso acontece algumas vezes, um acaba escondendo o outro por isso não vi antes. – ele explicou.

- Como? – perguntei chocada.

- Gestações múltiplas são comuns em casos de inseminação artificial. – ele respondeu.

Depois que acabou a ultra e a consulta nós fomos pra sala de espera.

Edward não disse uma única palavra depois da notícia e eu estava chocada.

Eu _realmente_ não estava preparada pra dois bebês de uma vez só.

Saímos da sala e Alice me olhou espantada, mas ela logo foi chamada e eu não pude explicar a ela o motivo de meus olhos, provavelmente, estarem arregalados.

Eu sentei na sala de espera pra aguardar Alice e esperei que Edward fizesse o mesmo, mas ele não fez.

Ele parou a alguns metros de mim e me olhou com olhos distantes.

- Eu... vou... eu... – ele apontou por cima do ombro e sai pela porta da clínica antes de completar a frase.

_E a ficha dele caiu!_

Avisei a menina da recepção que caso Alice saísse que era pra avisá-la que fui ao banheiro.

Sentei no vaso fechado e deixei que minhas lágrimas caíssem.

3 dias de conto de fadas e agora mais uma vez ele fugiu.

Porra! Eu também tenho medo! Será que ele não percebe isso?

Será que ele não percebe que agora, nesse momento, eu preciso que ele me abrace e me diga que ficará tudo bem?

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei no banheiro, mas ouvi batidas suaves na porta e Alice me chamando do lado de fora.

Lavei meu rosto e abri a porta.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou quando viu meu rosto vermelho. – O bebê está bem?

- São bebês. – eu disse sem olhá-la. – São gêmeos Alice, um casal.

- Está tudo bem? Você está bem? – ela quis saber.

- Estou assustada pra caralho... – funguei. – Mas me acostumei com um, posso me acostumar com dois, não é?

- Isso amiga. Vamos tirar de letra. – ela piscou pra mim. – E Rose tem vantagem nessa área. – nós rimos.

- Obrigada! – a abracei.

- Cadê Edward? – ela perguntou quando nos afastamos. Eu dei um soluço baixo e ela segurou meus ombros. – Bella, cadê Edward? – ela perguntou novamente.

- Eu... eu não sei. – deixei mais umas lágrimas caírem. – Ele ficou atordoado com a notícia e saiu sem me dizer pra onde ia.

- Que filho da puta! – ela quase gritou.

- E você? Como foi? – mudei o assuntou.

- Fiz um exame de sangue, sai ainda hoje. – ela disse.

- Então vamos sentar e esperar. – forcei um sorriso indo pra sala de espera.

Alice segurou minhas mãos a todo o momento. Acho que ela esperava que eu fosse desabar na frente de meia dúzia de gestantes, ela estava certa, essa era minha vontade, mas só Deus sabe como eu estava me segurando.

Depois de umas meia hora Dr. Cox chamou Alice e ela pediu que eu entrasse com ela.

Alice estava grávida. 10 semanas.

Fiquei feliz ao ver seu sorriso quando escutou a notícia e mais feliz ainda porque sabia que ela faria o curso de gestante comigo nos últimos meses da minha gestação.

Engoli o choro ao lembrar disso. Ontem quando estávamos na cama pra ir dormir comentei sobre o curso com Edward e ele disse que iria fazer comigo pra aprender a cuidar do bebê.

E agora ele desistiu de tudo.

Eu tinha razão ao pensar que ele fugiria na primeira dificuldade.

Saímos do consultório e agora Alice tinha um cartão como meu e uma receita com as mesmas vitaminas que eu tomava.

Quando estávamos saindo da clínica a recepcionista me chamou.

- Srta. Swan? – ela me chamou. – O Sr. Cullen mandou que eu te entregasse. – ela me passou a chave do carro dele.

Mas que porra ele estava pensando?

Peguei a chave e a agradeci.

_Dê um tempo a ele Isabella. Isso tudo é novo pra ele._

Alice se ofereceu pra dirigir e eu entreguei a chave a ela. Eu ainda estava nervosa e minhas mãos trêmulas, tanto por Edward quanto pela notícia.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu fique com você? – Alice perguntou quando entramos na Boston.

- Tenho Lice, eu vou descansar. – eu disse. – E ele tem que voltar pra pegar o carro dele. – sacudi as chaves a ela.

Nos despedimos com um abraço e eu entrei.

Quando entrei em casa ainda tive a esperança de procurá-lo, mas ele não estava lá.

Fiz um sanduiche de tortilla com o resto da salada e do frango do almoço e comi com suco de laranja.

No início da noite Rose ligou e eu contei a novidade a ela.

A primeira coisa que ela disse?

- Eu sempre desconfiei! Eu sabia que essa sua barriga de 4 meses estava muito grande pra um bebê só. – eu até ri no momento, mas depois meu sorriso se apagou, porque agora além de Edward ter ido embora, eu estava me sentindo a própria porca prenha.

Em algum momento eu deitei no sofá pra ver se a TV me distraia, mas acabei adormecendo e acordei com a porta abrindo.

Era Edward.

- A chave do seu carro está no aparador. – eu disse friamente encarando a TV.

- Porque diz isso? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Acredito que veio pegar seu carro certo? – perguntei se o olhar. – A chave está no aparador. – repeti.

- Eu não vim pegar meu carro. – ele disse. Percebi que ele estava parado no mesmo lugar.

- Eu já tenho um carro Edward. Leve o seu e feche a porta quando sair, por favor. – fechei meus olhos por 3 segundos.

- Eu não vim pegar meu carro porque não vou a lugar algum. – ele disse firme.

Eu o olhei pela primeira vez desde que ele entrou.

Me levantei calmamente e o encarei a uns 3 metros dele.

- Então o que veio fazer aqui Edward? – perguntei ainda usando toda a indiferença que eu encontrei em mim.

- Ficar com você. – ele quase sussurrou. – Escuta, eu... – eu o cortei.

- Você sabia que eu precisei de você hoje? – perguntei. Ele se mexeu no lugar descansando o corpo em uma só perna. – Você sabe que eu senti quando eu recebi a notícia Edward? Você sabe como eu fiquei sem saber onde você tinha ido ou quantas lágrimas eu derramei na porra do banheiro daquela clínica? – ele abaixou meus olhos. – Oh, me desculpe, você não sabe não é? – ironizei. – Você não sabe por que você fugiu e me deixou sozinha quando eu mais precisava de você!

- Me desculpe, ok? – ele pediu. – Eu só precisava pensar, colocar algumas coisas na minha cabeça do lugar.

- Fugindo?

- Eu não fugi Bella, eu estou aqui. – ele fez que ia andar, mas eu levantei uma mão pra que ele parasse.

- Pára Edward! Pára de fingir que está tudo bem. Eu não quero brincar de casinha com você. – falei. – A responsabilidade é grande Edward, são duas vidas nas minhas mãos e eu não estou pedindo que você fique, mas se você quiser ficar eu tenho que ter a certeza que você estará nessa 100%. Como eu posso estar bem esperando que a qualquer momento você desista e fuja, vá embora do nada? Eu não vou agüentar isso Edward, eu não posso passar por isso. – alisei minha barriga. – Vá pra casa dos seus pais e pense no que você quer fazer... merda! Eu amo você, mas não posso deixar que você faça isso comigo... com você. Entende? Vá embora e quando você tiver uma resposta me procura. – me sentei no sofá.

- Eu tenho uma resposta agora. – ele disse. – Eu quero ficar Bella. Eu quero fazer isso por nós, por eles. – ele apontou pra minha barriga. – Eu fui um covarde com você hoje e mais uma vez, pela centésima vez eu te peço perdão. Eu tive medo e a insegurança me bateu de novo. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Ontem um cara foi na livraria e ele tinha 3 crianças, nós começamos a conversar sobre ser pai. Eu disse a ele que minha mulher estava grávida e então ele começou a falar um monte de coisas sobre gravidez e filhos que me assustaram pra caralho. Ele veio com um papo que vamos acabar nos perdendo pra cuidar do bebê, que sexo será raridade ou que não vamos ter tempo pra nada, mas o que mais me abalou foi quando ele disse que um bebê custa 20.000 dólares por mês. – ele se alterou. – 20.000 dólares Bella! Eu não posso te oferecer isso e isso foi o que mais me assustou. Eu não tenho instabilidade financeira pra cuidar de dois bebês... foi nisso que eu pensei o dia todo e eu decidi sair da faculdade... – eu o olhei incrédula.

- Não! Você não irá fazer isso! – eu disse convicta. Eu nunca deixaria ele fazer essa loucura.

- Bella, precisamos do dinheiro e se eu trabalhar em período integral o lucro vai ser maior. – ele disse.

- Você está no último período Edward, jamais deixaria você fazer uma coisa dessas. – falei.

- Você entende o que eu senti? – ele perguntou. – Me desculpe por negligenciar totalmente seus sentimentos, mas naquele momento eu não pude estar lá pra você e isso me mata. Eu sou um idiota imaturo Bella, mas eu quero crescer e pra isso eu preciso da sua segurança comigo.

- Edward... vá e depois a gente resolve isso. – disse mais uma vez.

- Eu não quero ir a lugar algum Bella. – ele se aproximou e se ajoelhou na minha frente. – É aqui que eu quero estar... – descansou sua cabeça em meus joelhos e eu levei minhas mãos aos seus cabelos, massageando suavemente seu couro cabeludo. – Eu amo você! – ele disse. – Eu vou ser um homem melhor, um pai melhor, eu te prometo. Nós vamos fazer o curso e eu vou dar um jeito quanto ao dinheiro, nós vamos ficar bem. – ele assentiu ainda com a testa no meu joelho.

- Dinheiro não é o problema Edward. Eu sabia no que estava me metendo. Você acha que eu engravidaria, correndo o risco de ter óctuplos sem ter dinheiro guardado? – ouvi sua risada.

- Eu só não quero ser um fardo pra você. Eu quero ser o que você precisa, o que te faz feliz. – ele quase sussurrou.

Ele segurei seu queixo e o levantei, fazendo-o me encarar.

- Acredite em mim, você é. – o garanti.

- Deus! Eu não te mereço! – ele colocou sua testa no meu joelho de novo.

- Está tudo bem Edward, nós vamos ficar bem. – voltei a massagem nos seus cabelos.

Ele subiu as mãos pelas minhas pernas alisando minhas coxas suavemente.

Oh meu Deus! Ele era bom nisso!

- Edward... – umedeci meus lábios.

- Deixa eu te amar Bella. – ele pediu me encarando. – Deixa eu te mostrar meu amor por você.

Ele se ergueu e se inclinou me beijando com desejo. Meu corpo quase entrou em ebulição quando sua língua enroscou na minha, me acariciando enquanto ele simulava uma penetração na minha boca.

Oh Deus!

- Edward... – gemi quando ele desceu os beijos pelo meu pescoço, me lambendo logo em seguida.

Ele me puxou pra que eu ficasse em pé e tirou minha blusa, logo em seguida senti seus braços me rodearem e o fecho do sutiã ser desfeito, me deixando exposta a ele.

Ele voltou a me beijar cheio de desejo. Suas mãos serpenteavam pelo meu corpo deixando um rastro de calor por onde passava até pararem nos meus seios. Eu soltei um gemido de prazer num misto de dor, meus seios estavam enormes e doloridos.

- Tudo bem? – ele afastou sua boca do meu seio direito e me olhou.

- Tudo, eles só estão doloridos. – eu disse.

- Quer que eu pare? – me perguntou.

- Não, por favor. – gemi.

Ele rodeou meu mamilo com sua língua quente e massageou o outro seio suavemente.

- Assim está bom? – sua língua ainda estava no meu mamilo.

- Umhumm... – suspirei.

- Eles estão perfeitos. – ele os juntou num movimento delicado correndo sua língua no topo deles. – Você tem um gosto tão bom.

- Eu preciso de você. – sussurrei de olhos fechados.

- Eu também preciso de você meu amor. – ele

Ele soltou meus lábios somente pra me deitar no sofá e acabar de tirar minhas roupas.

Ele voltou a me beijar, mas dessa vez era mais intenso, nossas línguas brigavam entre si me fazendo delirar com seu toque.

O ajudei a tirar sua camisa e ele ficou em pé pra tirar seus sapatos e a calça.

Não tinha como ele deitar em cima de mim, então ele me puxou, me fazendo sentar em seu colo de frente pra ele sem que nos encaixássemos.

- Eu te amo tanto. – ele disse agarrando meus cabelos pela nuca e me puxando pra um beijo desesperado.

- Eu também. – disse ofegante quando o beijo acabou.

- Eu te prometo que não vou mais a lugar algum. – uma de suas mãos desceu até a base da cintura enquanto sua boca torturava meu seio.

Eu queria pedir pra que ele não me prometesse aquilo, mas me contive pra não estragar o momento.

Senti sua mão deixar minhas costas e logo depois seu polegar rodeava meu ponto sensível me enlouquecendo antes dos seus dedos entrarem em mim.

- Uhmmm... – gemi. – Se... se você continuar... eu não vou agüentar. – disse com dificuldade.

- Eu não quero que você agüente amor. – eu abri os olhos e o olhei. – Mas eu gostaria que você implorasse por mim como na nossa primeira vez. – ele deu um sorriso cheio de malícia.

- Primeiro... continue o que você... uhmmm... está... – puxei o ar quando senti meu corpo dar o primeiro espasmo. – Fazendo... oh Deus! Depois... depois eu faço o que você quiser.

- Parece um bom negócio. – ele me ergueu do seu colo e me deitou de novo no sofá.

- Edward! – o repreendi.

- Amor, meu jogo, minhas regras, ok? – deu um sorriso torto.

Ele acariciou calmamente minha barriga, dando beijos nela, descendo até chegar a lateral do meu quadril, desceu mais um pouco até minhas coxas e eu conseguia sentir sua respiração quente em meu sexo.

Ele passou sua língua por toda extensão do meu sexo enquanto seus dedos me invadiam.

OH MEU DEUS!

Corrigindo: ele era bom em tudo!

Não demorei muito e explodi na sua boca gritando seu nome.

- Oh meu Deus! – levei minha mão ao peito na inútil tentativa de acalmar meus batimentos, até os bebês estavam agitados.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou divertido.

- Vou ficar se você prometer fazer isso sempre! – respondi ofegante.

Ok, isso ele podia prometer. Eu acreditaria fácil!

- Todos os dias. Está bom? – ele perguntou me puxando pro colo dele.

- Perfeito! – eu me levantei do sofá e me sentei no seu colo de costas pra ele.

Ele colocou o rosto no vão do meu pescoço torturando meu pescoço e quando desci no seu colo nós nos encaixamos perfeitamente.

Quase tinha me esquecido como isso era bom.

Soltei um gemido, mas acho que foi alto demais.

- Você está bem? – ele me perguntou enquanto investia em mim de baixo pra cima.

- Uhmhum... – soltei mais um gemido.

Edward forçou o corpo pra frente e ficamos em pé sem que nos desconectássemos.

Ele nos virou e me debruçou no sofá, coloquei um dos joelhos na beirada do sofá e apoiei as mãos no encosto do sofá.

Logo em seguida Edward me invadiu.

Puta Merda!

- Ainda bem? – ele perguntou, seu ritmo era lento quase uma tortura.

- Estou... vou ficar se você não parar... – sussurrei.

Ele aumentou a força das suas investidas e eu não consegui mais agüentar, meu orgasmo me atingiu com força, só não desabei porque as mãos de Edward me seguravam com força pelo quadril.

Poucos minutos eu senti Edward se liberar dentro de mim.

Caimos exaustos no sofá e Edward me abraçou, fazendo com que me aninhasse em seu peito.

- Eu amo você Bella. – ele disse.

Eu apoiei meu queixo em seu peito e o olhei.

- Também amo você. – sorri pra ele. – Isso me lembra uma coisa.

- O que? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Que você podia morar aqui. – falei.

- Seria uma boa ideia. – ele sorriu.

- Assim, você fica com a gente... – ele sorriu e acariciou minha barriga. – E não precisa mais morar com seus pais.

- Bom, eu preciso mesmo estar por perto pra cuidar de você. – ele disse. – Mas morar com meus pais não é tão ruim assim, mas eu viria se você me quisesse por aqui.

- Então pode fazer sua mudança amanhã. – eu disse e logo depois bocejei.

- Cama? – ele perguntou e deu uma risada.

- Também seria uma boa ideia. – eu disse.

Ele levantou, colocou sua roupa e me ajudou a levantar.

Tomamos um banho juntos e deitamos.

Edward me deu uma de suas massagens nos pés e dessa vez ele estendeu até as panturrilhas.

Eu não sei ao certo, mas acredito que dormi no meio da massagem.


	14. Cap 13

O tempo passou voando.

Entre a livraria, a Boston, diversos exames de Edward na faculdade e a fazenda, se passaram 2 meses e agora eu estava com 6 meses completos de gestação.

O que me dava um certo desespero por dois motivos.

O primeiro era que os bebês não tinham nada ainda. Eu ficava adiando, adiando e já se foram 4 meses. E eu ainda tinha que esperar Rose, já que eu não entendia nada de coisas de bebê e ela me ajudaria a comprar as coisas.

O segundo, Dr. Cox disse que numa gestação de gêmeos os bebês poderiam nascer a qualquer momento depois do 7º mês. Juntando o fato que meus filhos não têm um par de meias e que eles logo iriam nascer, eu estava assusta pra caralho.

Edward estava uma pilha nas últimas semanas, era época de provas e exames finais e ele só tinha a noite pra estudar. Eu não o culpava e fazia o máximo pra não incomodá-lo e deixá-lo à vontade, já que ele morava aqui comigo há 2 meses. Tinha dias que ele dormia sentado na mesa de jantar debruçado em um dos seus livros de economia.

Como o parto poderia acontecer a qualquer momento do mês que vem, Edward tirava dois dias da semana longe da livraria pra poder ir ao curso de gestante comigo. Alice e Jasper também estavam participando.

Há alguns dias Edward conheceu Zoe e Mark em uma visita que fizemos a casa de repouso. Eles se deram super bem. Zoe ficou feliz ao ver minha felicidade ao lado de Edward e disse que nos abençoava enquanto Edward me respeitasse e me fizesse feliz.

Com os pais de Edward foi diferente. Esme, sua mãe, me recebeu super bem, mas seu pai Carlisle não. Ele foi capaz de dizer na minha cara que não aprovava meu relacionamento com Edward, que achava um absurdo ele assumir meus filhos e que não aceitava isso de forma alguma. Eu tive vontade de dizer a ele que sua opinião não me importava, a única opinião que me importa é a de Edward e a felicidade que temos vivendo nos últimos meses bastava pra mim. Depois que seu pai me disse essas coisas Edward e eu passamos a ir à fazenda quando seus pais não estavam lá. Esme chegou a vir algumas vezes aqui em casa nos ver e sempre foi muito bem recebida.

Edward não queria mais que fossemos pra fazenda também por causa dos bebês e já qualquer momento eles podiam nascer, ele queria que estivéssemos o mais perto possível do hospital.

Hoje eu estava de folga e tiraria o dia pra fazer compras com Rose. Ela já tinha me indicado uma pessoa pra ajeitar as coisas do bebê. Rachel lavaria e passaria as roupas dos bebês pra mim.

Deus! Isso me faz lembrar que também preciso comprar móveis.

Saco!

Minha barriga estava imensa. Todos os meses eu penso como é possível ela aumentar tanto. Eu estou impressionada com a elasticidade da minha pele. Espero que todo esse colágeno me ajude na velhice.

Acordei e Edward ainda estava dormindo. Olhei o meu celular e era 7:20 da manhã, ele precisava acordar pra ir pra faculdade.

- Edward... – o chamei alisando seu peito nu. – Amor, são 7:20.

- Eu já vou. – ele sussurrou ainda de olhos fechados.

Ele se virou de frente pra mim e pousou a mão no meu quadril, a subindo pela lateral do meu corpo até alcançar meu seio direito.

- Você vai chegar atrasado. – murmurei quando senti seus beijos em meu colo e no meu pescoço.

- Será por um bom motivo. – falou contra a pele do meu pescoço.

Quem sou eu pra negar sexo a ele. Havia dias que não transávamos porque ele estava estudando ou cansado demais.

Ontem eu acordei 3 horas da manhã pra fazer xixi e Edward ainda estudava na sala.

Ele se ergueu na cama e tirou minha calcinha short e sua calça de pijama.

- Vem. – ele me puxou pra cima dele.

Eu sentei em seu quadril sem que nos encaixássemos e ele tirou meu top.

Graças a Deus eu vivia em um estado constante de excitação, porque ele estava atrasado e não tínhamos tempo pra preliminares.

Eu me ergui e quando desci, ele me invadiu lentamente.

- Meu Deus Bella! Eu nem te toquei e você está tão molhada. – ele murmurou meio incoerente.

Uma de suas mãos foi pro meu quadril me ajudando a subir e descer nele e a outra ele levou ao meu sexo me estimulando.

- Oh Deus...Edw... – tentei dizer algo mais nada saiu.

- Goza Bella, vem! – ele pediu se erguendo da cama e me invadindo mais fundo.

Aquilo foi o suficiente pra eu não agüentar mais e explodir, minutos depois Edward chegou ao seu orgasmo também.

- Merda! Eu preciso ir! – ele fez uma careta acariciando minha barriga.

- Está acabando Edward, faltam apenas alguns meses. – o lembrei.

- Eu sei. – ele suspirou. – Mas minha vontade é de ficar o dia todo aqui nessa cama te amando.

Dei um selinho nele.

- Eu também. – sai de cima dele. – Agora vá tomar um banho que eu vou fazer café.

- Eu amo você. – ele disse enquanto eu colocava meu roupão.

- Também te amo. – dei um selinho nele e fui pra cozinha.

Fiz café, um suco de laranja e torradas.

Depois de alguns minutos Edward saiu do quarto arrumado e tomou café-da-manhã.

- Vou pra livraria depois da aula. – ele me avisou. – Coma alguma coisa decente na rua. Depois vou perguntar a Rose sobre seu almoço.

- Sim, senhor. – brinquei. – Coma alguma coisa saudável também.

- Comerei. – ele sorriu e se levantou. – Até a noite.

- Até a noite. – ele me deu um beijo doce e demorado e foi pra faculdade.

Eu terminei de tomar meu café e ajeitei a cozinha.

Quando acabei tomei uma ducha quente e sequei meus cabelos no secador.

Coloquei uma calça branca de cadarço e uma camiseta creme, nos pés eu calcei uma rasteirinha.

Peguei meu carro e fui pra casa da Rose. Antes passei na Boston e dei um beijo em Alice.

Pra variar Rose ainda não estava pronta. Emmett já tinha saído pra trabalhar e as meninas estavam na escola.

- E você e Edward? – ela perguntou enquanto se trocava. Eu estava sentada na ponta da sua cama.

- Estamos bem. – eu disse. – Ele está meio sobrecarregado por causa da faculdade, mas ainda é o mesmo, só que com menos horas de sono e sexo. – nós rimos.

- Ele vai almoçar com a gente? – ela perguntou.

- Não. Ele vai direto pra livraria. – fiz uma careta.

Rose riu.

- Você tem que confiar nele Bella. Não existe prova de amor maior do que ele está te dando. – ela se sentou ao meu lado pra calçar seus sapatos.

- Eu sei Rose, mas Tânia está lá entende? Já não basta ela estudar com ele, ela ainda trabalha com ele. – eu disse. – Eu sei que ele quer estar comigo, mas eu só me sinto insegura. – dei de ombros. – Eu estou grávida e imensa, ela é linda, loira, nova e magra... e tenho certeza que a hora que ele der brecha ela abre aquelas pernas magras pra ele. – Rose riu.

- Mas ele te ama e isso ela não tem. – ela pegou sua bolsa. - Vamos?

Era melhor mesmo deixar esse assusto pra lá.

Eu realmente odiava o fato de Edward passar metade do dia com uma ex, mas eu tinha que frear meus pensamentos e ouvir Rose.

Por que motivo um homem assumiria uma mulher grávida – de gêmeos – de não fosse amor?

Tânia que se roesse de inveja e se contentasse a assistir nossa felicidade.

Pensar nisso me fez lembrar que eu preciso ir à livraria, desde que eu e Edward voltamos eu não havia ido lá.

Passamos a tarde fazendo compras e eu preferi não ver o rombo que foi feito em minha conta.

Comprei desde roupas até prendedores de chupeta.

Comprei também uma cômoda pra Rachel ter onde guardar as roupinhas depois de lavadas e incontáveis pacotes de fralda descartável.

Os berços eu fiquei em dúvida e deixei pra comprar com Edward.

O carrinho era uma monstruosidade e eu preferi não comprar. Aquela coisa não passava nem por uma porta, devia ser horrível andar com ele por ali.

O passeio estava ótimo e ainda bem que viemos no meu carro, porque senão não conseguiríamos levar tudo no carro de Rose.

Depois que guardamos as coisas em meu carro nos sentamos pra almoçar.

Eu comi uma salada com frango e suco de uva. Rose preferiu massa com carne vermelha.

No meio do almoço Edward me ligou me dizendo que estava indo pra livraria e querendo saber o que eu estava comendo.

Depois que eu disse e Rose confirmou ele se despediu e desligou.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro. – eu disse a Rose me levantando quando acabei de almoçar.

- É logo ali. – ela apontou. – Vou terminar de almoçar.

Eu a deixei na mesa e fui até o banheiro. Nem parecia que eu tinha feito xixi a 20 minutos atrás.

Quando saí do banheiro alguém chamou meu nome.

- Isabella?

Me virei e dei de cara com o pai de Edward.

Que porra ele fazia num shopping?

- Oi Sr. Cullen. – o cumprimentei. Se ele não tinha educação, eu tinha.

- Como está Edward? – ele perguntou.

- Bem, está na livraria agora. – respondi.

- Vejo que logo _seus_ filhos iram nascer. – ele comentou. Eu não pude deixar de sentir seu veneno escorrer ao dizer "seus".

- Sim, talvez mês que vem. – eu disse.

Olhei pra Rose, mas ela não me olhava. Bem que ela podia me salvar.

- Sei que nunca te pedi isso diretamente, mas eu queria pedir. Como você e Edward tem fugido de mim, acho que esse encontro por acaso veio a calhar. – ele disse. – Eu quero que você se afaste de Edward.

- Sr. Cullen, você deveria perguntar ao seu filho se ele quer se afastar de mim. – disse com uma pitada de ironia.

- Meu filho está hipnotizado por você e pela ideia de criar filhos que não são dele! – ele disse irritado.

- Eu não pedi que ele ficasse Sr. Cullen, foi uma escolha dele. – me defendi.

- Eu estou te avisando menina, não venha nos procurar quando Edward cansar de brincar de casinha com você e os seus filhos. – ele cuspiu as palavras.

- Os filhos não são meus Sr. Cullen. São nossos, meus e de Edward. Ele quis assim. – falei.

- Eu não sei o que você fez garota, mas meu filho não está normal. Edward nunca quis filhos, não se dá bem com crianças e agora ele quer ser pai dos filhos de uma mulher que mal conhece. Você acha isso normal? Acha saudável pra alguém? Pra nós que somos seus pais? Eu também não sei o que você fez com Esme, mas ele está tão encantada com a ideia desses... – ele apontou pra minha barriga com desdém – Bebês quanto Edward. Eu vou descobrir Isabella e se prepare pra ficar sozinha quando isso acontecer.

Encolhi meus ombros e deixei que algumas lágrimas escapassem.

- Bom argumento de persuasão! – ele apontou pras minhas lágrimas. – Eu não vou me comover com isso, nem com seu rostinho bonito ou dois bebês fofinhos. – ele deu um passo pra sair mais voltou. – Estou te avisando... fique longe de Edward!

- O senhor não devia dizer essas coisas a uma mulher grávida. – ouvi a voz de Rose.

Me virei e ela estava atrás de mim, segurando a minha bolsa e a dela e meu copo de suco de uva pela metade.

Quando eu olhei praquele suco meu estomago deu uma volta na minha barriga e a salada veio parar na minha garganta.

- É apenas a verdade Srta. e a verdade machucaria, ela estando grávida ou não. – Carlisle disse. – Já lhe avisei Isabella. Passar bem.

Dito isso ele saiu e foi embora.

- Deus Bella! Você está branca! – Rose me apoiou pelo braço e me sentou em um banco próximo.

- Rose... eu não me sinto bem. Quero ir pra casa! – disse entre soluços baixo.

- Ok, mas primeiro tente colocar a cabeça na altura dos joelhos. Você irá melhorar e segurar o almoço no estômago. – ela disse.

Eu fiz o que ela disse com alguma dificuldade por causa da barriga.

Ouvi Rose mexendo dentro da bolsa dela, mas não me mexi. O enjôo realmente estava passando e eu ficaria assim até que ele passasse totalmente.

- Acho melhor você ir pra casa! – Rose disse. Levantei meu rosto e ela estava ao celular. - Por quê? – ela riu – Agradeça por estarmos num shopping Edward ou seu pai teria uma bela cicatriz no rosto agora. – ela pausou. Oh Deus! Ela não podia contar a ele. – Você devia ver o que eu vejo agora Edward, devia ver e ouvir o que seu pai fez com ela. – outra pausa. – Ele é um belo de um filho da puta isso sim! – ela aumentou a voz. – Eu espero mesmo que você vá. Tchau!

- Se sente melhor? – ela me perguntou. Eu assenti. – Venha, vou te levar pra casa.

Ela me ajudou a levantar e prendeu o cinto do carro em mim.

Quando chegamos a Boston Edward estava na calçada me esperando.

- O que houve? – Ele perguntou assim que chegou a porta e me ajudava a descer do carro.

- Nada. – respondi.

Atrás de mim ouvi Rose murmurar "nada" e dar uma risada sem humor. Ainda ouvi Rose pedir pra Johnson ajudá-la a pegar as coisas no carro quando passamos pela cafeteria.

Alice nos segui até em casa pra ver se eu estava bem e eu a garanti que sim.

Edward me deitou na minha cama e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Eu estou bem. – fui sincera. – Foi só um enjôo Edward.

- Bella. – ele segurou minha mão. – Eu preciso que você me diga exatamente o que meu pai te falou.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso Edward. – falei num fio de voz.

- Bella, como eu posso te defender se você não me contar? Por favor? – ele pediu.

- Ele é seu pai Edward e se preocupa com você. Não posso falar se isso vai prejudicar a relação de vocês. Eu não tenho esse direito. – argumentei.

- Eu estou pouco lixando pra minha relação com ele Bella. – ele se alterou segurando os cabelos. – Me desculpe, mas olha como ele te deixou... eu preciso saber o que ele falou Bella, ele podia ter prejudicado os bebês, você podia ter tido uma coisa pior do que um enjôo, por favor... – ele implorou.

Então eu contei. Disse a ele cada palavra que o pai dele me disse no shopping e quando terminei ele estava chocado.

- Por isso não queria te dizer. – falei.

- Me perdoe por não estar lá com você. Isso nunca teria acontecido! – ele disse.

- Vem cá. – bati na cama e ele deitou ao meu lado. Me aninhei ao seu braço e ele acariciou meus cabelos. – Sabe o que eu estava pensando?

- Não. – ele respondeu. Agora sua mão alisava meu braço.

- Precisamos de nomes. – falei. – E deixei os berços e o carrinho pra comprar quando estivermos juntos.

- Podemos ir semana que vem depois do curso. – eu assenti. – E os nomes podemos dividir, o que acha? – perguntou.

- Parece uma boa ideia. – o olhei. – Você escolhe do menino e eu escolho da menina.

- Justo. – ele sorriu e me deu um selinho. – Eu já escolhi um.

- E qual é? – perguntei.

- Eu gosto de Nicolas. – ele disse.

- Uhm... eu também. – falei. – Então nosso garotinho já tem nome.

- E a menina? Agora é com você! – ele brincou.

- Isso é fácil... será Olívia. – eu disse a ele.

- Também gosto de Olívia. – ele beijou meus cabelos. – Tente descansar meu amor, estarei aqui quando acordar.

Eu me agarrei a camisa dele na tentativa de não deixá-lo sair dali durante meu sono e apaguei.

Tinha sido um logo dia e ele nem ao menos havia terminado.


	15. Cap 14

Acordei morrendo de vontade de ir ao banheiro e percebi que ainda estava de noite.

Estava sozinha no quarto.

Fui até o banheiro e depois de fazer xixi escovei os dentes.

Quando alcancei a maçaneta da porta do quarto pra sair, eu ouvi vozes vindo da sala.

- Ele nunca me apóia mãe. – Edward disse. Parecia triste, mas ao mesmo tempo irritado.

- Eu sei meu filho, você sabe como seu pai é. – era voz de sua mãe.

O que ela fazia aqui?

Era só o que me faltava, criar uma briga entre Edward e seus pais.

- Ele nunca me apoiou mãe, desde que eu me entendo por gente. – ouvi barulho e vidro. – Ele esquece que eu sempre tive minha vida e que não vou deixá-la de viver por causa dele. Eu a amo mãe e amo os bebês também.

- Eu sei que sim querido. – ela disse num tom maternal. – E ela também precisa de você nesse momento.

Edward deu uma risada.

- Mãe, Bella é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci. – ele disse. – Acredite em mim eu preciso muito mais dela, do que ela de mim.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer Edward. – ele riu de novo. - No início eu fiquei preocupada, mas depois de ver seu sorriso ao lado dela. A forma que você diz "meus filhos". – Esme suspirou. – E eu sempre quis netos, estava na hora de ter um.

- Ou dois. – Edward e Esme riram.

Eles ficaram algum tempo em silêncio.

- Tem uma coisa que me incomoda filho. – Esme quebrou o silêncio.

- O que mãe?

- Como é a descrição do doador de Bella? Não que isso importe, mas seria interessante se os bebês parecessem com vocês dois. – Esme se explicou.

- Bella, diz que a descrição do doador lembra a mim. – ele disse. – Olhos verdes, cabelos acobreados e pele branca. Isso é tudo que ela me disse sobre isso.

- Você não se lembra? – Esme perguntou.

- De que? – Edward mastigava alguma coisa.

- Isso não é lugar pra falar sobre isso. Depois conversamos. – alguma coisa fritava no fogão.

- Ok.

Não! Peça pra ela dizer, vai me deixar curiosa.

Merda!

- Vou dar uma olhada em Bella. – Edward disse.

- Isso, já vou servir o jantar. – Esme o lembrou.

Jantar?

Oh meu Deus, eu brigo com o marido dela e ela vem fazer nosso jantar.

Quando ouvi passos corri pro banheiro e tive que escovar os dentes pela segunda vez.

- Sente-se bem? – Edward estava parado na porta do banheiro. Cabelos molhados extremamente bagunçados, sem camisa e os dois braços cruzados no peito faziam seus músculos saltarem e gritarem SEXO pra mim.

- Estou. – enxagüei minha boca e encostei no balcão da pia. – Não devia fazer isso.

- Isso o que? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Fica sem camisa e cruzar os braços dessa forma... é quase irresistível. – ele riu. – Nesse momento minha consciência esta gritando que sua mãe está em casa.

- Uhmm... podemos resolver isso mais tarde. – ele se aproximou de mim lentamente.

- Oh sim! Nós _vamos_ resolver isso mais tarde. – eu disse.

Ele me pegou nos seus braços e me beijou. Doce, calmo e envolvente. Cada vez que sua língua tocava a minha mandava uma corrente elétrica pro meu ponto sensível.

- Edward... – o chamei entre os beijos.

- Estou aqui amor. – ele sussurrou.

- Se não vamos transar, podemos parar? Ou eu vou me grudar em você e só largo depois que você me der um orgasmo.

Ele deu sua risada rouca e gostosa. Era sexy.

- Essa é minha menina. – ele se afastou um pouco de mim, mas seus braços ainda me rodeavam.

- Vamos antes que sua mãe realmente pense que estamos transando trancados no quarto. Eu morreria de vergonha por isso. – eu disse encostando em seu peito.

- Bella... – ele riu. – Somos adultos e vamos ter bebês, minha mãe sabe que você não faz tricô durante a noite.

- Ah ta, ok! Mas ela também não precisa saber que eu gostaria de dar pro filho dela durante todo o dia.

Ele riu.

- Verdade. – ele me deu um selinho e eu o acompanhei na risada. – Estou feliz que esteja bem. – ele disse. – Me desculpe mais uma vez pelo meu pai. Eu te disse que ele nunca aceita minhas escolhas muito bem e quero que você saiba que o que ele acredita ser o melhor pra mim não me importa. Eu sou feliz com você... com vocês... – ele pousou suas duas mãos na minha barriga. – E isso pra mim é o que importa.

- Ok. – o beijei. – Eu também sou feliz com você. – outro beijo. – Mais estou morrendo de fome.

- Esqueci que você come por três. – ele riu.

- Eu não como por três. – fiz uma falsa cara de ofendida. – Eu como por um e dividimos em três... é diferente.

- Oh sim é! – ele ria mais ainda. – Só pra constar você está linda e não gorda.

Eu fiz um "o" com a boca pela sua antecipação. Ele sempre me dizia isso.

- Ok, eu estou 8kg mais linda e não gorda, entendi. – brinquei.

- Você é absurda! – ele me beijou mais uma vez. – Vamos.

Quando chegamos a sala Esme terminava de colocar a mesa do jantar.

- Olá Esme. – fui até ela e a cumprimentei com um beijo na bochecha.

- Oi querida. Como estamos? – ela acariciou minha barriga.

- Bem. – suspirei. – Parece que eles estão dentro de um liquidificador de tão agitados nas últimas semanas. – brinquei.

Edward puxou a cadeira pra mim e eu me sentei.

Edward e Esme também se sentaram a mesa.

- Isso é normal. Quando vai chegando perto o espaço vai acabando, ai qualquer mexida fica intensa demais. – ela se servia de uma salada.

Eu me servi e Edward também.

- Bella, me desculpe por Carlisle. – Esme começou. – Ele é muito cabeça dura e ainda vê Edward com uma criança... – eu a cortei educadamente.

- Esme, está mesmo tudo bem. Acredite, o que me importa é que Edward quer ficar ao meu lado. – Edward segurou minha mão por cima da mesa. – Ele está livre pra ir a hora que quiser e sabe disso, não é? – Edward assentiu com a boca cheia. – É claro que seu apoio é muito importante pra nós também.

- Eu sei que sim. – ela disse. – Estarei aqui pra o que precisarem. Vocês deviam ir a fazenda esse final de semana. – ela olhou de mim pra Edward.

Eu encarei Edward e ele sabia o que meu olhar dizia. Eu não conseguiria passar dois dias ouvindo as indiretas do seu pai.

- O parto está próximo mãe, é bom ficar perto do hospital no próximo mês. – Edward recusou o convite educadamente.

- Ah claro que sim. – ela se lembrou. - Venham nos visitar quando estivermos na cidade então.

- Iremos. – me limitei a dizer.

Logo acabamos de jantar e Edward ajudou sua mãe na cozinha, já que ele me colocou de molho no sofá.

Esme foi embora logo depois. Eu a agradeci e disse pra não se preocupar com o ocorrido de hoje a tarde.

Eu me senti mal na hora, mas eu não absorvi as palavras de Carlisle. Pra mim, realmente, a opinião dele não contava.

- Vamos tomar um banho? – Edward se ajoelhou no chão na beirada do sofá.

- Uma boa ideia. – levantei uma das minhas sobrancelhas.

Ele me ajudou a levantar e fomos pro quarto.

Edward me despiu lentamente, aproveitando pra explorar meu corpo com suas mãos e boca.

Ele tirou sua calça e colocou a banheira pra encher.

Entramos juntos na banheira.

Edward sentou com as costas apoiadas na beirada da banheira e eu sentei de costas pra ele descansando em seu peito.

- Eles estão mesmo agitados? – ele perguntou fazendo círculos com a palma das mãos na minha barriga.

- Um pouco. – relaxei com seu toque. – Acho que sua mãe tem razão, ta faltando espaço.

- Cansada? – perguntou.

- Não pra você. – senti sua risada contra a pele do meu pescoço.

- Está tarde, você deveria dormir. – ele disse.

Uma de suas mãos saiu da minha barriga e foi descendo.

- Eu dormi a tarde toda Edward. – soltei um gemido quando ele me tocou na parte em que eu precisava dele. – E eu quero você.

- Você já me tem. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Eu sou seu e já disse que não vou a lugar algum.

Ele aumentou a pressão no meu ponto sensível e eu estava quase explodindo.

Deus! Eu estava tão fácil. Se eu fosse homem ia dizer que tenho ejaculação precoce.

- Edward...uhmmm... por favor. – ok, falar eu não conseguia.

Ele tirou sua mão do meu sexo e por um momento eu pensei em brigar com ele, mas suas mãos me seguraram pelo bumbum e me ergueram, quando desci me encaixei nele perfeitamente.

Soltamos um gemido juntos e ele passou a usar suas mãos pra me ajudar a subir e descer dele.

A água ajudava a levantar meus quase 65kg.

- Se toque amor. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Se toque por mim.

Levei minha mão direita até onde nos encaixávamos e comecei a me estimular. As vezes tocava seu membro e ele gemia em meu ouvido.

- Oh Deus... – joguei minha cabeça pra trás, apoiando ela em seu ombro.

- Deus Bella! Eu queria ver isso... você... merda... você vai ter que fazer isso pra mim ver. – ele disse com a voz abafada pelos meus cabelos.

- Eu faço... não pare. – pedi.

Ele me levantava ainda mais alto e mais forte. A água saia da banheira em grandes jatos fazendo uma bagunça no chão, mas eu realmente não me importava com isso.

- Bella, eu não agüento muito mais tempo. – ele se esforçava pra falar.

- Eu estou quase lá. – falei.

Não demorou muito e explodimos juntos.

Eu deitei em seu corpo, me moldando a ele. Eu sabia que agora ele estava sentindo meu peso, já que quase não havia água na banheira, mas ele não estava reclamando.

Ele se esticou comigo ainda no seu colo e ligou a torneira de novo.

Eu o esfreguei e ele me esfregou. Quando acabamos de dar banho um no outro eu coloquei meu short de dormir e meu top e ele vestiu de novo sua calça de algodão.

- Vamos deitar? – perguntei quando saímos do banheiro.

- Tenho que estudar. – ele disse. – Vou fazer isso na sala pra não te incomodar.

- Estou sem sono. – fiz uma careta. – Posso ficar com você? Juro que não vou incomodar.

- Você nunca me incomodaria. – ele me beijou e fomos pra sala.

Eu liguei a TV e me acomodei no sofá.

Edward pegou seus livros e ficou na mesa de jantar.

Não sei em que ponto eu dormir e senti – mais uma vez – Edward me colocar na cama.

Quatro semanas depois era o dia da minha consulta de pré-natal.

Alice me acompanhou porque também era dia da sua consulta. Ela esperava um menino e se chamaria Taylor.

Edward não pôde vir por causa da faculdade, minha consulta estava marcada para a manhã. Ele tinha um exame importante pra fazer e não podia faltar e nem eu deixaria que ele faltasse.

Não posso dizer que não fiquei triste com isso, eu fiquei. Eu sei, é meio egoísta da minha parte, mas nos últimos 5 meses ele esteve comigo em todas as consultas.

Esme esteve algumas vezes lá em casa e minha língua coçava pra perguntar a ela ou a Edward o que eles iam conversar naquele dia, mas eu me freava. Não queria que eles soubessem que ouvi a conversa deles por trás da porta.

- Como anda se sentindo? – Dr. Cox me perguntou quando sentei em seu consultório.

- O mesmo de sempre. – eu disse. – Sono, cansaço, fome e muito xixi.

Ele riu.

- Isso é ótimo, porque tudo isso é normal! – ele disse.

- Eles tem mexido pouco ultimamente. – falei.

- Isso também é normal, tem pouquíssimo espaço pra eles agora. – ele me lembrou. – Isabella, precisamos conversar sobre o parto, ele está cada vez mais próximo. – ele olhou em meu cartão. – 7 meses e uma semana... pode acontecer a qualquer momento.

- Eu sei. – suspirei. – Tem alguma possibilidade de eu ter eles por parto normal? Eu queria muito que fosse.

Eu estava trabalhando meu psicológico para um parto normal no curso. Aprendendo aquelas coisas sobre massagens e respiração que amenizam as contrações.

- Essa possibilidade existe Bella, mas corremos o risco de apenas um nascer naturalmente. Não podemos garantir que o outro estará na posição correta pra um parto normal. – ele disse.

- E se isso acontecer? – perguntei.

- Se acontecer o segundo bebê nascerá de cesárea. – respondeu.

- Tem algum risco? – quis saber.

- Aparente não. Você e os bebês são saudáveis, mas nunca podemos prever uma complicação. – ele disse.

- Então vou optar pelo parto normal. – disse confiante.

Fizemos uma ultra e Dr. Cox me disse que Olívia estava encaixada, mas Nicolas não. Ficaríamos na esperança de ele encaixar depois que Olívia nascer.

Ele me deu algumas orientações e vitaminas novas.

Disse que esperaríamos que eu entrasse em trabalho de parto e se algo acontecesse minha cesariana seria marcada pra daqui a três semanas.

Eu não estava preparada e meus bebês também não. Daqui a três semanas eles ainda seriam considerados prematuros.

Não! Não mesmo!

Esperei por Alice na sala de espera e depois de quase uma hora ela saiu de lá de dentro.

A deixei em casa e fui trabalhar. Hoje era meu dia de ficar na Boston.

O dia passou rápido e o movimento foi grande, logo eu estava fechando.

Me despedi de todos e entrei em casa. Cuidei de Beka e fui preparar o jantar.

Deu 7 da noite e Edward ainda não tinha chegado. Liguei pro seu celular e ele não atendeu.

Resolvi jantar, eu estava morrendo de fome e não sabia que horas ele chegaria. O que era estranho, porque ele nunca se atrasava.

Deu 8, 9, 10 da noite e nada.

Eu já estava preocupada. Pensei em ligar pra Esme, mas se ele não estivesse por lá eu a preocuparia, então logo descartei a hipótese de ligar pra ela.

Pensar que ele teria ido embora eu não pensei. Edward havia mudado e sei que ele não faria isso comigo.

Em algum momento eu devo ter cochilado porque acordei com o barulho da porta sendo fechada.

- Devia estar na cama. – ele disse passando por mim na sala.

Como assim eu deveria estar na cama?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – quis saber.

- Não. Estava estudando. – disse simplesmente.

Olhei o relógio na parede da cozinha.

- Até as 11 da noite? – perguntei com sarcasmo.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto e bufou.

- Bella, meu dia foi péssimo, meu exame foi péssimo e eu estou exausto. Você realmente quer discutir a hora que eu cheguei em casa? – ele me olhou.

- Eu fiquei preocupada Edward, você nunca chegou essa hora, não me avisou e não me atendeu. – ele bufou outra vez. – Me desculpe se você é importante pra mim e eu me preocupo com você.

Me levantei do sofá e sai da sala.

- Me celular descarregou. – ele disse vindo atrás de mim.

- Edward, eu sei a diferença de quando um celular está desligado pra quando uma chamada é rejeitada. – falei tirando a colcha da cama.

- Você acha que eu não atendi porque não quis? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Eu não acho isso. Eu tenho certeza. – fui até meu closet e troquei de roupa, colocando meu short e meu top.

- Você é absurda Bella! – ele disse alterado. – Meu dia foi uma merda, me desculpe se não sou o homem perfeito pra você.

- Eu tive consulta hoje Edward, uma consulta importante! – o lembrei. – Você nem ao menos me ligou pra saber como foi... você nunca foi assim.

- Me desculpe, ok? – ele segurou os cabelos. – Eu devia ter te ligado, mas fiquei atordoado e acabei não fazendo nada decente hoje. – ele pausou. – Eu vou dormir na sala.

- Não, não vai! – segurei o travesseiro dele.

Ficamos nos encarando em silêncio. Edward estava visivelmente abalado, mas percebi que ele não queria se abrir comigo.

- Onde você estava? – perguntei mais uma vez.

Ele inspirou profundamente e segurou o ar.

- Eu estava estudando com Tânia. – ele disse. – Na casa dela.

Tenho certeza que minha expressão naquele momento foi um misto de incredulidade, raiva e surpresa.

- Por isso eu não queria te contar. – ele apontou pra mim.

Eu joguei seu travesseiro em cima dele.

- Talvez seja melhor você dormir no sofá. – falei com a voz embargada.

- Bella... – eu o cortei.

- Eu não vou discutir com você. – me deitei. – Não posso me estressar por causa dos meus filhos.

- Seus? – ele perguntou magoado.

- Apague a luz quando sair Edward. – fechei meus olhos dando a conversa como encerrada.

Ele apagou a luz e saiu do quarto.

Chorei tudo que meu corpo me permitiu naquela noite, eu estava exausta e dolorida por ter dormido tanto tempo no sofá.

Mas não conseguia dormir.


	16. Cap 15

Eu não conseguia dormir porque minha mente não parava de trabalhar.

Tânia...

Ele passou a noite na casa da Tânia, sua ex-foda. Ok, pensando assim parece ser pior do que ele falou.

Eu não deveria estar assim por causa disso.

Ele está comigo, ele me ama.

_Lembre-se da prova de amor Bella!_

Ele largou tudo por causa de mim, assumiu meus filhos, brigou com seu pai, saiu da casa dos seus pais pra ficar perto de mim... mas por outro lado eu não sei nada da sua história com Tânia. A única coisa que ele me disse foi que eles se separaram porque ele não podia dar a ela o que ela queria.

Mas e se ele pudesse agora?

E se ele tiver transado com ela hoje?

Eu confio em Edward, mas não naquela oferecida. Me lembro bem o dia que encontrei com ele sem querer com ele na livraria, o modo como ela se oferecia a ele, fazendo questão de tocá-lo, como se ele fosse dela.

Tentei afastar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça. Eu não precisava disso e se ele quisesse ir, que fosse. _Como se fosse fácil assim!_

Eu sou adulta e posso conviver com isso. Eu sei que sim.

Devo ter ficado muito tempo acordada porque comecei a sentir fome, mas também não queria passar pela sala e encarar Edward.

Olhei o visor do meu celular, 3 horas da manhã.

Uma boa hora pra se sentir fome.

Me levantei, vesti meu roupão e fui pra cozinha.

Edward estava sentado no sofá e a TV ligada, mas ele não se mexeu quando me ouviu passar, então acredito que estava dormindo.

Comi uma tigela de cereal com leite e a lavei quando acabei.

Fui até a sala e Edward realmente dormia sentado. Desliguei a TV e o cobri com uma colcha.

Deitei e ainda fiquei algum tempo acordada.

Quando consegui dormir fui acordada com uma sensação ruim na perna direita e logo a sensação se tornou uma dor aguda insuportável.

- Oh meu Deus! – gemi esticando a perna o máximo que eu consegui.

Era câimbra, eu tinha certeza disso.

Mas porra! Era a senhora câimbra! Juro que pensei que minha perna cairia do corpo.

Eu tentei não gemer de dor muito alto pra não acordar Edward, mas a dor ficava cada vez mais forte. Por um momento pensei em chamá-lo, mas meu orgulho não deixou.

Peguei uma almofada do meu lado e a mordi, gritando contra ela.

Puta merda! Não vai passar?

- Bella? – a porta foi aberta e eu só vi a cabeça de Edward pela fresta. – O que houve?

Ele entrou quase correndo pelo quarto.

A cena não deve ter sido agradável. Eu mordia um travesseiro, estava suada e contorcida na cama.

- Deus! Fale comigo Bella! – ele implorou.

- Mi-minha perna... Arghhh... dói. – gemi.

- Câimbra? – ele perguntou e eu apenas assenti.

Ele pegou minha perna direita e começou a massagear da forma que tínhamos aprendido no curso de gestante. E eu que achava que ele não prestava atenção nas aulas.

- Está passando? – ele ainda massageava minha panturrilha.

- Umhum... – murmurei.

Ele continuou massageando até que passou e eu relaxei na cama. Só então eu percebi que arqueava minhas costas. Todos os meus músculos estavam tensos e minha respiração ofegante.

- Passou. – eu disse aliviada.

- Devia ter me chamado. – ele disse. – E se eu não te ouvisse? Você é tão teimosa. – ele sacudiu a cabeça.

Eu fiquei em silêncio enquanto ele me encarava.

- Me desculpe por não ter ligado hoje. – ele começou. – Eu não consegui fazer o exame na faculdade, estava preocupado com você, com os bebês, com a livraria... tudo vinha na minha mente, menos o que eu passei noites em claro estudando. Quando eu fechei a livraria Tânia se ofereceu pra me ajudar em algumas coisas que eu tenho dificuldade e eu aceitei. – ele disse. – Realmente meu celular não estava desligado, mas eu também não sei onde ele está, acho que o perdi ou devo ter deixado na livraria.

- Você transou com ela Edward? – fui direta.

Ele desviou o olhar, deu um sorriso sem humor e voltou a me encarar.

- Bella, eu nunca faria isso com você. – ele falou. – Nem ao menos isso passa pela minha cabeça. Tânia é bonita, nós já tivemos um caso, mas eu amo você. Você é minha mulher e ela é apenas uma ex.

- Você sabe que eu também amo você. – falei. Ele sorriu. – Mas eu não quero atrapalhar sua vida Edward. Primeiro você teve que se reogarnizar por minha causa, depois brigou com seu pai e agora está com problemas na faculdade... Talvez fosse melhor... – ele me cortou.

- Não! Não diga isso! – ele fechou os olhos. – Eu não ligo pra faculdade Bella. Eu vivi 35 anos sem ela e a livraria está indo bem... eu só me preocupo com o conforto de vocês e em ser o que você precisa que eu seja.

- Eu preciso de você do jeito que você é. – deixei claro. – Eu não ia te amar mais se você mudasse em alguma coisa. Você é perfeito pra mim.

- Eu sei que não sou, mas eu quero ser. – ele sussurrou.

- Vem dormir. – o chamei.

- Não preciso mais ficar no sofá? – ele perguntou divertido.

- Não, seu lugar é aqui. – sorri pra ele.

Ele me deu um selinho e deitou de costas pro colchão. Eu me aconcheguei a ele e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele penteava meus cabelos com os dedos.

- Me desculpe por achar que você transou com ela e por dizer que os bebês são meus. – eu quebrei o silêncio.

- Está tudo bem e eu não te culpo meu amor. Eu pensaria da mesma forma. Você que tem que me desculpar. – ele beijou meus cabelos. – Eu amo você Bella, sempre.

- Eu também amo você. – respondi e logo depois senti a respiração pesada de Edward em meu ouvido.

Não demorou muito e eu também dormi.

Três semanas depois e as coisas estavam como eram antes.

Edward continuava o mesmo. Atencioso e cuidadoso comigo e com os bebês. Ele dizia que estava indo bem nas provas e faltavam apenas algumas semanas pro semestre acabar e finalmente chegar sua formatura. Eu esperava que os bebês não nascessem até pra eu poder ir e apoiá-lo.

O nome da ex nunca mais foi pronunciado. Pensar nela me lembrava que eu ainda precisava ir à livraria.

Sabe como é, marcar um território.

Cruzes! Estou parecendo cachorro de rua.

Eu estava com 8 meses, faltavam apenas alguns dias pra completar 33 semanas de gestação.

E sinceramente? Eu não agüentava mais estar grávida. Minha barriga estava gigante e pesava horrores.

Edward continuava com aquela história de "você está linda e não gorda", mas não me convencia, afinal são 13kg a mais e dois bebês dentro de mim. Ele nunca me convenceria, apesar de eu ainda conseguir ver minhas costelas.

Hoje era domingo e Rose nos chamou pro famoso churrasco de Emmett.

Eu desconfiava que ela e Alice estivessem tramando alguma coisa, mas achei que era paranóia minha e deixei pra lá.

Ainda estava de olhos fechados quando senti a mão de Edward alisando minha barriga e logo depois seu corpo moldando atrás do meu.

Fiquei quieta, esperando pra ver o que ele faria, apesar de ter uma boa noção do que ele queria. Sua ereção no meu traseiro o entregava.

- Amor? Está acordada? – ele sussurrou.

Fiquei quieta. Sua mão direita passeava pelo meu corpo me acendendo e me arrepiando.

Ele levou sua mão ao cós do meu short e estava o puxando suaventamente pra baixo.

- Isso é estupro! – brinquei.

- Eu sabia que você estava acordada. – ele riu. Seu hálito quente em meu pescoço me excitando.

- Eu estava fingindo pra ver até onde você iria. – disse divertida.

Ele se apoiou no cotovelo do braço esquerdo e atacou meu pescoço com sua boca. Passando sua língua morna por toda a extensão do meu ombro.

- Uhmm... – gemi.

- Isso é bom não é? – ele sussurrou.

- Muito... – respondi.

Ele se levantou e tirou meu short. O cretino já estava nu.

Voltou a se deitar atrás de mim e logo em seguida senti ele me invadir lentamente, quase me fazendo implorar por mais.

Logo nossos corpos tremiam suados e conectados por conta do nosso orgasmo.

Depois de alguns minutos e respirações normalizadas me virei de frente pra ele.

Pousei minha mão em seu peito e a sua estava alisando minha barriga.

- Temos que ir pra casa da Rose. – eu disse.

- Eu sei. – ele sorriu. – Ela me disse que era pra eu te levar as 11. – ele se mexeu na cama e pegou o celular no criado mudo. – Já são 10 da manhã, vou fazer seu café.

Ele ia se levantar, mas eu o puxei.

- Você sabe o que Rose está aprontando? – perguntei.

- Nã-não. – ele gaguejou e deu de ombros.

- Ok, vou fingir que acredito em você. – soltei seu braço. Ele sorriu e me deu um selinho.

- Boa menina.

Ele vestiu sua calça de pijama e saiu do quarto.

Eu fui pro banheiro e fiz minha higiene matinal. Tomei um banho quente e demorado, quando estava acabando Edward entrou no banheiro.

- O que você vai vestir? – ele perguntou. Eu o olhei confusa. Edward nunca se preocupou com minha roupa. – Rose pediu pra eu perguntar.

- Ainda não sei. – disse enxaguando meus cabelos.

- Ela pediu pra você não usar vestido. – ele disse.

- Por quê? – o olhei.

Ele deu de ombros e saiu.

Esse era Edward. Transparente como a porta de blindex do Box. Como ele não consegue mentir... foge.

Acabei o banho e fui até meu closet. Vestidos me deixavam mais confortável, mas eu tinha umas calças que ainda me serviam.

Coloquei um jeans próprio pra gestante, uma bata de alça azul que cobria toda minha barriga e uma sapatilha prata.

Quando cheguei na cozinha Edward estava fazendo panquecas.

- Está bom? – perguntei a ele.

Ele se virou e me olhou.

- Perfeito! – voltou sua atenção pro fogão. – Sente-se, vou tomar um banho enquanto você toma café.

Ele me serviu, deu um beijo em minha testa e foi pro quarto.

Eu comi panquecas com calda de chocolate e leite puro.

Depois de alguns minutos Edward saiu do quarto vestindo uma calça preta e uma camisa verde claro de botões e segurando minha bolsa.

Ele tomou um copo de leite e fomos pro carro, seguindo pra casa de Rose.

Foi Emmett que nos atendeu. Ele estava animado e suado, assim como Edward estava arrumado demais.

- Cadê Rose? – perguntei a ele depois de cumprimentá-lo com um beijo na bochecha.

Eu podia ouvi uma música agradável vindo do quintal e muitas vozes.

- Está no quintal. – ele disse. – Estávamos só esperando vocês.

Ele passou uma mão pelas minhas costas e me guiou até o quintal.

Eu quase caí pra trás quando entrei lá.

Era uma festa. Rose estava dando uma festa e a escondeu de mim.

Isso me levava a crer que a festa era minha. Só pode.

Ela se levantou quando me viu e veio na minha direção. Alice fez o mesmo.

- Bem vinda ao seu chá de fralda. – ela disse animada e me abraçou.

- Vocês são terríveis. – comentei me soltando de Rose e abraçando Alice.

Sua barriga já era evidente.

- Bom, você não queria fazer, mas nós não poderíamos passar em branco. – Alice disse. – São seus primeiros bebês... – ela disse animada. – Só se fica grávida pela primeira vez uma vez.

Nós rimos.

O quintal estava cheio. Os funcionários da Boston estavam ali, alguns amigos de Emmett e suas esposas, duas funcionarias da livraria de Edward e umas antigas colegas de faculdade minha e de Rose que ainda mantínhamos contato.

Depois que cumprimentei e apresentei Edward a todos nos sentamos pra almoçar.

Havia uma mesa enorme com diversas comidas, salgadinhos e frios. Me pergunto como Rose fez isso tudo sozinha.

Os pratos estavam ao lado e cada um se servia com o que queria sozinho.

Eu me sentei em uma espreguiçadeira e Edward me perguntou o que eu queria pra poder fazer meu prato.

- Fico feliz que vocês estejam bem. – Rose comentou quando Edward se afastou.

- Edward é um homem incrível Rose, mas somos dois teimosos, às vezes batemos de frente, só isso. – dei de ombros e olhei pra Edward fazendo meu prato enquanto conversava com um dos amigos de Emmett na mesa.

- Vocês dois precisam ser pacientes. – ela disse. – Você sabe... – ela gesticulou com o garfo nas mãos. – Quando a gravidez acabar viram outros problemas e isso exige paciência e dedicação da parte de vocês.

- Eu sei que sim. – falei. – Obrigada.

- Não precisa me agradecer minha amiga. – ela sorriu. – É apenas um conselho de quem já passou pela mesma situação. – ela disse. – Só que você é muito mais madura do que eu. Quando eu descobri que viriam três por ai, eu tinha 27 anos e nenhuma experiência com crianças. – ela gesticulou outra vez. – Quer dizer eu tinha Emmett, mas ele sabia tanto quanto eu, ou seja, nada.

Nós rimos.

- Eu tenho sorte de ter você. – falei. – Saber que passamos por situações parecidas e tê-la por perto me deixa tranqüila. – sorri.

- É pra isso que eu estou aqui. – ela também sorriu.

Edward voltou com dois pratos e saiu de novo pra pegar suco pra mim e pra ele.

Logo Alice se juntou a nós e o assunto girou em torno de bebês, fraldas e qual o tipo certo de mamadeira pra um recém-nascido.

Me encantei ao ver a preocupação e interação de Edward no assunto.

Ele sempre me surpreendia.

Depois que todos almoçaram Rose queria começar a brincadeira. Eu implorei pra que ela não fizesse isso, mas ela e Alice me arrastaram.

Quando a brincadeira estava pra começar eu vi minha avó e Mark entrando pelo quintal.

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas e eu fui até eles.

- Vó! – eu a chamei emocionada.

- Oh querida! Você está tão linda! – eu tive que revirar os olhos enquanto a abraçava apertado.

- Eu não acredito que vocês vieram! – falei abraçando Mark.

Eu não via minha vó há alguns dias, ela havia ido lá em casa, mas Mark eu não via há algumas semanas e eu realmente estava com saudade deles.

Depois que Edward, Rose e Alice os cumprimentaram eu fui pintada, manchada, meu cabelo puxado pra um lado e pro outro e minha enorme barriga tinha uma linda cara feliz.

Edward ria e se divertia.

Quando os presentes acabaram eu fui até ele e distribui vários beijos em seu rosto o deixando manchado de batom vermelho.

- Você vai me pagar por isso! – ele gargalhava.

Todos riam olhando pra nós dois.

- Uhmm... talvez eu deixe você me limpar quando sairmos daqui. – sussurrei no seu ouvido e ainda o ouvi murmurar um "absurda" antes que eu saísse e fosse até o banheiro me limpar e ajeitar meu cabelo.

No final da tarde só havia restado nós no quintal. Todos haviam ido embora.

Alice se abraçava a Jasper e ele tinha uma mão em sua barriga. Emmett e Rose riam de algo engraçado que ele sussurrava em seu ouvido e as gêmeas dormiam. Zoe e Mark estavam sentados em uma mesa enquanto ela lhe dava algo de comer em sua boca.

- Tudo bem? – a voz de Edward me fez perceber o quanto estava longe. Eu assenti.

Eu estava deitada na espreguiçadeira e ele estava sentado aos meus pés me dando uma de suas massagens.

Edward e eu fomos os primeiros a sair. Nós levaríamos Zoe e Mark até a casa de repouso e depois iríamos pra casa.

Eu ainda tentei ajudar Rose a ajeitar as coisas, mas ela e Alice não me deixaram.

Nota mental de fazer uma pesquisa de porque as pessoas tendem a tratar mulheres grávidas como inválidas.

Graças a Deus – e a minha insistência – viemos no meu carro. Se tivéssemos vindo no volvo de Edward não caberiam todos os presentes na mala do carro. Como meu carro tinha bastante espaço, coube tudo e ainda acomodou Zoe e Mark com conforto.

Não demoramos muito no asilo e fomos pra casa.

Edward e eu tomamos banho juntos e a ajuda dele foi essencial pra eu conseguir me ligar de todas as marcas no meu corpo.

Colocamos nossos pijamas e apagamos assim que caímos na cama.


	17. Cap 16

"_Há algumas coisas sobre as quais não falamos_

_Melhor continuarmos assim e simplesmente segurar o sorriso_

_Apaixonando e desapaixonando_

_Envergonhado e orgulhoso_

_Juntos todo tempo_

_Você nunca pode dizer nunca_

_Ainda não sabemos quando_

_Mas de novo e de novo_

_Mais jovens do que éramos antes_

_Não me deixe ir_

_Não me deixe ir_

_Não me deixe ir_

_Não me deixe ir_

_Não me deixe ir_

_Não me deixe ir_

_Imagine que você é a rainha de tudo_

_Na medida em que os olhos podem ver sob seu comando_

_Eu serei o seu guardião_

_Quando tudo está desmoronando_

_Vou segurar firme a sua mão_

_(...)_

_Nós estamos nos separando_

_E chegando juntos novamente e novamente_

_Nós estamos distanciando um do outro_

_Mas nós nos mantemos juntos_

_Nos mantemos juntos, juntos de novo_

_Não me deixe ir"_

_The Fray – Never say never._

No dia seguinte ao chá de fraldas, eu e Edward fomos às compras a tarde.

Compramos algumas coisas que faltavam pros bebês e os dois berços. Como a loja não montava, Edward ficou encarregado de encontrar alguém que montasse os berços no quarto que seria dos bebês. Eu pedi que fizesse isso ainda essa semana. Não queria que os bebês nascessem sem o quartinho deles.

Eu já estava ficando louca.

O quarto dos gêmeos era um grande vazio cheio de sacolas e só de pensar que eles podiam nascer a qualquer momento isso me desesperava.

Rachel viria daqui uma semana. Ela lavaria as roupas em um dia e no outro passaria.

Não tinha condições de eu fazer tudo isso sozinha. Minha barriga parecia pesar 200kg e meus pés estavam inchados.

Duas semanas depois do chá de fralda era nossa última aula do curso de gestante e talvez fosse a pior, nós iríamos dedicar o tempo da aula pra conhecer os tipos de parto e talvez seria a última chance de mudar de opinião.

Nós vimos o parto cesáreo, natural, cócoras e na água.

Cada vez que o filme mudava Edward e Jasper ficavam em 4 tons diferentes de verde.

Tenho que admitir, eu estava ficando enjoada e assustada com aquilo.

Todo mundo diz que é tão lindo e eu, sinceramente, achei assustador como o inferno.

Eu não tinha pra onde correr, eu tinha que escolher qualquer um deles de qualquer forma, porque os bebês precisavam nascer, mas confesso que fiquei chocada.

Sangue, gritos, dor, corte, sutura e uma genitália deformada. Oh Deus!

A aula durou, como sempre, 50 minutos e quando saímos de lá Edward estava calado, nem se despedir de Jasper e Alice ele se despediu.

- Ok, o que houve? – perguntei assim que entramos em seu volvo.

- O quê? – ele me olhou confuso.

- Você está calado. Sua última palavra foi antes da aula e depois nem um suspiro. O que houve? – perguntei mais uma vez.

- Se importa de passarmos na livraria? Tenho que ir lá antes de ir pra casa. – ele me ignorou completamente.

Eu dei de ombros e ele colocou o carro em movimento.

Nos 20 minutos que levamos até a livraria Edward continuava calado, mudo, parecia uma estátua.

Ele parou o carro, saltou e abriu a porta do carona pra mim.

Eu não saí.

- Vai esperar aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Edward, você pode, por favor, me dizer o que está acontecendo? – perguntei. – Você está me assustando.

Ele suspirou e agarrou os cabelos com as mãos.

- É que... merda, eu não sei como te dizer isso. – ele olhou pro chão.

Eu saltei do carro e bati a porta atrás de mim, ficando na sua frente.

- Ok. – suspirei preocupada. – Sou eu Bella, lembra? Estou te ouvindo.

Ele deu um passo pra trás pra me encarar.

- Eu não sei se eu posso fazer isso. – ele sussurrou e eu o olhei chocada. Do que ele está falando? – Oh não... não Bella, não é isso! Eu digo, o parto... é surreal... eu, eu não sei se consigo estar lá com você.

Eu soltei o ar que prendia em meus pulmões aliviada.

- Edward, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Você disse que estaria ao meu lado. – o lembrei.

- Eu sei amor, mas isso foi antes de eu ver... aquilo. – ele falou a última palavra com nojo.

- Você está dizendo que vai me deixar sozinha quando eu mais preciso de você, é isso? – perguntei irritada.

- Bella, eu vou estar na sala ao lado e assim que eles nascerem vou ficar ao seu lado. – ele disse.

- São os nossos filhos Edward e você vai me deixar passar por isso sozinha? – minha voz saiu um pouco alterada.

- Bella, eu só não quero ser mais um paciente naquela sala. O foco tem que ser você e não o pai idiota que desmaiou por não agüentar. – ele sorriu.

Mas eu não vi humor. Eu estava muito, muito irritada.

Porra! Ele sabia que eu precisaria dele ao meu lado, me apoiando, me dando força.

Nós conversamos milhões de vezes sobre isso e trabalhamos isso no curso. Agora ele vem me dizer que vai me deixar sozinha?

- A Rose pode ficar com você. – ele disse.

- Eu não quero a Rose comigo. Eu queria você! Mas se você não pode, eu vou passar por isso sozinha, como eu já havia planejado. – joguei em sua cara.

- Podemos discutir isso em casa? Nós estamos na rua. – ele me lembrou.

- Nós não precisamos mais discutir sobre isso. – falei emburrada. – Eu já disse... – minha voz foi cortada por uma voz aguda gritando um apelido ridículo de Edward.

- Eddie! – a vaca loira da Tânia saia saltitando de dentro da livraria.

- Oi Tânia. – ele disse sem emoção.

Eu a olhei, mas acho que ela nem me notou ali.

Claro, ela estava ocupada secando Edward.

- Fiquei te esperando lá em casa, mas você não foi. – ela fez um bico. Edward me olhou, mas ela olhava pra ele.

Eu o encarei com ódio nos olhos.

- Eu falei que não ia Tânia. – ele deu de ombros. – Conhece Bella? – ela finalmente percebeu minha presença. – Bella essa é a Tânia. Tânia essa é a Bella.

- Oh... oi. – ela acenou com a mão pra mim e eu fiz o mesmo, além de dar meu melhor sorriso amarelo sem emoção a ela. – Edward fala muito de você.

- Oh sim! Eu sei que sim. – concordei ironicamente.

- Oh meu Deus! Você está grávida? – ela quase gritou. – Eu... eu não sabia que vocês estavam juntos a tanto tempo pra terem um bebê. – ela carregou sua voz de cinismo.

- São gêmeos querida. – usei meu sarcasmo.

- Você não me disse nada. – Tânia deu um tapa no ombro de Edward sorrindo pra ele.

Edward estava sem ação.

- Eu te disse que Bella estava grávida Tânia. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Não me lembro. – ela sorria de orelha a orelha. – Quando isso aconteceu? – ela perguntou.

- Eles não são meus, Tânia. – ele disse. – Mas eu os assumi.

A partir daquele momento eu não ouvi mais nada. Meu mundo literalmente caiu enquanto eu via aquela piranha mexendo a boca e falando sem parar.

Edward desviou seus olhos de Tânia e me olhou.

Ele deve ter visto minha cara porque logo estava ao meu lado afagando meus ombros.

- Você está bem? – ele sussurrou e a vaca continuava falando.

- O que você disse? – perguntei num fio de voz.

- Não me lembro Bella. – ele olhava em meus olhos.

- Você disse que eles não são seus. – eu sussurrei alto o suficiente pra que só ele ouvisse.

- Eu disse? – ele perguntou. Eu não conseguia ler sua expressão. – Foi da boca pra fora amor.

Eu tirei suas mãos do meu ombro com força.

- Está tudo bem? – Tânia perguntou. – Ela não parece bem Eddie. Não é melhor levá-la ao hospital? E se ela cair aqui e se machucar? É melhor... – Edward a interrompeu.

- Tânia, o que você ainda faz aqui? – ele perguntou a ela calmamente.

Ela levantou as mãos como se tivesse se rendendo e saiu, entrando na livraria.

- Bella amor, eu não quis dizer realmente aquilo, me perdoe. – ele se explicou.

- E o que você _realmente_ quis dizer? – perguntei sentindo as lágrimas descendo dos meus olhos.

- Bella, você sabe que eu amo você e as crianças, por favor? – ele pediu.

Eu me afastei de frente pra ele e sai dali.

Peguei o primeiro táxi que passava na rua e fui pra casa.

Eu entrei pela porta lateral pra que ninguém na Boston me visse naquele estado.

Fui direto pro meu quarto e me joguei na cama chorando tudo que me corpo me permitiu.

Eu tinha vários motivos pra estar com raiva dele por causa de ciúmes da Tânia. A intimidade entre eles, o convite a casa dela... Pelo amor de Deus! Nem contar a ela que eu estava grávida ele contou!

Mas o pior foram aquelas 4 palavras.

"_Eles não são meus"_

Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo?

Além da humilhação na frente daquela piranha, me desmerecer.

Desmerecer os meus filhos!

_Meus!_

Me levantei com fúria e peguei a primeira mala que eu vi. Fui até o closet e fui jogando as roupas dele que eu encontrava pela frente dentro dela.

- Bella? – ele me chamou provavelmente da sala. - Bella?

Eu continuei colocando suas coisas dentro da mala.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou chocado quando entrou no closet.

- Não está vendo? – perguntei com ironia. – Estou te livrando do fardo que é assumir os meus filhos Edward.

- Bella, pare, por favor. – ele pediu.

- Eu não quero sua piedade Edward. Eu não quero compaixão, eu não quero seu dinheiro, não quero nenhum favor seu... e o principal... eu não quero, eu não pedi pra você ser o pai dos meus filhos, portanto... pegue suas coisas e vá embora.

- Não! Eu não vou! – ele disse firme. – Você pode me deixar explicar? – ele pediu. – Deus Bella, você está tremendo. – ele ia se aproximar de mim, mas eu o impedi.

- Por favor, não toque em mim.

- Bella, você entendeu errado amor... – eu o cortei.

- Me diz qual outra interpretação você me daria pra "eles não são meus"? – perguntei.

- Bella, eu só usei as palavras erradas. – ele suspirou derrotado. – Tânia estava me irritando, te irritando, eu perdi a cabeça e eu falei merda. Me perdoe.

Eu ri.

- Quantas vezes você já me disse isso Edward? Quantas vezes você já me pediu perdão? – perguntei. – Por favor, vá embora, acabou. Eu não quero que você se sinta obrigado a assumir meus filhos porque você acha que me ama.

- Não diga isso! – ele pediu irritado. – Eu amo você merda! E eles são meus também. – ele apontou pra minha barriga.

- Não! NÃO SÃO! – gritei. – Você sabe que não são. Você mesmo disse isso... Não seja hipócrita Edward. Pegue suas coisas e vai embora.

- Já disse que não vou. – sua voz estava firme.

- Se você não for, eu vou. – eu disse.

- Bella, por favor, isso não é bom pra você, pros bebês, tente se acalmar amor.

- QUE INFERNO EDWARD! – eu gritei. – SAÍ DA MINHA CASA, DA MINHA VIDA. – solucei. – Por favor, apenas vá embora.

Meu estômago estava embrulhado, minha cabeça doía e minhas mãos tremiam.

- Eu não vou desistir de vocês Bella. – ele disse indo até a porta.

- Não faça isso Edward, acabou. – solucei mais forte.

Dizer essas palavras doía. Demais.

Ele saiu do quarto ignorando a mala com as suas roupas.

E foi embora. Da minha casa, da minha vida.

O resto que sobrava do meu mundo terminou de desabar na minha cabeça.

As palavras que ele e Tânia disseram ficavam dançando na minha cabeça.

Eu me levantei da cama por que não conseguia respirar deitada. Eu estava sufocada e não conseguia mesmo respirar.

Eu forçava o ar a entrar nos meus pulmões, mas nada passava.

Me sentei com dificuldade no chão me agarrando ao mantra de que eu tinha que me acalmar.

_Isso é só um ataque de pânico. Se acalme! Lembre-se... seu oxigênio, oxigênio dos bebês._

Minhas narinas já estavam começando a ficarem secas e eu respirava como um asmático em crise.

Deus! Eu ia morrer. Sozinha nessa casa.

Por alguns minutos eu desejei que Edward ainda estivesse na sala. Tentei chamá-lo, mas minha voz não saia.

Deitei de novo na cama tentando me acalmar, mas não conseguia. Nem me acalmar e nem respirar direito.

- Bella! – a voz de Rose saiu como um grito. – Oh meu Deus! – ela correu até mim. - Se acalme está tudo bem. – ela me pegou em seus braços me embalando como um bebê. – Shhh está tudo bem, respire querida. – eu inspirei e consegui um pouco de ar. – Isso... assim... respire de novo pra mim Bella... isso... por favor, se acalme e respire querida.

Ela ficou durante minutos me acalmando e me embalando nos seus braços.

Até que eu adormeci.

No dia seguinte eu, infelizmente, acordei.

Minha garganta estava seca, minhas narinas queimavam e eu não sentia os bebês se mexerem.

Eu só queria que eles estivessem bem ou eu não agüentaria, ou nada teria valido a pena.

Me ergui e vi Rose dormindo na poltrona do meu quarto.

Um anjo em minha vida.

Me levantei ignorando a tontura e fui tomar um banho.

Quando a água quente caia pelas minhas costas a realidade me esmurrou.

Edward não fazia mais parte da minha vida.

Ele foi embora, eu o mandei embora, e deixou um buraco no meu peito.

Minhas lágrimas se misturavam com a água do chuveiro e eu agradeci a isso quando Rose entrou no banheiro e não reparou que eu chorava.

- O que houve minha amiga? – ela perguntou triste.

- Eu o mandei embora Rose. – minha voz saiu firme. – Apenas, acabou.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou. – Vocês se amam tanto Bella.

- Só amor não é suficiente Rose, é preciso coragem, vontade. – falei.

- O que aconteceu Bella? – ela sentou na borda da banheira.

Eu contei tudo pra ela, desde a saída do curso até os minutos antes dela chegar e me encontrar naquele estado.

- Você não o deixou se explicar por quê? – ela perguntou.

- Rose, a boca fala o que o coração está cheio. Meu pai sempre me disse isso. – eu disse. – Se ele disse é porque realmente sente.

- Ele te ama Bella, até um cego vê isso. – ela disse séria.

- Eu sei que ele me ama Rose, mas eu quero mais que amor. – sussurrei. – Por favor, não quero mais falar sobre isso. – ela assentiu. – Me leva na clinica?

- Você está bem? – ela se levantou me passando minha toalha.

- Estou, mas eles ainda não se mexeram hoje. Eu quero ter certeza que estão bem.

Depois que tomamos café, Rose me levou a clínica e o Dr. Cox disse que estava tudo bem com Nicolas e Olívia.

Rosalie me disse que Edward ligou pra ela antes de sair. Ele disse a ela que eu estava muito nervosa e pediu pra ela me fazer companhia. Segundo ela, ele ficou esperando ela chegar e lhe deu sua chave pra que ela entrasse.

Alice esteve lá em casa e assim como Rose, tentou me confortar.

Talvez alguém conseguisse... eu não tenho certeza.

Toda vez que aquelas palavras apareciam pra mim mais um pedaço era arrancado do meu peito.


	18. Cap 17

No dia seguinte ao que eu e Edward nos separamos Zoe esteve lá em casa.

Alice e Rose também estavam lá e elas me garantiram que não tinham contado nada sobre a minha separação a minha avó.

- Bom dia querida! – ela me abraçou animada com uma garrafa de champagne nas mãos.

- Bom dia vó. Entre ainda estamos tomando café. – eu disse.

Zoe cumprimentou Alice e Rose e se sentou a mesa.

- Champagne no café? – Rose riu.

- Vamos comemorar. – Zoe disse.

Alice e Rose me olharam com tristeza. Eu balancei a cabeça dizendo que estava tudo bem.

- O que seria essa alegria toda? – Alice compartilhava sua animação.

- Eu e Mark marcamos a data do casamento. – ela disse animada.

Eu, Rose e Alice soltamos um "até que enfim" e começamos a rir.

- Devo confessar que você que me ajudou querida. – Zoe disse segurando minha mão.

- Eu? – olhei pras três mulheres a minha frente. - Por quê?

- Porque eu quero ter esse seu sorriso nos lábios. – ela disse. – Eu quero me sentir como você se sente com Edward. Quero alguém pra me cuidar como ele cuida de você, como ele ama você.

Oh Merda!

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

- O que houve querida? – minha vó tinha preocupação na voz.

Alice e Rose me olhavam com pena.

- Nó-nós termina-namos vó. – já chorava como uma criança.

- Como? Por quê? – agora era tristeza na sua voz.

Rose explicou a ela porque eu não tinha condições de falar nada.

O casamento de Zoe e Mark era daqui a 1 mês e eu esperava já estar com meus anjinhos nos braços.

Uma semana depois Rachel veio lavar todas as roupinhas dos bebês e eu marquei com ela pra passar na próxima semana.

Rose e Alice se revezavam lá em casa me ajudando pra não desmoronar.

Edward me ligava todos os dias e eu não atendia.

Me mandava inúmeras mensagens por dia e eu não respondia.

A única coisa que eu queria era que ele tentasse fazer o que eu estava tentando – em vão é claro. – esquecê-lo.

Na semana seguinte Rachel voltou pra passar as roupas.

- Bom dia Dona Bella. – ela me cumprimentou ao passar pela porta.

- Bom dia Rachel e me chame de Bella, ok? – ela sorriu e eu retribuí o sorriso.

Cumprimentou Rose e Alice que estavam na sala de jantar e ela seguiu pro quarto que era dos bebês, saindo de lá com cestos enormes e cheios de roupas minúsculas.

Ela ficou na sala passando as roupas enquanto via TV e eu fiquei deitada na minha cama conversando com Rose e Alice. No nosso assunto? Nada de útil.

Meu coração ainda doía, muito por sinal, mas eu tinha meus objetivos e se deixasse a dor e o torpor me alcançar de novo eu seria o mesmo nada que há semanas atrás.

Estavamos rindo de alguma coisa que Alice havia falado sobre Jasper quando Rachel bateu na porta.

- Entre Rachel.

- Dona Bella? Eu estou indo, já acabei. – ela disse da porta.

- Deu muito trabalho? – perguntei.

- Que nada! Já estou acostumada. – ela sorriu fazendo um gesto com as mãos. – Já guardei tudo na cômoda e no guarda-roupa.

Guarda - roupa?

Eu não comprei guarda – roupa pros bebês.

- Guarda - roupa? – perguntei a ela.

- Sim. Está tão lindo o quarto. – ela disse. – A senhora tem bom gosto.

Quarto? Lindo?

Será que ela tinha estado na mesma casa que eu.

O quarto não estava pronto e não tinha nada montado, a não ser a cômoda que Edward mesmo montou pra poder guardar as roupinhas.

Deixei pra lá e a levei até a porta.

Assim que ela saiu eu subi me virei pra Alice e Rose.

- Ela é esquisita. – eu disse. – O quarto ainda não está pronto. – balancei a cabeça.

- Você já esteve lá desde que ele foi embora? – Alice perguntou.

- Não. – respondi.

- Bom, então eu acho que deveria dar uma olhada. – Rose disse.

Eu olhei pra elas confusa e fomos até o quarto dos bebês.

Eu quase caí pra trás quando abri a porta.

O quarto estava pronto, montado e decorado e só uma pessoa poderia ter feito isso.

Edward...

Estava tão lindo. Ele fez em tons neutros do bege ao marrom, dois berços, uma poltrona de amamentação, a cômoda e o guarda – roupa, um tapete felpudo no centro, cortinas bege e na parede uma decoração com ursinhos marrons de pelúcia.

Fechei os olhos por um momento e pude imaginar a dedicação e o carinho com que ele arrumou aquele quarto, mesmo que eu o ajudasse ou fizesse sozinha não estaria tão perfeito.

Voltei a chorar. Há dias eu não chorava.

Que merda!

Porque ele estava fazendo isso comigo?

Porque ele era tão doce e gentil?

Ah merda!

E agora eu me via na obrigação de agradecê-lo por ter feito tudo sozinho.

Agora eu teria que escutá-lo depois de uma semana e meia o evitando.

- Como vocês sabiam? – perguntei pra elas olhando o quarto. Eu estava maravilhada.

- Ele me disse quando você o mandou embora. – Rose deu de ombros.

- Quando ele fez isso? Como? – perguntei chocada.

- Foi antes de vocês se separarem. – Alice disse. – Era uma surpresa pra você.

- Oh... realmente é. – minha boca estava aberta. – Como eu não vi isso?

- Ele te ama Bella. – Alice começou. – E ama os bebês.

- Ele ficou um domingo inteiro fazendo isso. – Rose apontou pro quarto. – Se ele não se importasse esse quarto estaria vazio Bella.

- Foi aquele domingo que eu fui sozinha pra sua casa? – Rose assentiu.

- E Edward disse que tinha que estudar. – Alice completou.

Oh meu Deus!

- Eu... eu estou confusa. – admiti.

- Ao menos ligue pra ele Bella. – Rose disse. – Deixe ele saber que você viu e que gostou... – ela abaixou seus olhos. – Ele está arrasado. Nunca tinha visto uma pessoa tão triste.

- Lembra como você estava quando Rose te encontrou? – Alice perguntou e eu assenti. – Ele está num estado bem parecido.

- Vocês têm falado com ele? – perguntei enxugando algumas lágrimas.

- Jasper e Emm têm... eles meio que estão dando uma força a ele. – Rose disse.

- Ok. – eu assenti.

Rose mexeu no bolso traseiro de sua calça e me passou o celular.

- Ligue pra ele Bella. – ela disse me passando o celular. – Apenas o agradeça.

Eu peguei o celular de sua mão e fui caminhando até meu quarto.

Elas entenderam que eu queria ficar sozinha e não me seguiram.

Quando sentei em minha cama disquei o número do seu celular que já estava gravado em mim.

- Oi Rose. – ele atendeu.

- É Bella Edward. – mordi meus lábios.

- Be-bella? – ele gaguejou.

- Sim, sou eu. – sorri.

Era tão bom ouvir sua voz. Era como tomar um banho bem quente depois de sentir muito frio ou beber água depois de quase morrer de sede.

- Você está bem? Os bebês estão bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele falava afobado.

- Está tudo bem Edward, relaxe. – brinquei.

Ele suspirou e voltou a falar.

- Eu sinto sua falta. – ele sussurrou.

- Eu vi o quarto. – disse com a voz embargada.

- Gostou? – ele perguntou.

- É lindo... perfeito. Obrigada. – fui sincera.

- Você não tem que me agradecer Bella, eu fiz isso por nós. – nós ficamos em silêncio. – Bella, eu preciso de você. Se você pudesse me... – eu o interrompi.

- Pare Edward, por favor. – o primeiro soluço saiu da minha garganta.

- Eddie, você não vem? – ouvi a voz de Tânia. Estava meio distante, mas sim, era ela.

Como eu sou estúpida. Lógico que ele estaria com ela.

Com quem mais ele estaria?

- Desculpe, eu não queria te atrapalhar. – eu murmurei e antes que ele me respondesse desliguei a ligação.

Enxuguei as minhas lágrimas e voltei pra sala.

Entreguei o telefone a Rose e a agradeci.

- E então? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

- Ele estava com Tânia. – disse triste tentando não chorar.

- Tem certeza? – Rose quis saber.

- Absoluta. Ela fez questão que eu a ouvisse. – falei me sentando no sofá.

- Eu sinto muito Bella. – Alice me abraçou.

- Está tudo bem. – forcei um sorriso.

Ficamos em silêncio até a campainha tocar.

Já era noite e meu maior medo se confirmou quando Alice abriu a porta e Edward entrou por ela quase correndo.

Ele segurava dois livros grossos e sua mochila.

- Bella, me desculpe. – ele se ajoelhou na minha frente. – Não é o que você está pensando, por favor.

- Esquece Edward. – disse com a cabeça baixa.

- Hey. – ele ergueu meu queixo. – Estávamos estudando... eu, ela e mais umas 4 pessoas na casa de alguém do grupo e quando ela ouviu seu nome... – tapei sua boca com as minhas mãos.

- Você não me deve explicação. – o lembrei.

- Devo sim! – ele se alterou. – Eu te amo Bella, você... vocês são minha vida. Pelo amor de Deus pare de ser tão teimosa.

Rose e Alice nos assistiam apreensivas.

- Eu preciso dormir. – disse me levantando.

Entrei no meu quarto e fui até o closet, coloquei meu pijama e deitei.

Antes que eu percebesse, eu dormi.


	19. Cap 18

**Edward POV:**

Eu nunca vi, em toda a minha vida, alguém tão propenso a só fazer merda como eu.

Primeiro eu amava Bella. Acho que mais do que a mim mesmo.

Segundo, a porra da Tânia não largava do meu pé e eu não conseguia achar um jeito de fazer Bella acreditar que Tânia não é, nem nunca foi absolutamente nada pra mim.

Terceiro, eu queria Bella e meus filhos comigo, nem que pra isso eu tivesse que dar minha alma em troca.

Deitado agora na minha cama me lembrei do dia que arrumei o quarto dos bebês.

Eu odiava mentir, mas tive que fazer e ela acreditou tão fácil, tão linda. Lembro como se fosse hoje o vestido floral azul que ela usava com um chinelo branco de dedo e seus longos cabelos castanhos caindo por suas costas.

Ela passou o dia todo na casa de Rosalie com Alice enquanto Jasper e Emmett me ajudavam como podiam a montar os móveis, colocar prateleiras e papéis de parede.

Eu tinha comprado um carrinho, mandei fazer sobre encomenda porque ela achava todos enormes e desajeitados e eu havia achado um perfeito. Dei um dinheirão nele, mas eu tenho certeza que quando ela vê, valerá a pena.

Fazia dois dias que eu estive em sua casa, depois que ela descobriu o quarto.

Eu sabia o que ela pensaria quando ouviu a voz enjoada de Tânia me chamando e eu precisava dizer a ela o que aconteceu, ela não podia pensar que eu estava com Tânia.

Deus, se ela soubesse como eu odeio aquele apelido!

Eu dormi na sala da casa da Bella, fiz café-da-manhã pra ela e deixei um bilhete.

Eu gostaria de ter ficado e conversado com ela, já que ela fugiu da sala dizendo que ia dormir, mas eu tinha prova na faculdade, então não podia faltar. Liguei e mandei mensagem pra ela durante esses dois dias, mas ela não me atendia ou respondia.

Eu queria muito procurá-la, mas ela sempre ficava nervosa quando conversávamos e também sempre acabávamos discutindo e eu sabia que quando chegasse à hora ela falaria comigo.

Meu peito doía com a ausência dela. Eu não tenho palavras pra descrever a falta que ela me faz...seu corpo, seu cheiro de morangos, os bebês mexendo sob minhas mãos.

Eu precisava dela e urgente.

Quando Rose me disse como a encontrou no dia que ela me mandou ir embora eu quis morrer.

Por uma simples colocação errada de palavras, misturada com a raiva que eu sentia de Tânia por estar provocando Bella, as palavras saíram erradas e sem sentido da minha boca e Bella interpretou da pior forma possível.

Eu nunca pensei daquele jeito. Quando eu fui morar com Bella eu não assumi seus filhos, não assumi pelo simples fato deles já serem meus.

Suspirei angustiado. Dava tudo que eu tenho pra ter ela ao meu lado nesse momento.

Batidas na porta do meu quarto me tiraram dos meus pensamentos.

- Entre. – eu disse.

Já sabia que era minha mãe. Meu pai quase não falava mais comigo.

- Bom dia querido. – a voz suave de Esme encheu meu quarto antes mesmo de eu vê-la.

- Bom dia mãe. – respondi assim que eu a vi.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado na cama e afagou meus cabelos.

- Como você está? – ela quis saber.

- Enlouquecendo. – esfreguei minhas mãos no rosto.

- Tudo voltará a ser como era antes querido. – ela disse.

- Deus! Como eu queria acreditar nisso mãe. – choraminguei. – Além dela achar que eu não quero os bebês, ela também pensa que eu tenho um caso com a Tânia.

- Vocês já conversaram sobre isso? – ela perguntou.

- Ela não me deixa explicar. – murmurei.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

Minha mãe se ajeitou na cama parecendo desconfortável e voltou a falar.

- Tem uma coisa que venho tentando te dizer. – ela disse. – Por favor, não ache que eu sou louca. – ela riu e eu assenti sorrindo também. – Querido, você lembra uma vez quando você tentou fazer faculdade pela 2ª vez?

Eu assenti.

- Sim, eu devia ter uns 28 anos, foi assim que voltei da Itália. – eu disse me lembrando.

- Isso. – ela deu dois tapinhas no meu joelho e se ajeitou na cama novamente. – Teve um evento que você queria ir, se lembra? – eu assenti. Era uma espécie de festa de gente importante da faculdade, não me lembro bem.

- Lembro, a entrada custava uma fortuna. – eu disse.

- Exatamente... – ela deu um sorriso maior. – E como você pagou a entrada?

Puxei na minha memória.

Na verdade eu queria saber por que minha mãe queria saber de fatos de 7 anos atrás.

- Uhm...eu não trabalhava, meu pai não quis me dar o dinheiro e te proibiu de me dar também... é só isso que eu me lembro. – eu disse.

Eu me lembro de ter um dinheiro guardado, mas não era o suficiente. Eu precisava pagar a entrada e comprar um smoking.

Gastei uma grana naquela festa.

- Vamos, querido. Eu sei que você vai chegar onde eu quero. – minha mãe sorria divertida. – Você tinha um dinheiro, mas faltava o do terno. Você lembra o que você fez pra consegui-lo?

Fechei meus olhos e viajei.

Lembrei de ter implorado meu pai de joelhos, pedi a alguns amigos da faculdade, tentei um empréstimo e num momento de desespero um amigo meu me deu uma ideia, eu do...

OH MEU DEUS!

Joguei minhas cobertas pra fora do corpo e me levantei num pulo.

- Puta merda mãe. Não é possível. – eu agarrei meus cabelos.

- Bom, possível é Edward. Você doou esperma na cidade de Sacramento, Bella fez a inseminação na cidade de Sacramento e a descrição do doador bate com a sua. – ela fez um gesto como se dissesse "é obvio idiota!".

Meu Deus! Meu Deus!

Putaqueopariu!

Não era possível. Era?

Será que meu esperma ficaria no banco durante 7 anos?

Jesus!

Segurei meus cabelos com mais força e senti as mãos da minha mãe os soltando devagar.

- Se acalme Edward, não vamos descobrir isso, ok? – ela me tranqüilizava.

Não que mudasse alguma coisa, os bebês já eram meus filhos, independente do sangue que corria nas veias deles, mas a possibilidade de serem legitimamente meus me fascinava, me ensandecia.

- Eu preciso saber mãe. – eu fui até meu guarda – roupa e peguei a primeira roupa que eu vi.

- Aonde você vai Edward? – ela me perguntou me seguindo quando eu saia do quarto.

- Vou à clínica. Eu preciso saber disso. – falei saindo de casa.

Entrei no meu carro e dirigi como um louco até a clínica onde Bella fez a inseminação e ainda fazia seu pré-natal.

- Por favor, eu preciso muito falar com o Dr. Cox. Diga que é o marido de Isabella Swan. – disse ofegante a recepcionista.

- Sinto muito senhor, ele está ocupado no momento e ... – eu a interrompi.

- Não me interessa, ok? – gritei. – É urgente, apenas diga isso a ele, eu espero o tempo que for necessário.

Ela pegou o telefone assustada e discou uns números, sussurrando alguma coisa ao telefone que eu não entendi.

Eu só esperava que ela não chamasse a segurança.

Depois de uma hora e vinte minutos o médico apareceu.

- Sr. Cullen. – ele esticou a mão pra mim e eu apertei. – Isabella está bem?

- Sim. – quer dizer, eu acho. – Meu motivo de estar aqui é outro.

Ele me olhou preocupado e nos guiou até sua sala.

- E então? – ele me estimulou.

- Eu acho que posso ser o doador de Bella. – eu disse. – Eu doei sêmen há uns anos atrás... 7 pra ser exato... e a descrição do doador dela bate com as minhas características. Eu queria saber se tem como saber se eu sou o doador.

Minhas mãos tremiam.

- Isso é sigiloso Sr. Cullen, nem mesmo Isabella tem acesso aos dados do doador. – ele sorriu.

- O senhor não entende. – fechei meus olhos. – Eles podem mesmo ser meus filhos... – suspirei. – Nós estamos separados porque ela acha que eu não os quero... Entende a importância disso?

Ele assentiu.

- Entendo, mas não posso fazer nada pra ajudá-lo. – ele ainda tinha aquele sorriso idiota no rosto.

Me levantei frustrado e sai da sua sala.

Eu teria que fazer isso do meu jeito.

Do jeito do antigo Edward filhodaputa Cullen.

Deus e Bella me perdoassem por isso.

Fui até a recepção e havia 3 mulheres lá.

Uma senhora de uns 50 e poucos anos... não.

Uma mulher bonita, devia ter uns 30, talvez 40. Bonita, sensual, mas tinha aliança no dedo esquerdo... não.

Uma mulher entre 20, 25 anos. Pele branca, cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e um puta decote amostrando seus seios pra que quisesse ver... er... sim.

Bella eu amo você amor!

- Oi. – dei meu sorriso torto infalível. – Edward Cullen.

Ela sorriu abobalhada e piscou algumas vezes.

- Oh... sim. – ela balançou a cabeça. – Eu sei que o senhor é o Sr. Cullen. – ela mordeu os lábios.

Oh Cristo, será mais fácil do que eu imaginava.

- Então... – eu comecei. – Eu queria doar meu sêmen, como eu faço?

- Bom, nós temos que marcar pro senhor vir aqui e fazer a doação. – ela disse pegando uma agenda.

- Quando você está livre pra mim? – sorri novamente.

Ela corou e abaixou os olhos.

- Nós só temos horário pra mês que vem, mas posso encaixar o senhor pra quinta-feira. – ela disse.

Merda! 3 dias? 3 malditos dias me corroendo.

- Ok. Eu aceito se... – ela me olhou e mordeu os lábios novamente. – Você me acompanhar pessoalmente.

Olhei pro seu colo e confirmei que meu objeto de desejo estava ali.

- Sr. Cullen... – ela pediu acanhada.

- Por favor... – esperei.

- Lauren. – ela disse.

- Por favor, Lauren. – fiz um bico. – Tudo que precisa fazer é me guiar e me amostrar como se faz. – pisquei pra ela.

A menina corou num tom de roxo.

- Ok. – ela sorriu. – Eu posso fazer isso. – ela sussurrou.

- Então até quinta e me chame de Edward. – eu sorri pra ela e ela retribuiu o sorriso.

Veja bem. Eu sou um homem desesperado.

Eu espero que meu plano dê certo e que a menina não perca o emprego.

Fui pra casa e contei meu plano pra minha mãe.

Tentei falar com Bella, mas ela mais uma vez não me atendeu.

Pensei em ir até lá e contar, mas eu resolvi esperar porque se fosse tudo imaginação minha e da minha mãe, talvez ela até me odiasse por fantasiar sobre isso.

Graças a Deus quinta-feira chegou.

Tomei um banho bem tomado, coloquei uma roupa decente e meu melhor perfume.

Deixei meus cabelos na zona que eles ficam normalmente porque eu sabia, segundo Bella, que as mulheres adoram isso.

Me aproximei da recepção e Lauren estava sentada com a mulher de 40 anos.

- Bom dia Lauren. – sorri.

- Bom dia Sr. Cullen. – ela também sorriu. – Josi, vou acompanhar o Sr. Cullen até a sala de coleta.

A moça assentiu e Lauren saiu de trás do balcão, rebolando os quadris enquanto eu pensava se ela ia partir ao meio ou não.

Uma última olhada ao seu colo e a confirmação que meu objeto de desejo estava ali.

Ela pegou uma espécie de kit e me levou até uma sala.

- Fique a vontade Sr. Cullen. O Sr. Tem 40 minutos, sem pressa. – ela disse abrindo a porta.

Quando ela abriu eu entrei e a puxei pra dentro a colando na porta fechada e já enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço.

Se fosse em outra época eu estaria curtindo, mas hoje, nesse momento eu estava enojado comigo mesmo.

Ela segurou meus cabelos entre seus dedos e os puxou gemendo de satisfação enquanto minha língua lambia seu pescoço.

Eu subi minha mão direito por seu corpo a parando quando achei seu seio e o massageei sem delicadeza por cima do seu terninho impecável.

- Oh meu Deus Sr. Cullen. – ela disse ofegante enroscando sua perna em meu quadril.

_Longe demais Edward! Já dá pra conseguir o que você quer._

A minha mão que estava em seu seio deslizou até o seu colo e sem que ela percebesse, delicadamente eu desprendi seu crachá.

Quando seu crachá estava no meu bolso eu me afastei um pouco dela e dei um selinho nos seus lábios.

- Doçura, eu não quero fazer isso aqui. – eu disse afagando seu rosto. – Você não é mulher pra isso, ok? Vou te dar meu número você me liga assim que sair e eu venho te pegar... – ela soltou um muxoxo. – Pode acreditar que nós vamos continuar exatamente daqui... – apertei seu traseiro.

Ela anotou meu celular e saiu. Logo em seguida eu deixei a sala e percorri o corredor vazio.

Achei uma porta escrita "Administração, somente funcionários".

Passei o crachá de Lauren e a porta abriu.

A sala estava vazia e tinha várias mesas com computadores.

Me sentei em uma delas, mexi, digitei, procurei, mas não achei um jeito de saber o doador de Bella.

Digitei meu nome em uma caixa e meu número de inscrição apareceu.

Eu o anotei no celular e salvei.

Saí da porta e a tranquei.

Passei por todo o corredor e ainda encontrei alguns funcionários ou simples doadores.

Os cumprimentei com a cara mais mal lavada do mundo e fui até a recepção.

- Oi. – Lauren abriu um sorriso que eu poderia ver todos os seus dentes brancos perfeitos. – Fez a coleta?

- Não. – respondi. Mexi no meu bolso e peguei seu crachá o colocando em cima do balcão. – Me desculpe Lauren.

Ela me olhou confusa e eu saí me sentindo o pior homem do mundo.

Agora eu tinha uma missão... convencer Bella a me dizer o número de inscrição do seu doador.


	20. Cap 19

**Hey girls! Alguém ainda me ama aí?**

**Desculpem o sumiço. Estava no Rio, passei 4 dias lá e não tive como escrever direito. Algumas reclamaram comigo dos dois últimos caps e eu peço desculpas mais uma vez. Eu escrevi eles correndo e acabei postando. Eu prefiro nem postar quando escrevo assim, so...sorry!**

**Vamos voltar a nossa rotina normal. Cap todo dia, ok?**

**A fic está no final...talvez, eu disse TALVEZ o próximo será o último cap e logo teremos o epílogo.**

**Ah! E vou estreiar uma fic nova tb.**

**Bjmeliga!**

"_Este tempo, este lugar_

_Esses desperdícios, esses erros_

_Tanto tempo, tão tarde_

_Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?_

_Apenas mais uma chance, apenas mais um suspiro_

_Caso reste apenas um..._

_Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe..._

_Que eu te amo_

_Eu sempre te amei_

_E eu sinto sua falta_

_Estive afastado por muito tempo_

_Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo_

_E você nunca irá embora_

_Paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais_

_De joelhos, eu pedirei_

_Uma última chance para uma última dança_

_Porque com você, eu resistiria_

_A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão_

_Eu daria tudo_

_Eu daria tudo por nós_

_Dou qualquer coisa, mas não desistirei_

_Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe..._

_Que eu te amo_

_Eu sempre te amei_

_E eu sinto sua falta_

_Estive afastado por muito tempo_

_Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo_

_E você nunca irá embora_

_Paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais_

_Mas você sabe_

_Você sabe_

_Você sabe_

_Eu queria_

_Eu queria que você ficasse_

_Porque eu precisava_

_Eu precisava escutar você dizer_

_Que eu te amo_

_Que eu te amei todo o tempo_

_Que eu te perdôo_

_Por estar longe por tanto tempo_

_Então continue respirando_

_Porque eu não vou mais te deixar_

_Acredite, segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe ir_

_Continue respirando_

_Porque eu não vou mais te deixar_

_Acredite, segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe ir_

_Continue respirando, segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe ir"_

_**Far Way – Nickelback.**_

Acordei naquela quinta-feira com a sensação de que seria um dia diferente.

Não sabia dizer se coisas boas ou ruins aconteceriam, mas eu apenas tinha a sensação. A sensação de que algo grande aconteceria.

Eu esperava que fosse coisa boa porque há semanas eu apenas me arrasto e faço isso somente por causa dos bebês. Se não fossem eles, eu não sei dizer como eu estaria nesse momento.

Cada dia que passava eu sentia mais falta de Edward. Como homem, como pai dos meus filhos e principalmente como apoio.

Ele às vezes dizia que eu era forte que ele que precisava de mim, mas isso era mentira. Eu precisava dele e muito, mas ele não sabia, eu nunca tinha falado isso pra ele. Eu nunca tinha dito a ele como eu me sentia ao seu lado, como ele me completava. Eu dizia a ele que o amava, mas às vezes um simples "eu te amo" não diz tudo que você sente. Hoje eu me arrependo de não ter dito que ele era minha força, que por mais que ele duvidasse eu era dependente dele, do amor dele, eu queria ter dito a ele que além de amá-lo eu o adorava e que sem ele eu sou apenas um corpo sendo sustentado por duas vidas. Eu tinha medo de como seria quando Nicolas e Olívia nascessem. Eu precisava ser a mulher que todos acreditam que eu sou e ser forte. Hoje os gêmeos precisam de mim porque estão em meu ventre, mas quando nascerem precisaram de mim mais ainda e eu preciso estar lá pra eles.

Era apenas isso. Eu precisava dele ao meu lado. Simples, mas não fácil.

Eu tinha vontade de ligar pra ele ou de atendê-lo. De dizer que eu sentia sua falta e que eu precisava dele, mas eu acho que assim era melhor.

Eu não o forçava a nada e ele não tinha que se sentir na obrigação de assumir uma responsabilidade que não é dele.

Todos os dias desde que nos separamos eu ficava horas pensando se era isso mesmo que ele queria. Eu achava que estava fazendo o melhor pra ele, o afastando pra que ele não se sentisse obrigado a estar do meu lado, mas às vezes minha consciência gritava que eu estava tão errada. Como por exemplo, o dia que eu descobri o quarto. Edward não faria algo com tanto carinho e dedicação se não fosse da sua vontade. Eu me pegava me perguntando por que não tinha o ouvido ainda, todas as vezes que ele quis se explicar eu não deixei, talvez eu estivesse errada nos mantendo separados quando a vontade dele não é a que eu imagino.

E se ele quisesse mesmo estar ao meu lado?

E se ele estivesse sendo sincero quando diz que quer os bebês?

Oh Deus! Estou tão confusa.

Acordei naquela manhã de quinta-feira com a campainha tocando.

O que me deixou irritada, já que era minha folga e eu tinha programado passar o dia todo na cama. Ultimamente era o que mais fazia, seja por cansaço ou por desânimo.

Me levantei sem nem olhar no relógio porque se fosse antes das 10 eu ia matar quem estivesse na minha porta.

Vesti meu roupão e me arrastei até a porta.

Quando atendi uma menina loira e simpática estava na minha porta. Pelo seu rosto de anjo, eu diria que ainda era uma adolescente.

- Isabella Swan? – a menina me perguntou.

- Sim. – fui meio grossa.

- Temos uma entrega no seu nome. – ela disse.

- Entrega? – perguntei confusa.

- Sim, seu marido fez uma compra conosco e mandou que entregasse nesse endereço. – me respondeu.

Edward? Ele fez compras e ainda como meu marido.

Estava ficando cada dia pior minha situação.

- Ok. – eu disse.

- Vou pegar no carro. – dito isso ela se virou e saiu.

Eu fiquei esperando por ela na porta enquanto ela passava pelo quintal e sumia.

10 minutos depois ela voltou empurrando um [link= .pt/ui/1/32/61/12093161_] carrinho[/link] de bebê pra gêmeos.

A menina parou a minha frente. Me entregou o manual do carrinho e me explicou algumas coisas sobre ele.

Eu acho que não ouvi nada porque minha mente viajava no cuidado que ele tinha comigo e com os gêmeos e isso fez com que me sentisse a pessoa mais idiota e infantil do planeta.

Ele não teria todo esse carinho se não quisesse os bebês.

Como eu sou burra!

- Quando ele comprou esse carrinho? – perguntei a menina.

- Há umas 3 semanas atrás. – ela respondeu.

Oh Deus!

Nós estávamos separados e ele sempre tão atencioso e cuidadoso.

- Quanto custou? – quis saber.

- Cerca de 2.000 dólares. – ela disse como se não fosse nada.

Edward era louco?

Ele sempre se preocupou com dinheiro e me gasta 2.000 em um carrinho?

- É porque ele é feito sobre encomenda senhora e o Sr. Cullen pediu urgência. – a menina disse. – Seu marido disse que vocês não estavam gostando dos carrinhos tradicionais e eu mostrei esse a ele. Ele disse que era perfeito. Por isso demorou um pouco pra chegar. – ela sorriu. – Foi engraçado, eu estava fazendo compras com meu marido no Wal-Mart e o Sr. Cullen estava perdido na sessão de carrinhos de bebês. Nós o oferecemos ajuda e demos a ele nosso cartão. – ela disse. – No dia seguinte ele nos ligou.

- Sim, o carrinho é perfeito. – respondi chocada.

Ela me deu um papel numa prancheta pra que eu assinasse e foi embora.

Eu fiquei parada na porta da minha casa, chocada e atônita olhando o carrinho de bebê que Edward comprara.

Ele ainda disse a menina que era um casal porque num dos assentos tinha uma capa rosa e no outro uma azul.

Oh meu Deus!

Minha vontade nesse momento era sumir pra que Edward nunca mais precisasse lidar como uma pessoa como eu.

Estúpida, burra e infantil.

Comecei a chorar olhando o carrinho e pude ver pela minha visão periférica Alice entrando no meu quintal.

- Uau! Quando comprou? – ela perguntou a uns metros de mim, enquanto se aproximava.

Eu não respondi.

Quando ela parou a minha frente viu que eu estava chorando.

- Bella? O que houve minha amiga? – ela segurou meus ombros.

- Edward... – eu sussurrei.

- Bella, o que aconteceu com Edward? – Alice perguntou preocupada.

- Ele comprou esse carrinho Alice. – eu apontei pro mesmo.

- É lindo! – ela disse. – Quando foi isso? – ela perguntou.

- Nós já estávamos separados... – sussurrei.

Eu ainda não acreditava nisso. Eu encarava o carrinho como se a qualquer momento ele fosse sumir.

- Vamos entrar? – Alice segurou o carrinho e o empurrou pra dentro depois que eu entrei em casa.

Me sentei no sofá e ela deixou o carrinho ao lado da mesinha de centro.

Alice se aproximou de mim e sentou em cima do baú que era minha mesa de centro.

- Bella, eu sei que você não gosta quando falamos sobre isso, mas você e Edward precisam conversar. – ela disse calmamente.

- Eu sei Alice, pior que eu sei. – minhas palavras saíram entre meus soluços.

- Vou ligar pra Rose, ok? – eu a olhei. – Ela sabe lidar com isso melhor que eu. Ela sabe o que você está passando amiga, mas vou ficar aqui com você, está bom?

Eu apenas assenti.

Ela pegou seu celular no bolso do jeans e discou o número de Rose.

- Rose? – pausou. – Não, eu estou bem. – ela sorriu. – É Bella Rose. – Alice afastou o aparelho da orelha. – Não, os bebês estão bem, mas é ela e Edward. – pausou. – Sim, eu sei. Você é melhor do que eu nisso Rose. – outra pausa. – Não eu vou ficar aqui com ela, mas precisamos de você, ok? – uma pausa. – Tá. Ok. Beijo.

- Rose, está vindo. – ela me disse guardando o celular no jeans.

- Eu me sinto horrível. – escondi o rosto nas mãos. – Eu julguei Edward e fiz o que eu achava que era melhor sem saber a opinião dele. Você teve que sair da loja pra ficar comigo e agora Rose tem que largar a casa dela por causa de mim.

- Hey! – Alice tirou minhas mãos do rosto. – É pra isso que estamos aqui Bella. Eu e Rose, lembra? Nós nos apoiamos e quando precisamos nos sustentamos umas nas outras, não é? – eu assenti. – E eu sei que você e Edward iram se acertar.

- Ele deve me odiar Alice. – revirei os olhos.

- Acredite, eu tenho certeza absoluta que não. – ela me garantiu.

Eu me mexi desconfortável no sofá. Eu comecei a sentir uma dor horrível na região lombar e me incomodava ficar sentada.

- O que foi? – Alice perguntou depois de reparar no meu desconforto.

- Minhas costas... está doendo. – eu disse.

- Você tem que relaxar Bella. Não é bom pra você todo esse estresse tão perto do nascimento dos bebês. – Alice me lembrou.

- Eu sei Lice. Me ajuda a levantar? – estendi minha mão a ela.

Não me levem a mal, mas com aquela barriga, sentar e levantar era um desafio.

Ela pegou minha mão e ao mesmo instante que ela me puxou, eu me impulsionei, levantando do sofá.

- Urghhhhhhhhh... – gemi sentindo a dor nas costas mais forte.

Alice em 2 segundos estava do meu lado massageando minhas costas.

- Consegue ir até o quarto? – ela me perguntou. – Vamos te deitar ok? Pode ser que melhore.

Eu assenti. Meus olhos estavam fechados fortemente esperando a dor aguda passar.

- Tudo bem... – suspirei. – Passou.

- Vamos. – Alice segurou um dos meus cotovelos e sua outra mão me apoiava pelas costas.

Eu deitei na cama de lado e Alice na beirada da cama atrás de mim, alisando e massageando minhas costas com suas mãos minúsculas.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio e eu estava quase dormindo quando a voz de Alice preencheu o quarto.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – ela sussurrou.

- Umhum... – respondi.

A dor ainda estava ali, mas estava fraca, apenas incomodava.

Tinha hora que ela ficava mais intensa, mas logo passava.

- Isso é bom. – Alice disse. – Continue relaxada Bella. Tente descansar.

Eu fechei meus olhos e minutos depois ouvi a voz de Rose.

- O que houve? – Rose perguntou baixinho a Alice. – Bella saiu? Ela não devia ter saído sozinha pra comprar o carrinho Alice!

- Ela não saiu Rose, foi Edward que comprou. Por isso ela ficou assim... – Alice sussurrou.

- O que ela tem? – Rose perguntou.

- Eu acho que chegou a hora. – Alice disse mais baixo.

Oh meu Deus!

Eu não tinha pensado nisso!

Eu estava entrando em trabalho de parto!

Ah não! Não, não, não. Eu definitivamente não estou pronta e... e eu ainda preciso falar com Edward.

Não!

Por favor, se segurem mais uns dias ou podem ser horas.

Umas horas está bom. É o suficiente pra eu falar com Edward.

- Rose? – a chamei.

Ela deu a volta na cama e se agachou na minha frente.

- Estou aqui querida. – ela afagou meus cabelos.

Eu voltei a chorar.

- Eu... eu não estou pronta. – solucei.

- Bella, nós esperamos por isso a semanas querida. Vai dar tudo certo, ok?

A dor voltou de novo, mais forte, mais intensa.

Eu arqueei minhas costas enquanto Alice a massageava e mordi os lábios pra não soltar um grito.

- Está indo bem Bella. – Rose me dizia. – Já vai passar... apenas respire. – ela inspirava profundamente e soltava o ar pela boca, me lembrando como eu devia respirar.

A dor passou.

- Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso. – gemi. – Oh Deus! Eu queria que Edward estivesse aqui... Rose eu não agüento, não quero mais.

Ela riu.

- Bella, os bebês precisam nascer e nós precisamos de um hospital. – ela disse. – Você vai ficar bem? Vou pegar as suas coisas e as dos bebês, ok? – eu assenti. – Alice, avise ao Dr. Cox e diga que estamos indo pra clínica em 20 minutos.

Rose e Alice se olharam por alguns segundos e Alice se levantou e saiu do quarto.

- Tudo bem ficar sozinha por alguns minutos? – Rose me perguntou de novo.

- Tudo... estou bem. – lhe garanti.

Eu contei as contrações e elas vinham de 40 em 40 minutos. De acordo com a professora do curso de gestante, ainda tínhamos tempo.

Olhei pro criado mudo e vi meu celular, o peguei e resolvi ligar pra Edward e lhe agradecer pelo carrinho. É lógico que eu não deixaria que ele soubesse o que está acontecendo, não queria que ele viesse por pena ou por obrigação. Eu não podia pedir que ele ficasse comigo nesse momento por dois motivos.

O primeiro e mais óbvio era que não estávamos juntos. Isso já diz bastante coisa.

O segundo era que ele já havia me dito que não passaria por isso comigo.

Logo, ele não saberia que eu estava perto de ganhar os bebês.

Disquei seu número e chamou algumas vezes. Quando eu pensei em desligar, ele atendeu.

- Bella? – ele atendeu.

- Sim... Oi Edward.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. – menti. – E você? Está na faculdade? Te atrapalho?

- Eu estou bem Bella. – ele riu. – E não, não estou na faculdade. Tive um compromisso hoje de manhã.

Compromisso... sei. Minha língua coçou pra perguntar o que era.

- Não se preocupe. Logo você irá saber por que eu faltei um exame importante na faculdade em plena quinta-feira. – ele disse divertido.

- Você sabe que não precisa me contar... – o lembrei.

- Eu faço questão. – ele disse. – Ou melhor, eu vou precisar te contar.

Resolvi falar o motivo da minha ligação.

- O carrinho chegou agora de manhã. – mordi meus lábios. – É lindo, mas eu não posso aceitar Edward.

- Porque não Bella? – ele perguntou sentido.

- Porque ninguém dá um presente de 2.000 dólares Edward. – disse irritada.

- Primeiro... não é um presente pros bebês, é uma necessidade. Eles vão precisar do carrinho e segundo eu quis comprar, então, não brigue comigo por causa disso.

Nós rimos.

- Ok, mas eu vou te devolver seu dinheiro. – falei.

- Eu não irei aceitar Bella. – ele disse sério. – Você pode não acreditar, mas esses bebês são tão meus quanto seus, mesmo que meu sangue não corra na veia deles, eles são meus Bella. Eu os amo. – ele suspirou. – Mesmo que você não volte pra mim, eu quero ser o pai deles e vou implorar se preciso pra que você permita isso.

- Edward... por favor. – fechei meus olhos sentindo eles arderem por conta das lágrimas.

- Bella, eu preciso te ver. – ele disse. – Eu preciso que você me ouça, por favor. Eu tenho muita coisa pra te falar.

Rose e Alice voltaram pro meu quarto e ficaram em silêncio quando viram que eu estava no celular.

- Edward, acho melhor... – eu não pude continuar, porque a dor voltou mais forte.

Eu gemi alto, alto mesmo e deixei o celular cair da minha mão.

Alice correu e começou a massagear minhas costas e eu vi Rose pegar o aparelho.

Alice era um anjo e eu agradeci mentalmente por ela fazer o curso. A massagem nas costas aliviava bastante a dor.

Fechei meus olhos esperando a dor passar. Eu gemia e meus ouvidos zuniam.

A dor durava cerca de 1 minutos, mas era o suficiente pra me deixar cansada e ofegante.

- Edward? – Rose colocou meu celular no ouvido. – Fique calmo, ok? Bella precisa de você agora. – ela pausou. – Os bebês vão nascer Edward. Não, não! – ela fez uma cara de entediada e afastou o aparelho do ouvido. De onde eu estava eu conseguia ouvir a voz de Edward. – Porra! Cala a boca! – Rose gritou. – Se for pra você ir assim, não venha. Bella precisa de calma e... – ela saiu do quarto.

Eu gemi de frustração.

- Não era pra ter contado a ele. – disse cansada.

- Ele quer estar aqui Bells. – Alice disse.

- Não, ele não quer Alice. Ele mesmo me disse isso. – falei.

- Vamos tomar um banho quente? Vai te ajudar. – ela me estendeu a mão. – Estão vindo de quanto em quanto tempo?

- 40 minutos. – eu disse segurando sua mão e levantando com dificuldade.

Enquanto eu estava sentada na beirada da cama, Alice foi até o banheiro e ligou a torneira da banheira.

- Vem. Vamos tirar essa roupa. – Alice me apoiou pra que eu levantasse da cama e me ajudou a tirar o pijama.

- Eu não estou preparada Alice. – disse baixinho. – Eu não quero ter os bebês sozinha.

Voltei a chorar.

- Bella, nós estamos aqui... – Alice foi cortada por Rose.

- Edward está vindo Bella. – ela disse quando entrou no banheiro ajudando Alice a me colocar na banheira.

- Me lembrem de nunca mais ter filhos. – fechei os olhos e encostei minha cabeça na borda da banheira.

As duas riram e Rose prendeu meu cabelo num coque alto.

A dor voltou.

- Oh meu Deus! – me contorci na banheira sentindo minha barriga ficar dura como uma pedra. – Puta merda...eu não vou agüentar. – eu dava pequenos socos na borda da banheira.

Pobre porcelana.

- Respire Bella. – Alice me lembrou.

_Estou respirando porra, mas não adianta!_

Alice fazia circulo com a palma da mão na minha barriga e Rose alisava minha franja.

Quando a dor passou relaxei na banheira e fechei os olhos. Eu tinha meia hora de descanso até outra contração.

- Está diminuindo. – avisei a elas. – Meia hora agora.

- Você está indo bem. – Alice me encorajou. – Quando chegar a hora vamos pro hospital.

Duas contrações e quase uma hora depois que falei com Edward ao telefone ele ainda não havia chegado.

Minhas contrações agora vinham de 15 em 15 minutos e eu não tinha tempo pra descansar.

Graças a Deus estava evoluindo rápido, só fazia algumas horas que eu estava em trabalho de parto.

Rose e Alice me mantinham na banheira e a água quente realmente ajudava. Alice a renovava pra que ela não esfriasse.

- Preciso avisar ao Emmett. Ele terá que pegar as crianças na escola. – Rose disse.

- Vá Rose. Eu vou ficar bem. – eu disse a ela.

- Eu jamais te deixaria agora Bella. – ela fez uma careta. – Parece até que não me conhece. – ela revirou os olhos. – Só preciso dar um telefonema, tudo bem? – eu assenti fechando os olhos. – Já volto Ali. – ela sussurrou pra Alice.

Rose saiu do banheiro já falando ao telefone.

- Lice, levanta do chão, você está grávida. – eu disse a ela.

- E você está parindo, então você ganha de mim. – nós rimos.

Continuei de olhos fechados e cabeça tombada pra trás enquanto eu acariciava minha barriga.

Ouvi Rose conversando na sala, mas ao invés de ouvir somente a voz dela, havia um homem com ela na sala e só podia ser Edward.

Eu não conseguia distinguir a voz ou ouvir nitidamente porque meus ouvidos zuniam, mas eu acreditava que fosse ele. Eu queria que fosse ele.

- Urghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... – outra contração. Mais forte e diminuindo o intervalo. – Alice eu vou morrer... eu sei que vou morrer.

Meu corpo se contorcia na banheira e nenhuma posição era confortável pra mim.

- Bella! – Edward quase gritou quando entrou no banheiro, caindo ajoelhado ao meu lado do lado de fora da banheira. – Eu estou aqui... shhh... eu estou aqui amor. Vai ficar tudo bem, ok?

Eu assenti fazendo careta. Estava doendo muito, mas eu consegui sentir o conforto que sua mão me transmitia ao pegar a minha.

- Oi... – eu gemi ainda sentindo dor.

- Apenas respire Bella, por favor. – ele pediu. – Eu estou aqui, me desculpe a demora...

Ele substituiu a mão de Alice pela dele na minha barriga e sua palma passeava pela minha pele.

Logo a dor passou e eu relaxei meu corpo na água.

- Melhor? – Edward me perguntou.

- Muito. – eu não estava só me referindo a dor. – Obrigada por vir.

Ele sorriu e beijou minha mão.

- Porque não me contou quando me ligou Bella? – ele perguntou.

- Eu não queria te incomodar. – mordi meus lábios.

- Você é absurda! – ele sorriu. – E teimosa, são nossos bebês Bella!

- Nossos... – eu sussurrei assentindo.

- Sim nossos. – ele colocou uns fios do meu cabelo que soltaram do coque atrás da minha orelha. – Eu amo você Bella.

- Eu também amo você. – eu disse. Era fácil, simples e prazeroso como beber água quando se está com muita sede.

- Vou pegar uma roupa pra você. – Alice se levantou e saiu do banheiro.

- Eu não acredito que está aqui. – pousei uma mão na sua bochecha.

- Eu não acredito que finalmente vamos conhecê-los. – ele disse. Uma de suas mãos estava na minha barriga e a outra em cima da minha em seu rosto.

Outra contração.

Eu apertei a mão de Edward com força e soltei um gemido.

Minhas costas já arqueava sozinha e eu tentava não gritar.

- Eu não vou conseguir... – eu quase gritei.

- Você está indo bem amor, só falta um pouco. – Edward tentava me tranqüilizar. – Só mais um pouco Bella... respire... isso.

Fechei os olhos quando a dor passou.

- Eu preciso descansar. Eu quero dormir. – disse chorando.

- Logo, logo, ok? – Edward me fazia carinho.

Eu assenti.

- Eu... eu preciso te pedir desculpas. – eu disse com a respiração ofegante. – Eu fui estúpida e infantil quando eu te mandei embora. Oh Deus, eu te amo tanto que achei que estava te fazendo bem, mas depois percebi que estava sendo egoísta Edward. Por favor, me perdoe. – pedi.

- Bella, eu não tenho porque te perdoar. – ele me deu um selinho demorado. – E vamos conversar depois que estivermos com eles nos braços, ok?

- Não. – eu disse. – Eu quero falar... – assenti. – E preciso que você me perdoe... – outra dor. – Oh meu Deus, eu quero uma cesárea, por favor Edward, eu não quero mais isso...

Ele alisava minha barriga e fazia "shhhh, shhhh" ou falava "está tudo bem".

Não está merda!

Dói pra caralho! Eu to sendo partida inteira!

Alguém consegue entender isso?

- Como estamos? – Rose perguntou entrando no banheiro.

- 7 em 7. – Edward respondeu a ela. – Acho melhor irmos agora Bella.

Eu apenas assenti.

Edward e minhas amigas sabiam da minha vontade.

Meu médico e a professora do curso me falaram que eu só precisava ir pro hospital com intervalo menor que 10 minutos.

Eles sabiam que minha vontade era ficar no conforto da minha casa até eu chegar nesse estágio, por isso não insistiram pra ir pro hospital assim que comecei a sentir a dor.

Edward me ergueu da banheira e Rose me secou.

Elas me ajudaram a vestir uma calcinha e um vestido enquanto Edward assistia da porta do banheiro.

Edward me abraçou de lado e fomos andando até meu carro.

Eu pedi a ele pra que fossemos no meu. Além de ser maior a cadeirinha de Nicolas e Olívia estava nele.

Rose colocou as bolsas na mala do meu carro e veio até a porta do carona me dar um beijo.

- Vou no meu carro. – beijou minha bochecha. – Eu e Alice estaremos logo atrás de vocês.

Eu assenti e a agradeci por tudo.

Edward dirigiu rápido, mas com cuidado até a clínica.

Pegamos trânsito e o caminho que era de 20 minutos passou pra 40.

A dor aumentava cada vez mais e eu tentava não manifestar pra não deixar Edward nervoso, mas não estava tendo um bom resultado.

- Estamos chegando amor. – ele alisava meu joelho. – Só mais um pouco, consegue?

- Umhum... – gemi.

- Ótimo. – ele sorriu pra mim. – Segure a minha mão, eu vou estar aqui, tudo bem?

Ele colocou o carro no automático e me deu sua mão.

- Eu amo você Bella e estou aqui, fique comigo, ok? – sua voz saia como um sussurro tentando me passar calma, mas eu ouvia preocupação.

Quando chegamos a clínica uma enfermeira nos esperava do lado de fora com uma cadeira de rodas.

Me sentei e ela se virou pra Edward.

- O senhor precisa preencher algumas coisas na recepção. – a enfermeira disse a ele.

- Não! Eu vou com ela. – ele disse firme.

- Sem os papéis preenchidos eu não posso levar ela senhor. – a enfermeira disse com uma cara de tédio.

- Edward, vá, por favor. – eu pedi.

- Bella, não! – ele disse. – Não vou te deixar sozinha.

- Bella! – Rose passava pela porta principal da clínica.

- Rose, preencha os papéis necessários eu vou com Bella. – Edward disse a ela. – E peguei as bolsas no carro, por favor. – Edward deu a chave a ela e ela assentiu, se virando e indo pra recepção.

Alice ficou com ela e Edward guiava a cadeira enquanto a enfermeira mostrava o caminho.

Ela me fez vestir uma camisola aberta na parte de trás e me colocou no soro, me fazendo deitar na cama do quarto que foi reservado pra mim.

Deitar só piorava meu desconforto.

A dor parou e eu consegui descansar por alguns minutos. Tinha sido um longo dia e ainda nem estava de noite.

Eu só esperava que a sensação que eu senti ao acordar seja a sensação de ser mãe e ter meus filhos em meus braços e não a sensação ruim de que algo vai dar errado.

Adormeci sentindo a mão de Edward na minha e seu polegar fazendo círculos nos nós dos meus dedos.


	21. Cap 20

Já estávamos no final da noite e parecia até piada, mas desde que chegamos ao hospital, meu trabalho de parto estacionou.

Já havia horas que eu estava internada e continuava com 7cm de dilatação.

Por um ponto de vista era até bom, porque eu conseguia tirar uns cochilos satisfatórios.

Edward e Rose ainda estavam comigo no quarto. Alice foi embora porque não estava se sentindo bem, ela também estava grávida, então achamos melhor ela ir. Jasper veio pegá-la e subiu pra me dar um beijo.

Assim que eu abri os olhos de um cochilo de 20 minutos vi o rosto de Edward.

- Oi... – eu sorri pra ele.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

- Estou. – me mexi na cama.

- Bella, por favor, não minta. – ele pediu.

- Não estou mentindo Edward. – revirei os olhos. – Eu estou mesmo bem. – garanti.

- Qualquer coisa me conte, ok? – eu assenti e ele me deu um selinho demorado.

Rose lia uma revista sentada na poltrona e Edward alisava meus cabelos.

- Boa Noite! – Dr. Cox disse entrando no quarto.

Nós três o cumprimentamos e ele sentou na beirada da minha cama.

- Isabella, eu vou te dar outro toque, ok? Eu preciso saber se você evoluiu na última hora.

- Tudo bem. – respondi.

Ele calçou uma luva e levantou o lençol que me cobria.

Eu já tinha perdido as contas de quantos toques eu já levei hoje.

Será que alguém já disse a um obstetra que essa porra dói?

- Eu estou preocupado Isabella. – Dr. Cox disse me cobrindo e tirando a luva. – Tem 3 horas que você chegou e estacionamos, isso não é bom, nem pra você e nem para os bebês.

- Eles correm algum risco? – Edward perguntou.

- Sim. – o médico respondeu. – Sua bolsa já rompeu e isso aumenta o risco de infecção pros bebês. Eu tenho duas opções pra você. – ele disse. – Podemos fazer uma cesariana agora ou colocar um remédio no seu soro que irá acelerar o processo natural.

- Mas é certeza? – eu perguntei.

- Não querida. – Dr. Cox disse. – Pode ser que funcione como pode ser que não.

- E se não funcionar? – Edward perguntou.

- Se não funcionar teremos que fazer a cesárea Isabella. – o médico disse. – Eu sinto muito, eu sei qual é a sua vontade, mas se as circunstâncias não me ajudarem... a minha prioridade são vocês.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto Edward segurava forte minha mão. – Eu quero o soro e se não der certo nós vamos a cesárea.

- É uma sábia decisão. – Dr. Cox deu um sorriso encorajador. – Vou mandar a enfermeira vir mexer no seu soro e daremos o prazo de uma hora, se nada acontecer vamos levá-la ao centro cirúrgico pra operação. – eu assenti. – Esses aparelhos que estão em você tem uma ligação com a sala de enfermagem, se algo acontecer com você ou os bebês também não vamos poder esperar por uma hora, ok?

- Está tudo bem. – eu já chorava.

Eu estava me sentindo impotente. 9 meses me preparando pra uma coisa e chega na hora dá tudo errado.

É frustrante!

Mas eu precisava fazer isso por meus filhos.

Eu fiz questão de contar cada segundo da próxima hora.

Eu não sei se era bom ou ruim, mas a dor tinha voltado e com força total.

Eu acho que essa era intenção do "remedinho" no meu soro.

Rose e Edward tentavam me passar conforto e segurança, mas minhas forças estavam concentradas em não gritar.

Eu tinha certeza que se eu abrisse a boca eu iria gritar.

A dor estava insuportável. Eu não sei de quanto em quanto tempo ela vinha, mas eu mal tinha tempo de respirar entre uma e outra.

- Eu não vou conseguir. – gemi soluçando enquanto Edward enxugava o suor na minha testa.

- Meu amor, você está indo muito bem. – ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios. – Eu prometo que logo irá acabar e vamos pra casa.

- Edward, eu estou exausta, não tenho mais força pra isso. – falei com a voz arrastada.

- Eu sei Bella, eu sei. – ele alisava minha barriga. – Mas já chegamos tão longe meu amor, eu juro que falta pouco agora, eu prometo pra você, ok?

Eu mordi os lábios e assenti.

20 minutos depois do remédio, meu corpo mandava que eu empurrasse.

- Edward... – o chamei tentando lutar contra meu próprio corpo. – Chame o médico... eu preciso... – fiz força.

- Vá chamá-lo. – Rose gritou com Edward. – Bella tente não empurrar. – ela me disse. – Oh meu Deus! Vamos ter um parto normal.

Nós rimos.

- Parece que sim. – eu disse. – Mas não consigo não empurrar.

Depois de uns 5 minutos Edward voltou com Dr. Cox e sua equipe.

- Como estamos? – ele me perguntou.

- Oh Deus! Eu preciso empurrar. – eu disse fazendo força.

O médico riu.

- Ainda não querida, espere alguns minutos. – ele disse tirando os aparelhos da minha barriga e colocando um gel gelado nela.

Soltei um gemido, mas logo depois senti o aparelho de ultrassom na minha barriga.

- Estamos prontos. – ele disse a uma enfermeira. – Olívia está encaixada, mas Nicolas está sentando. – ele disse e tirou o aparelho da minha barriga. – Isabella, Olívia irá nascer de parto normal e pode ser que Nicolas encaixe quando a irmã sair e ele tiver espaço, mas se isso não acontecer vamos fazer a cesárea, está bem? Não irá ser saudável pra ele ficar ai por muito tempo.

- Ok. – respondi assustada.

A única coisa que eu pedia era que meu Nick colaborasse com a mamãe e virasse.

- Está tudo bem. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Eu amo você e está tudo bem.

Eu virei meu rosto e beijei sua bochecha.

As enfermeiras me prepararam e colocaram meus pés naqueles apoios de maca ginecologia.

Edward estava a minha direita e Rose a minha esquerda. Cada um segurava uma mão minha. Eles seguravam e eu apertava a deles.

Dr. Cox me deu mais um toque e disse que eu estava pronta.

Mandou que eu fizesse força e depois de alguns minutos eu ouvi o chorinho da minha Olívia.

Edward cortou o cordão dela e a enfermeira a levou.

Dr. Cox saiu da minha frente e voltou a pegar o aparelho de ultrassom. Colocando ele na minha barriga junto com o gel.

Eu podia ver sua cara de concentração enquanto ele sussurrava como um mantra "Vamos lá Nicolas! Vamos lá Nicolas".

- Ele não vai virar! – ele disse por fim.

- Não. – eu disse. – Não tem nada que possa ser feito... Oh Nicolas, por favor... – comecei a chorar.

Ficamos uns 10 minutos vendo o médico concentrado no ultrassom.

Minha vontade era roer até as unhas dos pés. Eu não queria uma cesárea.

Edward sussurrava coisas no meu ouvido, me encorajando, me passando confiança e aquilo me acalmava um pouco.

Ele estava me surpreendendo. Nem parecia aquele homem de quando discutimos que me disse que não ia conseguir passar por isso.

- Vamos levá-la ao centro cirúrgico. – o médico disse limpando o gel da minha barriga.

- Não, por favor. – pedi olhando pra Edward.

- Eu sinto muito amor. – ele beijou minha testa. – Mas o Nick precisa nascer e eu vou estar com você.

- Eu não quero, por favor. – eu chorava como uma criança birrenta.

Pude ver Rose e a enfermeira cochichando com o médico e ele assentiu.

- Amiga... – Rose se aproximou de mim. – Tem uma coisa a ser feita, mas dói... – eu a olhei. ELA ESTAVA DE BRINCADEIRA COMIGO? O que pode doer mais que um trabalho de parto inteiro? – O Dr. Cox vai tentar virar Nicolas, mas você precisa ser forte, ok?

- Qualquer coisa... – eu gemi.

- Ok. – Dr. Cox disse. - Sam vamos fazer a versão externa.

- O que é isso? – Edward tirou as palavras da minha boca.

- Vamos tentar virar o bebê. – ele disse. – Isabella, isso pode ser desconfortável e doer, ok?

Eu apenas assenti assustada.

O médico veio pro meu lado e colocou as duas mãos na minha barriga, mexendo Nicolas por fora da minha barriga.

- O peguei Sam. – ele disse pra enfermeira que estava sentada em minha frente. – Veja se você consegue.

A enfermeira, literalmente, enfiou a mão em mim.

PUTAQUEOPARIU!

Eu nunca mais vou ter outro filho!

O que é isso minha gente? Tortura?

Jesus!

Eu só percebi que tinha acabado quando abri meus olhos e vi a enfermeira com a mão que estava em mim pra cima.

O médico fez o ultrassom de novo e eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em ouvir suas palavras.

- O pequeno Nicolas virou. – ele disse. – Pronta pra trazer seu filho ao mundo Isabella?

Não, eu não estava.

Minha "menina" doía, minha cabeça doía, minha barriga doía e minha única vontade era fechar os olhos e dormir 24 hs seguidas.

- Eu não vou conseguir. – gemi chorando. – Eu não tenho forças.

- Bella, por favor, nós viramos ele, não desista! – Rose me disse.

- Rose... eu não vou conseguir empurrá-lo. – eu disse.

- Eu sei que sim. – Edward disse. - Lembra? Eu prometi... logo vamos pra casa Bella, por favor.

Eu não precisei fazer muita coisa, depois que Nick encaixou meu corpo quis empurrá-lo.

E assim como Olívia, depois de poucos minutos eu ouvia o chorinho dele.

- Ele está bem? – perguntei a Edward.

- Vou vê-lo. – ele beijou minha testa e se afastou até o balcão onde as enfermeiras mantinham Olívia e cuidavam de Nicolas.

Dr. Cox acabou de cuidar de mim e eu finalmente pude abaixar minhas pernas, mais 5 minutos ali e eu sofreria de câimbra crônica.

- Eles são lindos! – Edward me disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu quero vê-los. – fiz um bico.

- Já vão trazê-los. – ele se inclinou. – Você foi maravilhosa Bella, eu estou orgulhoso de você... Oh meu Deus, eu te amo tanto... – ele me beijou. – Você me deu as coisas mais importantes da minha vida e eu nunca vou te agradecer o suficiente por isso.

- Eu também amo você Edward. – afaguei sua bochecha. – Obrigada por estar aqui, por ser minha força.

Ele me beijou de novo enquanto sussurrava em meus lábios "eu te amo" e "obrigado".

- Tem gente com fome mamãe. – a enfermeira disse atrás de Edward.

Ele se afastou e eu vi dois pacotinhos nos seus braços. Um azul e um rosa.

Edward pegou Nicolas e a enfermeira me deu Olívia.

Eu a coloquei em um seio e Edward me ajudou a tirar a outra alça da camisola e colocar Nicolas no outro seio.

Rose tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios e suspirava como uma adolescente apaixonada.

Edward nos olhava com um brilho nos olhos. Eu pude ver ali carinho, veneração e principalmente amor.

- Isso é bom não é? – Rose sussurrou.

- Muito, eles são lindos! – disse babona.

Sou mãe a meia hora e já sou coruja.

Parei pra observar meus filhos e era incrível como eles nasceram a cara da descrição do meu doador, o que levava a eles serem parecidos com Edward, já que Edward parecia com o doador.

Que confusão!

- Vamos estar no posto de enfermagem, quando acabar de amamentar nos chame, iremos levar eles pro banho e tomar algumas vacinas. – uma enfermeira disse. – Parabéns, eles são lindos e são a cara do pai. – ela olhou pra Edward e ele deu a ela o sorriso mais sincero que eu já vi em seu rosto.

Ali eu pude ver o quanto ele se importava com os bebês.

Meus filhos eram lindos. Nicolas e Olívia eram quase idênticos. Os dois eram extremamente brancos, olhos claros e uns poucos fios acobreados na cabeça.

Depois de amamentá-los, Edward chamou a enfermeira e ela os levou.

Rose foi embora. Já era quase madrugada e as trigêmeas estavam acordadas esperando por ela.

Alice ligou e eu disse que os bebês tinham nascido e estava tudo bem.

Esme e Zoe também ligaram e ficaram de vir nos visitar amanhã.

Edward me ajudou a tomar um banho depois que pegaram os gêmeos. Ele me ensaboou e me secou depois do banho.

Coloquei uma das camisolas que eu havia trago na minha bolsa e nos deitamos na cama.

- Tente descansar. – ele disse fazendo cafuné na minha cabeça.

- Eu queria vê-los de novo. – fiz um bico.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada neles assim que você dormir. – ele disse e eu gemi de frustração. Eu queria meus filhos. – Bella, é por isso que eles estão no berçário, pra você descansar até amamentá-los de novo.

- Eu sei. – suspirei. – Mas agora que eu os conheci, não tenho vontade de ficar longe deles.

- Eu também amor. – ele beijou meus cabelos.

Bateram na porta e era uma moça com uma bandeja.

Quando eu já estava comendo que percebi como estava faminta.

Logo depois que eu comi eu apaguei.

X

**- Edward POV:**

Bella dormiu assim que acabou de comer.

Eu já sabia que Bella tinha uma força extraordinária, mas vê-la passar por tudo que ela passou hoje, só aumentou a admiração e o amor que eu sinto por ela.

Eu não posso dizer que ela me surpreendeu, porque eu já esperava isso dela, mas ela foi incrível.

Se fosse comigo, eu já teria desistido há tempos, mas ela se manteve fiel ao que queria.

Eu fiquei ao seu lado o quanto eu pude. Eu estava me segurando pra não cair duro no chão porque eu sei que ela precisava de mim, ela me queria ali e isso era o suficiente pra me motivar.

Lembro do desespero que eu senti quando Rose me ligou pela manhã. Eu tinha acabado de sair da clínica e meu pai havia me ligado pra ajudá-lo com um problema na fazenda. Foi eu chegar lá e Bella me ligou. Logo depois Rose disse que ela estava em trabalho de parto e minha mãe só me deixou sair de lá quando eu tinha me acalmado.

- Bella precisa de calma Edward e não de um louco pra deixá-la mais nervosa. – minha mãe me disse antes de eu deixar a fazenda essa manhã.

Olhei pra Bella e ela dormia calma e serena.

Dei um beijo em sua testa e sussurrei que a amava. Ela me surpreendeu mais uma vez e me respondeu.

- Eu também. – saiu quase inaudível, seguido de um sorriso nos seus lábios.

Ela ainda dormia e eu não sabia se ela tinha me respondido ou se ela estava falando dormindo mais uma vez.

Sai do quarto na ponta dos pés e segui até o berçário.

Quando cheguei a uma grande janela de vidro eu vi meus filhos.

Eles estavam em bercinhos separados, mas o bercinho deles estava colado um no outro. Meu sorriso se estendeu ao ver a placa em baixo do berço. Dizia:

"Pais: Isabella Marie Swan e Edward Antonhy Cullen".

Eles me bastavam. Nicolas, Olívia e Bella, me bastavam.

Eu não precisava de confirmação pra me afirmar. Eles eram meus, independente de sangue ou de qualquer coisa.

E, meu Deus, eles pareciam muito comigo.

Minha mãe tem uma foto minha de quando era bebê e é a cara deles.

Esme enlouqueceria quando visse os gêmeos.

Peguei meu telefone e disquei pra casa.

- Alô? – minha mãe atendeu sonolenta.

- Oi mãe.

- Edward? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Não mãe, eu só precisava conversar. – eu disse parado em frente ao berçário vendo meus filhos dormirem.

- O que houve querido? – ela disse serena.

- Eles são tão lindos mãe. Nada no mundo se compara ao que estou sentindo agora. Eu queria protegê-los do mundo e apenas amá-los. – suspirei.

- Eu sei querido. Bem vindo a paternidade. – nós sorrimos. – Já falou com Bella sobre a possibilidade de ser o doador dela? – ela perguntou.

- Não mãe. – eu disse. – Acho que não vou falar. Eles são meus mãe, independente do sangue.

- Edward essa decisão é sua querido, mas eu acho que deveria contar. – minha mãe disse.

- Nós estamos bem mãe. Eu não quero que Bella tenha um julgamento errado de mim por ter procurado essa informação. Eu só quero ficar com eles e viver pra eles nesse momento. Mas pra frente eu conto a ela.

- É a melhor coisa a fazer meu filho.

Olívia começou a chorar e uma enfermeira a pegou.

- Mãe tenho que ir. – falei. – Obrigado por tudo e nos vemos amanhã.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

A enfermeira ia saindo do berçário e eu a abordei.

- Vai levá-la a Bella? – perguntei a ela.

- Sim, está na hora do mama. – a enfermeira sorriu.

- Posso levá-la? – pedi. – Eu sou o pai dela.

- Eu sei que sim. – ela assentiu e me deu Olívia.

Fiquei alguns minutos parado ali, hipnotizado por aquela coisa maravilhosa enroladinha num cobertor rosa.

- Oi anjo. – sussurrei pra ela. – Vamos acordar sua mãe? Ela é uma dorminhoca, não é? E Nicolas? – perguntei a enfermeira

- Irá assim que acordar. – ela me respondeu.

Eu saí do berçário e fui pro quarto de Bella com Olívia no colo.

Assim que entramos no quarto, Olívia voltou a chorar. O que fez com que Bella acordasse.

- Oi... – ela disse se ajeitando na cama.

- Me desculpe, mas ele está faminta. – ela pegou Olívia dos meus braços e a colocou no seio esquerdo. – Eu estava lá com eles quando ela chorou e a enfermeira me deixou trazê-la pra você.

- Obrigada. – ela afagou meu rosto e eu toquei seus lábios com os meus.

Sentei ao seu lado na cama e passei meu braço por traz das suas costas a abraçando enquanto assistia nossa filha ser alimentada.

Depois de uns 20 minutos Olívia dormiu e a enfermeira trouxe Nicolas.

Bella o colocou no seio direito e eu pedi a enfermeira que deixasse Olívia com a gente e quando Nicolas acabasse ela vinha pegá-los. Ela deixou e saiu do quarto.

Enquanto Bella amamentava Nicolas, Olívia dormia como um anjo em meu colo ao lado de Bella.

Nicolas estava com os olhos bem aberto e eu pude ver a intensidade do verde dos seus olhos, idênticos aos meus.

- É incrível! – Bella sussurrou. Eu a olhei. – Eles são a sua cara Edward... como? Como é possível?

- Talvez seja meu amor por eles. – fiz um carinho com o polegar na bochecha minúscula de Nicolas.

- Eu não mereço você. – Bella me olhou e mordeu os lábios. – Não depois de tudo que eu te disse e fiz a gente passar.

- Bella... vamos esquecer isso. Eu errei, você errou e agora vamos tentar apenas acertar... por eles. Eu amo você e quero ficar com vocês. – eu disse a ela.

- Permissão concedida! – ela sorriu. O sorriso lindo que só ela sabia dar. Bella sorri com os olhos.

Eu a beijei e Nicolas soltou um gemidinho.

Quando o olhamos ele dormia e sorria.

Nós ficamos ali. Os 4 no quarto.

Eu segurava Olívia e Bella Nicolas.

Naquele momento eu tomei minha decisão. Eu queria ser feliz com eles e não sabia qual seria a reação de Bella ao saber que eu fui procurar quem era seu doador.

Então, eu decidi que ela nunca saberia que um dia eu quis saber sobre isso


	22. Cap 21

Quase dois dias depois estávamos indo pra casa.

Todos os nossos amigos e parente vieram nos visitar. É claro que tinha uma exceção, o pai de Edward. Sinceramente? Eu não fazia a menor questão da visita dele. É claro que eu nunca diria isso a Edward, mas eu realmente preferia que ele se mantivesse afastado a ofender a mim e a minha família.

Eu estava me sentindo ótima. Os bebês estavam saudáveis e eu estava conseguindo mantê-los apenas com meu leite. O que era bom, já que muita gente diz que não dá pra amamentar gêmeos. Eu estava conseguindo.

Meus pontos doíam e repuxava um pouco, mas Dr. Cox disse que era normal e que daqui a 5 dias eu me livraria deles.

Nicolas e Olívia eram crianças ótimas e pareciam querer colaborar comigo. Eles não funcionavam no mesmo horário. Sempre quando um chorava de fome, o outro estava dormindo como um anjo.

É claro que isso implicava em mais horas acordadas, mais cansaço e menos horas de sono, mas eu estava feliz em poder proporcionar isso a eles e Edward era um pai maravilhoso, sempre cuidando deles, pegando eles pra mim e por solidariedade ficava acordado comigo durante a noite enquanto eu os amamentava.

Esme me buscou com Edward no hospital. Ela já havia nos visitado do dia anterior. Zoe e Mark também vieram conhecer seus bisnetos.

Eu percebi que minha avó não estava bem, ela não quis me dizer o motivo, mas eu sabia que algo estava errado. Perguntei se era com Mark ou o casamento daqui a 1 mês, ela me garantiu que não. Eu ia insistir mais um pouco, mas ela ficou tão animada com os gêmeos que eu resolvi conversar com ela depois.

- Você está ótima querida! – Esme disse quando entrou no meu quarto de hospital.

Eu amamentava Olívia sentada em uma poltrona e Nicolas estava no bercinho.

Edward, como sempre, babava em cima de nós duas.

- Obrigada Esme. – sorri.

Eu usava um vestido soltinho e sapatilhas. Era bom poder usar alguma coisa que não era feita pra gestante.

Ficamos conversando enquanto esperávamos minha alta e depois Edward nos deixou no quarto pra ir até a recepção assinar minha alta.

Quando saímos Esme carregava Olívia e Edward tinha Nicolas no colo.

A enfermeira insistiu pra que eu sentasse numa cadeira de rodas, mas eu dispensei e fui andando até o estacionamento do hospital.

Fazia um tempo agradável na Califórnia. Havia sol, mas ele não estava forte, apenas tinha a sensação de calor entrando pela pele.

Me certifiquei que Nick e Olívia estavam seguros nas suas cadeiras e me sentei ao lado deles no banco de trás do carro. Deixando Esme ao lado de Edward na frente.

Logo chegamos em casa e entramos pela Boston.

Alice, Jasper e nossos funcionários ficaram algum tempo babando nos bebês e até alguns clientes que era fies a Boston vieram me cumprimentar pelo nascimento deles.

Teríamos ficado mais tempo na loja, mas Edward cortou o barato de todo mundo dizendo que eu precisava descansar.

É... realmente eu precisava.

Quando entramos, Edward prendeu Beka. Ela tinha um gênio difícil e teria que se acostumar aos poucos com os bebês.

Colocamos Olívia e Nicolas no carrinho e os levamos pro nosso quarto.

- Tente descansar querida. – Esme me disse. – Vou fazer algo pra comermos e posso olhá-los enquanto vocês descansam.

Me deitei.

Oh Deus! Como minha cama era boa!

- Eu vou te ajudar mãe. – Edward disse.

- Não precisa querido. – ela disse. – Descanse também. Eu sei onde encontrar as coisas. Se importa Bella? – ela me perguntou.

- De forma alguma Esme. – a respondi.

- Vou levá-los pra sala. – ela pegou o carrinho. – Qualquer coisa eu chamo.

- Obrigado mãe. – Edward sorriu pra ela e deitou na cama ao meu lado.

Ele passou o braço por trás do meu pescoço e eu me aninhei ao seu braço.

Edward suspirou pesadamente.

- Ninguém disse que seria fácil. – murmurei.

- Bella... – ele puxou o ar. – Por favor, não comece. – ele disse cansado. – Eu estou aqui porque quero estar aqui. Não sei por que não consegue acreditar nisso!

- Me desculpe Edward. Eu não queria te ofender... eu... eu só estava falando sozinha. – eu disse chateada.

Eu realmente não disse aquilo pra ele. Eu disse a mim mesma.

Ninguém disse que seria fácil. 2 dias no paraíso da maternidade e eu me sentia o próprio lixo humano.

- Eu só quero que você me entenda Bella. – ele se mexeu e ergueu minha cabeça, fazendo encará-lo. – Eu não estou aqui forçado... eu estou onde eu quero estar, com você, com as crianças... você precisa parar de ser auto-suficiente e me permitir cuidar de vocês, por favor... – ele pediu. Sua voz parecia cansada. – Eu não sei se consigo lutar contra você mesma, então, apenas permita que eu fique, queira que eu fique... e eu ficarei. – seus olhos verdes brilhavam enquanto enxergavam minha alma.

- Me desculpe. – meus olhos caíram. – Eu nunca mais vou dizer algo do tipo.

- Obrigado. – ele beijou minha testa. – E eu amo você.

- Também amo você. – deitei minha cabeça em seu peito e dormi.

Acordei com a mão pequena e suave de Esme me sacudindo, parecia mais um embalo e aquilo estava me fazendo ter mais sono e vontade nenhuma de acordar.

- Bella? – ela sussurou.

Eu abri meus olhos e a fitei.

- Me desculpe, mas Olívia está chorando. Acho que é fome, porque ela chorou há horas atrás e era a fralda. – ela sorriu.

- Obrigada Esme. – também sussurrei.

Me levantei cuidadosamente da cama pra não acordar Edward e fui pra sala.

Nicolas dormia e Olívia se esgoelava e se mexia no carrinho.

- Shhh pequena... – eu a peguei. – O papá chegou... shhh...

Me sentei no sofá e a coloquei em meu seio, fazendo com que ela, por instinto, me abocanhasse com vontade.

- Tem tempo que ela chora? – perguntei a Esme.

- Não, ela começou nesse minuto. – ela disse. – Quando ela chorou mais cedo era apenas a fralda.

- E Nicolas? – perguntei.

- Nem se mexeu desde que você o colocou no carrinho. – ela sorriu.

Eu me estiquei um pouquinho e puxei o carrinho pra perto de mim, vendo Nicolas dormir e conferindo pra ver se ele respirava.

20 minutos depois Olívia dormiu e largou meu mamilo. Eu a fiz arrotar e a coloquei de novo no carrinho.

- Vem comer querida. – Esme me chamou da cozinha.

Ajeitei meu vestido e fui pra cozinha, me sentando a mesa com Esme.

Ela tinha feito um lasanha com massa de espinafre, carne e alguns legumes.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi? – perguntei a ela me servindo um pedaço de lasanha.

- Quase 4 horas. – ela disse. Meu queixo quase caiu. Há dois dias eu não dormia tanto. – Não se sinta culpada Bella, você precisava dessa soneca. – ela seu uma risada.

Nós ficamos em silencio enquanto comíamos por longos minutos, até que Esme resolveu falar.

- Tenho que te trazer uma foto. Edward te disse? – eu a olhei confusa e balancei a cabeça num não. – Eu tenho uma foto dele bebê que é a cara dos gêmeos. Eu acho incrível isso! – ela disse e meu coração gelou. – A semelhança deles com Edward é assustadora... – ela parou de falar e comeu um pedaço da sua lasanha.

Como assim?

Ela sabia que os bebês não eram biologicamente de Edward não sabia?

Então, porque ela fez esse comentário?

De uma certa forma me magoou, porque eu daria minha vida pra que meus gêmeos fossem de uma pessoa maravilhosa como Edward. Eu queria que meus filhos puxassem não só a beleza física de Edward, mas eu queria que tivesse a beleza interior que Edward tem. A sua dedicação a tudo, o amor puro que ele sente por quem ele ama, a determinação de conseguir vencer, a honestidade e a incapacidade de mentir, o caráter... Edward era a pessoa mais linda e incrível que eu já conheci e eu devia tanto a ele.

Não pude evitar que lágrimas viessem aos meus olhos.

- Oh meu Deus Bella, me desculpe. – Esme disse arrependida. – Eu não queria te ofender ou te magoar... é só que... você não pode negar, eles se parecem demais com Edward... – ela apontou. – Eu sei que deve ser porque Edward lembra as características do doador, mas é assustador. – ela disse de novo.

- Está tudo bem Esme. – eu funguei. – Eu... eu só queria que eles fossem mesmo de Edward. – eu disse. – Eu daria meu próprio sangue pra isso. – funguei outra vez. – Eu fico pensando em Edward... quando as pessoas dizem que eles são parecidos... eu... eu não queria que ele ficasse magoado com isso e não quero que meus filhos pensem que ele os ama menos porque não tem o mesmo sangue, entende?

- Eu entendo querida, mas tendo o mesmo sangue ou não Edward já os adotou e eu nunca Bella, tinha o visto tão feliz assim. – ela segurou minha mão por cima da mesa.

- Obrigada Esme. – eu pedi. – Obrigada por nos apoiar, por me apoiar. Sei que não deve ser fácil pra você... Edward é seu filho e talvez tenha sido difícil você aceitar, mas eu o amo e o quero ao meu lado... pode parecer meio egoísta, mas eu não me importo. Eu só preciso dele.

- Eu sei querida. Edward também se sente assim. – ela sorriu.

- Isso é muito feio. – a voz divertida de Edward ecoou pela cozinha.

Eu e Esme rimos.

- Falar de uma pessoa quando ela não está presente é muito feio. – ele entrou na cozinha e depositou um beijo em meus cabelos. – Deviam ter me acordado.

- Não tinha necessidade. – eu disse. – Olívia estava com fome.

- Sente-se querido, eu vou te servir. – Esme disse.

Nicolas começou a chorar.

- Esses bebês parecem ter um reloginho. – disse me levantando.

Deu um beijo em Edward e agradeci a Esme.

Peguei Nick e me sentei no sofá pra amamentá-lo, assim como fiz com Olívia.

Nicolas era um pouco menor que Olívia e alguns minutos mais novo, mas ele sempre estava mais desperto que ela.

Era incrível a intensidade do verde de seus olhos, idênticos ao de Edward. Suas sobrancelhas, lábios, orelhas, a cor do cabelo... perfeitos, como os de Edward.

Senti o sofá ao meu lado afundar e olhei pro lado. Era Edward com o sorriso mais bobo nos lábios.

- Já almoçou? – perguntei afagando sua bochecha.

- Sim. – ele disse. – Na verdade nem mastiguei pra poder ficar aqui com vocês. – ele sorriu.

- Edward! – o repreendi. – Você precisa se alimentar direito! Eu preciso de você... – fiz um bico e eu tocou seus lábios nos meus.

- Eu amo você. – ele disse sorrindo torto.

- Eu também amo você seu bobo. – retribui o sorriso.

- Não... é sério. Eu amo mesmo você. – ele sorriu.

- Ok, ta bom. Você me ama, mais do que eu amo você é isso? – ele assentiu. – Tudo bem... – dei de ombros. – Eu acho que é verdade... – olhei pra Nick. – Eu nem te amo taaaanto assim.

Ele me fez cócegas, me fazendo quicar com Nicolas no colo.

- Oh Deus! Me desculpe. – nós rimos.

- Bobo!

Esme entrou na cozinha e nós ainda riamos.

- Preciso ir. – ela disse. – Carlisle precisa de mim na fazenda.

- Tudo bem mãe, Obrigado por tudo. – Edward se levantou.

Eu a agradeci, ela fez um carinho nos gêmeos e se foi, dizendo que voltaria amanhã pra me ajudar no que precisasse já que Edward tinha uma prova pela manhã e a tarde tinha que passar na livraria pra ver como as coisas estavam. Havia 3 dias que ele não ia lá.

Depois que Esme foi embora eu fui tomar um banho e Edward se juntou a mim no chuveiro.

Eu o abracei e descansei minha cabeça em seu peito enquanto meus braços rodeavam seu pescoço e minhas mãos brincavam com seus cabelos.

- Estou com saudade de você. – sussurrei.

A água quente caia nas minhas costas, mas o calor que eu estava sentindo não era da água.

- Eu também. – ele beijou minha testa. – Mas temos que esperar amor. O médico disse que você estará dolorida por algum tempo.

Ah sim! Culpa daquela infeliz que enfiou uma mão inteira em mim.

Uma porra de mão inteira!

Eu estava pegando fogo só de estar abraçada a ele e podia sentir sua ereção contra minha barriga.

- Eu quero tanto você. – o olhei.

- Eu também meu anjo. – ele respondeu.

- Pra sempre Edward. Eu quero você pra sempre. – sussurrei enquanto meus dedos se infiltravam em seus cabelos.

- Então eu vou estar aqui pra sempre. – ele sorriu torto.

Eu o puxei pela nuca colando seus lábios nos meus.

Deus! Como eu senti falta dele. Do seu beijo, seu gosto, sua língua, seu corpo... dele.

Quando sua língua tocou na minha só piorou minha situação.

Eu o empurrei pra trás o imprensando na parede, o fazendo arfar e o barulho de suas costas batendo na cerâmica ecoar pelo banheiro.

- Bella... – ele me repreendeu quando o beijo ficou mais urgente gemendo contra meus lábios.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – me separei e colei sua testa na minha. – Me desculpe... eu... seu sinto mesmo a sua falta.

- Eu também amor. – suas mãos desceram e pousaram em meus quadris.

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Se eu não podia me aliviar eu pelo menos tinha que fazer isso por ele. Afinal, eu o provoque, o excitei e sou eu que não posso transar com ele.

Me ajoelhei no chão do Box e o segurei entre minhas mãos.

- Bella! – ele me repreendeu, tentando me levantar pelos ombros.

Antes que ele conseguisse eu o coloquei em minha boca. Fazendo ele gemeu e soltar um palavrão.

- Oh Deus! Bella, por favor... – ele pediu.

Suas mãos afagaram meus ombros, pescoço até encontrar meus cabelos.

Ele os puxou pra trás como um rabo de cavalo e os segurou com o punho fechado, acredito que ele queria uma visão completa do que eu estava fazendo.

Eu consegui o acomodar relaxando minha garganta e sempre o estimulava com a minha língua.

- Puta merda! – ele quase gritou. – Bella... Oh meu Deus!

Eu o olhei e ele tinha os olhos fechados em uma linha dura. Se eu não o conhecesse e não soubesse o que se passava no momento ia dizer que ele estava sentindo dor, mas não era prazer.

E eu estava dando isso a ele.

Não demorou muito e ele explodiu na minha boca. Sentir seu gosto e saber que eu lher dava prazer fazia eu me sentir poderosa.

Mesmo estando com uns quilos a mais e 7 pontos na minha "menina".

- Oh me Deus Bella! – ele se encostou a parede, relaxando contra ela e fechou os olhos.

- Você está bem? – perguntei usando um tom de brincadeira.

- Não sei se consigo falar. – ele sussurrou ofegante.

Eu peguei minha toalha e sai do Box. Me enxugando em frente a pia.

Ele não se mexeu e não disse nada. Eu saí do banheiro e fui pro meu closet, o deixando derretido no Box com o chuveiro ligado. Eu ri.

Frouxo!

1 mês e meio depois, estávamos nos preparando pro casamento de Zoe e Mark.

O casamento foi adiado por vários motivos. Como a manutenção da casa de repouso, Zoe ficou de cama algumas vezes e eu... sim, minha avó adiou seu casamento por causa do nascimento dos seus bisnetos. Como eu era sua dama de honra eu precisava no mínimo andar sem sentir dor "lá".

Eu estava bem. Ótima na verdade.

Meus filhos estavam com quase dois meses e eram minha vida. Até hoje me pergunto como podem ter mudado tanto em apenas 2 meses. Eles estão completamente diferentes de quando nasceram.

Nicolas, apesar de ser mais novo que Oli, era maior. Seus cabelos estavam caindo, mais ainda tinha alguns fios ruivos na cabeça. Os olhos continuavam verdes como de Edward.

Olívia, era uma florzinha, assim com Nicolas era é muito quieta e atenta. Ela era a cara de Edward, mas seus olhos e seus cabelos escureceram e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso ou as pessoas na rua iam começar a achar que eu era ladra de bebês.

Um dos dois tinha que ter alguma coisa minha.

Pra completar minha felicidade, 7 dias depois do meu parto eu perdi os 18kg que eu ganhei da gravidez. Tirando meus seios grandes e cheios por causa do leite, meu corpo tinha voltado ao normal.

Eu não sentia mais dor ou desconforto e meus pontos já haviam caído há muito tempo.

Eu até tinha voltado à rotina na Boston. Já que agora quem precisava de apoio era Alice. Eu colocava Oli e Nick no carrinho e eles ficavam comigo na cafeteria.

Edward já tinha se formado, mas marcamos pra daqui a 3 meses uma reunião na livraria. Iriam só nossos amigos, Zoe e Mark, seus pais e alguns colegas da faculdade e seria quando a livraria estaria aberta, decidimos não fechá-la também. Ele não quis fazer agora porque ainda estávamos cansados, era difícil entrar na rotina de bebês gêmeos. Por isso, conversamos e decidimos fazer a "festinha" daqui a algum tempo.

Ele não estudava mais, mas agora ficava o dia todo na livraria. Tânia ainda estava lá, mas eu realmente não me importava. Eu confiava em Edward e sabia que o motivo dele estar ao meu lado até hoje era mais que uma prova de amor.

O casamento de Zoe e Mark seria a tarde no jardim da casa de repouso.

De fora só iríamos nós. Eu, Edward e as crianças. Rose, Emmett e as trigêmeas. Alice e Jasper. Nós nos encontraríamos lá.

O restante dos convidados era da casa de repouso já que Mark não tinha família. Eu sei, é triste. Desde que ele foi "jogado" lá a família dele nunca mais foi vê-lo.

Por isso, eu o adotei como meu avô!

Se ele era tudo pra Zoe, era tudo pra mim também.

Eu terminava de me arrumar quando ouvi um choro. Eu sabia distinguir, era Nicolas e ele estava com fome.

Larguei a maquiagem que estava em minhas mãos e me levantei da penteadeira.

Antes que eu pudesse sair do quarto Edward entrou com ele nos braços.

- Meu Deus! – ele parou com a boca aberta e Nicolas parou de chorar quando me viu. – Meu Deus! – ele repetiu. – Você... você já se olhou no espelho?

- Não! – eu disse dando um sorriso torto parecido com o dele. Quando fui pegar Nick do seu colo ele puxou Nicolas pro outro lado, impedindo que eu o tocasse. – Hey! – briguei com ele.

Nicolas, é claro, se divertia. Zanzando de um lado pro outro.

- Só se você se olhar no espelho. – ele disse.

Eu sabia que de uma forma ou de outra ele me daria Nicolas assim que ele voltasse a chorar, mas me rendi a sua brincadeira.

Fui até meu closet e me olhei no imenso espelho que eu tinha ali.

Eu estava vestindo um vestido estilo lápis, num tom de dourado perolado, ele tinha um ombro só e uns babados na alça. Tenho que admitir, abraçou minhas curvas perfeitamente. Nos pés eu tinha um sapato de salto quase no tom do vestido, mas ele tinha umas pedrinhas por cima. Um brinco dourado. Maquiagem em tom, também, de dourado e meus cabelos estavam preso num coque e a parte da frente solta, junto com minha franja.

É... nada mal.

- Satisfeito? – perguntei a Edward.

- Não. – ele disse divertido. – Mas vou ficar se você admitir que está maravilhosa. – ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem. – ergui uma de minhas sobrancelhas. – Eu digo se... – ergui um dedo também. – Você me convencer que eu estou maravilhosa.

- Bella... – ele fechou os olhos e sorriu torto. – Eu tenho diversas maneiras de fazer você se sentir maravilhosa.

- Eu sei que tem. – eu disse. – E eu sinto falta de todas elas. – fiz um bico.

- Na hora certa amor. Eu não quero te machucar. – ele disse triste afagando meu rosto.

Edward estava me tratando como se eu fosse de vidro. Meu resguardo já havia acabado e ele mal me tocava. Só fazíamos sexo oral um no outro, mas raramente também. Eu estava quase enlouquecendo.

Nicolas voltou a chorar e eu me acomodei na cama pra amamentá-lo.

Edward saiu do quarto e voltou com Olívia no colo.

- Você fica mais maravilhosa ainda assim. – ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- É assim que eles fazem eu me sentir. – também sorri acariciando as bochechas rosadas de Nick enquanto ele me encarava com aqueles olhos verdes.

Amamentei Olívia também e acabamos saindo de casa com 10 minutos de atraso.

A cerimônia foi linda e Zoe estava radiante, mas não sei porque eu sentia que ela estava forçando cada sorriso que ela dava.

Ela não estava bem. Pra mim que a conhecia isso era nítido e quando vi toda a preocupação de Mark com ela, foi certeza.

- O que foi? – Rose me perguntou quando estávamos a mesa durante o jantar.

- Zoe não está bem. – eu fiz uma careta. – Eu sei... eu sinto. Ela não está bem.

- Às vezes é impressão sua Bella. – Alice me tranqüilizou.

Eu assenti e fiquei quieta. Eu sabia que não era impressão minha.

O jantar acabou e uma banda começou a tocar.

Eu tentei conversar com Zoe, mas ela disse que não era a hora.

Idiota Bella. Ela está casando. Realmente não é à hora.

Nos despedimos de todos e fomos pra casa. Já passava das 10.

Quando chegamos, eu e Edward demos banho nas crianças. Eu os amamentei e logo em seguida eles dormiram.

Nós os levamos pro quarto deles e cada um foi pro seu berço. Liguei a babá e coloquei no criado mudo ao lado da nossa cama.

Eu não queria encher Edward com a história sobre Zoe, então deixei pra lá. Amanhã eu iria visitá-la e nós conversaríamos.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou sentado em nossa cama enquanto eu tirava meu sapato.

- Sim... só cansada. – respondi.

- Vamos tomar um banho e eu te faço uma massagem. O que acha? – ele sorriu torto.

- Perfeito! – eu disse.

Já falei que Edward é bom em massagem?

Pff! Em que ele não é bom.

Tomamos banho separados por imposição dele.

Eu me deitei nua na cama de barriga pra baixo enquanto ele tomava seu banho e se ele demorasse mais 2 minutos no chuveiro eu teria pegado no sono.

Quando ia fechar meus olhos senti Edward acomodando seu corpo entre minhas pernas.

Merda! Ele estava de calça.

- Por que não tira a roupa? – perguntei com malícia.

- Bella, por favor. – suas mãos escorregadias por creme hidratante serpenteavam minhas costas.

- Desculpe... quando chegar a hora... – repeti suas palavras revirando os olhos.

Ele me deu uma massagem maravilhosa e eu relaxei instantaneamente.

- Pronto! – ele disse saindo do meio das minhas pernas.

- Posso te dar uma? – ele não respondeu apenas deitou de bruços e fechou os olhos.

Fiz como ele, me acomodei no meio da suas pernas e pousei minhas mãos na base das suas costas.

- O hidratante está na mesinha. – ele disse.

- Não vou precisar de hidratante amor. – eu sorri pra mim mesma pensando no que eu queria fazer.

Eu conhecei a beijar e lamber suas costas. Dava pequenas mordidas em pontos específicos que o fazia se arrepiar.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Bella... o que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou com a voz baixa.

- Uma massagem amor. – respondi cinicamente.

- Ma-massagem é com as mãos Bella. – ele me lembrou.

- A minha não. – passei a lamber seu pescoço e sua nuca o deixando louco.

Suas mãos apertavam o lençol em punho e os nós dos seus dedos já estavam brancos.

As minhas apalpavam seu corpo, cada pedaço de pele que eu encontrava, com força, mostrando meu desejo por ele.

- Bella... você pode, por favor, parar? – ele me pediu.

- Edward, eu não quero parar. – disse contra a pele do seu pescoço. – Eu estou com saudade de você... – sussurrei no seu ouvido. – Muita saudade amor.

Ele se mexeu embaixo de mim e eu sai do meio das suas pernas pra que ele virasse.

Eu estava nua e ele com apenas uma calça fina de pijama.

- Por favor... – supliquei.

- Bella... – ele fechou os olhos e segurou os cabelos.

- Eu prometo que se me machucar a gente para. – tentei convencê-lo.

- Eu sei que vai te machucar Bella. – eu estava com medo pelo seu cabelo.

- Não, não vai. – deslizei por seu corpo e puxei sua calça.

Ele tentou me impedir, mas eu fui mais rápida e a puxei. O deixando nu também.

- Você também quer. – mordi os lábios.

- Eu sempre vou querer você. – ele soltou os cabelos e segurou minha cintura. – Você é absurda. – ele riu.

Ele estava cedendo.

- Podemos? – fiz minha melhor cara de pidona.

Ele se ergueu e inverteu a nossa posição, deixando seu corpo sobre o meu.

- Quanto tempo até um deles acordar? – ele cheirava meu pescoço.

- Umas duas horas talvez. – segurei seus cabelos. – Temos bastante tempo pra brincar.

Ele deslizou a mão do meu pescoço por toda a lateral do meu corpo até chegar ao meu sexo.

Eu arfei quando senti seus dedos quentes entrarem em mim. Primeiro um, depois o outro.

Eu gemi e arqueei minhas costas.

- Você está bem? – ele sussurrou.

- Deus Edward! Não para, por favor. – pedi.

Eu estava tão excitada depois da massagem que fizemos um no outro que seus dedos deslizavam facilmente em mim.

Outro dedo.

Oh meu Deus!

- Por favor, vem! – o puxei pelos ombros.

A última coisa que eu queria era começar e os gêmeos chorarem acabando com nosso momento.

Eu precisava dele, nem que pra isso déssemos só uma rapidinha.

- Por favor, Edward eu estou pronta. – seus dedos ainda estavam em mim e seu polegar fazia círculos no meu ponto sensível.

- Oh sim... – ele riu. – Estou vendo como você está pronta.

- Então vem. – pedi irritada.

Ele deitou seu corpo em cima do meu de novo e me beijou.

Um beijo intenso, com desejo cheio de saudades. A mais de dois meses nós não transávamos e eu estava a ponto de, literalmente, subir pelas paredes.

Enquanto sua língua enroscava na minha o senti na minha entrada.

Arfei e segurei seus cabelos com mais força o fazendo gemer contra meus lábios.

E então o senti me invadir.

A única coisa que eu senti foi o mais puro e intenso prazer que ele já havia me proporcionado.

Ele ficou parado dentro de mim e me fitou.

- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. – olhei em seus olhos. Eu queria que ele visse que eu não estava mentindo.

Ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar enquanto se movimentava lentamente, me invadindo e me preenchendo como só ele sabia fazer.

Eu pensei que depois de tanto tempo sem sexo não iríamos durar muito, mas ficamos um bom tempo nos amando.

Edward a todo o momento perguntava se eu estava bem, se queria que ele parasse ou dizia simplesmente que me amava.

Ainda conseguimos dormir cerca de meia hora antes de Nicolas acordar.

Eu troquei sua fralda e o amamentei.

Aproveitei que já estava acordada e troquei Olívia e a acordei pra que ela mamasse também, assim eu teria umas horas a mais de sono.

Quando eu e Edward deitamos de novo na cama nós só pensávamos em uma coisa.

Dormir.


	23. Cap Final!

**Oi amadinhas, obrigada pela companhia e por lerem minha fic!**

**Vou sentir falta dela. *mimimi***

**Estreei uma fic nova. Espero vcs lá.**

**Não esqueçam de me deixar uma review hein.**

**Bjs**

Eu sempre soube que algo ruim aconteceria.

Eu senti isso.

Inúmeras vezes eu senti isso.

Na maioria das vezes eu não falava pra ninguém porque quando eu os contava sempre falavam "é impressão sua".

Eu falei com Rose, com Emm, Alice, Jasper, Zoe, Mark, Edward e até Esme.

Até com Nicolas e Olívia eu falei, mas eles só me olhavam e me davam aquele sorriso lindo e molhado sem um dente na boca.

Pensar neles me faz lembrar o motivo de eu ainda estar de pé.

Os meus filhos.

Zoe se foi.

3 dias depois do seu casamento ela faleceu.

E agora parte do meu coração estava enterrada com ela.

Me lembro da manhã seguinte ao seu casamento. Eu fui até o asilo conversar com ela, mas ela me disse que estava tudo bem e foi mais uma com "É impressão sua querida!". Ela estava normal. Quando cheguei ao asilo ela se exercitava como em todas as manhãs e tomamos café no jardim pra que Nicolas e Olívia pegassem o sol da manhã.

Naquele dia também conversei com Mark e ele me disse a mesma coisa que Zoe. Hoje eu sei que ele estava apenas fazendo a vontade dela, mantendo seu segredo. Me preservando.

Ela sabia que estava doente. Ela sabia que ia morrer, mas não me contou.

Mais uma vez ela quis me poupar da parte dolorosa da vida, mas nesse momento eu não consigo definir o nível de dor que eu estou sentindo.

Acho que é algo entre anormal e insuportável.

Segundo Mark ela descobriu que estava doente antes da minha inseminação e por isso ela me deu força pra fazer, pra que eu não ficasse sozinha quando ela partisse. Ele disse que ela não queria se casar e deixá-lo viúvo, mas ele disse a ela que ele queria o casamento e que era pra ela esperar por ele onde quer que ela fosse.

Depois ela não me contou por causa da gravidez e depois por causa dos bebês.

Enxuguei algumas lágrimas que caiam dos meus olhos, mas não por vergonha. Hoje eu não me permitiria ser forte.

Eu tinha perdido meu exemplo de vida. Meu espelho havia se quebrado.

Minha mãe, minha avó... havia partido e eu agradeci a Deus por ter as crianças e Edward porque senão eu não agüentaria.

Olhando pra uns meses atrás eu percebo o quanto eu fui certa nas minhas escolhas e decisões. Eu fiz a coisa certa, como se soubesse o que estava pra acontecer.

Zoe nunca aprovou a inseminação e de uma hora pra outra ela passou a aceitar.

Eu devia ter visto isso na época. Eu devia ter percebido que ela estava indo embora.

Lembrei de ontem...

** FLASHBACK: **

**Eu acordei de novo com meu celular tocando.**

**É claro que soltei um palavrão. Eu e Edward tínhamos acabado de dormir por causa dos gêmeos e o toque do celular acabou acordando Edward também.**

**Depois de sussurrar um "Desculpe" a Edward eu atendi sem olhar o visor.**

**- Alô? – atendi. Acho que fui um pouco grosseira.**

**- Bella? É Mark. – ele disse.**

**- Oi Mark, desculpe não olhei antes de atender. – eu disse.**

**- Tudo bem minha Bella. Como estão os bebês? – ele quis saber.**

**- Estão bem, acabaram de dormir. – falei.**

**- Não te acordei, não foi querida? – ele perguntou.**

**- Não Mark, eu estava acordada por causa dos bebês. – menti.**

**Edward estava ao meu lado de olhos fechados, mas não estava dormindo.**

**- Está tudo bem? – perguntei a ele. - Zoe?**

**- Querida ela quer te ver. – ele disse triste. – Pode vir aqui agora? Ela não está bem Bella...**

**Eu me sentei na cama num pulo.**

**- O que ela tem Mark? O que aconteceu? – perguntei exasperada me levantando e já indo pro meu closet.**

**- Eu prefiro conversar com você pessoalmente Bella. – ele disse.**

**Nos despedimos, eu coloquei qualquer coisa que vi no meu closet e voltei pro quarto.**

**- Zoe está bem? – Edward me perguntou.**

**- Não... eu não sei. – segurei os cabelos. – Eu vou dar um pulo lá. Te atrapalha olhar eles pela manhã?**

**Ele revirou os olhos e deitou de novo, me ignorando totalmente. Ele sempre fazia isso quando achava que eu estava sendo estúpida ou idiota.**

**Como agora.**

**Me inclinei na cama e dei um selinho nele. Sussurrando em seguida um "eu te amo".**

**Peguei meu carro e segui até o asilo. Mark me esperava impaciente na recepção.**

**- Cadê ela? – perguntei a ele depois que o abracei.**

**- Está no quarto dela. – eu comecei a andar, mas ele me parou. – Precisamos conversar antes que você a veja querida.**

**Ele me contou que ela estava com câncer há meses, na verdade quase um ano e que por conta dos seus 92 anos os médicos e ela, acharam melhor não fazer nenhum tipo de intervenção médica contra o câncer, apenas amenizar sua dor e dar conforto até que chegasse a hora.**

**Mark me explicou que como ela é muito idosa, os médicos não queriam operá-la. **

**Ele me disse que ela corria um risco, de 70%, de morrer durante a cirurgia por causa da idade avançada e quando Zoe descobriu isso ela disse que preferia que nada fosse feito, assim ela viveria mais.**

**- Eu não acredito nisso! – disse a Mark chorando. – Vocês deviam ter me contado Mark. Eu tinha o direito de saber.**

**- Eu sei querida, me desculpe. – ele afagou minhas costas. – Eu apenas fiz a vontade dela. Você sabe que eu faria tudo por ela.**

**Aquilo me derrubou.**

**- Como você está? – perguntei a ele.**

**- Mal, triste e me sentindo impotente, mas eu sei que logo chegará minha hora e eu estarei com ela novamente. – ele deu um sorriso tímido.**

**- Eu sinto muito Mark. – o abracei.**

**Saímos dali e fomos até o quarto de Zoe.**

**Ela estava deitada de olhos fechados, mas não parecia estar dormindo.**

**- Vó. – a chamei.**

**Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e me fitou.**

**Era tão difícil vê-la assim. Eu nunca tinha visto Zoe doente e tão entregue.**

**- Oi querida. – ela sorriu. – Cadê meus bisnetos?**

**- Estão em casa com Edward. Eu vim na pressa. – eu disse me ajoelhando ao seu lado na cama.**

**- Mark te ligou não foi? – ela fez uma careta.**

**Sua voz estava tão fraquinha, era quase um sussurro.**

**- Ligou vó. Você deveria ter me contado. – eu disse. – Se eu soubesse que estava doente, teria passado mais tempo com você, teria te levado pra morar comigo e com Edward... – ela me cortou.**

**- Querida, você esteve ao meu lado durante toda a sua vida. Agora você está realizando um sonho Bella e não seria justo eu estragar sua felicidade com uma bobagem.**

**- Bobagem vó? – minha voz se alterou. – Eu nem posso pensar em te perder. – falei com a voz embargada.**

**- Oh minha querida. Minha abelhinha. – ela me chamava assim quando eu tinha 8 anos. – Eu já estou velha Isabella, a morte sempre vem pra quem é velho e eu já não tenho mais nada pra viver.**

**- Não diga isso. – pedi.**

**- Mas é verdade querida. Eu tive seu avô, tive sua mãe, tive você, o Mark, tive bisnetos Bella! – ela sorriu. – O que mais eu ainda tenho pra viver? Me deixe ir querida e não sofra por isso.**

**- Vó eu te amo, como não vou sofrer se sei que nunca mais a verei. – funguei enxugando minhas lágrimas. – Quem mais chamará Olívia de abelhinha Zoe? Por favor.**

**Segurei sua mão e a coloquei em minha testa.**

**- Bella, eu quero que você seja feliz querida. Viva pra sua família e seja ótima em tudo, como eu lhe ensinei. Tenha uma vida saudável e assim, um dia, você terá a honra de conhecer seus bisnetos, como eu tive.**

**- Nós precisamos de você Zoe. Mark precisa de você. – a lembrei.**

**- O chame pra mim Bella. – ela pediu.**

**Eu fui até a porta e chamei Mark que estava sentado no corredor.**

**Eu me ajoelhei no chão de frente pra Zoe e Mark se sentou ao seu lado na cama.**

**- Nunca esqueça que eu amo vocês. – ela nos disse. – Eu quero que vocês sigam em frente e não quero que sofram por mim. Eu vou estar bem Bella, eu vou olhar por você todos os dias minha abelhinha. Seja feliz e cuide de Mark pra mim, ok?**

**Eu apenas assenti. Meus soluços não me permitiriam falar nada.**

**Minutos depois ela se foi enquanto eu segurava sua mão.**

**Edward teve que me buscar naquele dia porque eu não tinha condições de dirigir.**

** FIM DO FLASHBACK **

- Bella? – a voz doce e serena de Edward me chamou da porta me resgatando das minhas lembranças.

Eu virei minha cabeça e o vi parado na soleira da porta.

- Minha mãe veio pegar as crianças. – ele disse se aproximando.

- Ela não pode ficar aqui com elas? – perguntei.

Eu não queria que elas ficassem na mesma casa que Carlisle.

- Ela se sente mais confortável na casa dela amor. – ele pegou minha mão. – Eles vão ficar bem...

- Eu sei que sim. Eu confio na sua mãe, mas seu pai não gosta deles. – o lembrei.

- Ele está na fazenda amor e ela vai ficar com eles aqui no centro. – ele disse.

- Tudo bem. – me rendi.

- Como você está? – ele perguntou.

Eu me virei e deitei minha cabeça em seu colo. Ele começou a pentear meus cabelos com os dedos.

- Eu não sei. É estranho... parece que a qualquer momento que eu for ao asilo eu vou vê-la lá tomando sol, ou se exercitando pela manhã. – uma lágrima desceu dos meus olhos. – Eu... eu não sei o que fazer.

- Eu estou aqui pro que você precisar Bella. – ele me lembrou.

- Eu sei amor. – fechei meus olhos. – Só fique onde está e continue fazendo isso. – apontei pra sua mão nos meus cabelos.

Um tempo depois Esme trouxe Nicolas e Olívia e nos despedimos deles.

Íamos sepultar Zoe hoje e eu não queria meus bebês em um cemitério.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo demoraríamos então eu e Edward decidimos ligar pro pediatra das crianças e ele liberou um leite artificial pra hoje.

Eu me sentia tão culpada por isso, mas não queria amamentar meus filhos no espírito que eu estava e eu também tinha que estar presente durante todo o tempo no velório.

Eu era a única família de Zoe e durante 24 anos da minha vida, ela foi minha única família.

- Bella... – Edward sussurrou. Ainda estávamos do mesmo jeito. Eu estava deitada com a cabeça em seu colo. – Se houve uma maneira de eu sentir essa dor por você. – ele disse.

Eu me sentei na cama e o olhei.

- Edward, você é minha força. – eu disse. – Nesse momento o que me sustenta é você e nossos filhos. Você não sabe o quanto eu já agradeci a Deus por ter vocês na minha vida. – funguei. – Se não fosse vocês minha vontade seria ir com ela.

- Por favor, não diga isso. – ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. – Eu não posso pensar em te perder Isabella. Nunca.

- Eu sei amor. – fiz um carinho em seus cabelos. – Eu também não posso te perder, ok?

Ele assentiu e me deu um beijinho suave.

- Eu amo você. – ele disse.

- Eu sei que sim. – sorri pra ele. – Eu também amo você.

Ficamos alguns minutos abraçados na cama e eu me permiti chorar mais um pouco.

Depois que tomamos banho. Eu e Edward fomos pegar Mark no asilo.

Eu estava insistindo que ele morasse com a gente, mas ele não queria.

A ideia de deixá-lo sozinho naquele asilo me atormentava, mas eu também tinha que respeitar sua vontade.

O enterro foi mais doloroso que eu imaginava. Meus amigos e Edward estavam ao meu lado me passando conforto e eu os amo por isso, mas eu passei todo o tempo abraçada a Mark que chorava e soluçava baixinho, tentando esconder sua dor.

Depois que o padre acabou de falar suas palavras, Mark disse algumas e eu também quis dizer.

- Zoe, eu espero que você possa me ouvir agora. – suspirei. – Tive uma vida inteira ao seu lado e hoje eu vejo que não foi suficiente. Eu vou obedecer a sua vontade e tentar não sofrer, mas eu te aviso que será quase impossível. Você era única pra mim. Minha única família nesse mundo, uma Swan como eu. – Mark apertou seu abraço a minha cintura. – Hoje a única coisa que eu posso te dizer é obrigada Zoe. Obrigada por me amar, por me acolher, por me criar e me fazer crescer, por estar do meu lado, por ser minha família e por me deixar uma família. – enxuguei minhas lágrimas. – Eu amo você vó.

Quando acabei de dizer minhas palavras, eu e Mark jogamos rosas brancas em cima do seu caixão.

Quando chegamos em casa tomamos um banho de banheira, na verdade, Edward me deu banho na banheira.

E depois que ligamos pra saber das crianças, ele deitou comigo na cama. Me abraçou e me deu carinho.

Eu não sabia o que eu tinha feito pra merecer uma pessoa como Edward, mas estava agradecida por ele estar na minha vida de uma forma tão completa.

Enquanto seus dedos penteavam meus cabelos eu adormeci.

Dormi sabendo que um dia aquela dor iria passar e no final restaria apenas uma imensa saudade.

**3 MESES DEPOIS:**

Estávamos nos preparando pra reunião de formatura de Edward.

Há meses que marcamos essa reunião, mas hoje finalmente, depois de tanto tempo depois da sua formatura, ela sairia.

Edward quis cancelar, mas eu não deixei.

Ele merecia comemorar sua formatura depois de tanto esforço na faculdade.

Eu estava ótima. É claro que a saudade de Zoe era absurda, mas eu vivia um dia de cada vez com a minha família e isso me bastava.

Meus filhos estavam ainda mais lindo e totalmente mudados.

Era incrível assistir de perto a mudança dele mês a mês.

Nicolas, ainda tinha poucos cabelos ruivos na cabeça, mas estava bem mais cheio que a meses atrás. Era esperto e muito ativo. Não parava nem pra dormir ou mamar. Continuava a cara de Edward e eu me derretia ao olhar seus olhos verdes.

Olívia, era uma boneca. Seus olhos escureceram, mas ainda sim eram claros. Seu cabelo era liso como de Edward, mas castanhos como os meus. O cabelo dela não caiu como o de Nick, o que lhe rendia boas chuquinhas na cabeça.

Eles estavam espertos demais. Adoravam deitar de bruços e nós morríamos de rir do esforço que eles faziam pra tentar engatinhar.

Adoravam um desenho animado e já coçavam a gengiva pros primeiros dentinhos nascerem.

A vida como pais também estava mais fácil. Oli e Nick já dormiam mais durante a noite e não acordavam mais de 3 em 3 horas pra mamar.

Eles comiam algumas frutas e tomavam suco natural. O que me rendia também menos tempo de amamentação durante o dia.

Alice já estava quase pra ter Taylor e eu ficava quase todos os dias na Boston, mesmo quando ela estava lá, eu ficava com ela na cafeteria.

Pra reunião nós contratamos um pequeno Buffet com mesa de frios, foundes e comidas quentes, bebidas e dois garçons. Eu insisti nisso tudo e Edward não concordou, mas eu fiz porque não queria ficar me preocupando com nada quando minha atenção deveria estar nele.

Eu e Edward tomamos banho separados ou então nos atrasaríamos.

Esme estava com as crianças na sala e Carlisle já estava na livraria. Hoje, infelizmente, eu não teria como evitá-lo. Há exatos 6 meses eu não o vejo.

Edward se arrumou e eu quase enfartei quando eu o vi. Ele vestia uma calça jeans preta justa no corpo, uma camisa branca de gola V e um blazer cinza por cima.

- Acho injusto você sair assim ao meu lado. – fiz um bico e apontei pra ele.

- Você ainda nem se arrumou. – ele sorriu. – Garanto que irá me dar trabalho... me lembre de te manter longe dos meus colegas de faculdade cheios de hormônios.

Edward brincava que os seus colegas eram recém-adultos porque todos eles estavam na faixa dos 20 anos. Ele dizia que era o coroa da turma.

Louco! O homem é uma delícia com 35 anos.

Às vezes imagino Edward com 20 anos. Ok, só de pensar me da calor.

Eu não trocaria Edward nem por 3 de 20 anos.

- Ciúmes Cullen? – sai da frente dele e fui rebolando até o closet.

- Sempre. – ele veio atrás de mim. – Você nunca deveria ficar sozinha.

Tirei minha toalha expondo meu corpo a ele.

Eu o vi engolir seco e passar as mãos nos cabelos.

Coloquei minha calcinha de renda preta e meu vestido preto tipo envelope cuidadosamente pra não amassar.

O vestido era perfeito pra mim. Era tomara que caia estilo envelope e tinha uns drapeados que davam um charme a ele.

Calcei meus sapatos pretos. Coloquei algumas coisas em uma bolsa carteira e estava pronta.

Eu tinha me maquiado e ajeitado o cabelo assim que sai do banho.

- Vamos? – perguntei a Edward enquanto íamos pro quarto.

- Deixa eu recuperar meu controle. – ele disse fechando os olhos.

- Quê? – eu ri.

- Bella... minha vontade nesse momento é te jogar nessa cama e te possuir da forma mais insana que existe. Sua calcinha está passeando na minha frente me dizendo "me tire Cullen!". – ele abriu os olhos.

Eu gargalhei.

- Depois seus amigos que são cheios de hormônios. – eu ainda ria. Eu fui até ele e o abracei.

Ele estava excitado e eu amava deixá-lo assim.

- Eu prometo que deixo você me possuir da forma mais insana que existe quando voltarmos. – sussurrei no seu ouvido o abraçando mais apertado. – Está bom pra você?

Ele engoliu seco mais uma vez e assentiu.

Fomos no meu carro pra livraria. Meu porta malas era o único que cabia o carrinho dos gêmeos.

Coloquei eles no carrinho ainda na calçada e entramos.

A livraria já estava cheia, estávamos um pouco atrasados.

Revirei os olhos ao ver Tânia e Carlisle por ali. Juntos. Conversando.

Ele devia amar ela. Devia ser o tipo de mulher que ele queria pra Edward.

Ele me olhou e eu lhe lancei um olhar "Sorry honey. Ele me escolheu".

Eu adorava minha sogra, mas às vezes desejava que ela fosse viúva. Juro que desejava.

Como uma pessoa pode odiar dois bebês? É estranho e frio. Ele odiar a mim...ok, eu posso conviver com isso, mas meus filhos não.

E acredite, eu viro uma leoa quando o assunto são meus bebês.

Meus amigos estavam por ali e eu fui em direção a eles enquanto Edward cumprimentava as pessoas e Esme ia até seu marido.

Eu cumprimentei a todos eles e afaguei a barriga de Alice. Taylor seria meu afilhado, assim como Nicolas era de Alice. Rose era madrinha de Oli.

- Não acredito que essa vaca está aqui! – eu sussurrei pras minhas amigas quando estávamos sozinhas.

Emmett e Jasper estavam conversando animadíssimos com uns amigos de Edward, que por sinal quase me comeram viva quando entrei na livraria.

- Relaxa Bella. – Rose disse e deu um gole no seu champagne. – Qualquer coisa a gente dá um fim nela. – nós rimos.

A tarde foi ótima e estava super agradável. O Buffet fazia um serviço excelente e todos estavam muito satisfeitos.

Alice e Jazz tinham ido embora porque ela estava cansada. Rose e Emm logo iriam porque as meninas estavam com a babá em casa.

Edward sempre que podia me dava atenção. Eu não estava ligando pra isso. Eu disse pra ele ficar a vontade e curtir o que preparei pra ele. Era impagável sua felicidade, ele estava com um sorriso no rosto desde que entramos na livraria.

- _Seus_ filhos são lindos. – ouvi aquela voz irritantemente fina atrás de mim e me virei.

- Obrigada Tânia. _Nossos_ filhos são mesmo lindos. – sorri falsamente.

Ela deu uma risadinha sarcástica e eu juro que se eu tivesse uma pinça na minha bolsa eu tirava com ela cada fio louro da sua cabeça oxigenada.

- Perdi a piada querida? – carreguei minha voz com sarcasmo.

- Todo mundo aqui... – ela fez um gesto com as mãos apontando a livraria. – Sabe que eles... – ela apontou com desdém pro carrinho dos meus filhos, onde eles dormia. – Não são de Edward querida.

- Você está tão enganada Tânia. Pergunte a Edward sobre isso... ele irá te responder melhor do que eu. – eu disse dando um gole no meu suco.

- Eu não desisti dele Bella e eu vou brigar com você por ele. – ela disse com raiva.

- Só lamento querida. Você brigará sozinha e por uma coisa que nunca será sua. – eu sorri. – Mas... se você quer tentar. Vá em frente! – apontei pra Edward. – Ele está bem ali.

- Ele está com pena de você, por isso ainda não foi embora. – ela tentou me atingir.

- Sabe Tânia... – pousei minha taça delicadamente no balcão. – Edward não está amarrado ao pé da minha cama... ele é livre. Vá e tente... – apontei de novo pra Edward. – Se ele quiser ir... ele irá.

- Eu sei que ele irá. – ela apoiou o corpo em uma das pernas.

Eu vi que Rose saiu do banheiro e vinha em nossa direção.

- Eu não vou desistir... – eu a cortei e segurei seu braço com força.

- Sabe qual a diferença entre nós duas? – eu apontei de mim pra ela. – Eu sou mulher Tânia e você é uma garota mimada que acha que pode ter tudo o que quer... Você se refere a Edward como se ele fosse um prêmio e ele não é... Ele é um homem Tânia e não um moleque como você... E ele é meu, entendeu? É meu porque ele quer ser meu... Portanto, eu quero que você pegue suas coisas e vá embora! – eu disse. Minha calma estava se esvaindo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Rose perguntou quando chegou.

Ela me conhecia. Ela sabia que eu estava a ponto de explodir e perder meus saltos Louboutin.

- Nada Rose. – peguei minha taça com suco. – Tânia estava de saída. Não é querida? – sorri pra vaca.

- Eu não posso ir... eu estou trabalhando e Edward... – a cortei mais uma vez.

Garotinha irritante.

- Você quer que eu repita querida? – perguntei cheia de ironia. – Dê o fora! Pegue suas coisas e saia antes que eu mesma faça isso...

Ela bufou e ia se virando, mas eu segurei seu braço e ela se voltou pra mim.

- Caso você não tenha notado... "Dê o fora!" significa que você está demitida amor. – sorri e bati meus cílios.

Rose me encarou incrédula e Tânia gaguejou.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – ela quase gritou. – A livraria é de Edward e ele é meu patrão e não você. – ela cuspiu as palavras.

- O que é dele é meu... então... também sou sua patroa e como tal eu digo... Você está demitida querida! Por justa causa... é muito feio assediar o patrão. – eu assenti sorrindo.

Ela bufou, bateu o pé e saiu de perto de mim. Minutos depois eu a vi sair da livraria com uma mochila nas costas.

- Você é má Isabella. – Rose se contorcia em gargalhadas.

- Ahhh... já estava na hora dela conhecer o seu lugar. – ri junto com ela.

Depois eu teria que explicar a Edward que ele precisava de um funcionário novo.

Eu ainda fiquei um bom tempo conversando com Rose. Esme se juntou a nós um tempo depois e teve uma hora que eu me escondi pra amamentar Nicolas que havia acordado chorando.

Quando voltei onde Rose e Esme estavam, Nicolas não quis ficar no carrinho, então eu fiquei com ele no colo.

Nós três conversávamos enquanto Nick puxava e embolava seus cabelos em suas mãos.

Logo nossa conversa foi cortada pela voz de Edward pedindo atenção.

- Eu prometo que serei breve. – ele disse e todos os convidados soltaram uma risada. – Primeiro eu queria parabenizar meus futuros colegas de profissão que se formaram junto comigo. – ele apontou pros seus amigos da faculdade. – Segundo eu quero agradecer a meus pais... mãe demorou mais eu me formei. – ele riu e Esme sorriu sem graça.

Será que Edward estava bêbado?

Talvez... eu não fiquei controlando quantas taças de vinho ele tomou, mas acredito que não foi só uma.

- Em terceiro... – ele levantou o dedo. – Eu preciso agradecer a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. – ele me olhou. Oh meu Deus! Ele estava falando de mim? Em público? Vou matá-lo! – Sem ela eu teria desistido, sem ela eu apenas existiria e não viveria. Sem o apoio e a dedicação dela, nós não estaríamos aqui hoje porque foi ela que preparou tudo. – ele me olhava nos olhos e a única coisa que eu podia fazer era sorrir como uma boba. – Sem ela eu não teria meus filhos... eu não saberia o que é o amor. – ele sorriu. – Nos conhecemos de uma forma tão casual e agora somos uma família.

- Como vocês se conheceram? – um colega de faculdade de Edward perguntou a ele. Acho que seu nome era Robin.

- Ela roubou meu táxi. – Edward disse me olhando e dando um sorriso enorme.

Eu balancei a cabeça rindo também.

Ele era absurdo!

- Bella, você pode vir aqui? – Edward pediu.

Eu arregalei os olhos e ele me chamou com a mão.

Esme tirou Nick do meu colo e eu fui até onde Edward estava.

- Essa é a mulher da minha vida gente. – ele disse. Seus olhos ainda ardiam nos meus. – Pra quem não conhece... Isabella.

Eu olhei para as pessoas e todos sorriam pra mim. Eu dei um sorriso tímido, mas pelo menos consegui retribuir.

Edward sabia que eu odiava chamar atenção e com certeza desconfiava que eu ia tentar matá-lo por isso ao chegarmos em casa.

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra você. – ele disse mexendo no bolso de dentro do seu blazer cinza.

Eu olhei pra trás e fitei Esme segurando Nicolas. Ela me deu um sorriso terno e eu voltei minha atenção a Edward.

Quando o olhei ele segurava uma caixinha preta de veludo aberta e tinha um anel dentro.

Era um anel simples, como uma única pedra em cima, mas era lindo.

Oh meu Deus!

Ele não está fazendo isso, está?

Está me pedindo em casamento? Na frente de 20 pessoas?

Na frente do seu pai que me odeia?

- Casa comigo Bella? – ele deu aquele sorriso torto que me desmanchava.

Eu nunca pensei que Edward me pediria em casamento. Eu o amava e não precisava de um anel pra provar isso. Um anel não ia provar nossa solidez como casal, como família.

Mas nem 2 segundos depois eu respondi.

- Sim. – eu sorri pra ele. – Eu me aceito casar com você seu bobo.

Depois que ele deslizou o anel no meu dedo esquerdo, ele me beijou.

Um beijo castro, delicado, mas que me mostrava todo seu amor.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse contra meus lábios.

- Eu também amo você. – eu disse e dei mais um selinho nele.

Ele me abraçou de lado e eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito enquanto os convidados batiam palmas e assobiavam.

- Agora sim posso apresentar ela a vocês como Isabella Cullen. – Edward disse me olhando.

Eu sorri e me virei pros convidados.

- Só pra constar... o táxi era meu. – eu disse rindo.

Ele me abraçou e me beijou mais uma vez.

A festa ainda durou mais algumas horas depois do pedido lindo de casamento que Edward me fez.

Chegamos em casa por volta das 9 da noite.

Edward me ajudou a cuidar das crianças e as colocamos em seus berços.

Tomamos um banho juntos enquanto nos acariciávamos embaixo da água quente do chuveiro.

- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. – eu disse.

Tínhamos acabado de fazer amor e eu estava em seu colo, minhas pernas abraçavam sua cintura, seus braços me rodeavam e ele ainda estava dentro de mim.

Ele afastou a cabeça do vão dos meus seios e me encarou.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou afastando a minha franja dos meus olhos.

- Você terá que contratar um novo funcionário. – fiz uma careta.

- Eu acho que ainda não preciso de mais um funcionário. – ele disse.

- Sim, eu sei, mas agora você só tem três. – eu disse.

- Não tenho 4. – ele deu um sorriso torto. – Tânia, Sarah, Ian e Lucca.

- Tânia não irá mais trabalhar lá. – sai do seu colo.

- Bom, ela não me disse nada, então eu não tenho... – eu o cortei.

- Ah que merda Edward! Eu a mandei embora, pronto! Eu demiti ela. – cruzei os braços na frente do peito com raiva. Parecia que ele fazia questão daquela vadia na livraria.

Ele gargalhou.

- Você o quê? – ele quase gritou.

- Eu mandei aquela porra embora e você não irá voltar atrás. Tinha que ter ouvido o que aquela vadia me disse hoje. – fiz um bico.

- O que ela te disse? – ele perguntou ficando sério.

- Nada esquece. O que ela disse não me abalou. – dei de ombros.

- Quer dizer que você demitiu um funcionário meu? – ele me colocou em seu colo de novo.

- Sim... mas não pague na mesma moeda. – falei. – Eu amo meus funcionários e Jonhson é gay, então... – dei de ombros mais uma vez.

Ele arrastou a ponta do seu nariz no vão dos meus seios.

- Estou realmente triste Bella. – ele disse. – Vou sentir muita, mais muita falta de Tânia. – eu o olhei e lhe dei um tapa. – Pra que pernas eu olharei agora? – ele riu. – E o decote? Ninguém usava um decote como Tânia...

Eu tentei me levantar do seu colo, mas ele me prendeu ali.

- Idiota, me solta! – pedi com raiva.

Ele nos virou deitando por cima de mim.

- Bella, nunca, jamais eu amei alguém como eu amo você, por favor, nunca, jamais duvide disso, ok? – ele pediu e eu continuei emburrada. – Amor, quando eu penso em um par de pernas e a sua que me vem à mente. – ele alisou minha coxa. – E pra que vou olhar pra outros seios se eu tenho os seus... – ele rodeou meu mamilo com a sua língua quente. – Não existe outro corpo que eu quero amar mais que o seu, não existe no mundo alma que eu queira me dedicar mais que a sua... eu estava brincando amor.

Dito isso ele me beijou e eu me rendi.

Eu seria estúpida se continuasse emburrada com a língua dele invadindo minha boca.

Nos amamos de novo, de novo e de novo naquela noite.

Edward ainda se lembrou da minha promessa de deixá-lo me amar insanamente.

Com certeza amanhã estaria dolorida.

O dia de hoje me fez pensar em várias coisas.

E eu acabei descobrindo que nada acontece por acaso.

Realmente se eu não tivesse feito a inseminação, não teria conhecido Edward.

E se eu não tivesse os gêmeos agora, estaria sozinha. Como eu sempre fui durante anos antes de encontrar Edward.

Eu não me arrependo das minhas escolhas. Nenhuma delas.

Todas elas me levaram a Edward. Me levaram a felicidade.

É... sem querer eu acabei colocando em prática o plano original e o Segundo Plano.

Eu fico com os dois... Obrigada!


	24. EPÍLOGO!

_"Eu sei que vou te amar__  
__Por toda minha vida eu vou te amar__  
__Em cada despedida eu vou te amar__  
__Desesperadamente eu vou te amar__  
__E cada verso meu será pra te dizer__  
__Que eu sei que vou te amar por toda minha vida__  
__Eu sei que vou chorar__  
__A cada ausência tua eu vou chorar__  
__Mas cada volta tua há de apagar__  
__O que essa ausência tua me causou__  
__Eu sei que vou sofrer__  
__A eterna desventura de viver__  
__À espera de viver ao lado teu__  
__Por toda a minha vida"_

___**Vinícius de Moraes – Eu sei que vou te amar.**_

**3 ANOS DEPOIS:**

Hoje era aniversário de Edward.

38 anos...

Como o tempo voa. Parece que foi ontem que os gêmeos nasciam e agora eles já estão com 3 anos.

Nicolas é uma espoleta. Agora ele está com uma síndrome da independência, quer fazer tudo sozinho. Ele adora brincar no quintal e implicar com Beka. Gosta de jogar futebol e desenhos sobre grandes heróis e lutas.

Olívia é uma boneca. Doce e meiga. Ela faz balé na escola. Gosta de brincar de bonecas e ensaiar seus passos do balé pra que eu ou Edward veja. Ela fica bastante irritada quando Nicolas mexe nas suas coisas. Eu a entendo... Nicolas é estabanado e acaba quebrando os brinquedos dele e da irmã.

Os dois vão pra escola pela manhã.

Como hoje era aniversário de Edward eu pedi que Esme ficasse com as crianças pra mim. Eles dormiriam com a avó porque eu tinha planos pra hoje à noite e esses planos só envolviam adultos. Dois pra ser exata, eu e Edward.

Nós estávamos bem como casal.

Nos casamos pouco depois daquela festa na livraria e nos mudamos assim que os nossos negócios começaram a expandir.

Edward abriu mais 2 filiais da livraria no estado da Califórnia e a antiga casa em que morávamos nos fundos da Boston virou um restaurante italiano simples e aconchegante.

A Boston ainda existia, ela funcionava de manhã e o restaurante à noite.

O restaurante era um negócio que eu e Edward administrávamos juntos.

Havia dois dias que ele estava em LA e hoje ele estava voltando pra comemorarmos seu aniversário juntos.

Estávamos morrendo de saudades... eu e as crianças.

Esme ficaria com elas na casa dela no centro de Sacramento. Carlisle ainda não nos aceitava como família de Edward e eu continuava não dando a mínima pra isso.

Eu comecei os preparativos cedo, enquanto as crianças ainda estavam na escola.

Ia fazer um jantar pra Edward e depois passaríamos apenas um tempo juntos. Só eu e ele.

Eu ia aproveitar pra juntar outro fato a nossa comemoração.

Algo aconteceu. Uma coisa que queríamos muito e que esperávamos há algum tempo. Depois que essa noticia foi confirmada eu estava em cólicas pra contá-lo, mas eu consegui me segurar e ia contar a ele hoje durante o jantar.

Alice continuava sendo minha sócia na Boston e hoje ela olharia o restaurante pra mim. Jasper ficaria com Taylor que estava a cada dia mais lindo e parecido com a mãe.

Nicolas, Olívia e Taylor eram como irmão.

Esme buscou as crianças na escola sendo assim, elas só matariam a saudade de Edward amanhã de manhã. Já que era sábado e teríamos um dia inteiro de passeio em família.

Edward só chegaria no início da noite e eu estava correndo com tudo pra que a mesa estivesse posta quando ele chegasse.

Quando terminei de fazer o jantar fui me arrumar.

Coloquei um vestido confortável e sapatos de salto preto.

Fiz uma maquiagem suave e prendi meus cabelos – que eu sequei no secador – em um coque.

Quando voltei pra sala, meu celular tocava.

Era Edward.

- Oi. – atendi derretida

- Oi amor. – ele respondeu. – Já estou em Sacramento.

- É porque não está em casa? Na nossa cama? – ele riu.

- Tive que passar na livraria. – ele disse. – Preciso que faça um favor pra mim.

- Diga.

- Sabe aquela pasta de documentos que eu guardo na prateleira de cima do closet?

- Sim... do seu lado do closet. – eu disse.

- Isso. Preciso que veja se o fechamento do mês de maio está lá. O documento sumiu e eu não posso culpar ninguém sem antes saber se eu o levei pra casa e esqueci esse fato.

- Você espera ou eu te ligo? – perguntei a ele.

- Eu espero. – ele disse.

Entrei no closet e puxei o banquinho que ficava ali. Na última prateleira eu alcancei a pasta. É claro que tive que ficar na pontinha dos pés.

Peguei a pasta e me sentei no banquinho.

Edward era tão impecavelmente organizado que me assustava.

Corri meus dedos pela divisória e achei um post-it escrito maio.

Abri e procurei, logo achando o documento que ele procurava.

- Está aqui Edward! – eu disse a ele pelo telefone.

- Como eu me esqueci disso! – ele riu. – Ok, amor. Estarei em casa em 10 minutos.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Fechei a pasta e subi de novo no banco me esticando toda pra colocar a pasta de volta na prateleira.

Eu ia conseguir. Eu a peguei, porque não conseguiria devolvê-la?

Eu toquei a prateleira com a pontinha da pasta e isso fez com que ela caísse no chão. Algumas folhas voaram quando ela caiu.

Oh merda!

Edward me mataria se eu bagunçasse suas coisas.

Tentei guardar o mais organizado possível, prestando atenção nas datas e colocando na abertura do mês certo.

O último papel que eu peguei me chamou atenção. Ele tinha o slogan da clínica do Dr. Cox, o médico que fez meu parto e minha inseminação.

Porque um dos meus exames de gravidez estaria na pasta de documentos de Edward?

Eu abri pra ver se era alguma coisa importante, algo recente e comecei a ler.

Mas eu engasguei e meu estômago travou uma luta dentro de mim.

Eu li e reli umas 4 vezes, até perceber que aquelas palavras não mudariam e que algo grande estava acontecendo.

Li mais uma vez.

"Doador: Edward Anthony Cullen. 28 anos. Cabelos loiro acobreados, olhos verdes, descendência italiana. Número de inscrição (CRM): 1243."

1243? 1243?

O meu doador era 1243!

Isso significa que... OH MEU DEUS!

Eu... eu... Edward era meu doador? Jesus!

Minhas pernas estavam fracas e eu mal conseguia respirar.

Edward era meu doador!

Fazia sentido as crianças se parecerem tanto com ele.

Ele era pai biológico delas! BIOLÓGICO!

Oh Deus!

Porque ele não me contou? Porque ele escondeu isso de mim por 3 anos?

A única coisa que conseguia pensar era porque ele fez isso...

Eu estava me sentindo traía, apunhalada pelas costas. Eu estava com raiva dele... com ódio.

_Ahhhh Edward! Isso... isso é uma mentira grande!_

Na verdade eu estava muito confusa.

Ao mesmo tempo que eu estava feliz por saber que meus filhos eram biologicamente de Edward, eu estava com raiva dele por ter escondido de mim.

Porque ele escondeu isso de mim?

Eu esperava, sinceramente, que ele tivesse uma boa explicação.

Meu estômago embrulho e eu corri pro banheiro e vomitei todo o lanche que comi a tarde.

Era só o que me faltava. Eu passar mal antes de conversar com Edward.

- Bella? – ouvi a voz de Edward me chamar.

- No banheiro - eu gritei, mas antes que eu pudesse me levantar ele entrou no banheiro.

- Você está bem? – ele me ajudou a levantar.

- Estou. – soltei meu braço da sua mão.

Ele me puxou e me abraçou.

- Edward, me solte, por favor. – pedi.

Na mesma hora ele me soltou como se levasse um choque.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou assustado.

- Eu estou grávida Edward. – soltei as palavras, mas elas não saíram como eu queria, saíram tristes... vazias.

Estávamos esperando há meses por esse positivo e agora essa bomba é jogada sobre nossas cabeças.

- Isso é maravilhoso meu amor. – ele ia me abraçar.

- Não... por favor. – fiz um gesto pra que ele parasse.

- Você não está feliz? – ele perguntou triste.

- Sinceramente? – ele assentiu. – Eu não sei.

Lavei minha boca e sai do banheiro.

Fui até o closet, peguei o papel que eu tinha deixado cair no chão e voltei pro quarto.

Edward saía do banheiro com a feição triste e confusa.

- O que houve Bella? Porque você está assim? – ele perguntou. – Nós queríamos o bebê. – ele disse. – Nós estamos preparados pra isso e as crianças vão... – eu o cortei.

- Não é o bebê Edward. – eu disse. – É isso. – estendi o papel a ele. - Quando você pretendia me contar Edward?

Ele pegou e o olhou por 2 segundos.

- Bella... eu posso explicar. – ele disse.

- Como você explicaria isso? – apontei pro papel em sua mão. – 3 anos Edward. Eu passei três anos remoendo isso, vivendo um remorso sem fim e você sempre soube.

- Eu não sabia Bella! Eu juro! – ele disse.

- Por favor, Edward. – pedi chorando. Segurei meus cabelos com as duas mãos, um ato de puro desespero. – Por favor, por favor... se você tem uma explicação, me dê. Fale alguma coisa... por favor. Me explique por que você não me contou. – supliquei.

- Bella, antes de te explicar... eu preciso saber quem é o seu doador. – ele pediu.

- Você! – falei mais alto. – Meu doador é você. O CRM 1243 é você Edward. – eu disse alterada.

- Amor, o número do seu doador é 1243? – ele perguntou calmamente.

- Sim. – respondi soluçando.

Ele sorriu.

- Bella se acalme, ok? Apenas me deixe te explicar essa confusão. – ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama.

- Como você quer que eu me acalme Edward? – me levantei andando pelo quarto. – Você tem ideia de como eu me sentia ao encarar as pessoas que sabiam que eles não eram seus filhos? – perguntei. – Você tem ideia Edward de quantas vezes eu desejei que eles fossem mesmo seus filhos? Ou quantas noites eu chorei trancada no banheiro pedindo a Deus que um milagre acontecesse e que seu sangue passasse a correr nas veias deles? Você não tem ideia... – balancei a cabeça. – Eu agüentei o ódio do seu pai por 3 anos Edward. Ele odeia as crianças por que não são "Cullen's legítimos". – segurei meus cabelos mais uma vez. – Você não tem ideia de como eu me sentia cada vez que um estranho nos abordava na rua e dizia que meus filhos eram a sua cara... minha consciência gritava que eu era uma pessoa horrível por fazer você passar por isso. – tentei controlar meus soluços. – Você não tem ideia quantas vezes eu imaginei se eles descobrissem que você não era o pai deles... – eu não conseguia mais falar.

Edward se levantou e veio até mim, me puxando e me sentando ao seu lado na cama.

- Bella, eles são meus filhos. – ele disse. – Por isso eu não te contei, porque independentemente de qualquer coisa, eles são meus filhos.

Soltei minhas mãos das suas.

- Isso não basta Edward. – eu disse fria.

- Bella, lembra a quinta em que os bebês nasceram? – eu assenti. – Naquela manhã eu estive na clínica, na verdade eu estive antes e conversei com o Dr. Cox. Eu estava empenhado em descobrir se eu era seu doador, mas ele não quis me ajudar... – eu cortei.

- Porque não me disse que havia doado esperma Edward? – o perguntei.

- Eu não me lembrava Bella. Fazia sete anos... e quando contei pra minha mãe sobre seu doador ela que me lembrou disso... eu juro que não lembrava. Eu doei só por causa do dinheiro e foi uma única vez, há 7 anos atrás. Acho que a clínica nem era a mesma, mas eles devem ter mantido o sêmen por lá. – ele me disse.

- E porque não contou pra mim quando sua mãe te lembrou? – quis saber.

- Porque primeiro eu queria ter certeza se essa possibilidade era verdade, até então era só isso... uma possibilidade. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Depois que o Dr. Cox se negou a me ajudar eu tive que me inscrever pra doar e ter acesso a clínica. Eu tive que seduzir uma funcionária e roubar o crachá dela pra entrar na sala da administração. – ele deu um sorriso tímido. – Mas quando acessei o computador eu não conseguia saber quem foi seu doador, então procurei por mim e achei. Essa foi a folha que eu imprimi naquele dia.

Eu ia dizer alguma coisa, mas ele me cortou.

- Por favor, me deixe terminar. – ele pediu e eu assenti. – Depois que sai da clínica com esse papel nas mãos eu estava determinado a ir a sua casa e perguntar o número do seu doador, mas meu pai me ligou dizendo que precisava de ajuda com a fazenda e assim que cheguei lá você me ligou e depois Rose me disse que você ia ter os bebês. Naquele momento eu decidi que eu não precisava saber se eu era o seu doador pra ser o pai deles... eu já era. Eu já era o pai deles, desde quando nós voltamos depois daqueles 2 meses separados. – ele me encarou. – Eu também tive medo de te contar e você achar que eu estava obcecado com essa ideia ou que não queria eles como meus. – ele segurou minha mão. – Eu juro que não sabia Bella. Eu tinha esse papel, mas não tinha a sua confirmação de quem era o seu doador... eu fiquei sabendo disso agora quando você me falou.

Eu não sabia o que pensar.

Eu estava surpresa por descobrir que ele não sabia que Nicolas e Olívia eram mesmo filhos dele.

Meu peito estava apertado e meu estômago embrulhado.

O misto de felicidade e tristeza ainda estava em mim e eu não conseguia saber qual sentimento era mais forte.

Deus eu o amava tanto que chegava a ser insuportável e eu não podia terminar meu casamento por causa disso.

Tudo bem que não era uma bobagem, era uma coisa grande, mas poderíamos passar por isso juntos.

Em 3 anos, essa é a nossa primeira crise.

E o que me dói não é saber que estamos passando por isso e sim saber que deveríamos estar felizes, mas estávamos os dois sentados em nossa cama deixando que as lágrimas molhassem nosso rosto.

- Pode me deixar sozinha? – pedi depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- Eu não posso sair e te deixar assim sozinha Bella. – ele disse triste.

- Eu só preciso de um tempo Edward. – eu disse.

- Tudo bem, estarei no quarto das crianças. – ele se levantou e deu um beijo na minha testa. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também amo você. – o respondi.

Depois que ele saiu do nosso quarto eu me deitei encolhida na cama e chorei por alguns minutos.

3 anos de lembranças vieram a minha mente como um filme.

Nossas férias na Flórida. A primeira vez que Nicolas ficou doente e como Edward largou tudo pra cuidar dele. O almoço de domingo que era sempre Edward quem fazia. Edward na fazenda cavalgando Hope com Olívia e Nicolas em seu colo...

Tantos momentos, tantas coisas... impossíveis de serem apagadas.

Peguei meu celular e liguei pra Rose.

- Bella? – ela atendeu.

- Te acordei?

- Não, estava vendo um filme com Emmett. – ela disse. – Não era pra você e Edward estarem comemorando?

- Acho que brigamos... – falei triste.

- Porque minha amiga? – ela quis saber.

- Nós descobrimos que Nicolas e Olívia são filhos biológicos de Edward Rose. Ele meio que sabia disso e nunca me contou... ele sabia que existia essa possibilidade desde o dia do nascimento deles.

- Vocês conversaram? – ela perguntou preocupada. – Você quer que eu vá ficar com você?

- Não, obrigada. Edward está no quarto das crianças. – eu disse.

- Bella, você sabe que é uma irmã pra mim e eu odeio ver você sofrer querida, mas você e Edward deveriam estar felizes com isso. É uma coisa enorme Bella, muito grande. Eu estou tão feliz por isso... não que eu te condenasse ou achasse Edward louco por estar ao seu lado, mas você sempre quis isso querida. Você pedia por isso. Talvez suas orações tenham sido ouvidas e dois milagres caíram sobre você. O bebê e o pai dos seus filhos. – ela suspirou. – Pense bem antes de fazer qualquer coisa Bella. Edward é um homem maravilhoso, um pai excepcional e nós duas sabemos que ele já te deu provas de amor suficiente pra que você não duvide do amor dele por pelo menos 200 anos.

Nós rimos.

- Obrigada Rose... eu... eu vou falar com ele.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Fui até o banheiro e lavei meu rosto.

Quando sai do quarto passei na cozinha e peguei uns dos muffins de amora que tinha feito hoje de manhã pro lanche da escola das crianças.

Peguei uma das velas que estava no bolo dentro da geladeira e a acendi em cima do muffin.

Quando cheguei ao quarto de Nicolas e Olívia, Edward dormia largado na cama, de sapato e tudo.

Me ajoelhei ao seu lado na cama e toquei meus lábios nos seus.

Ele acordou na hora.

- Feliz aniversário. – eu sorri. – Não pude embrulhar seu presente porque ele ainda está aqui. – pousei minha mão no meu ventre ainda plano.

- Bella... – ele sussurrou.

- Não diga nada... – eu pedi. – Vamos fingir que esse dia não aconteceu e que não descobrimos se for preciso. Eu só quero que voltemos a ser o que éramos antes Edward. Não quero mágoa e ressentimento entre a gente. Não quero que fiquemos dizendo "e se"... eu quero continuar sendo feliz ao seu lado. Eu quero que esse bebê receba o mesmo amor que Oli e Nick recebem de você. Nem mais, nem menos. – enxuguei uma lágrima que caiu dos meus olhos. – Eu te perdôo se você me perdoar.

Ele ia me abraçar, mas eu o impedi.

- Faça um pedido. – balancei o muffin na sua frente.

Ele fechou os olhos e assoprou a vela.

Eu coloquei o muffin no chão e o abracei.

O abracei com força. Eu queria que ele sentisse que minha vida depende dele, que a nossa família não é nada sem ele.

- Eu te amo Edward. – disse com a voz embargada.

- Deus Bella! Eu te amo tanto! – ele mergulhou sua cabeça no meu pescoço.

Pra mim aquilo era suficiente.

O nosso amor.

Talvez se nunca tivéssemos descoberto, seguiríamos nossas vidas normalmente e nunca ninguém que já não soubesse, saberia que Edward não era pai dos meus filhos.

Mas ele era.

E a felicidade que eu estava sentindo não cabia em mim.

Eu era feliz. Edward me fazia feliz.

E isso bastava.

Nada precisava ser provado.

- x -


End file.
